The Complications of Demigods
by Violet Vicky
Summary: What if Harry Potter and Hermione Granger weren't born that? What if they were really the children of Greek Olympians? And what if they were more than simply demigods? Travel with our heroes as they discover life, love, and have a fun on the way.
1. Author's Note

Hi everyone, just a quick Author's Note to start you off with. The typical disclaimers, I don't own the Harry Potter or Percy Jackson series, though I'd love a portion of their royalties. I do own my wonderful Satyr, and my gorgeous Golden Pegasus though. I apologise to everyone out there who doesn't like this story, I wrote it for myself and chose to share it; if you don't like it, then just find something else to damn well read, honestly.

I love it when people review, I crave it actually, so compliments, suggestions for improvements, anything will be taken. I don't approve of flaming, I don't do it, don't do it to me, thank you.

There will be another half to this story but at over 100,000 words I chose to split them apart, the real Percy involved stuff is still in the progress of being written and I hope to have it all done soon.

Characters are completely OOC; I mean ultra OOC, so keep that in mind and take everything with a grain of salt.

Sorry about the varying chapter lengths, it really depended on how into the part I was at the time. Couldn't figure out ways to meld the short ones together and didn't want WAAAAY long ones so, yeah, oops.

_Italics = Spell incantations_

_**Bold and Italics = another language i.e. Ancient Greek, Parseltongue**_

**Bold = Mental communications**

So yeah, that's everything I believe. Hope some of you like it.

Violet Vicky.


	2. Chapter 1

Zeus and Poseidon, brothers and 3 of the Big Three gods of Olympus, had gone out and spread their seed many times, resulting in numerous children, but this time they had truly screwed the pooch. Zeus had gone and slept with Asteria, one of Ares Amazon daughters, and also his granddaughter, not that that mattered to them, their blood stopped any troubles. Poseidon on the other hand slept with Cassia, the daughter of the Roman goddess Minerva and a mortal Greek man, a rare occurrence. Both times resulted in pregnancies, and the women arrived on Mt Olympus to deliver at the same time, a son for Zeus and a daughter for Poseidon, their mothers leaving as soon as they were able, definitely not wanting to stick around.

The two gods named their children, Alexander Olympius for the son of Zeus, and Hermione Hippia for the daughter of Poseidon. When Hera heard of their arrival, she was furious and ready to do as she had done with every other child of her philandering husband's that she got her hands on, kill them or turn them into something awful. That was until she spied the pair, and somehow her ice cold heart melted, bringing her to not care that they were the result of infidelity. And for 5 months the Olympians were entertained with the antics of the infants. That was until Apollo made a devastating prophecy that concerned the babies.

The prophecy told of a time when the great love of two of the Big Three's children would be needed, a time when the worlds that had at one time worked in harmony would be threatened, and the destruction of their worlds a certainty unless the couple were there to help. The problem there was that the mentioned time was not in a few decades or even a few centuries, it would be in many millennia from their time, and as demigods they were not immortal. So the fathers, and indeed all of the 12 Olympiads, were distraught at the babies need to leave.

Zeus and Poseidon carried their infants in their arms, coming down from their mountain, and made their way to the island of the Lotus-Eaters, in the north of Africa. In their care, Hermione and Alexander would not age until it was time for them to be collected.

"_**My dear son, I wish I had had more time with you**_," Zeus said in his native tongue to his child before passing him to the Lotus-Eater, "_**No matter where you are, I will forever watch over you. If you ever are in need, just listen to the voice in your mind and heart; that will be me.**_"

Poseidon watched as his brother passed his nephew over to the Lotus-Eater before kissing his daughter on the head, "_**Hermione, I love you so much, it kills me to do this and know that I will not see you again for such a long time, even for a god. Try to remember us all, my sweet child.**_"

With the two infants in the care of the race, the brothers turned and walked away, both needing a release of their grief. Zeus burst into the air, and nearly instantly clouds covered as far as the eye could see, lightning striking in areas not occupied. Poseidon took a different route; he dove into the sea and stayed there for 2 centuries before allowing his head to break the surface of the ocean. All over the world, people were noticing that there had been something bad occur with the Olympiads, and there were many more sacrifices made in their names over those centuries.

The years flew by quickly for the perpetual 5 month olds, being cared for by the Lotus-Eaters as the demigods they were, not that they truly minded, they were being fed and cleaned so they were fine. Unfortunately for those on the mountain, the years were the longest they had ever been for them, they were actually noticing the years going by instead of allowing them to just fly past.

Finally it was nearly the end of 1990, Poseidon had finally moved on, was dating a delightful woman who could actually see through the mist that all gods arrived in and now had a 3 month old son, the other Olympiads had found many more people to impregnate or be impregnated by, and it was almost time for Alexander and Hermione to return home. The Lotus-Eaters had created a hotel in the newly founded Las Vegas, Nevada in 1905, bringing in people starting the day they opened, and migrated the two demigods over 5 years later when it was safe. And seeing that a good portion of their followers had moved to the new world, the Olympiads took the great endeavour of moving their home to being above the newly built Empire State building.

There was only a week before Apollo said the kids could be returned, and both brothers were sitting together, watching their offspring, a rare moment lately and Zeus pointed it out, "Brother, you have been avoiding Olympus."

"No, I have been busy," Poseidon hedged, not wanting to get into the subject of his girlfriend Sally Jackson and their son Percy with his brother.

"Poseidon, I watch more than just my son and niece. That mortal, you are falling deeper in love with her by the day, becoming more human, more unwilling to leave your child."

The god of the sea glared at the other man, "Don't Zeus, just leave it. I know that my place is here on the mountain and will not forget it. Just allow me the time I have with Sally and Perseus before I return."

Zeus was always thought as being without a heart, and it was true towards his enemies, but he could see that his brother was telling the truth and would return, so sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "Very well. Go see them; I shall keep watch over Alexander and Hermione."

"Thank you brother," Poseidon quickly left his place.

The remaining god chuckled deeply at his brother's antics before returning his focus to the currently sleeping infants. While he was in New York and the kids were in Nevada, the god could still see into their room perfectly, a display in front of him that showed everything he wished. As he watched them, suddenly everything went black in the display and then with himself. When he awoke, he could find nothing on the display, and even with the help of every god and goddess they could gather, there was no sign of the demigods. Once again those who worshipped the gods soon began sacrificing once more, this time the consequences were more severe.

What occurred during that blackened period was that the Lotus Hotel was attacked by a Titan; Kronos went straight in, killing the few Lotus-Eaters that were guarding the room that held his targets. The infants' grandfather picked up the two precious cargo items and left quickly, masking his movements. He stopped in a safe location and placed many masking auras around them, to prevent his children from finding them, "You two are going to make your new master very happy."

Taking them back into his grasp, the Titan vanished once more, this time leaving no trace that he had even been there.


	3. Chapter 2

Kronos appeared in front of the man who had hired him to undertake the task of stealing two demigods, the children of Zeus and Poseidon. Lord Voldemort was sitting in his throne, thinking that he was top of the world, he was about to acquire the two babies that would allow him to win the war and control the world if he wanted.

When the Titan appeared, Voldemort inwardly flinched but made no movement outwardly, "Kronos, we're you successful?"

Showing the two infants, the large man gave a humourless, dark laugh, "You doubt my abilities mortal?"

"No, of course," the dark lord said as he walked over to the children, "Perfect."

"My payment?"

Voldemort waved over at the table, a bag there, "All there for you."

The Titan took his money and left, having completed his job. The first thing that the wizard did when alone was celebrate his acquisitions but then called for his most loyal follower and potions expert, "Severus!"

Severus Snape quickly waltzed into the room, a few others following in as habit, and they all bowed before their master, "Yes my lord?"

"Check over these children, they are our newest weapons, demigods."

The surprise was noticeable on everyone who had heard him, but Severus went to work, his mind already working overtime at how to save the children. Giving them the all clear, the wizard watched as his supposed master took the young pair into a back room but not placing any wards on it. Severus silently vowed that he would save them, no matter what.

It took the man a month to organise everything, but finally Severus was certain he had the perfect way to rescue the young pair. He had also been, unsuccessfully, trying to find out whose children they were, but the gods were being tight-lipped and no one knew anything other than they were all extremely pissed off at this.

Coincidentally the night that it all was to take place was Christmas Eve, perfect as Voldemort planned a large attack and wouldn't even notice if one of his lesser followers didn't join, Severus never went to attacks, always stayed behind gratefully to make potions for any wounded. The black haired man waited until everyone was leaving, his supposed master already away, before placing the Imperius Curse on Gibbon, a low level Death Eater who no one would miss.

"Take the children and meet me at Hyde Park in 30 minutes, speak to no one," Severus told the man.

Placing his potions on a stasis, the wizard apparated off, jumping numerous places before winding up at Hyde Park. He sat for 15 minutes before sensing the presence of another magical person arriving nearby, so found Gibbon. He was holding a child in each arm, and handed them over when ordered.

Looking to see that they were both awake, Severus whispered softly to them, "Please don't look little ones."

The man waited a few moments and killed the Death Eater, knowing that if he was interrogated by Voldemort, it would risk his own life. Severus sighed, transfigured the body into a stone, and apparated off to the first home. It was of his friends, Kelly and Wade Granger, who he knew from childhood. They had been trying for years to fall pregnant, going through many rounds of fertility treatment, but it seemed they were never to have a child of their own. That was going to all change now though.

Severus made his way into the house, silently, and found his friends sleeping. Deciding to get the bedroom set up first, he walked to the nursery to find it already somewhat ready for a child. Placing Hermione, he had found her name out during one of the only times he was allowed to see her, in the crib, he then went back into the bedroom and fiddled with his friends' minds. He worked it so that they believed they had adopted Hermione the previous day, sick of having no luck falling pregnant themselves, and gave them all her information. She was born September 19th 1989, very small for her age, her parents had both died in a car crash, no family alive, and it was a quick adoption, they didn't tell anyone for fear that they wouldn't be approved.

As he placed those memories in their minds, Severus watched as smiles grew across their sleeping faces and knew that this was the right thing for both them and Hermione. Adding in a message to contact him if anything weird happened, the wizard took the boy and went back into the nursery, "Sleep well Hermione, you'll do well here, you're new parents are really nice people. I'll check in on you every now and then but won't be too far off, neither will Harry."

Severus had a harder time with Lily and James Potter; the witch had been his childhood love, while James had been his enemy and slowly became someone he could stand. 6 months ago they had had a third trimester miscarriage, their boy Harry was born dead as an 8 month foetus and the couple had withdrawn from everyone completely, no one but he knew that they had lost their son. The hard part came from the fact that they were both magical and may not take to the false memories. Time would only tell on that but Severus was going to use it to give the boy in his arms a good life. Naming him Harry and giving him the birthdate that Lily was given for the due date, July 31st 1990, Severus placed the sleeping boy in the cot, grateful that the boy looked so much like his adoptive parents that it would hopefully be easier.

"Sleep well Harry; try to take to that name please even though it isn't yours. I'll try and keep Voldemort as far away as possible from you, and I will never be too far away," the wizard sighed as he looked down in on the sleeping child.

Taking a few more moments to look on, Severus apparated away to finish off his potions and wait for his master to learn that the demigods were gone. It was only due to Voldemort's trust of him that Severus made it away with only a few seconds under the Cruciatus Curse and believed his story of Gibbon incapacitating him and stealing the children. The Death Eaters were all given the task of finding Gibbon and the children, but no one was fruitful.


	4. Chapter 3

The months passed quickly, Severus thankful that the false memories were accepted as being reality, and both sets of parents showering their child with love and caring. Then the fateful night happened, the Potters were killed and Harry was taken to be placed with Lily's sister. When Severus had asked Albus Dumbledore, the leader of the Light and his boss, why he had done that, the old coot had said that it was due to Lily placing a blood protection on him. That had Severus laughing to himself at the idiocy of the excuse, there was no blood familiarity between them so there could have been no protection placed. Albus knew what Harry was and wanted him for himself, something that Severus would be damned to see happen.

As he had been doing since first placing them, Severus watched over the pair, making sure that they were safe and cared for, though it took more work with the Dursleys than with the Grangers. He was just grateful that Albus was too arrogant to place wards around the house he had left Harry at, it meant that Severus could get in and personally assist the boy, and punish the other three by interesting means, not that the trio stopped their treatment of the demigod.

By the time school came around, Severus was already called in by the Grangers to handle the obvious magical talent their daughter had, which the man was pleased about. He knew that Harry was having the same things happen to him; his hours of watching had revealed that. As for schooling, due to how close the two houses were, Severus planted the idea of choosing a school between them for the children, so that they could meet and perhaps become friends. Unfortunately, Petunia had also chosen to enrol her tub of lard child in the same school, a frustrating turn of events as the boy would constantly bully his supposed cousin before that and this would just give him more time to continue.

Regardless, it was the first day of school and Severus was invisibly watching his two wards get dropped off.

Hermione was very excited, she loved learning and for some reason she had this feeling that something wonderful was going to happen today. Turning to wave at her parents, the bouncy brunette girl walked into the school grounds and found somewhere to sit, try to read some more before they were all called in, but not doing very well.

Harry's arrival was somewhat different. Excited about school as he too enjoyed learning, the boy was mainly pleased that he wouldn't be stuck in the house day after day with his abusive relatives; this was an escape and salvation. Running from his uncle's car before it had completely stopped, the boy didn't watch he was going and ran into a bench.

"Oomph," Harry groaned lightly as he landed on the ground before muttering to himself in his secret language, "_**Stupid, stupid, stupid, make a complete freak of yourself before even starting. Great work Harry.**_"

Unknown to him, the girl sitting on the bench he had run into had heard him and gasped lightly. Grabbing his arm, she pulled him off, finding a secluded area behind some shrubs, "_**Oh my god, you can speak like this too? I thought I was the only one who could. This is great, I can't believe this, this must be the good thing to happen to me today. I knew it would be big but I never thought it would be this.**_"

Harry was in shock from having been dragged off and then the girl who dragged him speaking in his language, very fast too. Placing a hand on hers, he stopped her talking for a second and said with a smile, "_**You were talking way too fast. I'm Harry Potter.**_"

"_**Hermione Granger, it's so great to meet you. Are you a student here too?**_"

"_**I start today. How can you speak this way?**_"

Hermione shrugged, "_**I always have, ever since I can remember. My parents were concerned until they spoke to a friend and he said that it was normal, so they stopped worrying. I can't believe there's someone else like me out there, we can be friends! I've never had a friend before.**_"

The boy was stunned to hear that, "_**Why?**_"

"_**I've just never had one before, one person told my parents that I was anti-social and recommended I go to therapy,**_" shrugging, Hermione then grew quizzical, "_**So what do friends do?**_"

That made Harry blush deeply, "_**I don't know, I've never had any either. My cousin has friends and they would go beat up the younger kids and me but I don't think that's what friends are supposed to do. How about we sit together in class and at lunch?**_"

"_**Ok**_," the bell rang then and the pair hurriedly rose from their spot to race inside, wanting to get seats together.

From his spot, Severus had heard everything, and understood courtesy of a translation charm, a large smile on his face at what had occurred, "Not exactly how I had hoped but hell, it worked." The man then apparated away, he had a potions class to teach in an hour and couldn't be late again.

Inside of the school, things were going great for the young friends until they were asked to read something from the board. To the laughter of their fellow students neither could successfully read what they were asked to, and their teacher didn't stop them, she just tutted and led them both from the room, "Sit here until I return."

Once alone, the pair sobbed softly, "_**Why can't I read properly? Mummy teaches me every night and I still struggle to get simple words.**_"

Harry hugged his new friend, his own tears falling, "_**Uncle Vernon calls me a freak; maybe he's right if I can't read a word off the board.**_"

Both got the shocks of a lifetime though when two distinct voices spoke in their minds. In Hermione's the man said, "**Do not cry my daughter, the gods of Greece do not sire simple minds.**"

Harry heard a different man say, "**My son, you are not a freak, you are a brave hero. We will find you both, we never forgot.**"

As quickly as they appeared, they left again, leaving the children scared out of their minds, clinging to each other, "_**Hermione, what did yours say?**_"

"_**He, he said he was my Daddy and that the gods of Greece do not sire simple minds. What about you?**_"

"_**It was my Dad too, he told me that I wasn't a freak, I was a brave hero. He also said that they would find us, that they never forgot. What was that?**_"

The girl shrugged her entire body, "_**I don't know, I just don't know. We shouldn't tell anyone about it though, they may think we're nuts. Do you know anything about the Greek gods?**_"

Harry shook his head but was interrupted from answering as their teacher and another woman approached, "Miss Granger, Mr Potter, this is Miss Williams and she is your new teacher. Go with her."

Following the teacher's instructions, the two friends found themselves in front of the Special Educational Needs, or SEN, classroom, "Miss Williams, why are we here?"

"For extra help dears, come along, test time"

By the end of the day both kids were diagnosed with dyslexia and ADHD, and letters were given to them to give to their guardians. The friends were annoyed but knew that as 5 year olds, there was very little they could do, and at least they weren't getting laughed at anymore.

At the school gates, they hugged, "_**See you tomorrow Harry.**_"

"_**Bye Hermione**_," the boy said back, both of them heading off to their very different houses.


	5. Chapter 4

Months passed by, Harry finding refuge at the Grangers' home every weekend and his relatives not minding at all. 2 weeks into their friendship, the kids revealed more about themselves, mainly their abilities that no one else could do, noticing that they could do a lot of the same things. Hermione was able to breathe underwater, something she hid from her parents but showed Harry in her backyard pool, while Harry could jump really high, giving him the sensation that the air was actually assisting him in doing so. They could also do things that the Granger adults had told their daughter was called magic, and they weren't alone in that, there were thousands of people in England and the rest of the world that could do the same things.

Harry spent Christmas with the Grangers while the Dursleys went on holidays, celebrating the holiday instead of just doing all of the work without any reward. He saw Kelly and Wade as adoptive parents also, Hermione had told him that she was adopted when very young, and they saw the boy as another child, even letting him call them Mum and Dad. In class, the friends were ignored, left to go it alone, which they liked as it gave them the freedom to talk in their special language as often as they wished.

Severus would watch on from the outskirts, not wanting the pair he cared for to be placed in danger should Albus be able to read their minds, though his own subtle attempts had failed, leaving him with a migraine for over a week. He was pleased that they were training their talents on their own, and it was giving him somewhat of an idea as to who their parents could be but as there were many Greek gods and goddesses that were able to manipulate water and air, he was still left with a large list of suspects.

Months turned into a year and then another and so on until it was Harry's 11th birthday, and as it was summer holidays, he was camping out in Hermione's bedroom once again. He was sleeping peacefully when suddenly a weight was on his torso. The vibrant green eyes shot open and groaned as he saw the brown/green eyes of his friend, "MIA! Get off me!"

"Happy birthday Harry!" The overly excited girl laughed from her perch on top of him.

Hearing that stopped the boy's struggles momentarily, "Birthday? I'M 11!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and got off of him, embracing her friend as he rose, "Yes you are, now get dressed. Mum's made your birthday breakfast and you have presents to open."

As soon as the girl was gone, Harry was getting dressed; he always loved the breakfast that he knew was awaiting him. Despite it happening like this every year the past 5, he was still surprised when he got a birthday celebration or gifts at Christmas, Easter and his birthday. Racing into the dining room, following the delicious smells, Harry came to an abrupt halt when he saw an oddly familiar man standing there.

Cautiously making his way over to his friend's side, the boy asked, "_**Who's that Mia?**_"

"_**Mum and Dad's friend Severus, he's the one who told them that I'm a witch. He just got here,**_" came the answer.

Severus looked over at the pair and smiled, "No speaking like that you two. Happy birthday Harry."

"Do I know you from somewhere sir?" Harry asked politely.

"Possibly, I knew your parents and swore that I would keep an eye on you. I apologise for not intervening with the Dursleys but that was out of my hands," Severus said honestly, "Now, how about you both eat? I have a present for you both."

Breakfast was consumed quickly, and the two Muggles kissed the kids goodbye, work waited for no birthdays, much to the quartet's dislike. Severus arranged the pair on the lounge and cleared his throat, "I'm here in an official capacity to deliver you both your acceptance letters to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He had actually asked Minerva McGonagall for the boy's letter this morning, knowing that Harry would be at the same place as Hermione, not that Minerva had minded, she never wished for Harry to be placed with the Dursleys to begin with.

Taking the letters into their hands, the duo opened them and read together, helping each other when needed, what they said. When they were finished, they were astonished and ecstatic, quickly doing as the man said to accept the enrolments, "How do we get all of these things sir?"

"We take a trip to Diagon Alley, and you can both call me Severus as long as we are not at the school, okay?" At the nods, the tall man removed a piece of rope from his pocket and tapped it, "Hold on tight and don't let go until I say."

With one hand holding the rope and their other entwined with the friend's, the two tweens were startled at the tug behind their navels and even more so at the sensation of flying off somewhere. When they landed, and let go of the rope, what they saw was amazing. They were in a busy alley filled with people rushing around, many with children of their own screaming that they want to go back into a store.

"Wow," the friends gasped together.

"Definitely, come on, we have to go to Gringotts Bank before we can go shopping," Severus was grateful that he had placed the Image Altering Charm on Harry before leaving, with this many people around someone would no doubt spot him, that scar, and the almost perfect spitting image of James Potter with more vividly brilliant green Lily eyes.

While Harry and Hermione would peer into any windows or shop fronts that they passed, they kept up the pace with the adult wizard, but what they saw had them incredibly interested. After climbing the many stairs up to the large white marble building, the trio entered and made their way over to a free teller.

That is where the two children got their first look at a goblin; peach skin, thinning white hair, pointed ears, dark eyes and extremely sharp looking pointed teeth. They could both sense that this race was not one to be on the wrong side of, and that respect was something that they should forever be shown.

So before Severus could say anything, both tweens bowed in front of the teller and held out their hands on rising, "Good morning, we are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger. May we enquire as to your name?"

If Severus was shocked he had nothing on the goblin, or those seated on either side of him, he was gobsmacked. It took a few moments but he did pull himself together and shook the offered hands, "My name is Bogrod, how can I assist you this morning?"

"Good morning, we need to go to Vault 687," Severus handed over a key.

The goblin checked it and nodded, "End of the foyer."

As soon as he was gone, Severus bent over to the pair, "What was that?"

"We got the sense that you should always show a goblin respect," Hermione answered, knowing the race from what some other customers were saying.

The man just shook his head in amazement and joined the young pair at the end of the foyer. Bogrod wasn't there so Harry asked, "Whose vault is it that we are going to?"

"It's yours Harry, left to you by Lily and James," Severus didn't bother saying his parents, he would only get more confused later on when they were both informed of what they were, "They left you a lot of money and had me put in charge of it until you were older."

"Really?" The boy whispered, the only new things he got were bought for him by the Grangers.

Hermione was pleased; she knew her friend hated not having anything that had to do with his parents, "Severus, how are we buying my things though? My parents aren't like us."

"I started a bank account here for you years ago, and your parents have contributed greatly over that time. I drew some money out yesterday for your items but figured you would both want to experience Gringotts so didn't do the same for Harry."

Both kids were happy at that, they were having so much fun already, and when Bogrod finally appeared in front of a cart and a track that looked like a roller coaster, their happiness sky-rocketed. While Severus went between pale and green, the two demigods were whooping and laughing in the back of the cart. When they arrived, the older human just passed over the key and waved them off, "I'll just stay here for now."

"Ok Severus"

When the vault door was opened, neither child could talk, they had never seen that much money before in their life, nor had they ever seen the type of money. Hermione came to her senses first and politely asked Bogrod, "Sir, could you tell us what this money is please? We don't know."

"Very well. The gold coins are called galleons; one of them is equal to £5 depending on the exchange rate. Next down are the silver ones, called sickles, and 17 of them make a galleon. Then are the bronze knuts, and 29 knuts make a sickle. I would suggest taking mainly galleons but also a few of the others in case," Bogrod answered.

"Thank you," the brunette found a pouch hanging near the door and pulled her friend to the nearest pile, "Help me out Harry."

The boy came round and did that, helping her place coins into the bag. They had nearly 500 galleons and about 50 of the others by the time they were done and back in the cart. Severus was a normal colour again but that changed as soon as they were speeding away again. At the surface, the older wizard called out thanks as he raced outside, leaving the young pair with the goblin.

Bowing once more, Harry spoke for them both, "Thank you for your assistance Bogrod. I do hope that we see you once again."

"As do I Mr Potter, Miss Granger, good day," Bogrod watched as they left, making sure they were safely joined by the adult, before going back to his teller.


	6. Chapter 5

Harry and Hermione found their chaperone sitting on the top stair, his head between his knees, so sat beside him, "Don't like the carts?"

"Merlin no, ever since I was a child, and yet I come in here probably every few months to draw money," Severus took a few large breaths before standing, "Right, how about we go get your books first?"

That had the two excited kids stopping and blushing deeply, "Umm, Severus?"

"Yes?"

"We've been trying really hard, and we've gotten pretty far, but see Harry and I have dyslexia and reading things can take us a while to get right. Will that be a problem?"

Seeing their embarrassment and fear that it would mean they couldn't go, the potions master knelt and placed a hand on each of the shoulders, "Listen to me, it won't because I think I know of a way to fix things for you. I will explain everything later on but you need to trust that I will never let you struggle, even if I have to give you private lessons each night. Okay?"

"Okay"

"Good, now let's go get your books."

In the bookstore, Severus allowed the pair to explore, purposely pointing them towards the mythology section, as he went to speak to the owner. Finding the many great grandson of the two founding proprietors in his office, Severus knocked on the door, "Mark, good morning."

"Severus, old man, what are you doing here?" The balding wizard rose and embraced his friend before growing grave, "You're not changing your texts are you because I will kill you…"

"No, no, I haven't changed them in so long you should know better. Listen, I have a couple kids starting Hogwarts this year, only thing is they can only read Ancient Greek," the man held up his hand to finish, "A birth thing. So can you do the magic you do so well to change over the languages in two complete sets of first year texts? I'll pay extra."

Mark waved him off, "How long have they been trying to read normal English?"

"Since starting mate, I only realised a week ago what their problem was"

The man nodded and peered at his friend before moving quickly, talking as he did so, "I'll do you a favour. No doubt once they realise they can actually, you know, read, the pair will never want to stop; happened with a friend of mine's kid in China, could only read Ancient Macedonian, once they worked it out the boy ended up becoming a scholar from all the reading. So in addition to the first year texts, I'll do the entire 7 years with all electives, gives them a choice, and for Defence Against the Dark Arts, whatever the obvious choices will be for the next 6 professors. Give me the day, pop around tonight and you'll have them all packed ready to go."

Severus was ready to kiss his friend, "Thank you so much Mark. I'll be around tonight then, just give me the total when I get here."

The wizard just waved him off, his eyes scanning over books lists over the last few years, and Severus walked out happily, collecting the kids, "I'll be back for your books tonight. We've got other places to see now."

The stationary store was interesting, Severus purchasing them both Never-Filling books on top of the necessary items. The man's smile couldn't be removed after he had to drag them both from the Apothecary and made sure to get them the best quality cauldrons and other items for his subject. The trunk store had them leaving with two brilliant trunks that had a section for normal items like clothes and junk, and another that was just a library, also a pair of bags that had Goblin Level 5 Featherlight charms on them. Madam Malkin fixed them up for a set of clothes each, adding in the request for more robes and 2 sets of exercise clothes with little more than a raised eyebrow at Severus.

Running over the list in his mind again, the man grinned down at the pair, "Now comes the best part, getting your wand. To Mr Ollivander's store."

He ended up running to catch up to them, the kids too excited at the idea to wait for him. The door tinkled, and as he had done all those years ago on his first visit, Severus looked up to find the bell only to see nothing. Sitting the young pair in a chair each, he went to the counter, "Mr Ollivander, are you back there?"

"Coming," came the reply.

"_**I can't believe this is all happening Mia**_," Harry whispered into his friend's ear.

"_**Me either. I can't wait to read finally without struggling hard enough to give myself a headache,**_" the girl replied, resting her head onto his shoulder as they waited.

Finally the owner appeared, dust all over him, and despite Severus standing there, his eyes were set straight on the young pair, "It can't be."

"What?"

Severus waved them off for the moment, "My Ollivander, I have not told them yet and you know the people who would kill for the information. Please."

"Of course, I would never risk the life of a child," with a sweep of his wand, two stools appeared, "If you would please?"

The kids stood on a stool each and then fidgeted as the tapes flew around them as they had in Madam Malkin's. As they were measured, Garrick Ollivander moved quickly to the rear of his store, to his private stock of wands, ones that were either very old or made of very rare stock. As a wandmaker, he was taught to sense a customer's magic levels, and this was the second time he had ever felt the power levels of a demigod, the other being when he was first starting. Opening the safe door, he removed two very dusty wand boxes, his oldest two and also the only ones that could possibly match the kids out the front. He carried them to the front safely.

Sending the tapes back to their boxes, the man placed a wand box in front to them both, "One at a time, just in case."

Hermione stepped up and went first, opening the box to reveal a white horn, ringed and bumpy, with a smoothed end and a vibrant blue stone at the peak. Picking it up, the witch felt a wave go through her and everything felt perfect, like it was in the right place. With a slight wave, fireworks exploded from the tip and the wave rose up again, "Sweet."

Harry quickly took her place, opening up his own box. Inside was a large, curved, smooth golden horn, with a leather wrap at the end for grip. When he picked it up, the boy damn near dropped it from the shock of having a bolt of lightning shooting through him, but when he came down from the surprise, he realised he felt amazing holding the wand. The wave he did sent a flock of finches flying around the room until the wandmaker vanished them, a huge smile on everyone's faces.

"Amazing, utterly amazing. Mr Snape, I would suggest telling them as soon as you can. No charge, those were truly never mine to own, just to hold onto until the real owners came about," Mr Ollivander looked down at the young pair, "We can expect great things from you both."

"Sir, what are our wands? They don't look like Severus' or even your own," Hermione asked as she holstered her wand in the offered holster.

"Yours my dear is made from a narwhal horn, topped with a labradorite gem, and has the core of one of Arion's mane hairs. While Mr Potter's wand is made from the horn of the Cretan bull with a core of a Phoenix feather. They were both made many, many millennia ago, and passed down in wait for the true owners to be found. I hope to see you again," the man said with a smile.

"Thank you sir," both told the man before leaving.

Severus pulled them to a stop out front of the shop, getting to their height, "I suppose I should tell you what I know about you both now, right?"

"Please Severus," the puppy dog faces came out in full force.

"Very well, we can do it back at your home," a quick walk to the departure area, and resetting the Portkey, the trio were off.


	7. Chapter 6

The trio arrived back in the lounge room of the Granger house and instantly sat down. Severus rubbed his hands over his face a few times, trying to think how to start, before sighing and going from the beginning, "Years ago, there was this man, an evil man, who wanted to take over the Wizarding World and make it changed for the worse. There were two factions, the Dark and the Light, fighting every day, trying to destroy the other. While I was at school, I did the stupidest thing of my life, I joined up with the Dark Lord to try and make a girl I loved come back to me. She didn't but she did forgive me for what I had done, both things.

"She, her husband, one of my friends from childhood and his wife are 4 of the main people in this story, but that's not now yet. November 1990 I was called for by the Dark Lord, he had just kidnapped two demigods, 5 month old children, and needed me to check them over. Looking down at them, I was caught by them, and swore then and there to rescue them from his grasp. It took me a month but finally, on Christmas Eve, I took them and delivered them to two couples who wanted nothing more than a child each. That's where those 4 people come into play.

"Wade and Kelly, good friends of mine, tried for years to get pregnant but it wasn't happening. I knew that they really wanted a daughter, set up the nursery for her in hopes that would let it happen. That night I left a wonderful little girl with them, changed their memories to make them think that they had been approved for her adoption too quick to even tell anyone about her.

"Next were my friends Lily and James, I'd known Lily since we were 7 years old, I was the one who told her she was a witch. James though, he was only my friend the last year of his life, before that he had actually been my bully and worst nightmare as he had married the girl I loved. They fell pregnant, told everyone they were having a boy, happy as anything, until when she was 8 months pregnant, Lily had a third trimester miscarriage, the baby was born dead. They were so devastated, told no one but me only because I was there when it happened, which worked in my favour when I rescued this green eyed boy. Changed their minds to make them believe that they never lost the child, he was born alive and well, and they loved him so much that they died for him."

The kids were gobsmacked, it was them that he was talking about, but how could that be? Meanwhile, Severus continued, "I knew your first name Hermione, it was on your clothes, but I'm certain that yours isn't Harry, Harry, it was just what Lily was going to call her son. Your birthdays are wrong, you got yours from Lily's due date Harry, while I just chose a date from the calendar for you Hermione, you probably aren't any older than Harry is. I've watched over you both since that day, made sure you were fine, and when you were placed with the Dursleys, Harry, I would come in every night to clean you, heal you, spell food into your stomach, make sure that you were somewhat cared for. I even put it in that fat slob's mind that if he ever touched you in the wrong way, death would come for him."

"I knew I knew you, I saw you one night, you healed my wrist after Dudley broke it by sitting on it. Thank you," Harry said softly.

"I'm sorry for not saying anything before now, I just, well I have no information other than that, except that the language that you keep talking is actually Ancient Greek, which is what your books will be in once I get them tonight."

Hermione asked, hopefully, "Do you have any idea who our parents are?"

"I have a list of the Greek gods and goddesses, one of them must be a parent, and I've narrowed them down from seeing your practicing, Harry manipulating air and yourself breathing underwater, but there are just so many that are gods of those talents that the list is still far too long. I am sorry."

"They're our fathers," Harry told the man, "We are the children of gods not goddesses."

Severus didn't bother asking how he knew, he just removed the list he carried everywhere with him and removed all females, and sighed, "Okay, so that removes a few from each list but I need to know if you get anymore powers to narrow down the list. Are you both alright?"

"Yeah, just a lot to take in," the pair responded.

Getting up, Severus decided to make them all some lunch, and by the time he was floating the plates out, the kids were more alert. Hermione was first to ask something, after finishing her food, "So we read and speak Ancient Greek because we're demigods? Is it like that with all demigods?"

"Nearly all demigods can read Ancient Greek, during school, if no one knows what they are; they get placed in the same boat as you both were, classed as dyslexic and placed to the side. Now I've not heard of a demigod in recent centuries being able to speak such fluent Ancient Greek, but there could be many reasons for that. When I first took you both, I did a ton of research on the gods, trying to see who may have had a child recently, if you know who to ask and where to look it's easy, but came up empty; no one was saying a word."

"We'll find out at some stage. So there are other demigods around?"

Severus laughed lightly, "Yes, mostly over in America but sometimes one will pop up in Greece or some other country."

The kids quirked their eyes, "America?"

"Yeah, in the early 1900's the 12 Olympians move the entrance to Olympus from Mt Olympus to New York city somewhere. Must have realised that was where the new world was going to end up or something like that."

The trio had a good laugh over that, when an idea shot through Harry's mind and he faced his friend, "_**We can ask Severus for help training Mia, what do you think?**_"

"_**Brilliant idea Harry,**_" the witch then turned to a grinning Severus, "You have to stop doing that."

"I've done it for so long; it's become habit, one I will attempt to break for you both. As for training, I will gladly help, starting with getting your books for you to read through. We can start tomorrow, and as I think you've gone through enough for one day, how about we go for a swim?"

The kids agreed to that, racing up to their room to change and put their school stuff away, Severus changing his pants into a set of swimming trunks. The trio spent the rest of the daylight hours in the pool, the wizards pruning up while Hermione never even got wet and took much pleasure in scaring the older one of the males, Harry could sense when his friend was trying and she hadn't for years, there was no fun when he knew it was coming.

After dinner with Wade and Kelly, Severus said goodnight to the young pair, who were fading quickly, and apparated to Diagon Alley. He jogged through the near empty alley to the bookstore and knocked on the door. Mark Flourish opened the door with a large smile, "Severus, got them all, plus a couple extra ones after I found out whom they were. You always were a sneaky bastard when you wanted to be, honestly Harry Potter can only read Ancient Greek and you don't tell me? I should be offended."

"Please tell me you haven't told anyone about this Mark, the last thing he and Hermione need is too much attention," Severus groaned.

"The boy's been through enough, I'm not about to add to his problems by running my mouth. So his magic screwed with his reading?"

"Something like that," Severus looked at one of the first books and sighed, "Good, this is excellent. How much was it all?"

Mark chuckled, "You're lucky I found out about the kid Severus or it would have been worse, Potter family helped the founders to open up and they get a 25% discount on everything. I've already taken the money from your vault."

"Thanks Mark," the men embrace again, "I owe you one. I'd ask you to teach me the spell but…"

"Then I'd lose the business but if you swore it be for just Mr Potter and his friend, then I will teach it to you," Mark told his old friend and excellent customer, "Come around when you have a few hours to spare."

"I'll be sure to do that, thanks mate" Severus shrank the books and pocketed them, before leaving, apparating to his small apartment, excited about the next day but currently exhausted, he was getting far too old for this.


	8. Chapter 7

Mark Flourish hadn't been joking to his friend, as soon as Severus gave Harry and Hermione their books, he had barely been able to drag them away from them, they were just so excited at being able to finally read. Due to them being under school age, there was a loophole that allowed kids who had wands to use magic but as soon as they had started school they weren't allowed. That had been useful as Severus had spent a couple hours teaching them the charm to change a book from English to Ancient Greek and their own work written in the language to English, after he learnt it from his friend.

Harry and Hermione, as soon as they read about a spell, would practice to try and get it right, and usually doing so on their first try. Severus had forced them to swear not to read ahead, only moving to the 2nd year texts after they could do everything in their 1st year ones; they hadn't been happy but accepted it as it could be dangerous otherwise. But at the rate they were going, Severus was certain he would be regretting not making it term by term, by the end of the first week they had perfected 5 charms. His regret was washed away, of course, when he notice that the books that looked most read was 'Magical Drafts and Potions', heavily dog-eared and thumbed, though they never read it in front of him.

Over the month that they had before starting, Severus had shown the pair the best ways to draw their wands quickly, as they were more bulky than modern wands were. It took a bit but they did progress to a point that a less than a second after telling them to draw, the wands were in hand and pointed at him. The man had spent many hours sitting with them, telling them about their world, how the other students will talk about their books and wands, and also warning them about Albus Dumbledore, their headmaster. He told them how Albus knew what Harry was and would know what Hermione is as soon as he sees her, and will try to take them under his wing because he wants weapons. The kids were angry and surprised but they promised to keep their cool and not accept anything from him. It helped when Severus said that no one could read their minds, not use anything that may be in there against them.

Today was September 1st, the day that the two kids had been dreaming of since learning about it, they were going to start Hogwarts today. They were awake at 5am, despite the Hogwarts Express not leaving until 11am, but got ready anyway. With their trunks already downstairs, and their school bags holding what books they will want to read on the train over their shoulders, the pair raced down the stairs. Grabbing some breakfast, they ate in the lounge while reading over their potions text again.

They were so into the book that they didn't hear or notice Severus arrive to finally catch them reading the book, "Gotcha."

"Ah! Severus!" The kids jumped in the couch from fright, "How long have you been there?"

"About 5 minutes. I knew you had been reading that book but I've never seen it. Why is that?" The wizard asked as he sat in an armchair.

The duo blushed, "We wanted to impress you during our first class."

"You have both impressed me already, not even Pureblood kids who have been practicing for years before starting have picked up magic as easily as you two. I'm very proud of you both," Severus said serious.

"Thanks," both tween felt as though their face was on fire from the blush.

Wade and Kelly had nearly strangled the kids in saying goodbye, going to work as Severus was going to take them to the train, and making sure they knew to write every week. With them both gone, and it coming up to 10am, Severus slapped his knees, "Right, I'll be apparating you, one at a time, and the one I leave there had better stay put or else. Hermione, you first."

Severus hugged the girl and apparated away with her, having her stand in an alcove until he returned with Harry. He did return, taking less than a minute, and removed their trunks from his pocket, resizing them, "Okay, the baggage attendant will handle your trunks. I want you both to go into a carriage all of your own and don't let anyone else join you, especially anyone with bright red hair and freckles. I'll see you when you get to Hogwarts."

The pair hugged the man tightly, "Alright Severus."

"And what are you to call me around others?"

"Professor Snape, bye," the kids raced off, rolling their eyes lightly at the man.

"I saw that," Severus joked as he watched them enter the train. When he was certain they were settled, he reluctantly apparated away, not wanting any of the parents to notice him standing there.

Inside the train, the friends found a compartment quickly and easily, choosing the one farthest from the doors, and locked it to keep all but the determined out. Settling in, lying on a bench each, Harry asked, "_**Why do you think he said to stay away from redheads?**_"

"_**Might be a kid from one of Dumbledore's followers; think they'll try to buddy up to the great Harry Potter. You get the feeling that things are only just starting for us in life?**_"

"_**Yeah and I can't wait. The Sorting Hat that Severus told us about, do you think it will put us in the same house?**_"

"_**It better or else,**_" Hermione said sternly before removing her DADA book, "_**Come on, better not waste our question-free time.**_"

Harry nodded, knowing that as soon as someone saw his scar, their books, their wands, or heard them talking to each other, the questions would start coming like gunfire.

They were in peace for the train leaving, the door being rattled on a couple dozen times, people looking for a free space, but once noticing it locked they would leave, usually bringing a swear with it. But, of course, their peace was destroyed totally 15 minutes after they had set off, the person trying the locked door not giving up. Hermione shut her book with a clack and groaned, "_**They won't leave until we answer?**_"

"_**Doubtful Mia, might as well open it to see who it is and tell them to bugger off**_," Harry did the same to his book, just closing it softer.

Sighing dramatically, the witch unlocked the door but stood in the entrance, "Yes?"

Standing there, his hand raised to knock the door that had just been slide open, was a red haired boy, about their age, with blue eyes and too many freckles to count. Taking a moment to gather his few brain cells, the boy then said, "Hey, I'm looking for a seat."

"Sorry, all taken, goodbye," Hermione tried to close the door but he put his foot in the way.

"No, no, I see one next to him," the redhead attempted to enter, only to be refused by the much stronger girl, "I'm Ron Weasley by the way."

"Listen, my friend here is ill, and needs sleep, so please leave us alone"

Ron peered at Harry, eyes widening at the brief glimpse of the scar, "No, that's Harry Potter there, he isn't sick at all."

"Well I am, sick and tired of you, now bugger off," using her considerable strength, Hermione forcibly shoved the boy hard enough that he landed on his butt, and slammed the door shut, locking it immediately, "_**Now it will be known up and down the train that you're here. We'll never get peace and quiet.**_"

Harry moved over to hold his friend, "_**That may be but did you see his face when you shoved him so easily? It was priceless.**_"

The friends laughed at that and ignored the incessant knocks that hit the door, diving straight back into their books, talking whenever they felt like it. The next thing they truly heard was the conductor's voice coming over the intercom system that they were now arriving at Hogwarts and to change. The pair were already dressed in their robes, but hopped out and waited at the doors, being the first ones there and not getting caught by the redhead.

When the train came to a stop, they hopped out onto the platform and looked around in amazement, "_**Wow**_."


	9. Chapter 8

"First years! First years, over here!" A loud, deep male voice called out from one end of the platform.

Harry and Hermione linked hands and made their way towards him, amazed at how large he was. The man was bushy, his hair and beard thick, dark, long and hadn't been brushed in a long time. He was tall, about 12 feet in height, and 8 feet across the shoulders, and while he would look dangerous, both tweens could sense that he was a kind and good soul, just misunderstood.

By the time they got to the large man, he already had a large group of kids around him and was doing a head count, "Good, good, got you all. Alright, into the boats, 4 in each."

The duo eagerly hopped into one holding a sandy blonde, plump boy, and a strawberry blonde witch, sitting in the front of them. The boats moved slowly but when they breached a curtain of ivy, every eye in the boats widened in wonder. Towering ahead of them was a castle, windows lit up everywhere, looking like something from a tale than their lives. As they gazed on, the boats arrived at a dock and they all exited, walking up the stairs before them.

Halfway up, the doors at the top opened, and an older witch appeared, her face stern, "Welcome first years, to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am Professor McGonagall, deputy headmistress, Head of Gryffindor House, and Transfiguration professor. Follow me, single line, to get sorted into the houses that will be your family during your schooling here."

Harry stepped in front of his friend, his hand still wrapped in hers, and followed along with the group. They continued up the stairs and into a small antechamber, before entering a large room filled with the other students and professors. From where they were walking, the duo spied Severus sitting on the High Table, with an expressionless face. He had told them previously that he would be like that a lot; he had appearances to uphold or else hint that there was more to it to his boss, so they weren't that surprised nor did they react.

Once they were at the front, a stool with a ratty old hat sat waiting. The brim of the hat split open and spoke,

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry

Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

if you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folks use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

When it went silent, the other students and professors clapped politely, while McGonagall removed a scroll from her robes, "When I call out your name, please step forward and place the Sorting Hat on your head. Abbot, Hannah."

On it went until it was Hermione's turn, "Granger, Hermione."

With a reassuring squeeze from Harry, the witch went up and placed the ratty old hat on her head, only to feel it shudder, "Oh dear, this is not something I was expecting. A demigod, oh not good at all. Very well, best to sort you, incredibly smart, cunning, loyal and brave, you would fit anywhere. I will not tell anyone of your status my dear, and will place you where it will be best, GRYFFINDOR!"

A stunned Hermione removed the hat from her head and all but ran to the house currently cheering the loudest, finding a seat that had an empty seat beside it, placing her hat there to save it for Harry. It was a few more students until the professor said, "Potter, Harry."

The entire room went silent as Harry walked up to the hat, not even placing it completely on his head before it called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Hermione was cheering loudly and hugged her friend when he sat down next to her, whispering, "_**Didn't want to have to sort two demigods I guess.**_"

"_**Who cares, we're in the same house is all that matters,**_" the boy replied.

The friends sat patiently, watching the rest of the sorting, groaning as Ron was sorted into their house. Finally the sorting was over and the white haired headmaster rose to his podium, "Welcome to another term at Hogwarts. A few messages before we eat. For a list of prohibited items at the school, please check the board in Mr Filch's room. As always, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden, and this term the 3rd floor corridor on the right hand side is to not be entered unless you wish a painful death. We welcome back Professor Quirrell, returning from a year-long sabbatical from Muggle Studies; he will be taking over as the Defence Against the Dark Arts professor. With that said, dig in."

The tables began creaking at the sudden weight of food on it, and everyone began reaching for their dinner. While they didn't participate in the conversations, Harry and Hermione listened in as their fellow Gryffindors talked about their families, their previous terms, and various other things, interested in knowing as much as possible about the people they would be spending time with over the years. From where they sat, they caught a disgusting glimpse of the redhead eating, happy that they had treated him as they had.

Soon the food vanished and Dumbledore allowed them all to leave, the Prefects calling for the first years to follow them. Making their way to the large portrait of the Fat Lady, they learnt the password and saw the Gryffindor common room for the first time. Even though it is amazing, the day's events catch up to both Harry and Hermione, and they embrace in front of the stairs, "_**Night Mia**_."

"_**Night Harry, have fun with the redhead**_," the sleepy girl laughed as her friend scowled.

The two 11 year olds slowly made their way to their beds, Harry being sure to draw the curtains around his bed tightly before going to sleep.


	10. Chapter 9

Their first day at Hogwarts was a Sunday, which Harry and Hermione spent going through the castle to find where all of their classrooms were, not wanting to get lost and be late for their classes. Getting that worked out, they then went to check out the library, and had to drag themselves away for their afternoon tea with Severus. Harry didn't have a problem with Ron yet, he had woken up before the boy and was certain he wouldn't have had the foresight to do as he and Hermione had.

It was their first day of classes now and the pair were ecstatic as their first ever class of their schooling life was Potions. They were the first ones there, their fellow students still munching away at their food, though there had been some questioning looks thrown their way by the other Gryffindors. When Severus finally showed up, he chuckled and shook his head, "A little eager aren't we? The other lions will think you've gone batty for wanting to get to one of my classes. Might as well come in and help me set up."

"Great," the duo bagged their books and eagerly followed their friend and professor into his room, "This is awesome."

They hadn't seen the classroom the previous day, having eaten in Severus' private quarters, and despite the dank look, it was wonderful in their eyes. The professor laughed again, "Wonderful. Place your bags at the front desk; I want to keep an eye on you two troublemakers."

"Who? Us?" They tried to pull of innocence but failed.

"Yes, I remember watching you give those bullies what they deserved, and was damned proud of it," Severus handed them a sheet of parchment, "I wrote out the potion we'll be working on today for you both. Recognise it?"

He hadn't written what the potion was, wanting to test the pair, "It's a Boil-Cure Potion, simple enough to make as long as you follow the instructions to the letter."

"10 points to Gryffindor," the man shuddered lightly, "Haven't ever said that before, very odd feeling."

The young pair rolled their eyes and continued setting up their things. Severus left for a moment, and brought in the other students, most of whom looked on at the already present pair with disdain or horror. Harry and Hermione could instantly see the difference with the man, and weren't at all surprised when he slammed his hand onto his desk.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. As there is little foolish wand waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect most of you to truly understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind and ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and put a stopper on death- if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach. Weasley, what is the difference between monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

The wizard looked like a doe in a car's headlights, "Uh…"

"Fine, where would I find a bezoar?"

"Hmm…"

"What would asphodel and wormwood create when together?"

This time Ron just sat there dumbstruck, bringing many snickers from the Slytherins in the class. Severus internally laughed, knowing that the boy was one of Albus' spies, but simply turned to face Harry and spied a way to get him and Hermione in his known good books, "Potter, first answer."

"Wolfsbane and monkshood are the same plant, they are also called aconite sir," Harry answered swiftly.

"Correct. Granger, second and third?"

"A bezoar is a stone taken from the stomach of a goat and it will save you from most potions. As for what asphodel and wormwood make, it is sleeping potion known as the Draught of the Living Dead, sir."

Severus nodded, "Wonders, two Gryffindors with brains, this is interesting. Everyone, the potion is on the board; I will be testing them on your partners at the end of the lesson. Start."

The two up the front didn't even need their recipe, they had read it often enough in their textbooks to know from memory, and easily were ahead of everyone else. By the time their potion was nearing the shimmering blue that meant it was finished, the pair knew that Weasley was going to cause his partner a lot of pain, and Neville Longbottom, Ron's partner, was going to do the same back at him, if the bright green was any evidence. Bottling and sealing their potions, Harry and Hermione began cleaning up their little mess.

Severus spotted them heading to his desk and subtly smiled, "Yes?"

"We've finished our potions sir," they passed over the vials.

"Good colour, now the test," this was the part he was dreading, he never liked causing the two of them pain, but he swiped a small amount of a Boil Potion onto their hands before dripping the potions on them, watching the boils heal instantly, "Perfectly done. Top marks and 10 points each to you. Finish up and head off to your next class."

"Thank you professor," the Gryffindors said before doing as he said.

They slowly made their way to their next class, a Defence double, talking to themselves about the class they had just finished, excited and not wanting to wait for their next one. In the classroom, Severus ended up sending Weasley, Neville, plus two of his Slytherins, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, to the Hospital Wing after their potions caused serious problems, sighing the entire time, wanting to go back to training his young wards instead of dealing with idiots.


	11. Chapter 10

The weeks moved quickly by, Harry and Hermione exceeding in their classes, even though their head of house was frosty with the former when he refused to join the Quidditch team after she caught him flying during his first lesson. She got over it though, as soon as she found that another 1st year was just as good as Harry was, Faye Dunbar becoming a Gryffindor legend overnight as being the youngest Seeker in a century. Hermione's given birthday was celebrated at dinner in Severus' private quarters, her parents sending her presents through their friend.

The two friends sat in the front in every class, in an attempt to prevent the other students from seeing their textbooks, but it had been a useless endeavour, and the entire school knew that they couldn't read English very well by the end of the day. By the end of lunch everyone knew that they had odd wands, Charms was just before lunch that day, so the pair were getting odd looks, not that they noticed.

It was finally Halloween night and the school was buzzing. Halloween was the night that all magical creatures enjoyed, it was a chance to be themselves and not have a worry at being judged. Everyone was heading to dinner, but Harry was sitting in the common room waiting for his friend to come down.

When there was no one left, he became concerned and walked to the bottom of the steps and called up, "_**Mia, are you okay?**_"

"_**Yeah, I just feel weird is all**_," came the weak reply.

As soon as he saw his friend, Harry took her into his embrace, "_**You look awful Mia, maybe we shouldn't go to dinner.**_"

"_**No, we can still go, I'm just having an episode again,**_" the witch joked, her sensing of the future something that she and Harry had dealt with often enough for it to be a joking matter.

"_**If you're certain**_," at the nod, the boy lift his friend up, helping her walk, and they made their way down to the Great Hall.

The pair made it inside just in time to witness their DADA professor raced in and scream that there was a troll in the castle and then pass out. While everyone panicked, Harry groaned, knowing that this was what Hermione had been sensing, "_**It's in here for us isn't it Mia?**_"

"_**Oh yeah but not in the way the person who brought it in thinks. The bloody thing will track us down, it's our blood, he can smell it,**_" Hermione was gaining strength, the episode over, "_**Any idea how to kill a troll?**_"

Harry shot the girl a look that said 'you've got to be kidding me' before pulling her into him as the doors all slammed open and students poured out. Through the sea of people, he saw Severus, "_**Should we tell Severus about this?**_"

"_**Couldn't hurt but he may try to stop us**_"

"_**We have to take that chance, we are only starting to learn these things,**_" Harry pulled his friend over to where the man was standing, "Professor Snape, can we talk please?"

Seeing the determined faces, the man sighed and went over to a hidden passageway, "You are not going near that troll."

"Severus, he will find Harry and I, our blood is already attracting him to find us for a meal, we can't risk the other students by returning to our tower," Hermione pleaded.

"You don't understand, the troll is a diversion for another to assist the Dark Lord, I have to make sure whoever it is doesn't get there," Severus was struggling within himself.

"We can get somewhere safe and wait for you to return, perhaps by then the other professors will have found and handled the troll, and if we chose the right place no other students will be in danger. How about that?" Harry suggested.

Knowing it was the only way, Severus nodded, hugging both children, "The girls' bathroom on this floor. Go in and wait for me, stay safe."

"You too," the duo said before rushing off.

In the bathroom, they went over every spell they had learnt when they smelt him, it was unmistakeable as being that of a troll. It was still far enough away but it was heading directly for them, and Severus wasn't anywhere they could sense. And as they were beginning to panic, their fathers' voice came into their respective minds.

"**Hermione, feel the water inside of you, work with Alexander to defeat the monster**"

"**You must summon the lightning you have swimming in your veins Alexander, working in sync with Hermione and you will be victorious**"

"_**Alexander?**_" The kids asked softly, until they were reminded of the troll heading their way, "_**What did your dad have to say?**_"

"_**To feel the water inside of me and work with you I guess. And yours?**_"

The boy laughed dryly, "_**I have to summon the lightning swimming in my veins. If I get lightning, and you soak the troll, we can electrocute it.**_"

Hermione nodded before rushing to turn on every tap, running her fingers through the water, feeling it move through her as it always did. Knowing she only had a short amount of time, she quickly went through her warm up, forming water balls and tossing them in the air, making them larger the longer she went.

While she did that, Harry tried to sense the lightning that went through him, as his father had said he had. He finally found it, but what he was supposed to do to bring it out was beyond him. Before he could work it out though, he had run out of time, the door to the bathroom flew off its hinges and into the far wall. Before it even had time to think, Hermione was pummelling it with beach ball sized water balls, not to hurt but to soak.

"_**Got the bolt yet?**_" Hermione asked from her spot.

"_**Getting there Mia,**_" the wizard replied, trying to bring up some sort of power to help.

Soon the troll was getting sick of the water attack and began swinging his club at Hermione, who was expertly dodging his every move. Unfortunately she ducked and moved the wrong way, and the troll got very lucky, hitting the girl with enough force to throw her into the wall. That is what brought the bolt into the wizard's hand and eyes, "HEY! DON'T TOUCH MIA!"

The troll turned to look at him, which was the last thing he saw before the flash of light at the lightning bolt coming at his body. When it hit, the troll instantly fell to the ground, convulsing from electrocution, until the boy vanished the bolt and raced to his fallen friend, "_**Mia, are you okay? Please be okay.**_"

"_**Fine, just tired. Night Lex,**_" the brown/green eyes closed and her breathing smoothed out.

Picking his friend up, Alexander left the bathroom, and nearly ran into Severus as he rounded the corner, "Hey."

"Harry, what happened?"

"Oh, you really need to be caught up Severus. Think anyone would mind if we were to stay with you tonight? Mia needs to be watched and her roommates won't do it."

Severus took the girl from his arms and wrapped his free one around the boy's shoulders, "Don't care what anyone else thinks. The troll?"

"Inside, dead"

They were silent until the two wizards were seated in the older one's living area, Hermione asleep on the older man's bed, a scotch in Severus' hand and a Butterbeer in his young companion's, "So, catch me up?"

"Well my name is apparently Alexander, see our fathers have spoken to us in times of danger or emotional turmoil, this is the first time they've use our names. They told us how to defeat the troll, though I only was able to summon a lightning bolt after Mia was hurt. She drenched him with water from the taps, and it helped with the electrocution. Also, Mia's already given me a nickname, Lex," Alexander told the man.

"Lex, very fashionable," Severus chuckled before sighing, "Hopefully the fact that the troll had to be placed into the castle will mean that other monsters are unable to smell your blood and track you here. On another note, I prevented the stone being taken but got a memento for my troubles."

That was when Alexander noticed the torn leg of the man's pants, moving to get a better look at it, "It looks infected, what caused it?"

"One of Hagrid's pets, a three-headed hellhound named Fluffy," the man grimaced as his wound stretched.

Lex grinned, he and Hermione had been down to visit the half-giant many times, enjoying his company greatly, "He would have one of them as a pet. Mia will be able to help once she wakes up, if you don't want to take a dozen potions that is."

"Hmm, perhaps just this once as she is asleep," Severus summoned the necessary vials over to him and as he was taking them, noticed that the boy wanted to ask him something, "Go ahead, ask."

"What is this stone that is being protected and why would Voldemort want it," Lex learning what the monster's name was his first week at the school.

"It's the Philosopher's Stone, which can create the Elixir of Life, the very substance that the Dark Lord needs to return completely and become immortal. And what did I tell you about that bloody name?"

The Gryffindor just chuckled, "So he's here, at Hogwarts, because the stone is? What moron would place that sort of powerful item in a school full of children?"

"The head moron, Albus, but he did place 'traps' so no one could get through. Mine is last before his own, and only I know how to get past it, despite Albus' order that would allow a child to get through, which was probably his plan all along. I need to find who it is that the Dark Lord is using and how."

Alexander yawned widely, "First we should all sleep. Night Severus."

"Good night Alexander," Severus said through his own yawn, falling asleep in the armchair, as he had many times, the younger wizard crawling into the same bed as his friend, holding her protectively.


	12. Chapter 11

The events of Halloween night ran through the gossip grapevine that was Hogwarts, letting everyone and their owl know that Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had spent the night in Professor Snape's quarters. Not that they minded, it was gossip and nothing more. The next morning, Hermione had completed healing Severus' leg, showing him how adept she was with the water healing, and bringing forth the reason why neither she nor Alexander had ever had as much as a sniffle.

The other Gryffindors had been wary of them for a week, but most got over it when they won 100 points between them in a day. Their Head of House had talked to them, making sure that they weren't being bullied by the rest of the house, and praised them for their incredible marks over just 2 months of school.

Christmas came and went with little celebration, the duo staying at school as the Grangers were off at a conference, so they spent the day with Severus, helping him make potions for the Hospital Wing after exchanging presents. One present had brought a round of raised eyebrows, James Potter's Invisibility Cloak, and the handwriting in the note that accompanied it was easily identified by Severus as being Albus'. After a few checks, it was declared safe and Severus was thankful that the young pair were responsible or he would have killed his boss.

The school week was spent in class, their breaks in the library or by the lake reading from their own collection depending on the weather, while their weekends were split between spending time with Hagrid and doing physical exercise.

For Severus' birthday, Lex and Mia, as he had begun calling them outside of class, had given him a collection of potion ingredients they had found on their few trips into the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. He had been touched, other than the customary gifts from colleagues, this was the first birthday present he had gotten since Lily's death, and it was perfect for him.

The weather was thawing again, the March sun bringing enough heat that Lex and Mia were walking down to Hagrid's hut without a coat. As they passed the lake, the witch sighed, "_**Not long now before we can go swimming again.**_

"_**You could now Mia, just open up the ice and dive on in,**_" Lex joked, "_**Though you may catch the eye of everyone in the castle if you did so.**_"

Mia elbowed the wizard in the side and laughed with him as they continued on to the hut. The closer they got to it though, the more twisted their stomachs became, "_**Something's wrong.**_"

"_**What is that? Not a monster…**_" the brunette tried to put her finger on it.

Alexander listened intently, able to hear a whispering of some sort, but only get parts of it, "_**Daddy… Hungry… Food… FEED ME!**_"

"_**Holy crap, did you hear that?**_"

"_**What?**_" Mia asked, looking around them.

"_**A voice, a baby I think, but it wasn't speaking in our language. It must be speaking in snake,**_" the wizard said, figuring that if his friend couldn't understand then it would be in the snake language.

Mia nodded, knowing that if it was in horse language he couldn't understand while she could, "_**Coming from Hagrid's?**_"

Lex just moved quicker towards the hut, not bothering to knock on the door, just walking straight in. Sitting there was their bushy friend with a newly hatched dragon on the table. When he saw them standing there, Hagrid blushed deeply and tried to stand quickly, "Harry, Hermione, what are you doing here? You shouldn't be here."

"Hagrid, why do you have a baby dragon?" Hermione asked.

Lex ducked around the large man, and bent down in front of the dragon, "_**Hello little one, are you hungry?**_"

The dragon's eyes peered deep into the wizard's eyes, analysing what she saw and when she spoke, did so in a way much older than she was, "_**You are not a normal human. You can speak the language of serpents easily. Very odd.**_"

The boy laughed lightly, breaking Hagrid from his silence, "You're a Parselmouth Harry? What did he say?"

"She actually Hagrid, you've got a girl," Lex answered before talking to the dragon again, "_**Are you hungry?**_"

Her head nodded eagerly, "_**Yes and my name is Sofia. What is yours?**_"

"_**I am Alexander and my friend over there, her name is Hermione. I'll get you some food now and please, don't set anything on fire**_," Lex turned to face Hagrid, "Her name is Sofia and she is hungry."

"Rats, don't worry Sofia, Daddy's coming with dinner," the half-giant moved quickly, grabbing a bowl of sliced meat and placed it in front of Sofia, who dove right in, bringing a large smile to his bearded face, "Thank you Harry."

"Hagrid, you know you can't keep her right? It's against the law and she'll be too big soon," Hermione said tenderly, sitting across from him at the table.

The man sobbed and nodded, "I know, I know, but I just wanted to be a good dad to her after she was given to me as an egg."

Alexander placed a hand on his dustpan lid sized one, "Are there places around that can take her?"

"Aye, Charlie Weasley works at a dragon refuge in Romania, he can take care of her," Hagrid informed the pair, "How I'll get her there is another question."

Sharing a look with Alexander, Hermione told the man, "We'll figure something out for you and Sofia, Hagrid. You just keep her hidden until we do."

"Thank you so much both of you," Hagrid hugged the pair, and had they not been demigods, they probably would have been crushed.

Rushing from the hut, the pair were talking and thinking fast, "_**How the hell do we get a dragon to Romania without alerting the wrong people?**_"

"_**Severus can help maybe; make a Portkey or something for Sofia and Hagrid**_."

"_**Might as well ask,**_" at a run, they head to the potions lab and hoped for the best.


	13. Chapter 12

Over the month that it took for Severus to work with Charlie Weasley over Floo, Lex and Mia would spend more time at the hut than they previously had, never slowing in their studies though, just doing them in the hut. Lex and Sofia would talk all the time, he would translate both ways and Mia became close to the dragon also, carrying her on her shoulder when she was small still. But as she was young, magical, and going to end up huge, Sofia was quickly growing too large.

It was the day before Hagrid would leave, and this Friday Professor Quirrell had cancelled class, so Lex and Mia had rushed straight down to the hut after their Herbology class, finding the man outside, loading up his crossbow, "Hey there, what are you two doing down here? Don't you have class?"

"Nope, Professor Quirrell cancelled and we finish with a break so we're free until Monday now. Where you going with the crossbow?" Lex asked as he hopped onto a log.

"Found a dead unicorn in the forest, something had killed it, an abomination to kill something as pure as a unicorn but whatever it was drained its blood, the ultimate crime," Hagrid told the pair.

Hermione's eyes flared up, "We're coming with you."

The large man was about to fight her, until he looked into her eyes and gulped, "Right. Stick together and take Fang, he'll find me if something happens."

The pair happily hugged the large boarhound that raced around the corner, before following Hagrid into the trees. At an obvious fork in the path they stopped, the two kids with their wands out and Hagrid with his crossbow at the ready, a quiver of arrows sticking out from a pocket, "Stay on the path, and you had both better be back at my cabin in 2 hours or I will have Snape in here."

"Right" "2 hours," neither Gryffindor wanting to incur the wrath of the potions master.

And they split up, Hagrid going left, the duo and a drooling Fang going right. The further they went in, the darker it became, eventually forcing the tweens to light up their wands. Mia's watch showed that they had been walking for 30 minutes when both of them bent over in pain at the evil that flooded over them. The air had been knocked out of their lungs, but when he had air again Lex groaned, "_**I think we're near.**_"

"_**You think Lex?**_" The witch coughed out.

Much more on alert, the pair went deeper, towards the evil even though common sense would have had them running the other way. It wasn't too far before they found the cause of the evil. They walked into a clearing and saw a unicorn laying on its side, a figure hunched over it, the silver-blue blood creating a small puddle.

As soon as Hermione saw that the unicorn was still alive, she attacked the figure, drawing on the puddles of murky water as she had done with the taps against the troll. Pummelling the person with balls of liquid, she called to her friend, "_**Lightning Lex!**_"

The wizard brought forth a supply of bolts, having practiced to create more than one at a time, and began shooting them at the retreating figure. He knew he hadn't hit him, but had revealed it was a man who had attacked the unicorn. Keeping guard, he asked the witch, "_**How's the unicorn?**_"

While Lex had been throwing his bolts, Hermione had knelt by the magical horse and attempted to save her, speaking to her calmly as she did, "_**It's okay, I'll make everything better. Don't move.**_"

The unicorn looked into her saviour's eyes and spoke weakly, "_**I am not to make it. Please, keep my foal safe, he is special. I hid him in the brush nearby.**_"

"_**I promise,**_" Hermione said softly, tears flowing down her face as the unicorn drew her final breath.

"_**Mia?**_" Lex knelt next to his friend and saw that the innocent creature was dead, "_**Oh Mia, I'm so sorry.**_"

The witch stood and went into the brush, speaking to her friend to explain, "_**She has a foal, I need to find him, I promised to care for him.**_"

Hearing that, the wizard assisted, searching on the other side. He found the scared foal, huddled in a hollowed out tree, so called for Hermione, "_**Mia, I found him.**_"

Hermione raced to where her friend was and knelt in front of the tree. Reaching out, she gently ran her fingers along the foal's neck, "_**Little one, it's safe now.**_"

Slowly, the foal brought his head out of hiding, showing the two demigods that he could not be any more than a few days old, and he locked eyes with Hermione, "_**Where's my mummy?**_"

"_**I'm sorry sweetie, she was hurt really bad by a bad man, but I promised her that I would take care of you. Would you like that?**_"

Cautiously the foal moved from the tree hollow, which was when the tweens realised he truly was special. Sprouting from just behind his front legs were a pair of feathered wings, not very large as he was only small, but intriguing the pair greatly. Standing only 2 feet, with a pure gold coat and wings with black hooves and horn nub, and the most innocent sea blue eyes, the foal was amazing.

He tentatively shook out his body and stepped forward, nuzzling Hermione, "_**Mummy called me Nye. Who are you?**_"

"_**I'm Hermione and this is Alexander, but you can call us Mia and Lex if you want,**_" the witch rose and smiled down at the foal before turning to talk to Lex, "_**His name is Nye.**_"

Knowing that all horses were able to understand their country's native language, a fact he learnt from his friend, Lex knelt down and smiled at the little foal, "Hey there Nye. Do you want to come with Mia and I?"

Nye nudged the boy hard enough to knock him onto his butt, bringing laughs from the two demigods and a snickering whinny from the horse. The trio slowly began to walk back to Hagrid's, Fang running off at Lex's order. Every so often, Nye would flutter his wings a little, taking his feet barely an inch from the ground, but bringing laughter from them all.

They were about halfway back when the demigods sensed another presence. Not knowing whether good or bad, Hermione had her wand out, protecting Nye, while Lex had a crackling lightning bolt in one hand, his wand in the other. They could hear twigs cracking, heading towards them, and when the sound maker appeared, he wasn't what they were expecting.


	14. Chapter 13

Alexander stood stock still, the hand holding the lightning bolt at the ready in case, as he looked on at the large centaur standing up the path from him, Hermione and Nye. Not dropping either bolt or wand, the wizard asked strongly, "What are your intentions?"

"To speak to the two demigods of Hogwarts; Alexander and Hermione," the centaur answered, his bare chest heaving lightly as though he had run most of the way to them, "I mean you and your foal no harm."

"Why do you wish to speak to us?" Hermione enquired from her spot.

Bending over to be at their head height, a knowing smile on his face, the man/horse responded, "To tell you both who you are, I know who your parents are. My name is Firenze."

That shocked the tweens, so much that they were willing to believe him for now, "Where can we talk?"

"My home is not far, I have already sent word to Hagrid that you are safe with me," Firenze turned and led them to his home, going slow for Nye.

The walk wasn't that long and when they breached the forest the group was standing in a large clearing, one that had been made by hand not nature. In the center was a grouping of tree stumps around an unlit fire, and off to one side was a covered area with moss that was obviously where Firenze slept. The centaur sat by the stumps and motioned for the others to join him, Lex and Hermione sitting either side of Nye.

"You know about us?" The witch spoke first.

"Yes, I know all about your lives, the stars tell much when you know what to look for"

"And what have you learnt?"

"Many millennia ago, back when Olympus was still atop Mt Olympus and all people knew about the gods and goddesses, two brothers from the Big Three impregnated two women. Zeus lay with Asteria, the daughter of Ares; his brother Poseidon lay with Cassia, who was the daughter of the Roman goddess Minerva with a Greek mortal. The two women were allowed into Olympus to give birth, a first, and then left as they wanted nothing to do with their children. A boy was born to Zeus, who he named Alexander Olympius, while Poseidon received a daughter, Hermione Hippia, and they loved them dearly. When Hera heard of their births, she was going to do as she had with most of her husband's children not borne by her, kill them. That was until she looked upon them and her heart warmed, taking Alexander into her arms and declaring them safe from death.

"All of the Olympians celebrated, loving the children for all 5 months they were with them. Then one day Apollo gave a prophecy involving the two infants, stating that they would be needed at another time in the far future, and it tore at the hearts of Olympus, but they knew that there was no other option. So Zeus and Poseidon delivered their children to the Lotus-Eaters, who could prevent them from aging until removed from their possession. And time moved forward, though Zeus and Poseidon did not allow themselves to become involved with their other children until very recently.

"Then, at the end of 1990, just a week before they were finally going to be able to take back their children, they were kidnapped from the hotel that the Lotus-Eaters ran. That affected the world; no one was safe from the storms and earthquakes that rained upon the earth for a long time. Every god and goddess was brought in to look for you both but the tracks of the kidnapper were hidden and they also hid your own. The identity of the kidnapper was never found and not even the stars can tell me who it was."

When Firenze finished his story, Lex and Mia were in shock, they were the kids of Zeus and Poseidon; it was unbelievable. Though as they thought about it, it made a lot of sense, especially considering their powers with lightning and air, and water respectively. Mia cleared her throat a few times before asking, "Do, do they know where we are now?"

"No, you have a ward over you that prevents the gods from finding you and only they could remove it," the centaur answered, "There is a place that could help though."

"What place? Where is it?" The pair were eager to meet their fathers.

"It is a training camp for demigods, it's called Camp Half-Blood, and it is over in New York. I have a friend who is a trainer there, if you would like I will get in touch with him…" Firenze didn't have a chance to ask.

"Please!"

Chuckling lightly, the man continued, "Very well but it could take a long time, it is hard to get word to him and the camp is hidden to all unless you are escorted there."

"That's fine Firenze, we have waited this long, a while longer won't kill us," Lex told the centaur.

Firenze nodded and his eyes fell onto Nye, "You have adopted a very special creature, one created only once a millennia."

"Nye? What is he?" Mia asked as she lovingly caressed the sleeping foal.

"He is a Golden Pegasus, different from his relative the regular Pegasus. As he grows, he will retain his colouring, his horn will grow to that of a Unicorn, and will be able to speak to those he connects to in perfect English. Those wings will give him the strength and stamina to carry you both anywhere in this world and beyond the mortal world," the centaur explained, "His mother was bred with by the original Pegasus, the only time he descends from the air is to breed. The little one is only a few days old, the poor thing. The monster that killed his mother, it is the same one who ordered your kidnappings."

"Voldemort," the demigods snarled, their eyes firing up.

"The monster is the one who Apollo prophesised you would be needed to destroy and he resides in the castle. You must both be careful."

They nodded, they would be very watchful of who it could be. Hermione's eyes dropped to the newborn foal and sighed, "How can I care for Nye in the castle? We live in a dormitory and he will grow too large for even Severus' quarters in a couple months."

The trio went deep in thought for an answer, the tweens closing their eyes while Firenze looked to the cloudy sky above in search of the answer. They sat there like that for a while until the centaur cleared his throat to gain the pairs' attention, "There is room in the castle where Nye would be safe. It is called the Room of Requirement."

"What makes it so special?"

"It can become anything you need, including a large paddock for Nye. To find it you must walk in the corridor in front of the tapestry of Barnabas the Barmy trying to teach trolls ballet 3 times, thinking to yourself clearly the need you have. Such as you need a home for Nye that only yourselves and anyone else you trust can find and enter; so think that continually as you walk past the tapestry and a door will appear. Once you leave the door will disappear, and while you're inside it will also, and to re-enter you just need to think the same thing."

That brought large grins to the demigods' faces, "Thank you so much Firenze. We should be getting back but can we visit you again?"

"Come whenever you wish, my only visitor is Hagrid and it can get lonely," the centaur rose and pointed them to the path to exit the forest.

Once they had left the forest, Lex placed his Invisibility Cloak, which he carried everywhere, over the foal, "Try and stay quiet Nye, it's for your safety."

Their trip to the castle was simple, but Lex ended up carrying the foal after the stairs became too much for him, not that it was a problem as most people were still in class. On the seventh floor, just down from where the Fat Lady's portrait was, they found the tapestry, and Hermione did the honours of creating the room. It worked just like Firenze said it would and when they entered they found a large paddock with a lake, lots of grass, and a pile of moss for Nye to sleep on.

The foal raced in and rolled on the grass, and ran everywhere, tripping every so often, "_**This is so cool. Mia, come play in the grass with me.**_"

Hermione dragged her friend along with her, and they spent the rest of the day playing with Nye, who was so tired he didn't even mind that his friends/parents were leaving. They raced down to the kitchens and grabbed a bucket of goats' milk from the house elves, who had said that was the best for the Pegasus and swore not to tell unless directly ordered to. Putting that in by the moss pile, the tweens made with way to Severus' office to wait out the remainder of his class.

Watching the seventh years making potions that they had assisted the professor with before was fascinating, as was noticing their mistakes. Finally it was over, and they had explained everything that had happened to the man whilst assisting him in the clean-up. He was as stunned as they were at who their fathers were, was very proud of their taking on the care of an orphan but was mad at them for risking their lives by attacking the Dark Lord. A Calming Draught helped and he made them swear not to do anything towards finding out who the man helping Voldemort was, he was already handling that.

After everything they had done that day, it was no wonder that the friends decided to forego dinner in lieu of a warm bed, and both were asleep before their heads hits their pillows, still fully clothed.


	15. Chapter 14

The day after their adventure into the forest, Mia and Lex were there to see Hagrid and Sofia off, the half-giant teary-eyed as he didn't know if he would be coming back or not. So it wasn't surprising when 3 weeks later they received a letter saying that he had been offered a great paying job at the refuge, taking care of the newborns that they had there. An added bonus was when they saw Dumbledore get Hagrid's letter of resignation just minutes later, and he nearly exploded.

Their days spent with Hagrid usually now became days spent with Firenze, learning many things they had never even though about before. They had even spent an entire night with him, laying back and trying to read the stars, Hermione having better luck at it than Lex did but they had a fun time anyway. They had learnt that centaurs were usually herd creatures but Firenze had left his herd as soon as he was fully grown, wishing to spend time alone as none of his herd understood his connection to the stars or the humans who he watched over; they deemed it an abuse of their powers.

Nye was growing like a weed, even though only 2 months old was the size of a 10 month old, his wings strengthening to carry his weight easier. The house elves had gotten approval to enter the Room of Requirements to give him his milk and feed, supplementing his liquid diet with special grains and grasses that the elves were positive would be good for him. Lex and Mia visited him every day, it was their time to cut loose and be the tweens they were.

The first 10 days of June the demigods noticed that both Dumbledore and Quirrell were acting oddly, more so than usual. When they brought it up with Severus, the man sat them down and explained what he had done, well more like confessed to it.

"When I rescued you both, I took a few vials each of your blood; I wanted to see if I could establish who your parents were by it. It didn't work but I saved it in case it would come in handy, and it did when I overheard something just after you both started here. The Dark Lord can't touch you Lex; Lily sacrificed herself to keep you safe no matter that you aren't biologically hers. So when I was asked to make my challenge to protect the stone, I placed some of your blood into every vial."

"So that when Voldemort drinks it, he will either die or return to waif form. That's very ingenious," Alexander stated.

The trio had then gone further into the potions that had been made and how adding Lex's blood had impacted the integrity of the initial potions. That had been a week ago and it was now the final day of classes, they would be returning home in 3 days, on the 20th. Exam results had come out that morning and no one was surprised when the pair tied for highest marks in every subject.

They were sitting beneath one of the trees in Nye's home, watching the 2 month old gallop around the pond, when it happened. The demigods felt the evil heading towards them before the castle shuddered just enough for them to notice. By the time they were on their feet, it was just in time to see a pitch black waif shoot through the room and leave again. Calling out to the Pegasus to stay put, the pair ran out of the room and through the halls of the castle.

It was lucky that Severus had left his office door open or the pair would have smacked into it. The potions master looked up briefly as the young duo entered before returning to his work, waving at the chairs that forever sat in front of his desk, "What's up?"

"The waif, it just shot through the ROR," Hermione explained hurriedly.

Severus was on his feet instantly, "Albus has gone to the Ministry, it's the perfect time, no doubt why he left today and in the manner he did. Come along, we should inform Minerva."

Lex and Mia followed the man quickly as he made his way to the deputy headmistress' office. She was in the same position that he had been moments before when they all walked in, "Severus, Mr Potter, Miss Granger, what a pleasant surprise."

"Minerva, someone who was possessed by the Dark Lord just died trying to get past my challenge. It would be best to send someone down for the body to determine who it was, though I have my suspicions," the Head of Slytherin told his colleague.

That startled the usually stern witch, "R-right, I'll have Filius and Pomona go down. How do you know?"

"His waif was seen by a certain duo which means that he had to be expelled. I think he had been possessing Quirrell this past term at least."

"Quirinus? I realise he had changed from his sabbatical but not this," seeing her two favourite lions there, Minerva grew concerned, "Are you both alright?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Good, how about you both go use the sunny day we have been gifted to your advantage? Severus, stick around."

Reluctantly, and only after seeing the older wizard's nod, the demigods left the office, stopping at the bottom of the staircase, "_**Go and see Firenze?**_"

"_**Yeah,**_" hands together, they walked down to the clearing.

Inside of the office, Minerva waited until her colleague and former student to sit before starting, "I've been meaning to talk to you all term about this but Albus is paranoid, as you know. What is your relationship with my two lions?"

Knowing that the woman hated Albus as much as he did, and that she wouldn't tell him about their conversation, Severus answered somewhat truthfully, "I've watched over Harry since he was put with those bastards. As for Hermione, I've known her father since I was a child; he was friends with Lily and I. When she and Harry became friends in school, it just saved me that much travelling, Wade and Kelly Granger taking the boy in as another child. I was the one that diagnosed their reading issues, which would make me the cause of their studious behaviour; they'd not truly read a book before I purchased them their school books and they were hooked."

Minerva smiled cheekily, "Their being placed in Gryffindor must have been a kick in the shorts."

"Not at all, I was certain they would be put in your house, while they are cunning, loyal and incredibly intelligent, they are much braver. Harry once stood up to 6 boys, all larger than him, and took a great beating just so that they didn't hurt Hermione and this other girl."

What the witch saw in the black eyes of Severus brought a smile to her face, he had been nothing more than a shell since Lily's death but now his eyes shone with love, caring, and pride, "You're another father for them."

Severus attempted to deny it, "I'm just…"

"No, don't deny it Severus, Merlin knows that Harry needs it living with those people. Do not worry, Albus will not get anything about this from me and I know he has no intention on placing wards over Harry's residence, he still believes the boy will come to see him as a grandfather."

The two professors rolled their eyes and spent most of the remaining day talking and catching up, only getting interrupted by their fellow Heads of Houses arriving to state that while no body was found there was a large pile of ash topped with Quirrell's turban. When Albus finally returned that evening, he was informed about the death and seemed annoyed at it, only Severus knowing that the man had intended for Alexander to risk his life for the stone.


	16. Chapter 15

It was finally the day that all students returned home, everyone excited at it. The previous evening Gryffindor had been presented both the Quidditch and House Cup, a first for many years apparently. Severus had been dealt some good-natured ribbing from his younger friends but he knew that while they were attending Hogwarts Gryffindor would continue to win the House Cup and the Seeker that Minerva had found would mean Slytherin was in trouble.

Their final morning at the castle for the two demigods was dealt with convincing the anxious Pegasus that everything would be fine and Severus would be bringing him to their home as soon as it was clear. Nye hadn't enjoyed that idea but knew he was far too big to travel by the Hogwarts Express so just sulked until they gave him a pumpkin pastry, his favourite treat. Until Severus came to collect him, the Pegasus had gone down to stay with Firenze.

Lex and Mia had found a compartment to themselves again, locking the door as soon as they had entered. Halfway to Platform 9 ¾ and they were reading in silence, speaking sporadically whenever they wished, when the door opened. Standing there was their nemesis Weasley, "What?"

"I can't find a seat"

Over the term the duo had ignored the redhead, but he was persistent, wanting to get close to the famous Harry Potter. When he had insulted Hermione during class once, their Charms professor had placed him in detention but that was nothing when the two demigods had next seen him, he had spent a couple weeks in the Hospital Wing to be rid of everything. That had kept him at arm's length but he still bugged Lex at night enough that the wizard had made a point to not go to bed before the others had and would wake up an hour before them. He had gotten assistance in that by Neville, who disliked Weasley for everything he had been doing, mainly poisoning him in every Potions class by not paying attention.

Hermione stood to her full height, a good few inches over the freckled boy, and glared at him, "We have none here, now get lost."

"Granger, what is your problem? You don't even know who Harry is," Ron said, trying to be brave but there was more than a slight waiver in his voice.

"Oh I know perfectly who he is, he's my best friend, now leave."

That was when the redhead did something stupid, even for him. With his face bright red, he said as strongly as possible, "Move Mudblood."

Lex and Mia froze for a second, as did everyone who was in the corridor around them, and a celebratory grin spread onto the wizard's face, his mind too busy to see the fist heading to him until it was too late. Hermione's fist connected to Ron's nose, making a loud crunch as it did so. The witch didn't hit again, but it didn't matter, the boy was unconscious on the ground, blood oozing from his shattered nose. She just stepped back into the compartment and relocked the door.

As soon as she was inside, Lex was by her side, a bowl of water in his hands, "_**Are you alright Mia?**_"

The demigod placed her swelling hand into the liquid and healed herself, "_**Yeah, perfectly fine. That arsehole has no idea who he just insulted. I hope to see his reaction is everyone finds out about us.**_"

"_**That will be brilliant,**_" her friend replied before picking up her book and smiling, "_**We're at the same part.**_

"_**I know, duh,**_" the young friends laughed together.

3 months into Hogwarts they had sat with Severus and shown him that they had gone through all of their 1st year texts and were ready for 2nd year. He had been impressed at their memories, their ability to remember nearly everything that they had read, and allowed them to move on. Then just last month he had once again been shown that they had everything for 2nd year down pat, so onto 3rd year work. The man was happy at their progress but was very grateful they weren't allowed to use magic outside of school, they'd be finished their schooling before starting 3rd year; he was already searching for more books to challenge them for when they ran out of school texts.

"_**Severus told Mum and Dad about Nye his last visit?**_" Lex asked.

Mia nodded, "_**Yeah, and they were okay with him making a stable in the backyard. I think he's trying to buy the house behind ours.**_"

That made the wizard turn his head to look at the other bench, "_**How'd you find that out?**_"

"_**He was looking over paperwork on his desk when I went to see him last week; it had the address for that house on it.**_"

"_**Cool, wait was that when you asked about physical training?**_"

The brunette laughed, "_**Yeah, he seemed happy that we wanted to do something other than read, muttered about us going through the school library by end of 5**__**th**__**.**_"

"_**I thought we planned to have that finished by 4**__**th**__**?**_" Lex joked.

"_**Well he will be happy to help us train physically but if we want to do weapon work we need to wait until we can get training from Firenze at school; weapons apparently scare Severus.**_"

The friends just chuckled and settled back into reading for the rest of their trip. At the platform, they were again the first at the doors, noticing that the blood pool was still there but the redhead wasn't, of which they were grateful. Only having their trunks to collect, the demigods were through the barrier quickly, and head straight for the parking building.

Stepping into view, their faces split in two at seeing the two dentists there waiting for them, "Mum! Dad!"

Kelly got to them first and had her arms around the pair, hugging the life from them, "Oh I missed you both so much. I'm so sorry we had to go away for Christmas but that won't happen again."

"We missed you too Mum," Hermione said, her throat thick.

As soon as he got his wife away, Wade did the same as she did, only lighter, "You've both grown so much. Did you have fun? Severus said you were doing excellent in your classes."

"It was great Dad, so much fun," Lex answered, "I wish we could show you both what we learnt."

"Perhaps when you're older love," the woman said before heading to the car.

Once they were in the sedan and on the way, Wade asked from his place as driver, "So, you have a pet?"

"Nye is more than a pet Dad, he's a familiar. We adopted him after his mother was killed; he was only a few days old. He can talk to Harry and I through telepathy, and will be able to carry us when he gets older," Hermione used her friend's adopted name; they weren't going to risk the adults' lives by saying anything different.

"And what exactly is he? All Severus said was that he was a magical horse."

"He's a Golden Pegasus," Lex replied matter-of-factly.

The adults mouthed the words, still getting used the fact that most that they had believed mythological was actually true. The trip to the Granger house was quiet, the two students reading the entire time, not even looking up as Kelly got out to collect the Chinese she had ordered earlier. As soon as they were at the house, the young pair hopped out and easily carried their trunks up to their shared room before racing outside at sensing Severus arriving.

Just behind the pool was a new addition, a stable filled with moss that Nye was excitedly rolling in as Severus laughed. When he saw his friends, the man held up a document, "You've seen this before Mia?"

The brunette blushed, "I wasn't trying to snoop but yes."

"Well then you will both be pleased to learn that I did purchase the house…" the potions master got no more out as he was tackled to the ground by the excited Gryffindors.

Nye joined them in the dog pile, and when the two Muggles walked out they nearly fell over in laughter, "Severus, old man, are you in there somewhere?"

"Here," a hand poked out and waved, "They were a little too happy at my purchase."

"Come on you lot, get off him before he passes on," Kelly chuckled, helping lift her kids off before helping her friend up, "So what are you going to do now that you have the house?"

Severus waved the question off politely, "Before we get into that, let me introduce you to Nye."

The two dentists hadn't truly noticed the golden creature that had joined the dog pile but now they were in awe of him, "Wow."

"Yeah," Lex leant over and spoke to the Pegasus, "This is our Mum and Dad, Nye."

Nye trotted over and nudged both adults kindly before going to his stall and plonking down ungraciously. Hermione chuckled and explained, "He's not been to sleep since yesterday, too nervous that we were going to leave him at Hogwarts."

"Well he's adorable," the woman said, "How about we go inside and you can tell us all about your purchase Severus?"

The group left the sleeping horse and sat in the lounge, a drink in everyone's hands, and the older wizard started, "The house I've bought is obviously the same one that backs onto this one. The house itself is not that different, 3 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms, etc. I've decided to turn the garage into a potions lab, will be putting up a greenhouse out back, one of the bedrooms will become a library. I actually was wondering if Harry would like his own room. I know that he shares one with Hermione but…"

Alexander didn't let him finish, "Really? You'd let me live with you? I love living here and you'll always be my Mum and Dad…"

"We understand Harry, anyway, it's not like you won't be around every day anyway. This would just mean you have your own bed and not end up falling all over Hermione," Wade explained caringly, "You'll always be our son, no matter where you live."

Lex then faced his best friend, who laughed and hugged him happily, "Let's move your things over."

The group spent the rest of their day moving Lex into his new house, exploring the house, and having a family meal of Chinese.


	17. Chapter 16

Every morning Alexander and Hermione would wake up, get dressed in their working out clothes and meet up at Nye's stable. After spending a few minutes with the Golden Pegasus, they would go for a jog around the neighbourhood, their distance and speed increasing every day. That would be followed by a brisk swim in the Grangers' pool then shower and breakfast. What they would then do was up to the three adults in their lives. If Wade and Kelly wanted to do something as a family, then they were off with them, but most days would consist of reading or helping Severus with his potions, which he didn't mind in the least.

A month into their first summer, it was Lex's 12th birthday, the three who knew different willing to keep to it as habit. They all spent the day at the beach; even Nye had joined them with a Disillusionment Charm on him. The horse grew larger every day, making the family believe that he would be close to 20 hands when he finished growing finally. His wings were already strong enough to carry both tweens around while an inch off the ground and he would carry them as a normal horse too.

Though not allowed to use their wands, it didn't stop the pair from training their innate abilities and even attempting wandless magic, something they had found mentioned in their 3rd year texts. Severus nearly had a heart attack when he saw Lex summoning a rock in the backyard, followed shortly by Mia doing the same. That night he was certain he found more greying hairs in his black, and more wrinkles on his face, but it didn't stop the pride that welled up inside of him. He had them train wandlessly starting back on 1st year things, which they weren't happy about but didn't fight him, they just trained harder.

Training in the sun had given the kids healthy tans, both were growing their hair out, and had already nearly outgrown their regular clothes. Severus had taken their measurements again and ordered them new school uniforms while the dentists had taken them shopping for normal clothes, getting some a few sizes larger to help their growth spurts. The potions master had restocked their supplies, and bought them both a broom each, knowing that they were both excellent flyers, they just preferred to study than fly.

The day that the man went into Flourish and Blotts to purchase more books that had been added to the list, all of them that idiot Gilderoy Lockhart's, Severus had witnessed a brawl between Arthur Weasley, a good bloke even though he did whatever his money hungry wife wanted, and Lucius Malfoy, one of the evillest people he knew, just after the Dark Lord himself. The professor had just gotten the books, sent a sneer to the fraud up front signing said books, and left, walking over the two men wrestling like Muggles on the floor; they were for Mark to stop.

When the tweens had heard that they were going to stuck with Lockhart as their DADA professor, they were very grateful they had already read through their texts for that subject for 2nd year, though the punching bag that Severus had conjured for them needed replacing a few times. Dumbledore was cursed out as they let loose with their anger at not having a competent professor, and Severus had joined them in that, he hated the fraud, having attended school with him, so knew he was incompetent at everything he did, except lying, which he had made a career at.

Wade and Kelly were feeling pangs of lose, knowing that their daughter was growing up much faster than they had hoped. Once a week the witch slept outside with Lex, stargazing until they nodded off, and while the two Muggles weren't completely aware of what was going on, in their hearts they knew that their little girl was more than just a witch and it meant she would be going off before they were ready for her too. Many hours were spent with Severus, reassuring themselves that at least when the young pair did go off they would be cared for by their friend.

The day after Severus had gone in and gotten their school books, Lex had been visited by a house elf. He was extremely nervous, afraid but not of him. He had warned the demigod not to return to Hogwarts before leaving. Lex had sat down with Mia and Severus to discuss it but neither could make heads or tails of it, so let it off. Until it happened again, this time the night before they were to return to school.

Lex and Mia were spending this night out in the yard; Nye curled up beside them, one of his large wings covering them from the slight chill. Mia had gotten much farther along in her reading of the stars, while Lex was just happy to spend time with his friend and point out the constellations.

"_**We've got an interesting year coming up Lex,**_" the brunette muttered.

"_**Interesting good or interesting bad?**_"

The witch turned to look at him, "_**What else when it concerns us? Can't tell what but it won't be good, that's for sure.**_"

"_**Bloody brilliant,**_" Lex groaned before sensing they had company, "You can come out if you want, we won't bite."

The nervous house elf showed himself, wringing his ears tightly, "You are in danger Harry Potter, grave danger. You must not return to Hogwarts."

"What's your name? We can help you if you want," Hermione told the elf softly.

"Dobby," the green house elf said, "Want help. NO! Bad Dobby! Can't think that about master."

The pair were stunned by the outburst but quickly grabbed him before he could run into a nearby tree, holding him just tight enough to keep him in place, "Don't do that, you'll hurt yourself."

"Must punish myself… Master is evil… Bad Dobby… Harry Potter in trouble…" Dobby then vanished from their hold.

"_**Where the hell did he go?**_"

Hermione shrugged, "_**No clue but whoever his master is has him dreadfully scared. We should tell Severus.**_"

Knowing the man would still be awake, the demigods raced back to the house, entering the potions lab, finding Severus searching for an ingredient, "Whoa, what's the rush?"

"The house elf appeared again. He said that Lex is in trouble, that his master was evil and his name is Dobby."

"Dobby?" Severus' ears perked at that, "I know that elf, he's one of Lucius'. If he was risking his life to warn Lex then it must be something really bad, most of the Malfoy elves are to punish themselves if they even think of betraying the family. Did he say anything else? Like what the danger could be?"

The pair shook their heads, "No, just that there was danger. He does want our help though; he asked but then tried to punish himself."

Severus got the demigods busy, readying his ingredients as they spoke, "If it is that bad and involves Lucius, it has to do with the Dark Lord. As for saving Dobby, only way that will happen is if Lucius releases him, which I don't see happening as he would know all about that blonde pompous jerk's secrets. All we can do is hope that whatever it is, it doesn't come after you both."

Lex and Mia looked at the man, their expression saying, 'Yeah, right' before they got back to work, all three of them knowing that whatever was going to happen would impact the two demigods' lives no matter what.


	18. Chapter 17

The next morning Severus dropped the pair off at the train as he had done the previous year, knowing that they could handle themselves should anything arise, before going off to transport Nye to Firenze's home in the forest, where he would live during the term. It would seem that the broken nose he received a few months earlier had sunk in with the redhead menace, he didn't annoy Lex and Mia at all during the trip into Hogwarts, and most people left their compartment alone after learning that they were in there.

Getting off of the train at Hogsmeade Station, they noted that there was a kindly looking witch smoking a pipe at the end of the platform calling for first years. They were pleased that Hagrid had been replaced by someone who looked like she could control the kids, watching as she stopped a trio picking on a smaller boy with just a look.

They made their way over to where skeletal looking winged horses were attached to large carriages. Hermione made her way to the front and gently ran her fingers through the sparse hair that was a mane and said hello, Lex doing the same, both gaining odd looks from most of the student population that saw them. The ride up to the castle was silent, the demigods sharing a carriage with fellow Gryffindors Neville and Fay, both saying in confidence they too could see the creatures.

The sorting was quick, clapping every new Gryffindor they received, and then Dumbledore rose to make his announcements, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all who do not wish to die a horrible death. For a list of contraband items, it is posted in Mr Filch's office, and he would like me to remind you all that there is to be no magic in the halls. As you can see, we have two new staff members. Replacing both Rubeus Hagrid as the Keeper of Keys and Grounds and Professor Silvanus Kettleburn as Care of Magical Creatures professor, Professor Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank."

The applause was light and polite as the same woman from the platform rose and acknowledged everyone. As soon as she sat, Dumbledore continued, "And taking the position of DADA professor is Professor Gilderoy Lockhart."

Nearly all of the female population cheered loudly as a blonde wizard with flamboyant robes stood and bowed dramatically, nearly knocking Professor Flitwick from his seat. It was obvious that the staff disapproved of his being hired just as much as the two demigods did, but seeing Albus standing there with a calculating smile on his face had them knowing he had this all planned out.

"Excellent, excellent, very well then, let's EAT!"

Lex and Mia politely spoke of their summer, not giving away anything that could be used against them should Dumbledore go looking, but mostly they just listened. They noticed that the newly sorted Ginevra Weasley was picking at her food, being ignored by her 4 older brothers, clutching onto a tattered diary as though it was a life preserver.

Severus had lost his appetite the second he had seen the ghastly the robes of his colleague, they were even worse than those that Albus wore. As he listened to the moron claim to have a recipe for the cure to lycanthropy that was given to him by a shaman from some bloody country, the potions master used every ounce of strength to not kill him. As he looked down the High Table, he could see that all but the headmaster were in the same boat as he was. Minerva locked eyes with him and he could see her grimace easily, the tattered napkin in her hands could easily become Lockhart's neck, which he would join her in.

Finally everyone was let go, and there was a race to the doors for the staff and also two particular Gryffindor students, everyone else filing out in the same slow disarray as usual. Lex and Mia were stuck outside of the Fat Lady until Percy Weasley came forward and said the password. As was typical after a large meal, nearly everyone went straight to bed, the two demigods waiting until Lex was given the all clear by Neville.

In the staff room the professors were all having large drinks, Severus grateful he had a good stock of anti-hangover potions. They were all complaining at the hiring of Lockhart. Filius Flitwick was cradling a good amount of brandy, "He was the most incompetent Ravenclaw I have seen in all my years as a professor. Couldn't even summon a feather until 7th year."

"Dumbledore had a dozen other applicants but he chose this moron, I think he's gone senile in his old age," Minerva added, knowing that there were no spies in this room.

"No, he did this for a reason, we just need to remain alert to see what that reason could possibly be," the potions professor stated from his seat.

"But what about the students' educations?" The Arithmancy professor Septima Vector enquired, "I have a class full of 5th and 7th years who need top marks in DADA, not to mention the other years. We've all seen his book list, they're just those idiotic books that he wrote, there isn't a known spell in any of them."

That stumped the other professors; they all had their favourites and knew that with that moron teaching the subject, they wouldn't learn a thing. From the chair beside the fireplace, Rolanda Hooch spoke up, "We have a duelling club, teach the kids something that they can use."

"Excellent idea Rolanda" "Brilliant" the praises came from the Flying Instructor's idea.

"So we create a duelling club, open to all grades, that we will all have a hand in teaching?"

It was agreed to, as was the condition that should Lockhart wish to assist, they would use him as a test dummy, and the professors celebrated for many more hours.


	19. Chapter 18

The next morning, while handing out the class schedules, each head of house announced the duelling club and that it would be starting on Saturday. Many of the students were happy, all bar a handful were male; the females seemed insulted that there would be another DADA type lesson when Lockhart was teaching. Lex and Mia were the first Gryffindors to state that they would be attending.

Their class schedule hadn't changed much from the previous term, the only exception being the lack of the flying classes that only 1st years were to take. During Potions, Ron showed that he hadn't gotten any better over the summer, and nearly blew his cauldron up. The only plus side with it was he was placed in a month long detention for jeopardising the others in the class. Thanks to summer practicing, and help all through the previous term, Neville wasn't even in risk of danger by being the redhead's partner, especially after Severus put forward that he would be doing the seating arrangements by degree of talent. Weasley, Goyle and Crabbe were up the front, sharing a bench, so that the man could keep an eye on them.

When their first DADA class came right after Potions, Lex and Hermione were again seated right up the front, with their old 2nd year texts in front of them, the new ones had been barely looked through before made to mulch for the Grangers' garden. Most of the seats surrounding them were filled with the witches in the class, causing Mia to roll her eyes dramatically at her friend, who struggled to keep in the laughter.

From atop the staircase, the door to the professor's office opened to reveal their professor in a brilliant purple set of robes, "Good morning and welcome to Defence Against the Dark Arts. As you all know, I am Gilderoy Lockhart; Order of the Merlin, Third Class; Honorary Member of the Dark Force Defence League; World Renowned Author; and 5-time winner of Witch Weekly's Most Charming Smile Award."

There was a lot of applause around the demigods, who just felt and looked sick. The man descended the stairs and passed out parchment, "First, we shall have a little test. My Second Year Essential Knowledge Test, not very long and for all of you who have read my books, very simple to answer. Begin."

Lex and Mia looked at the 3 page, 54 question test and sighed at just the first question, 'What is Gilderoy Lockhart's favourite colour?'

"_**Mia, this is, this is, I don't know what this is,**_" the wizard said softly.

"_**It's an abomination is what it is. How the hell are we supposed to defeat anything attacking us by knowing what this moron's secret ambition is?**_"

The green eyes locked with a moving cage next to where the professor was standing and nudged his friend, "_**Wonder how good he is when faced with a true surprise?**_"

Hermione smiled darkly and both moved their hands beneath the bench top, drawing their wands easily. While Lex banished the cover, revealing a cage full of irritated Cornish Pixies, Hermione unlocked the door, letting them loose. It took a Cornish Pixie landing in his hair and pulling it for Gilderoy to even notice something was wrong, "AH!"

That had the rest of the class screaming, some just to have a reason to leave, and ran from the room. To add to his pain, Alexander locked the office door and then Mia did the same to the classroom door as soon as they were out, the man still inside screaming like a girl. Having time until lunch, the pair went and sat in on the 6th year NEWT Potions class, now a regular sight after doing the same the previous term if they had a free period.

When Severus was finished instruction a Hufflepuff on her potion, he walked over and said, "What did you two do to him?"

They instantly put on their 'who us?' expressions, "Nothing."

"Don't lie; I could hear those screams even down here"

"Well, see, Lockhart may have been forcing us to do a test on what his favourite things were and the cage holding Cornish Pixies may have been opened," Mia started.

"And his doors may have been locked on him," Lex finished.

Severus' eyes were brimming with mirth but he gave barely a smile, he was in class after all, "Very well but no more, if someone doesn't like what they are being told to do in class, then they should just read, understood?"

"Uh huh, oh and that Ravenclaw is going to poison someone," the Gryffindors pointed out.

"Damn," the potions master made his way over, calling out, "Jones, 10 points from Ravenclaw for trying to kill your partner."

The demigods were shot a thankful look by the wizard who would have been poisoned before pulling out their Transfiguration books.

At lunch the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins were first to their seats, not wanting to miss seeing if Lockhart came down. They weren't disappointed, the man did come down, shaking like a leaf and with a few balms on his face, his hair a birds nest. As the other students and professors arrive, many had trouble not laughing at his appearance, though the Slytherins just laughed outright, not caring what happened.

Dumbledore was present at the meal, a rarity, and he explained that not only was the DADA professor attacked by the pixies, on his escape he then slid down 4 flights of stairs after the stairs became like ice. From their seat, Mia and Lex could see Severus shoot a glance to Minerva, and her reciprocating nod. The headmaster also stated that despite the attack, Lockhart would stay on as DADA professor, bringing groans and also plans to drive the fool out once and for all.


	20. Chapter 19

The week went by quickly, each student in their right mind doing their best to be the one who forced Lockhart from his position. In those 5 days, he had been locked into his office with a dozen Nifflers that had apparently been stolen from the COMC class, had his food dosed with laxative potions, his chair banished from beneath him whenever he attempted to sit, and even had his robes set alight, but he was still there, if a little antsy.

But it was Saturday finally, and the first session of the duelling club that most of the school was talking about. Severus, Filius and Minerva would be overseeing it as it was the first one, and as they were sitting in the empty Great Hall with Mia and Lex, who they had nominated to assist them, Albus and Gilderoy entered.

"Ah, good, found you all. Now, explain why our very own DADA professor is not running this class?" Albus asked pompously.

"It was not his decision Albus, the other professors and I are taking charge of it for as long as the students are forced to learn what Gilderoy's favourite scent is," Minerva said, disdain heavy in her words.

Not that the headmaster seemed to notice, he just brushed it off, "No one has ever told you how to teach Minerva, you should not do the same to Gilderoy. I insist he be a part of every club session given, no arguments allowed."

"Of course," the professors replied.

The headmaster left and Gilderoy clapped his hands together, "So, what's on the plan for today?"

Severus grinned evilly, "Well I was going to personally go up against Hermione, show the other students that us professors are willing to train them even one-on-one. I suppose you can just sit on the sides and watch, get into the swing of things."

"Nonsense," the blonde sized Hermione up and smiled pleasantly, "I'll take your place old man, let the students see how it's supposed to be done."

The potions master put the bluster on but as soon as Lockhart was gone, he had a huge grin, "Hermione?"

"Oh, this will be fun," the brunette declared, spinning her wand with her fingers as she thought over all the spells she knew.

Minerva and Filius wore identical smiles, knowing full well that the two second years were far more advanced than their grade, and their colleague thought he had an easy task ahead of him. It was just the icing on top that the jerk was going to be beaten by a 12 year old Gryffindor witch.

10 minutes later most of the school entered the room, the three professors amazed at the numbers and forced to move the club to the Quidditch pitch. Once everyone was settled in, Filius conjured a long platform in the middle, "Welcome to the first ever Duelling Club session. It is very nice to see so many of you here. We have a treat for you all, to prove that the professors involved will be personally involved, our own Professor Lockhart has volunteered to duel 2nd year Gryffindor Hermione Granger."

The applause was loud; the students seated in makeshift stands on the ground, the Quidditch stands too high up for everyone to see clearly. Hermione stepped up onto the platform, as did Lockhart, and both bowed to the audience, as was protocol. No seconds were announced, mainly due to none of the other professors agreeing to be Lockhart's.

The two duellists stood in the middle and bowed to each other, as they did Minerva's voice stating loudly, "This is an instructional duel, duel to disarm, stun or injure, no Unforgivables. Once your opponent is declared down, you are to cease the duel. Return to you places and await the start."

Hermione moved quickly to her end, Severus and Lex there to get the best view of her beating the professor. Sending them a smile, she turned back and awaited the sound of a cannon blast. But barely a second before it sounded, a red stunner flew over her crouched head, the cheat who had sent it looking on in amazement that she hadn't been hit.

"_Expelliarmus_," the gold spell racing down to her opponent, who just missed getting hit by it, not even trying to put up a shield.

The next stunner that came at her was battered off by the witch's shield, whereas she threw a Tarantallegra back at him, forcing his feet to dance about wildly. At the same time that the wizard had stopped his feet, he was hit by a Multicorfors that changed his hair bright pink, his skin purple, and his robes the dullest grey possible. It seemed the shock was too much as he just stood there as a quick Furnunculus covered him in pimples and then disarmed him.

"The winner, Hermione Granger," Filius called out cheerfully, "And 50 points to Gryffindor for such perfect spell work."

Apparently hearing that the witch who had done this to him was getting points was the breaking point needed. Gilderoy grabbed his wand back and raced from the laughter that came from the stands. For 2 hours the club had an excellent time, learning all sorts of spells and duelling techniques, though some older students were annoyed when the two demigods assisted them; that is until they were threatened with a duel against them if they didn't shut it.

It was no surprise at all when Dumbledore stood that evening at dinner and announced that Lockhart had resigned and all DADA classes were cancelled until another could be found to replace him. While those who hadn't been there that day groaned, everyone else cheered loudly, and all of the professors were seen toasting the man's resignation.

After dinner, Hermione and Alexander ran down to Firenze's home, they had received permission from both McGonagall and Grubbly-Plank to stay in the forest every Saturday night.

"Nye!" The pair called out happily as they spotted the Pegasus having a feed.

He trotted over and nuzzled both demigods, his telepathy growing stronger every day, "**Mia, Lex, how was today?**"

Sitting down, they told him all about it, laughing as he did. Firenze appeared from the forest and smiled pleasantly, "Ah, I see that you have both arrived. Have you eaten?"

"Yes"

"Well then, a little star-gazing and sleep. Tomorrow we begin training."


	21. Chapter 20

The sun hadn't even risen when Lex and Mia woke from their place in the moss, beneath Nye's wing for warmth. Being sure not to disturb the sleeping horse, they went about their morning routine of a run, leaving the forest and going around the lake a couple times, even taking a swim to cool down as it was still warm enough. When they returned, they found Firenze waiting for them with a bowl of soup each, "Breakfast."

"Thank you," whilst they ate, they also questioned the centaur, "How are we going to know which weapon is perfect for us? There have to be thousands of different styles of weapons out there, and considering how old we are, the style may not even be around anymore."

"Ah, but that is where the second portion of your training comes in. To find your true weapons all you need to do is search for it with your magical core. I have no doubt that your fathers would have had the weapons made for you both and placed somewhere safe but also where you could get them."

That made sense to the pair, who quickly finished their food and followed Firenze into the forest. Their walk wasn't very long and they entered another clearing, making the tweens wonder just how many clearings there were in the forest. The centaur made his way over to where a group of handmade trunks were sitting, opening each to reveal different weapons.

"Whoa"

Firenze chuckled and took out two short swords, "We will begin with the basics and work from there."

The sound of clashing swords was heard throughout the forest, occasionally broken by a curse at someone being injured, Hermione healing herself or whoever it was from the water Firenze had thought to bring. By the time they were done, all three were sweating profusely but the tweens felt great. Firenze had them go wash off in the lake then return, at which time they fed and lay on the soft grass.

"You must seek out your magical core, deep within you, and then push it forth in search of your weapons. It may take a while for it to work properly, but once it does, there will be no denying that it has worked properly."

Both demigods had found their magical core before, after reading about it, so that was simple to track down. What was hard was trying to get it to work for them in the way that they needed, and after a few hours they hadn't gotten very far and were tired, "We'll keep trying over the week Firenze."

"I know you will. Before you leave, we should have a talk about what I have seen," the centaur settled on the ground, Lex and Mia sitting between Nye on tree stumps, "There is trouble brewing within the castle walls. One of the troubles is a well-known one to you both by now, the other is millennia old that has been resurfaced again. The last time it was, there was a death, a student, which caused it to be placed into hiding but it is returning. It is being controlled by the former trouble somehow, but as soon as it senses that you are both demigods, there will be no stopping it from killing you both."

The pair groaned softly, "Can't we ever get a break? Do you know what sort of monster it is Firenze?"

Firenze sighed in defeat, "I do not, all I have read is that it is the Monster of Slytherin."

"Okay, thanks Firenze," both tweens embraced the centaur and Nye, "Be good Nye or else."

"**Bye,**" the Golden Pegasus said, not all that bothered that he was being left there, he liked Firenze and was visited every day.

The two Gryffindors made their way back to their common room, past all the questions, and went to bed. Their roommates weren't at all surprised to see that they had once again fallen asleep fully clothed. As they had the previous term, Neville and Faye removed their respective roommates' shoes and socks, tucked them under the blankets, and drew the curtains around their beds.


	22. Chapter 21

Over the three weeks that it took for Dumbledore to secure another DADA professor the classes were turned into breaks, Alexander and Hermione spending that time with whatever potions class was on. They had great fun, and Severus was already talking about getting them to sit their OWLs in the next year, they had the smarts for it and could already do all the necessary 7th Year potions. And he wasn't the only one in that boat; all the other professors would test them on the class subject for the session then let them go forward, each intent on helping them get their Masters in their subject, the professors for the electives sniffing around the edges to know how much they knew about them.

For a week after Lockhart's leaving, nearly the entire female population of the school were in mourning, and it took McGonagall projecting the memory of the duel in the Great Hall during dinner for everyone to get back to normal. Of course, the Daily Prophet received an anonymous copy of the memory, and Lockhart being outed as a fraud was front page news for 2 weeks.

Ron had a bad time those weeks, worse than usual. He had had the misfortune of tripping over a firstie Slytherin witch and then berating her for getting in his way. He'd felt like a big man until Lex and Mia had confronted him in front of the entire house. They had been pulled aside, begrudgingly, by Draco Malfoy, who was acting as a mediator between the two rival houses. He explained what had happened and then strongly suggested that the lions did something about the redhead or else the snakes would take it into their own hands. After the Gryffindors had heard what the wizard had done, his own brothers came down on him like a tonne of bricks. After the lions were done, they sent word to the snakes that they could do what they wished, so long as they didn't permanently injure or kill him, just so that the maternal Weasley didn't come and kill them all. Ron spent a fair amount of his time in the Hospital Wing, where Madam Pomfrey made him sit as she had been informed about what caused the attacks.

The two demigods had continued to try and send their magic out in search of their perfect weapons, with no luck, but they were doing excellently with Firenze in regards to their training. Their aim was great so they were progressing well in the use of bows and arrows, and the duo could go on for hours with the bladed weapons, both equally matched in talent and technique. The one time Severus watched, his eyes damn near fell from their sockets at the intensity that they both went at the fights, he was impressed and proud.

The first day of October came with an announcement to the school that everyone was to attend the dinner that night; a replacement had finally been hired. Lex and Mia weren't too quick to celebrate, they knew that the replacement could be just as bad, or worse, than Lockhart, so would wait to judge him or her during their first lesson.

The Great Hall was brimming with the anxious energy of everyone waiting to see who their new professor would be. Two seats were empty, the headmaster's throne, and the seat that had remained empty since Lockhart's resignation. Suddenly the side door that led to the professors' platform opened, to reveal Dumbledore and a witch with bright pink hair. She looked no older than the 7th years, and many of the older students gasped loudly, whispering that they know who she is.

Dumbledore stood at his dais, hands wide, "Students, it is with great pleasure that I introduce our new DADA professor. Most of you may recognise her as a former student, and she is, a former Hufflepuff who graduated top of her DADA class 2 terms ago, and is currently a trainee Auror or the Ministry of Magic. Nymphadora Tonks."

Over the clapping, the trainee Auror could be heard to say, "Don't call me that sir, it's just Tonks."

The witch was brushed off by her new boss and took his place to speak, "Well, it was certainly a surprise to be offered this position; I only finished it 16 months ago and can even see some of the same faces that I'll now be teaching. It will be a pleasure teaching you all for the rest of term, hopefully get some of you into the mood to become Aurors. Now before I get down and let dinner begin, I must warn you, my favourite colour is lilac."

Every student chuckled at that, and they all dove into the food that soon appeared in front of them. Lex looked over at his friend and said, "_**I think she's going to be much better than our last two.**_"

"_**Couldn't be any bloody worse**_," came the reply.


	23. Chapter 22

The next day, the second year Gryffindors and Slytherins had their first DADA class with their new professor. They'd all heard whispers from the other classes that had had a lesson earlier on, and apparently this witch had some idea of how to teach. As usual Alexander and Hermione got their front row seats, but they were lucky they had arrived early as everyone bar a few Slytherins had aimed for a front seat.

Tonks came down from the office, and the first things that the students noticed was that her hair was now purple and she was dressed in Muggle clothing, "Good morning everyone. Hope you've had a good day already. Now, before we begin, how about you ask me some questions, if you have any. Be sure to state your name when you are chosen."

Hermione had her hand up first, and wasn't the only one, and was picked, "Hermione Granger, and I was wondering in what way you will be progressing our learning. All at the same time or allow those who are at the stage to press forward?"

"Very good question Miss Granger, and relevant as the first thing you will all be doing is an exam to assist me in pinpointing exactly where you are. Very simple, if you can't answer don't worry. Alright, how about you there."

Tonks had pointed to Lex, who rose, "Harry Potter, and I apologising for being so forward, but are you a Metamorphmagus?"

"Bravo Mr Potter, 25 points to Gryffindor. Yes, I am indeed a Metamorph, Level 5, first in my family for a while. For another 25 can you tell the rest of the class what being a Level 5 means?"

"It means that you can change anything, including sex and species, with little more than a thought. You obviously wouldn't do that until you had trained though, the internal organs of the human body are far too delicate to mess around with. Being a Metamorph is typically an inherited talent but there have been documented cases of a child being born into a completely Muggle family that has the talent. Most Metamorphmagi are recruited by the Unspeakables during their final years of schooling due to their ability to change appearance."

The witch nodded, "Perfect and worth 40 points to Gryffindor for it. Time for one more, so… Very well, since your hand looks about to be falling off, your turn."

The one that Tonks pointed to was Draco Malfoy, far up the back, who stood with a pompous aura about him, "Why should we listen to a halfblood that is both the daughter of a blood traitor and can't even walk over a flat surface without falling on her face?"

"Cousin, I will tell you and everyone in the class this just once, I hear one more thing about blood or bullying of any kind, not only will I remove 1000 points from your house, I will place you in detention for a month and request that your Head of House personally punishes you. That is your only warning, and don't even bother threatening to go to Lucius, I am an Auror, even if only a trainee," the grey eyes pierced through the blonde's own, letting him know she was serious before breaking the glare and smiling at the class, "Right, let's do this exam. Once you've answered all you feel you're able to, bring it up the front and you can leave for the day."

The exams were handed out, and they were very thick, but the two demigods dove straight in, answering the questions easily and quickly. While the students around them slowed down and the room emptied, Lex and Mia were still going strong. It didn't take long for the room to become empty bar them and Tonks, who was marking the exams piled on her desk.

When the bell for lunch sounded, the purple head shot up and noticed that the pair were still going, and were actually near the end of her exam. Getting up, she noticed that her exam wasn't in English anymore, and they weren't writing in English either, something she would be discussing with her colleagues soon. Standing there she watched as they finished and waved their hands over the paper to revert it to English.

"Outstanding"

The two demigods had known she was standing there and grinned at her as they passed over their exams, "We've done a bit of studying outside of class. Here you are Professor Tonks, all done."

Tonks watched as they left, her brain going a thousand miles a minute. Her stomach then growled, so grabbed her Self-Inking Quill and took the two exams in her hand down to lunch with her, grateful she didn't have any more classes that day. When she sat beside Severus, he spotted the handwriting and smiled internally, "Did they get to the end?"

"Yeah but maybe they missed one"

"No, if Harry and Hermione made it all the way through, they didn't miss any and I doubt they got one wrong," the man shook his head, "They're going to get their bloody masters in every subject before they are legal adults, and they'll drive me grey soon."

The Auror was shocked, "They couldn't have answered every question; they're 2nd years. And what language do they read and write in by the way?"

"Ancient Greek and it is very possible," Filius said from his place on her other side, "Already Miss Granger and Mr Potter are into their 5th year work for my class, I'm going to have them sit their OWLs at the end of the year."

"Same with all the other basic subjects, and they started on the electives last term," Severus told his former student and colleague, "Best thing for you, place them up front and let them go at it at their pace."

Tonks had something else in mind, so went silent and marked the exams, still surprised when she marked every one as being correct, and they hadn't missed any of them. She knew that her idea was perfect for the pair, that is of course if they approved.


	24. Chapter 23

Weeks passed by, Halloween for the demigods was spent down with Firenze and Nye, as classes the next day had been cancelled. The pair had been getting closer to sending their magic out but still it was reluctant to leave totally. Firenze had consoled them by saying that it would happen, there was no point in injuring their magic by forcing it before they were ready; meanwhile they were still going through his multitude of weapons, the centaur considering asking Severus to assist him in increasing the size of his clearing as they were running out of room during their battles.

Tonks had done as suggested; leaving the duo up front but she didn't leave them to their own devices. During their second class, she had asked how far they were ahead and told into their 4th year work, and when she enquired why they weren't going further forward, was informed that they had promised Severus they wouldn't until all of their subjects were to that stage, and with the added Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and COMC, it was taking slightly longer. So the trainee Auror had gone down and spoken to her former professor and current colleague.

"Ahh Miss Tonks, to what do I owe this meeting?" Severus asked from behind a pile of homework, his red ink flying freely, "Idiots. 7 years in my class and you would think they could spell the ingredients."

"Yes, well, I was wondering why it is you won't allow Harry and Hermione to move forward in their DADA studies, they obviously have no need to be rereading their 4th year texts."

The potions master looked at the Metamorph, sizing her up, "I only placed that rule as they were speeding through their texts at such a high speed. By the end of their first week with the books and wands they had 5 charms mastered, and most spells they were getting done correctly on their first try. The last thing that anyone needed was for them to not think about the theory behind a spell and just go blasting through everything with no sense about them. They are much more mature now and have proven that they will go over the theory as well as the practical of all spells, and won't fall behind in one class just because it doesn't have wand work in it. I will speak to them and give them my permission to move forward in their DADA studies, and any others that they wish. Would it be wrong of me to conclude that you intend on giving them Auror levels texts?"

The Metamorph struggled to hide her blush at being caught out, "I may have but they are so advanced, much more so than even I believe I currently am, that it would be a complete waste to have them sit around in the class and not learn anything more. It will also assist them in gaining their Masters, should they wish. Do you think that they will want the extra work?"

Severus chuckled, "Miss Tonks, chances are that you will have them bashing on your office door in search of more texts within a week of you giving them the first. Be sure that they write an essay and show you personally that they are capable of doing everything in each text before handing them another."

"Very well, and thank you professor"

"Miss Tonks, we are now colleagues, even if only for a year. It is Severus."

Tonks nodded, "Of course and it is still just plain Tonks."

True to his word, Severus had spoken to the pair that night, when they came down for their chat and gave him assistance in brewing. It was only their determination and passion to the art of potion making that they didn't race off and get the books that second. Tonks was woken early the next morning by two recently exercised kids, both eager for the texts. She found that her colleague was only a smidge off in his prediction; the pair were asking for the next books 2 weeks later, they had been doing actual homework for three electives so were a little slower in reading. When Tonks asked for the essays and practicals, her control over her changes fell, she was that excited and impressed by them both.

The day after Hermione's birthday, both she and Lex were making their way to Severus' office when Lex first heard it, "_**Kill…Death…Purge…**_"

Realising that it must be a snake, the pair raced down and told their friend, who was more than a little concerned over the situation. But as the demigod hadn't heard anything else, it was placed in the shadows of this mind, not forgetting but unable to do anything about it at the moment.

Christmas was placed on hold yet again for the demigods; Wade had tripped while getting a tree and broken his leg in 3 places, the tree had fallen on top of him, and Kelly needed to care for him. Even still, the kids and Severus spent the entire day with them at home, Wade sleeping off and on as the pain killers were very heavy duty; he had to get pins surgically placed and they were painful. Despite that though it was a great day for the family, Severus grateful that he had the support of his colleagues to keep Albus off of the young pair's case for the day.

It was Boxing Day now and the young pair were taking a break from their studies to relax in the ROR, which was currently a large swimming pool. Lex was practicing to control his air powers more, currently walking over the top of the water, his feet barely grazing the ripples, "_**Mia, this is so cool.**_"

"_**Yeah, yeah, you can walk on water. Ask any number of girls in this castle and they would have known years ago,**_" the witch joked to her friend, currently laying on a diving board, her head hanging over the edge, "_**Have you noticed how Ginny Weasley seems so different to her brothers? I mean even if Ron's a douche along with Percy, the twins are alright. You'd think that she'd been at least more open with herself, but all she does is write in that diary of hers.**_"

"_**Maybe being brought up with no other female siblings forced her to retreat in onto herself as a means to protect her soul from being overrun by testosterone?"**_

Before the witch could answer, the room's door opened, the surprise caused Lex to lose focus and fall into the water, his friend laughing happily at it, "Hey there Severus, nice timing."

Severus walked in, his shoulders shaking in laughter also, getting stronger when the shaggy black hair popped out from the water, "Sorry about that. Both of you should dry up, your professors wish to talk to you."

Hearing that, the second years hastily dressed, Hermione already dry while it took a simple hand waved for Lex. Soon they were rushing behind Severus as he led them towards the DADA classroom, much to their intrigue. Upon entering they saw Professors Tonks, Flitwick, McGonagall, Sprout, Grubbly-Plank, Vector, Sinistra, and Babbling sitting, Severus joining them.

"Take a seat please," Minerva said to her cubs, "Apologies for the choice of rooms but this is the only classroom without a portrait inside."

"It's fine Professors," the duo sat together, their hands laced under the desk.

"I'm sure you are wondering why we have all asked you here. Simply put, we wish for you both to sit your OWLs and NEWTs with the 5th and 7th years at the end of term," their head of house motioned towards Tonks, "Tonks was the help that we needed to get it put through, with her connections inside of the Ministry we were able to convince the Wizarding Examinations Authority to allow you to sit your OWLs in all subjects that you are currently studying, and your NEWTs in the core subjects."

The trainee Auror smiled at the young Gryffindors, "I showed them your exams results from the first exam I set you and also your following essays; they were slightly more than impressed but I did have to make a Wizards Oath that you had both been the ones to complete the materials."

"After that they placed requests in for your transcripts and also letters from each of us," Pomona Sprout stated from her heat, "Some of us even provided memories of your work so that they were able to see for themselves."

Severus grinned at the pair he saw as his own children in a way, "We've also organised for representatives from the Masters Committees to be present during your examinations; from there they will assess if you are suitable for your Masteries in the subjects. You should know that even 1 Master qualification is enough to declare you emancipated in the eyes of the Magical community."

"You will also be the youngest people in our long history to sit your NEWTs, the current holder is Severus, who sat his potions NEWTs in 5th year, followed by his Mastery," the diminutive Charms Master spoke up.

The demigods were stunned; they had never thought that this was possible or that so many of their professors believed in them. Having one of their famous silent conversations, the pair smiled at the group and said, "Thank you so much, we'll do you all proud."

All of the professors were pleased, many leaving straight away as they knew Dumbledore would find their absence suspicious, but Tonks and Severus stuck about, the former saying, "Continue studying and should you feel that you are ready to sit your NEWTs for the electives, then it will be an option, as will if you wish to sit exams for either Muggle Studies or Divination."

"We can't thank you enough for doing this Professor Tonks, it is more than we ever thought possible," Hermione gushed out.

"To see you both excelling in your educational lives, I'm just proud to be a small part of what will no doubt be lifetimes that people will talk about for many millennia. Be sure to mention me in your memoirs," the Metamorph gave a small wave before heading up to her office.

The kids and Severus left the classroom, the latter asking, "You aren't angry that we went behind your backs to do this?"

Seeing no one about, both lions embraced their friend, "Are you insane?"

Shaking his head, the professor hugged them back before they all went down to have afternoon tea in his quarters.


	25. Chapter 24

It was the day that all the students returned from holidays that things went crap for the school and the two demigods in particular. Mia had been feeling off the entire night, sleeping on the lounge with Lex to help calm her fears, but when they woke it wasn't to what they had hoped, a peaceful morning before everyone returned. No, it was to the deathly pale face of their Head of House gently shaking them.

"Harry, Hermione, get dressed, there has been an incident," the woman then left up the girls' stairs to wake those who had stayed.

It took very little time for the friends to be back in the common room and racing together down to the Great Hall, searching for a reason why they were woken as they had been. Inside were the students from all the other three houses, as well as Neville, who had stuck around for the holidays.

Taking a seat across from him, Hermione asked, "What's going on?"

"There was some sort of attack during the night but it wasn't found until just before. The professors have been going nuts, having everyone assemble here. Do you know if McGonagall got the others up?"

"Weasley was still snoring his head off when I left but I did get Dean and Seamus off their bums," Lex informed their friend.

"Faye should be down soon with Lavender and Parvati, they were very concerned as to what was happening so Faye chose to stick behind and come with them."

The trio sat silently then, watching as others slowly mad their way in, their 5 friends moving to sit by them, joined by the other Gryffindors soon after. Studying the only professor in the hall, Professor Sinistra from Astronomy, the lions were able to tell that this was bad, her face gaunt in stress, constantly pacing and fingering her wand unconsciously.

Finally everyone was present, though the twins had to drag their lump of a brother in, leaving him on the floor after breaching the doors before sitting either side of their sister, who looked scared and distraught. Before anyone could say or do anything, the doors nearest the professors' platform opened, and the adults walked in, every student able to see the sour look on Dumbledore's face.

"Students, as you are well aware, there was an attack last night. We have, as of yet, not identified the perpetrator or method as to how they succeeded in their attack but we will not be giving up…"

Just then a witch from Ravenclaw interrupted him, "What happened?"

"Mrs Norris has somehow been petrified, the person or persons responsible also left a message beside her."

"What was the message?" From Slytherin this time.

Albus looked pissed that he was being interrupted all the time but kept his cool and answered, despite Minerva furiously whispering at him not to say, "The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir, beware."

Lex and Mia glanced at each other and knew that this was what Firenze had said was going to be the millennia old problem, and also the cause for the latter's worry-heavy night. The students were concerned and Susan Bones rose from her place in Hufflepuff, having stayed as her friend was, and asked Tonks, "Auror Tonks, have you contacted the Aurors or my aunt?"

"Yes Miss Bones, she and some others are on their way in as we speak," the woman replied, shooting glares at the meddling old fool.

Severus rose also, "While we do not know what has caused this; that does not mean we cannot heal it. Professor Sprout currently has Mandrakes growing, and once they are mature, they will be made into the correct potion needed. We ask each of you, do not worry but also do not be reckless."

"From now on, everyone is to be accompanied by a friend, no walking alone for any of you. If you are found outside after curfew, you had best be dying or you will soon be after you are caught. And if you spot anything out of ordinary, do not do anything, find a professor and we will handle it," Flitwick said, "We will be telling your fellow students the exact same things tonight."

"Right now, you can all have breakfast and do as you would as normal, taking reminder of those new rules," Minerva finished.

Neither demigod was hungry, their minds reeling through all the information at their disposal, before getting to their feet. Telling their year mates to stay safe, they raced to the library and were grateful that Madam Pince liked them. Settling into their seat, the duo went over everything they knew, "_**Firenze said that the creature has been out before, killing someone the last time.**_"

"_**Also it is the Monster of Slytherin and therefore this Chamber of Secrets has something to do with Slytherin,**_" Mia continued.

"_**Finally it is some sort of snake and Voldemort is controlling it somehow**_"

Hermione nodded but also added, "_**If it is as old as Firenze said, then the magic needed to keep the beast alive would mean that wherever it is hiding, it's inside of the castle and is feeding off of the residual magic that is within her walls.**_"

"_**Split up?**_" Lex suggested, knowing the answer already.

Mia shook her head in exasperation, a smile firmly planted on her face, before heading towards the records for the school, looking for student deaths while Voldemort was a student and also for any hint as to what the chamber held. Lex went into the Magizoology section, there couldn't be that many magical snakes and lizards about, and even fewer that could petrify their victim.


	26. Chapter 25

Both demigod returned with huge piles of books and dove in. By the time the other students were set to arrive, the pair had found out a few of the things they needed to know. During his 5th year many students were injured and one killed when an unknown monster was released into the school. Apparently Tom Marvolo Riddle Jnr found who released the creature, and that it was some sort of spider, to which he was awarded a Special Services to the School Award and Rubeus Hagrid was expelled.

Of course, both knew that it wasn't Hagrid or a bloody spider, but it wasn't until Alexander dug through an extremely old text that he found what it was that they were going to be dealing with. A Basilisk, one of the deadliest magical serpents. Borrowing out both books, the pair ran full pelt to where Severus was, able to track him down.

"Se- Professor Snape, we need to talk," Lex almost slipped, not noticing until the last minute that he was in the company of Tonks and another woman.

"Harry, Hermione, this is Madam Bones, she is the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department," Severus said politely, "Please excuse me ladies."

Both knew something was up but didn't stop the trio from leaving. As soon as they were in an abandoned classroom, the pair started, "Look, it has been let loose before, when Voldemort was in 5th year. That's how Hagrid was expelled."

"What's more is that Dumbledore knows all of this, look at that, he was a teacher here," Lex pointed at the moving photo of a younger headmaster.

"And even worse is that we know what the creature is, and it's really bad"

Lex flipped open the text, "That's what killed that girl back then and has been set free once more."

Severus looked at the diagram and went pale, "A Basilisk? Bloody hell. Come on, we can't let students return to the school until it is dead."

The man grabbed his wards and took them back to where the women were standing. Amelia Bones saw the fear on Severus' face, "What's wrong?"

"It would seem that this is worse than first thought. The creature that did this has killed before, and it is somehow being controlled by the Dark Lord or someone who works for him," Severus showed the Aurors the history article first, "I would demand information from the headmaster as to why he hasn't said anything and also this is the creature that is lurking this castle."

At seeing the suspected creature, both women gasped, Tonks' hair going pure white. Amelia allowed herself a moment of composure before saying, "We must close the school."

"Wait!" Hermione said suddenly, all eyes on her, "You don't need to close it, all that will do is alert whoever is working for Voldemort that we are onto him or her. The ways to kill the snake are right here, and as it will be in the castle somewhere, all we really need to do is deafen everyone for a while, easily fixed. If you don't want that, we could always ask where the entrance for the chamber is and create the rooster crows closer to the beast."

"And who would we ask?"

"The only person who has seen it," Hermione flipped through the history book and pointed to the photo, "Her ghost was chained to her dying place after haunting a bully so badly that the bully got the Ministry involved. She's in this castle at this very moment."

Every set of eyes looked at the memoriam picture of Myrtle and the two women groaned out, "Moaning Myrtle? Wonderful."

"Tonks, get every Auror here now and brief them," Amelia ordered, "Severus, get together 4 other professors and make sure that the others watch over the students. I want them all locked down in the Great Hall until further notice."

Severus nodded and was about to take the demigods off when Lex said something that stopped the adults cold, "How are you going to access Slytherin's chamber? He was a Parselmouth, an exceptional talent that only a rare few would ever possess and therefore an excellent way to keep all those he would deem unfit from getting inside. Can any of you speak Parseltongue?"

The potions master swore viciously, not caring that the kids were present, "Amelia, you have to take Harry and therefore you have to take Hermione; he's the only Parselmouth around who isn't the Dark Lord. But I swear, you do anything other than get us inside and I will personally make sure neither of you can sit for a month."

"Right"

The Auror nodded, surprised in seeing her former schoolmate caring so much for the pair, before heading towards the bathroom with the young pair, Severus rushing to get his colleagues.. Inside, she waited by the door while the demigods went in search of Myrtle, "Hello? Myrtle are you in here?"

"Yes," a blubbering reply came from the end stall.

When the pair opened it, they spotted the ghost of a girl only a few years older than they were when she died, she was sitting on the cistern, ghostly tears coming from her eyes, "Are you okay?"

"What do you care? Going to throw something else at me?" That was when Myrtle realised there was a boy there, "Hey! This is the girls' bathroom, you can't be in here!"

"Myrtle, he's in here to help the Aurors and professors find the monster who killed you," Hermione said softly, "Can you help us? We'd really like to know how it is you died."

That seemed to cheer the ghost up, as she forgot about Lex's presence and floated towards another stall, "I was sitting in here, Olive Hornby had been teasing me about my glasses and I came in here to hide and cry. Then I heard a boy, he was whispering and talking in an odd language, one I'd never heard before. I opened my stall door and was going to yell at him when I saw these yellow eyes and everything went black. Next thing I remember is waking up here as a ghost."

"I'm really sorry that happened to you Myrtle, no one should die that young," Lex said truthfully, "I was wondering, do you happen to know where he was talking towards? It will help."

"The taps, I don't know which one though," the ghost then came in closer to the pair, "Can you do me a favour?"

Considering the help that they had been given, neither demigod had a problem with it, "Of course, what is it?"

"Someone threw a diary through me today, made me feel awful, worse than any other time it has happened. Can you find the owner and tell them off, or at least tell me so I can haunt them?"

The pair laughed and nodded, "Of course, where's the diary?"

Myrtle showed them to it, and they recognise it instantly, "That's Ginny's, I wonder why she would toss it away?"

Alexander didn't know but he did know he was getting as headache near it, "Just put it somewhere safe so we can give it to Severus after we're done."

The witch did so and then gently ran her fingers through Lex's hair, soothing the ache that was there. It was only a few minutes later that Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Grubbly-Plank, Severus, and the remaining Aurors arrived, so both kids looked at the taps, Hermione being the one that found the serpents, "Over here."

Before speaking Lex looked at the adults, "I'd be ready with that crowing, it probably already knows."

Even those wary at taking orders from a kid had their wands at the ready. Lex took a step back, laced fingers with his friend, and said with great authority, "_**Open.**_"


	27. Chapter 26

At first there was no sign that what Alexander had said had worked, and he was about to try something else when the first screeching sound of stone on stone startled everyone in the bathroom. When it was completely open, and nothing was bursting from the entrance to kill them with barely a glance, Amelia stepped forward, "We go down, keep your eyes planted to the ground. You hear the slightest thing that isn't another one of us; you have your wand crow like a rooster, it is the only way to kill this thing without engaging it in battle. I want two people up here for when we wish to return, be ready with ropes."

Without another word, the head Auror was the first to dive down the chute, barely making a gasp. She was followed by her Aurors and the professors, Lex and Mia going before Severus. Lex knew that the snake wasn't around, so lift his head, looking around at the large cavern they were standing in, "Whoa."

At his exclamation, everyone looked around, the cause for his amazement was a huge snake skin in the corner, way bigger than expected. Moving forward, the demigods were getting worse and worse, the pain and just plain sickness that they felt the closer they came to the large door at the end. They were almost doubled over standing in front of it, "It's in there and it will attack so the second the doors open, I'd start with the crowing."

"_**Open**_," Lex hissed out before grabbing Mia and running towards the side, shielding her just in case.

The room around them exploded in the deafening sound of rooster crows, the force shaking the cavern badly. Despite how loud it was, everyone could hear the screeching of the dying Basilisk, it never having a chance to kill its attackers. The group went on for a minute after the shuddering thump of a body hitting the floor, just to be certain that it was truly dead. When they looked over through the dust, the young pair were astonished at how large the creature actually was, "Holy hell."

Each adult skittered back as they noticed how close they were to the corpse, but the two kids moved closer, running their fingers over the skin, in awe of it all, "This is so cool. Se-Professor Snape, you have to harvest this creature, think of all of the potion ingredients it holds, not to mention the hide would become an excellent leather."

One of the Aurors voiced up pompously, "And why would Hogwarts get it? It would still be alive had it not been for the Aurors."

"Actually it was Harry and I who found out all the information given to Madam Bones, therefore saving more people from being killed. Had the Ministry done a thorough investigation when this beast was first released from the chamber during Voldemort's time as a student, instead of taking his word for it and expelling an innocent party, then you would be deserving to lay claim to the corpse. As it stands, we are the rightful owners despite both professors and Aurors having actually defeated the beast," Hermione stated confidently, "And had you bothered to shut your trap and allow us to finish, you would have heard Harry suggest that all proceeds of what remained should be split between Professor McGonagall and Madam Bones, for them to use at their discretion towards the school and Aurors."

Amelia glared at her subordinate before facing the Gryffindors, "Thank you for your offer and you are completely correct in stating this is your corpse, my Auror is prone to talking without thinking. Jones, Williams, create transport boxes for the Potions Master, he will be here a long while. Tonks, you and I have a date with a certain headmaster, he knew about this and kept his mouth closed, I want to hear his reasoning behind that."

"Come along, we had best be seeing to the students," Minerva told her colleagues.

"Ma'am, there's a diary in the bathroom upstairs, could you please secure it and make sure no one is able to access it, there's something not right about it," Hermione asked politely, her eyes drifting towards the further chamber.

Minerva nodded, "Very well Miss Granger. You will be assisting Severus?"

"Yes, they will be Minerva, and we will definitely be a while, so if you could have the house elves bring down some food and drinks in a little, that would be great," the man responded, already removing the necessary items from his harvesting kit, something he carried with him always as you would never know when you would come across the need for it.

Soon there was only Severus, Lex, Mia, and two Aurors who were creating transport containers. Knowing that the older man would be planning for a while longer, the kids went for a wander, looking around the chamber that held a huge face carving of Salazar Slytherin. Crawling up into his mouth, they found the nest for the Basilisk, pocketing the few pieces that were useful before moving forward.

They found themselves in a hallway, an interesting thing to have inside of a face, on each side there was a door. Mia opened one, revealing a living area, dust layered thick over everything, so she closed that door quickly. When Lex opened his though, both were speechless at what they saw.

"Hey Severus! You should come see this!" The pair called out, not caring if anyone else heard them.

The potions master was by their side quickly, and in the same state, actually falling to his knees as though praying, but for a devote Slytherin; it was like heaven, "Lord Slytherin's personal library."


	28. Chapter 27

Severus, Alexander and Hermione spent 2 hours delicately emptying the library of everything it held, including the various hidden portions that the only Parselmouth was able to find. They didn't let those boxes from their sight, not trusting the Aurors one bit, as they went back to the corpse. It was 5 long, hard hours of work to harvest everything perfectly from the Basilisk, and soon there was nothing left of the snake, even the bones were useful for various things. Allowing the Aurors to only touch the boxes that held the items destined for the goblins to sell, the proceeds going to the two women, the trio were grateful that the house elves were able to get into the chamber and move everything else to Severus' quarters.

Even with their protective clothing, the trio were bloody, sweaty and covered with dirt, but they were satisfied and pleased beyond belief, the haul they had would allow them to create many powerful and useful potions as well as create a supply of armour. When they finally ascended from the chamber, and Lex closed it, they were caught by Minerva, "Excellent, you're finished. We have a situation with that book."

Gross as they were, three tired souls followed behind the witch as she cut her way through to Tonks' office. The Metamorph was sitting nervously at her desk, her hair flipping colours too fast to get a catch on what the colour was. When she saw them arrive, she breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank Merlin. Do you have any idea what this is?"

"A diary?"

"It's a vessel for another's soul, a Horcrux. Only the most evil of people can create one, it literally tears away a portion of your soul and plants it into the vessel. With one, a person can become immortal," the Auror was scared, "Where did you get this?"

"Ginny Weasley, she had it but I'll bet you anything that it once belonged to Malfoy's father and the soul it holds is Voldemort's."

Severus shuddered, "What did I say…"

"Anyway, can it control a person? Because if so, you should have Ginny looked over, she's been writing in that thing ever since she started Hogwarts and probably beforehand too," Hermione said, concerned for her fellow Gryffindor.

"I'll have Poppy look her over," Minerva was also concerned, this was one of her cubs they were talking about.

"Is there any way to prove who this belonged to?"

Tonks shook her head, "Not unless they were to claim responsibility. Can I have your permission to get the Unspeakables to dispose of this? Bloody thing is screwing with my magic."

"Professor Tonks, we would prefer it if a member of the goblin nation was present during any disposal of the artefact. It is nothing against the members of the Unspeakables, it is just that we have met the goblins before and have not an Unspeakable," Lex requested.

"I will have it organised, but until what do we do with it?"

Hermione was thinking quickly and smiled evilly, "We use it to help an innocent and someone who had been helping us."

The three adults had no idea what the younger pair were talking about so just sat back and listened, "Dobby is the house elf for the Malfoy family and he needs to be rescued. He risked his life to warn me about an impending danger within these walls, and that is bravery that cannot be forgotten quickly. As a house elf, he can only be released from his servitude by his master giving him clothes, but we all know that Malfoy will never do that as Dobby is privy to his secrets; so we fool him into doing so."

"Professor Snape can request his presence here, stating that belongings rumoured to belong to him have been found, and when he arrives, we pass him over a duplicate of the diary, one that contains a hidden piece of clothing. Harry and I can make certain that Dobby is present and is the one to catch the diary should Malfoy throw it; if he doesn't then it means he is claiming ownership to a dark artefact, so is a win-win situation. Meanwhile the real diary can be given to the goblins for safety, no one in their right mind messes with them and they will honour our request to hold onto it."

All three professors were speechless, that was a very good plan, "Okay, we will organise it for tomorrow, and be sure that some more Aurors are off on the side should Lucius take ownership of the diary. Right, I think you two and Severus are in desperate need of showers and sleep; we will handle things for now. Off you go."

The weary trio did as ordered, Severus hugging his young friends before sleep-walking towards his quarters. Lex and Mia, realising how bad they looked, chose to go to the ROR as to not startle their housemates, they looked like they had just stepped out of a horror movie.


	29. Chapter 28

The next morning Alexander and Hermione were up before dawn, their bodies not needing that much rest even after the huge efforts they had done the previous day. Doing their normal exercise in the Room of Requirements, they quickly head towards Severus' rooms, not quite making it before running into Tonks, "Good morning professor."

"Harry, Hermione, what are you both doing up so early?" Tonks asked, her coffee spilling slightly from surprise.

"We're always up early, best time to get our exercise in. Did the goblins come around for the diary last night?"

"Yes, Bogrod personally came and asked that I send along his pleasure at your trust towards him and the goblin nation. Miss Weasley is currently at St Mungo's undergoing treatment from prolonged possession, as well as a psychiatric evaluation, she was very distraught at the loss of her 'friend' Tom. You can expect a visit from her father today, Arthur is a great guy and wants to thank you both for saving his only girl; of course bloody Molly saw it as a sign that Ginny and you Harry are meant to be together, freaking nutter. The meeting with my delightful uncle is set for lunch; he was very interested that his possessions were found in the castle. And as for Dumbledore, read for yourself," the Metamorph removed a sheet of parchment from her pocket and passed it over to the pair.

The demigods changed the language and read in amazement at what it said, "He's been arrested? That's great but how did it happen so quickly?"

Tonks got settled on a stair and smiled, "You both have many supporters inside of these walls, and even on the outside. Severus hinted to Amelia in the early hours this morning about your treatment at the hands of your relatives, and she went around to have her own look. Mind you it was at nearly 2am, but your relatives were very lucky to have survived after she spotted the cupboard where you lived. The kid was sent to his aunt's while both adults are sitting in a holding cell at the Ministry, neither pleased as to it either. On top of the child abuse charges, they are also facing theft of your property, and assault on an Auror, fat bastard got a hit on the boss as she was dealing with the wife.

"So after they were dealt with, she called together a meeting of the high powered members of the Wizengamot, Wizarding court, bar the person in control, who is Dumbledore. They voted him out of power there with a vote of No Confidence, and then drew up his arrest warrant for numerous things, and that's only with the Ministry, the goblins intend on taking their pound of flesh from him and the Muggles also," the woman had a devilish grin, "Minerva is the acting Headmistress until a decision is made concerning the old man, but even still, there is little chance he will be allowed back in power here; the Board of Governors has been waiting for an excuse to boot him for years now."

Lex smiled, "Well at least I won't even have to fake going to the Dursleys this summer, they'll be locked up. I think you should know professor; I haven't lived there since the last week of school before my 11th birthday and I would spend every weekend and holiday with the Grangers since I started school. But they were awful to me and deserve everything they have coming to them."

"Lucky you found Hermione then," Tonks laughed softly, "Best be off, got to head to see the Unspeakables soon. See you later."

"Bye"

The duo practically skipped down to the dungeons from happiness; with Dumbledore gone they had one less thing to deal with. Allowing the wards to recognise them, the Gryffindors walked into Severus' quarters only to find the man still sleeping, and they couldn't help themselves. Hermione carefully floated a small ball of water to be above the man's head, while Alexander created a weak bolt of lightning, knowing it would do nothing more than zap his friend, and stuck his rear with it.

Severus shrieked out, jumped and ran his head straight into the ball of water. When he settled down, and his heart no longer wanted to escape, he turned to look at the laughing kids, an evil growl forming in his throat, "Oh, I will get you both for that."

Lex and Mia raced from the room, Severus hot on their tail. He cornered them in the classroom, and could see that they were still laughing despite being chased, "Come on Severus, it was funny."

"_Rictusempra_," the pink beam hit both kids, causing them to roll on the ground, attacked by an invisible tickler.

"AHH! Severus!"

The potions master allowed himself a few moments of chuckling before releasing the charm, "Now, what do you say?"

"Sorry"

"Good, come on, I need a tea," the trio returned to the man's quarters and he got together three teas, "Not that I'm not happy to see you both this early, but what brought about the pranking mood?"

The pair told their friend everything that Tonks had told them, the grin on Severus' face threatened to break his face in half, "So now there are no immediate problems with Dumbledore."

"That's brilliant news, absolutely brilliant," Severus said, "I'm so proud of you both, not only for your studies but also your dedication to the other students, and the magical community as a whole. Had Hogwarts closed, things would have been irreparable for the reputation of the school, which would have meant more students would go to international schools, and parents would have seen less of their kids. If you are even half the people you could be, that's more than the majority of the world, and I'm privileged to have a part in the people you are already becoming."

Both blushed deeply, not thinking they had done much, and changed the subject, "The diary is ready?"

Severus nodded, pointing to the exact copy of the Horcrux resting on his bedside table, "Already has a tie inside, ready for Dobby to grab. After you free him, you realise that he will attached himself to you both?"

"We know but it's better than him staying in the abusive household he is in now, anyway, you can use all of the help you can; that porridge at Christmas was like rubber cement."

Growling at the pair, the potions master rose, pointing to the classroom, "I need to shower, you two can get started on the PepperUp Potions for Poppy."

Throwing him a playful salute, the lions ran from the room to get started, leaving Severus grateful that he loved them, otherwise he may have been forced to kill them years ago.


	30. Chapter 29

Classes were cancelled for the day, unusual as they would have started back up the day after returning, but with the arrest of their former headmaster, it wasn't a surprise that everyone else had other things to do. All of the students were gossiping over the two events that had happened in the last 24 hours; Mrs Norris' petrification, the revelation and destruction of a Basilisk, and the arrest of Dumbledore. Of course, it was known to everyone by the end of breakfast that the latter two revolved around the two Gryffindor 2nd years that were blowing everyone's academic records out of the water.

When the pair finally left the potions classroom, the potions resting for now, they weren't surprised by the odd looks that were aimed their way, they had learnt the previous year to simply ignore them and stick to those who were true friends. There was an hour before lunch, so Lex and Mia found a free room and called for their small friend.

"Dobby, can you come here please?" Lex said softly, certain that the house elf would be able to hear him.

They waited a minute, and were about to call out again when a muted *POP* sounded, and an extremely nervous elf appeared, "Harry Potter is calling for Dobby?"

"We both are Dobby, we need to talk to you," Mia saw the nerves of the elf and calmed them, "We're not going to ask you anything about your master, so you can't betray him. Ok?"

"Thank you Harry Potter's Hermy," the bat-like ears flopped from joy.

The witch grinned, "Dobby, today your master will be coming here under the pretence of collecting belongings of his that we have said are here. There is only one thing of his that was here but is now safe, far from Hogwarts. Now when he is passed a diary, he will probably throw it away, you need to catch it, no matter where he throws it. Do you swear to do that?"

The large tennis ball eyes looked at the pair curiously before nodding, "Dobby will do so."

"Good and when you can, come and talk to us," Lex told the elf before he popped away, then asked his friend, "_**Should we tell him what we are once we're bonded to him?**_"

"_**From what is written, he will already know as he is connected to our very magic through the bond. He's such a sweetie though, I don't mind him knowing,**_" Mia replied, getting up and lacing fingers with the boy.

The pair left the room, heading towards the Great Hall, knowing that Neville and Faye would be hanging around there, it being too cold to safely go into the greenhouses or fly for extended periods. As they sat across from them, their friends smiled up at them, "Now why is it we're always the last to know when you two get into trouble?"

"We weren't last, I'm sure that the news hasn't sunk into Weasley's head yet," Faye joked, "The twins ended up stunning him last night when the news came about their sister, idiot didn't want to miss the feast."

It wasn't such a surprise to the group, Ron Weasley cared about five things in life; fame, money, food, chess and Quidditch, everything else wasn't important enough. Even still, that was his only sister and she could have easily been killed.

Neville looked closely at his friends, "My Gran, she's on the Wizengamot and owled me about the proceedings last night. I hope those Muggles burn for what they did to you Harry. You're lucky that your magic wasn't affected."

"Why would it be affected?" While knowledgeable in many things, neither demigod had read anything correlating between abuse and magical disruptions.

"There's a reason that there are very few magical children abused, and those that do get abused are never the first born son. Abuse impacts your magical core, destroying portions in every incident of abuse, and because of that, those few people who have been found guilty of the crime are sentenced to life. Destruction of another's magical core is on par with killing them," the plump wizard explained before hesitating slightly.

Both demigods noticed and asked, "What is it?"

Neville blushed lightly before leaning forward slightly, "Gran also wrote in there that you are both going to be taking your OWLs and NEWTs this year. Is that true?"

"Yeah, the professors organised it, but we'll still be here, it's not like we're taking the NEWTs for every subject."

The shocked looks on their friends' faces was priceless, though Lex and Mia knew that nearly the entire school would be like that when it became common knowledge, "Wow."

"It's not that big of a thing," Hermione tried to say; only to have their friends cut her off.

"It is a huge thing, you should be so proud," the other witch said sternly, "We all have our talents, mine's flying, Neville's is Herbology, while Seamus is a genius at being a fool. It is nothing to be ashamed of or something that should be hidden. Anyway, think of the look on everyone's faces if you were to be an assistant professor next year."

That had the quartet in stitches, the mental pictures of Draco Malfoy and Weasley when they were in teaching positions nearly had them all on the floor laughing. They were pulled from their laughter by a man clearing his throat behind the demigods, who turned to see a tall thin man with balding red hair, bright but worried blue eyes and glasses looking down at them, "Mr Potter, Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir," the pair rose and looked at him.

"My name is Arthur Weasley and I wanted to personally thank you both for saving my Ginny. The Healers told me that she would have been drained of her life and magic if she had been under the control of whatever it was for much longer," Arthur held out a hand, "The Weasley family owes you both a Life Debt."

Shaking the hand, Lex said, "We only did what was right. Is Ginny going to be alright?"

The worry in the eyes grew and the man's face sank slightly, "They have her under observation for now but there is a chance she may never be as she was. I just cannot believe that none of my sons noticed that she wasn't right, it was the only thing their mother and I insisted of them."

"I think that Fred and George were aware of something being odd, we saw them talking to Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey but nothing came of it. You should talk to them sir."

Arthur nodded, "I will. Again, I can never thank you enough for saving my little girl, Mr Potter, Miss Granger."

"Harry and Hermione, Mr Weasley"

"Of course," shaking their hands once more, the father head to where Minerva was just now sitting down.

The quartet watched in fascination as the man's face grew redder and redder the longer that the pair spoke, until he exploded, "HE DID WHAT!"

Everyone in the hall flinched at the intensity in the redhead's voice, and weren't surprised when the headmistress led him from the room. Neville looked across and pondered, "I wonder what that was about?"

"Dumbledore," was all that the two demigods said.


	31. Chapter 30

Lunch was a quieter affair, with no Ron stuffing his face at their table and most of the lions sombre over the poor health of one of their own. Alexander and Hermione were watching the doors, knowing that Lucius would come straight to Severus, wanting his belongings before anything could be checked too thoroughly. In the antechamber entrance, they could see Amelia standing there with a couple Aurors behind her, waiting in case the dark wizard claimed the diary as his own.

It wasn't too long before lunch was finished that the large doors burst open, and a blonde wizard walked forward, his cane tapping on the ground. Just from the pompous air around him, nearly everyone in Gryffindor, who didn't know already, knew that this was a Malfoy, even the Muggleborne first years.

Severus watched as the man who had recruited him into the Death Eaters strode forward, not at all impressed by the theatrics of his entrance. Groaning inside, he didn't rise or acknowledge the blonde's presence until he was under his nose, "Malfoy."

"Severus, you have something that belongs to me?" Lucius asked pompously.

Pulling the copy from his pocket, the potions master passed it over, making sure that the man held it by himself, "I was informed that it was yours, it was found yesterday. Is it yours?"

The dark wizard looked at the diary, knowing full well he was in danger unless he played this right. His disgusting niece was sitting only a few seats down from Severus, a trainee Auror but still able to arrest him if she saw a crime, and no doubt the diary had been checked over. On the other hand, this was placed into his care by his master, and even though he was dead, it was not something to be destroyed.

Seeing no other option, even Cornelius couldn't save him if he was caught red-handed with a dark artefact; Lucius tossed it backwards, not noticing where it went, "Never seen it before Severus."

Dobby had been invisibly waiting ever since his evil master had left for the school, doing as he was told to, not knowing why though until he caught the book and felt his forced bond released, and became visible, "Former master released Dobby."

"What?" The blonde turned suddenly and saw a Gryffindor tie in his former elf's hands, "No!"

Lex and Mia were unable to stop laughing and the slight cheer that came from their lips, alerting Lucius to them. When he saw them acting as they were, he knew that they were behind this, and in a sweeping movement, had his wand aimed at them. Before anyone could react, Dobby was growling, "You will not threaten Harry Potter and his Hermy!"

Everyone in the room was stunned at seeing the blonde flung through the air, over the top of the elf, and out the other end of the hall, through one of the stained glass windows. When Draco rose in defence of his father, he quickly sat back down at the blazing wands held by Lex and Mia at the Gryffindor table.

Not wanting there bloodshed, Severus stood and created a loud whip crack, "Alright, that's enough! The next wand drawn gets snapped and the owner expelled. Everyone is to return to their common rooms until your head of house releases you. Go now!"

Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were quick to leave, followed by the snakes, while Gryffindor stuck around until everyone else was gone, not wanting to risk fights. On their way back, Lex and Mia stepped into a room and were happy to see that Dobby had followed them invisibly.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," the elf wept, so grateful to be free from Malfoy.

"Dobby, it's fine, we wanted to help you," Lex told their friend, "Actually Mia and I were wondering if you would like to bond with us?"

It barely took a second before the elf had a hand from them each and was bonding with them; the rush of magic when it was done had their hair standing on end, "Cool."

The elf was looking at them oddly now, "Master and Mistress are not humans."

"That's right Dobby, we're demigods. Our names are Hermione Hippia and Alexander Olympius, and we are the children of Poseidon and Zeus respectively."

Dobby was quickly on the ground bowing, "Great Master and Mistress, Dobby is not worthy."

"Yes you are, and to you it is Lex and Mia, unless we're around anyone else bar Severus, who knows, then its Harry and Hermy. Okay?"

Fighting within himself, the elf eventually nodded, "What would Lex and Mia like for Dobby to do?"

"Umm…" that had the pair stumped, they had no idea, "Whatever you think is best, we honestly don't know."

"Dobby will start by helping Hogwarts elves in making Mia and Lex's meals. If you is needing Dobby, just call," and the little fella was gone.

The two demigods just stood there for a moment, trying to wrap their heads around everything before heading off once more; certain the day couldn't get any weirder.


	32. Chapter 31

Time flew by again, Alexander and Hermione splitting their time between classes, studying, and Firenze/Nye times. Both were intent on getting as many of the OWLs and NEWTs that they could, making it a friendly competition that the professors had caught wind of; there was now a pool on the outcome. The Weasley boys had returned to school at the start of February, the twins all-out kissing the demigods' heads in thanks for saving Ginny, while the other two would just shoot them hate-filled glares. The young girl was still struggling but their parents didn't want them missing anymore school than necessary, so sent them back.

On Valentine's Day, Lex had given Mia a crystal rose he had created, earning himself a kiss on the cheek from the girl and caused every other female lion to 'aww' and the males to groan. The pair had had great fun down with Nye; while he was sleeping they had braided his mane and tail with hundreds of flowers. When the, now, 20 hands high, full grown Golden Pegasus woke, he had joined in with the laughter. Firenze had begun getting the magical horse involved with the training, getting the demigods to become comfortable battling while astride their familiar whilst he was on the ground before going into the air.

It seemed that the professors were already getting ready for the young pair to become assistant professors as they had them taking over a class a week, always their own, just to watch them go and assist them in their teaching methods. Filius was the first to do so, and he had enjoyed watching Hermione tell one of his own Ravenclaws that he had detention for the way he spoke to her; he had then added to that punishment, forcing the boy to do a week with Severus in detention.

The Gryffindors, as a whole, were pleased with the two youngsters, and it was a common occurrence to see the pair surrounded by others in need of assistance. Not that they minded, it gave them both a great feeling to see someone who was failing a class get a passing mark after their help. There was a definite possibility that they would be teachers, if they were able to of course, the whole demigod part was still somewhat of a mystery.

Over the months, Lex, Mia and Severus had scoured through the text books they had retrieved from the Chamber of Secrets, and found that the former would be transcribing everything, it was all in Parselmouth and they were unable to change it. Alexander was just grateful he could actually read the language, it had been one of their fears; but he had already completed a couple, reading it out while Hermione wrote it all down.

The goblins and Unspeakables had spent time working together, trying to find a way to destroy the soul encased in the diary, which was still safe in one of the bank's most secure vaults, with round the clock goblin guards and a dragon. It wasn't until the start of April that the answer was found in one of Slytherin's books, the man had been researching the idea of becoming immortal but instantly put aside the method of creating a Horcrux, it was too risky for one such as himself. Nevertheless, he had made sure to research every aspect, including how to destroy the Horcrux, which was quickly handed over to those in charge. One Fiendfyre in an abandoned vault and the diary and soul were destroyed plus a few scorched hairs. On request from the demigods, the two factions kept the alliance to search for more of the dark items, finding one more inside of the bank; Hufflepuff's cup inside of Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, which was destroyed just as quickly.

With all that was happening, Alexander and Hermione would still, every night, sit together and try to send out their magic in search of their perfect weapons. They could feel they were getting closer to it leaving, like a rubber band in sensation, and when it finally let fly, they were sure they would know. Firenze wasn't concerned, he explained numerous times that they were only in the bodies of kids and it would take time to get it done.

Middle of May the pair began having odd dreams; they were together which wasn't all that odd as it was a common occurrence, but in these dreams they were in Ancient Greece. It rotated between two different buildings; one was the Temple of Olympian Zeus while the other was the Temple of Poseidon. Not finding them disturbing, the pair kept it to themselves, just grateful to be in the sacred areas of their fathers, even if in their dreams.

It was June 1st when things changed. Lex and Mia were relaxing in the ROR, trying to forget that their exams were only in 2 weeks and everyone in the bloody school knew that they were going to be sitting the exams with the 5th and 7th years. As they did whenever a moment alone lately, they were trying to send out their magic, only this time things were different. Instead of feeling the magic fling back into them, the rubber band snapped and it flew from them like a bullet from a gun.

"_**Holy hell!**_" Lex swore, rubbing his chest to rid himself of the ache.

"_**Firenze could have told us it would hurt when it finally let loose,**_" the brunette groaned out.

"_**But where would his fun be then?**_" Getting up, Lex helped his friend, "_**Let's go see him.**_"

Hermione grumbled threats about what she intended to do to the centaur, but jogged with the wizard. As they breached the forest, it was like coming home once more, loving the wilderness and took the well walked path towards Firenze and Nye's home. Their large Golden Pegasus instantly spotted them, "**Lex! Mia! What are you doing here?**"

"What, we can't come see you without a reason?" The wizard joked, scratching under Nye's chin.

"Lex," Hermione admonished, "Nye we love coming to see you and shouldn't need a reason but we do this time. Where's Firenze?"

Pointing his growing horn towards the training area, the horse replied, "**Repairing a sword that I stepped on.**"

Planting a kiss on the golden hair, the brunette told him, "I'm sure he knows that it was an accident. Come on."

They made their way through the forest, and were about to emerge from the trees when Firenze, who had his back to them, said, "You sent off your magic, congratulations, I knew you would get it."

"Dammit, you really need to stop doing that Firenze," Lex joked, laying back on the soft grass in front of their trainer/friend.

"Ahh but where would I get all of my entertainment then?" The centaur placed the repaired weapon back in the rack, "Now, have you gotten anything back, or have any clue as to where your weapons could be?"

The pair shook their heads before Hermione stopped and looked at Firenze, "We have been having dreams of Ancient Greece."

That had the centaur perking up to attention, "Ancient Greece would fit as that is your original homeland, where the locations would be now though could be completely different than where they seem to be in your dreams, things in Greece have changed over the millennia. Where did your dreams take you both?"

"The Temples of Olympian Zeus and Poseidon"

Firenze chuckled, "Not exactly the well-hidden of hiding locations, nor the most original. You should both go and tell Severus, he will no doubt want to start your holiday planning."

Hugging the centaur and Nye, the demigods raced back to the castle, the other students all jumping out of the way from habit; some not even paying attention as they did so. Crashing into the potions lab, the duo was already speaking, "Severus, we need to talk to you."

"Talk," Severus instructed, not even looking up from the gleaming potion on his desk.

"We've found our weapons; they're in Greece"

The potions master quirked an eyebrow, "Not very inventive of your fathers. We'll need to get in touch with the goblins and Wade and Kelly, make travel arrangements. Mia, grab me that vial will you? Which would you prefer, International Portkey, International Floo or Muggle transport?"

The brunette passed over the asked for vial of Runespoor tongues, "Muggle transport, we will have enough time to, so why not?"

Severus laughed and sighed happily as his potion foamed a periwinkle blue, "Perfect. Take a few days on the way down, get some ingredients, and get to Greece. When we're there it will have to be in and out, bloody country is crawling with creatures able to sense demigods, more so around the temples. Then, if we are monster free, we can have a holiday. How does that sound to you both?"

"Yes!" The kids hugged the man tightly and went to leave, but Lex poked his head back in just to say, "Hey Severus, that antidote could go for a few more minutes."

"Get you cheeky bugger," Severus threw a rat eye at the laughing wizard before bottling his potion.


	33. Chapter 32

The week before their exams, Alexander and Hermione purposely only studied a few hours a day, relaxing the remainder of the time, not wanting to wind up like the others who were having breakdowns left, right and center. Some of their time was spent restocking the potions that Madam Pomfrey relied on during this time of the year, while some was also dedicated to helping the other Gryffindors who needed help, whether they were in first or seventh year. But most of the time, they were outside in the relative warmth that the Scottish climate allowed, revelling in it. They had drawn some odd looks when they swam in the morning as well as their typical exercise.

That week they also attended the final days of Vernon and Petunia Dursley and Albus Dumbledore's trials. They had been called in when their testimony was required over the course of the many months long trial, but hadn't really cared what others said to their defence or prosecution. Of course, the Muggles were furious, though Vernon looked a bit better, having lost weight whilst imprisoned. Dumbledore though had tried to coerce the courts into getting him out of his charges, but that had failed miserably.

After the guilty verdict, the Dursleys were sentenced to spend 30 years each in the 'employ' of the goblins; Bogrod personally took custody of the pair, nodding towards his favourite humans. Dumbledore though, was sentenced to have his magic bound and be imprisoned into Azkaban, the goblins agreeing that he was too frail to be of any use to them. His last request, as the binding could kill him, was to talk to the two demigods.

Following many debates with Severus, the other professors and Amelia, it was decided that they could go see him, only if Dobby was with them. So here they were, standing outside of the room that held the former headmaster, and they saw that not only were there visible Auror guards, there were at least a dozen more under various invisibility modes, just in case the old man got any ideas. The loyal and extremely protective house elf unseen to the human eye but both demigods could sense him standing just behind them.

"Are you sure you don't want me in there with you both?" Severus asked, his concern there for all to see.

"We'll be fine Severus, and should anything happen, Dobby is able to handle it if we aren't fast enough. Don't be a mother hen," Lex joked.

The wizard growled, "I'll forever be a mother hen when it involves the two of you. Turning me grey with all of your antics. Just be safe, Wade and Kelly will have my head if you were hurt."

Hugging him as a way to reassure him, the young pair straightened their backs and entered the room. Inside was pure white, the only things not were the three visible occupants, though Albus wore a dull grey uniform, far from the lavishness that his former robes were. When he saw them entered, he rose slowly, waving his cuffed hands to the seats across from his, "Please, take a seat."

Not taking their eyes from the man, the pair sat down, "You wanted to speak to us?"

"Yes, I wish to make a deal with you. You both tell Madam Bones and the Wizengamot that you do not want me to have my magic bound, and I will not tell her that you are both demigods," Albus smirked, thinking he had the upper hand.

Lex and Mia sat there for a second in silence, before laughing their hearts out, "You think we are afraid of anyone learning who we are? All you would be doing is pushing our schedule ahead a little, but we fully intend on telling the entire magical community that we are demigods. Unfortunately for you, you have no idea who our parents are, or who we truly are; that is something that we are fully aware of. So go ahead, hell we'll do you one better."

Hermione rose and poked her head out of the door, "Madam Bones, can you come in here please, just for a moment."

Amelia was surprised at the request but did as asked, "Yes Miss Granger? What is wrong?"

"Nothing ma'am except that Mr Dumbledore here is attempting to blackmail us into getting his magic not bound. We would simply request that you silence him for the foreseeable future so that he is unable to reveal our secret to the entire world, it would endanger the lives of many more than just ourselves."

"Amelia, you can't listen to them! They're demi…" Albus was silenced by a harshly cast spell from the older witch's wand.

The head Auror waltzed out and called for the binding team, and escorted the young pair out, "How about we go talk in my office? Severus, you are free to accompany us if you wish."

Seeing that his wards were fine, the man politely declined, "I'll watch to make sure it is done, no offence to your people."

"None taken, you can wait for Mr Potter and Miss Granger in the Atrium," the older witch led her companions to the elevators and rose to her floor, then into her office, bringing up the room's wards, "You have complete freedom to speak now."

"Ma'am, the secret that Dumbledore was going to reveal, it's that Hermione and I aren't who we appear to be. We have no idea when exactly it was that we were born, but for 5 months we were loved by very powerful men and women but were then forced to live with a different race so that we would be alive to fulfil a prophecy created that said we would be needed in this time to help defeat the evil that threatened all three worlds. And the years passed by, not that we can remember as we were so young, but November 1980 we were kidnapped from where we were living, our kidnapper is still unknown but the person who ordered it is not," Lex started.

"Voldemort hired someone to kidnap us as we were to be his powerful weapons to overtake the worlds. That day, Severus promised to rescue us from his control, and on Christmas Eve, he did. He placed me with my adoptive parents, my Dad is a friend of his from childhood; while he placed, umm, well Harry's name is actually Alexander. Anyway, he placed Lex with Lily and James Potter, their actual son was a third trimester miscarriage and he felt that placing Lex with them would be best for everyone involved; they hadn't told anyone of their loss. For almost a year, things were fine, until Voldemort killed the Potters and Lex was sent to the Dursleys'," Hermione continued.

"Life with those morons was awful but I survived, knowing that there was something else out there waiting for me, and I found it my first day of school. I ran into a bench, running from the Muggles, and began to talk in, what I thought was my personal language, Ancient Greek. The girl sitting at the bench I ran into could speak Greek too and we became friends, close enough that I would spend every weekend and holiday sleeping on a cot in her bedroom, and I call her parents Mum and Dad too. We bonded over our language, inability to read English, and the odd things that we were able to do that we now know to be magic and our innate powers."

"Then Severus showed up on Lex's given 11th birthday, introducing us to the magical world. He gave us books that we were able to read, and we took to them, as you know. He also told us what we really were, though we found out our heritage from a brilliant centaur." the brunette took a deep breath and looked straight at the fascinated woman, "Our names are Hermione Hippia and Alexander Olympius. My mother is Cassia, the daughter of the goddess Minerva and a Greek mortal, my father is Poseidon. Lex's mother is Asteria, the Amazon daughter of Ares, his father is Zeus. We are the demigod children of two of the Big Three."

Amelia sat stock still, taking in what she had just been told, unbelievable as it was; it made a lot of sense. Taking many deep, calming breaths, the witch smiled at the pair, "And this is what Albus had over you both? Well, I can see your wanting to keep this hidden from everyone."

"Actually ma'am we are going to reveal it, just not until after we've made sure our fathers know that we're safe," Lex answered, "They've been without us for a long time, Firenze said it was many millennia that we were with the Lotus Eaters' safety."

"How are you going to do that?"

Hermione smiled, "We've got someone working on it ma'am but it could still be a while yet. If you don't mind though, Alexander and I should be heading off; Severus is going to be worrying where we are."

Amelia shook the pairs' hands, "It is an honour to know that you trust me with your secret. Stay safe and know that my door is always open to you both."

"Thank you ma'am," the students then left, heading to the atrium of the building, knowing that Severus would have words with them for telling Amelia about who they really were.


	34. Chapter 33

Severus had been mad at the young pair, but understood that they felt they owed Amelia an explanation after she did what she did, and knew that Amelia wouldn't betray their trust. He told Alexander and Hermione that Albus had succumbed to death; it was his magic after all that allowed him to live to the ripe old age of 111. They weren't sad about the loss, he had placed innocent children in danger and put Lex into a house he had no right being in, with the hopes of using him as a weapon of his own, no better than Voldemort.

Back at school the next day, the news hit heavily, and Minerva was officially made the headmistress, Severus the deputy headmaster; and while she had been a Hufflepuff during her tenure, Tonks was placed as acting head of Gryffindor house. With only a few more weeks of school, it wasn't going to be a long standing position; Tonks was to return to her training the week after Hogwarts let out.

The day of the OWLs and NEWTs, every 5th and 7th year was standing with Lex and Mia as the Wizarding Examination Authority overseers arrived. There were 6 people, of various ages with the oldest looking as though older than Dumbledore had been, walking into the Great Hall. Following soon after were 5 more people, these witches and wizards were dressed in higher grade robes, their Mastery patches sewn onto their clothing.

The other years were currently sitting their own exams, or attending classes, so the Great Hall was holding only those who were needed. The oldest woman got up to the lectern and cleared her throat, "Welcome to the start of the most important 2 weeks of your educational lives, I am Griselda Marchbanks, one of the overseers for the exams. During the following weeks some of you shall sit your OWLs, making your step into your future careers by your marks, while the rest will sit your NEWTs, the final stepping stone before you go into the real world. This year we have the honour of having the two youngest people to sit both their OWLs and NEWTs, Mr Harry Potter and Miss Hermione Granger."

Lex and Mia smiled politely as everyone around them chuckled; they all knew that the young pair was going to be sitting the same exams as them. Griselda hopped down and one of the others got up, a middle aged man, "Hello there, I'm Archibald Reyes, Transfiguration Master. As you can see there are 5 others who are obviously not with the WEA, we are actually members of the Mastery Committees, asked here to overlook the exam work of the previously noted duo."

"Alright, everyone head out, we have to get the hall ready but the first exams shall be Charms OWLs theory followed by practical, then the NEWTs for the same subject," Griselda said, motioning for everyone to leave.

It took the large group 20 minutes to get ready, and soon the students were back inside. The day moved like a flash, Alexander and Hermione with the Charms Master hanging over their shoulder the entire time; just to make sure that they really were worth their time. Both had decided the previous week that they would sit the OWLs and NEWTs for Muggle Studies, easy as they were both raised that way, while Hermione was going to do the Divination ones for the hell of it. They weren't certain of their abilities towards the other elective NEWTs, so were only sitting the OWLs for them, by their reasoning, they still had 4 years to get ready.

Practical exams were simple, Lex and Mia forcing themselves to not do the asked for charms wandless and silently. After lunch, during which the hall had to be returned to normal and then changed for exams once more, they sat their NEWTs, the Master standing closer this time. During their practicals, he even asked that they do a few other charms for his work, saving them from having to do them later on. The duo readily approved, even stunning both he and the examiner when they did them wandlessly.

That continued on like that, the only times that the testing students got a break was at night or on the weekends, baring the Wednesday and following Thursday night for the Astronomy exams. While they wouldn't get their results until the final day of term, the demigods were certain they were doing well; the expression on the adults' faces was proof of that. But they just went on, in their zones, able to truly be themselves in an environment that they wouldn't get judged.

Hermione was stoked during her Divination practical, she had had her first true prediction, naming the exact time and person who would have a nervous breakdown during the same exam; she saw the witch testing her open her eyes in shock, never having met someone with actual promise.

During their weekend relief, the demigods spent from Friday night to Monday morning in the forest, not leaving for anything. They connected with nature and also spent some quality relaxation time with Firenze and Nye, both of whom were happy to have the pair around. Acting as children whilst out in the forest, Lex and Mia returned freshly cleaned and refreshed for their exams Monday morning.

As Alexander stepped out from his final practical examination, Muggle Studies NEWT, he saw Severus standing there with Hermione, both with huge grins on their faces, "What is it?"

"I've got everything organised for our holiday," the potions master said, "We leave the second week of the summer, let you both spend time with Wade and Kelly before we head off. Nye has agreed to stick around here with Firenze, knowing that it is too dangerous for him on the road, while Dobby was very stubborn in refusing to stay at the houses. The goblins have your passports set, and Wade's purchased us the perfect vehicle, apparently."

That was just what the wizard needed to hear after the fortnight he'd had, "Excellent! This is going to be great."

The trio celebrated that and the finishing of the exams, even going down to Hogsmeade for a meal at the Three Broomsticks, Severus being deputy headmaster gave him such privileges. When they returned to Gryffindor tower, a party was blasting in celebration of it being over for everyone, though the other years had all finished the previous week. Of course, as they were just starting to have fun, Weasley had to open his mouth, calling Hermione a know-it-all fame bunny. Lex hadn't needed to even go for the idiot, Neville had tackled him the second he'd finished insulting the witch he looked to as a sister. The redhead was still passed out in that same spot the next morning, though he had been hit a few dozen times with ink splats.

Before anyone knew it, it was the final day of term, the train would be leaving the following day, and the results for the NEWTs were coming in that day. OWLs results were delivered during the summer, at the same time as the book lists, but as the students needed to know if they were going to be able to find a career or have to return to repeat 7th year, all NEWTs came before end of term. The two demigods would also be receiving their Masteries results today, and knew that there was a large pool within the professors and students as to which of the two would do better.

The owl post was heavier, each 7th year anxiously reaching up to grab their results, the two second year Gryffindors waiting patiently for their letters. Opening them together, neither was surprised when the first thing they saw was congratulations. Seeing the looks all around them, the pair cleared their throats, and Lex went first, "OWLs-Outstanding all round. NEWTs-Outstanding all round. A total of 12 OWLs, 8 NEWTs."

"OWLs-Outstanding all round. NEWTs-Outstanding all round. A total of 12 OWLs, 9 NEWTs," Hermione said proudly, to the cheers of many.

Lex wasn't concerned; he knew that as the witch was doing Divination, she would get one more than him no matter what; he really wasn't talented in that department. Hugging his friend closely, he placed a light kiss on her cheek before seeing Minerva receive two letters and look at them before standing, "_**Oh, this can't be good for us.**_"

"Students, quiet down please. As you have all know for a while now, we have two students who were going for not only their OWLs and NEWTs but also their Masteries in a select number of disciplines. I am proud to say that I have received their results and would like for Mr Potter and Miss Granger to come up to the head table," the witch watched on with pride as her two lion cubs walked to her, "This is a feat that no one as young as yourselves have ever undertaken and yet you have both flown through the challenges with great ease. It is a privilege to tell you both that you have received multiple Masteries each.

"Miss Hermione Jeanne Granger, you are now to be known as the Master of Astronomy, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Divination, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions and Transfiguration. Congratulations."

Hermione took the handed badges for her robes, tears of joy in her eyes, "Thank you ma'am."

"Mr Harry James Potter, you are now to be known as the Master of Astronomy, Charms, DADA, Herbology, History of Magic, Muggle Studies, Potions and Transfiguration. You are also the youngest person to ever gain a Mastery on record, congratulations."

The wizard happily took his badges, "It is thanks to each of you ma'am, we couldn't have done it otherwise."

Minerva blushed lightly but went on still, "While you still have 3 NEWTs to finish, the staff have voted and agreed unanimously that both of you should be offered an Assistant Professor position within the school. We would all be honoured if you were to accept this offer."

"We wouldn't dream of having it any other way ma'am," Mia said for them both.

The Great Hall erupted in applause, the Gryffindors trying to outdo each other in their celebrations for their fellow lions. The two demigods were bright red from their blushes when they went back to sit with Faye and Neville. Later that night they were told about the perks of the position, like getting their own rooms and being paid even, but right now they were simply happy to be chatting away with their friends, and watching as winnings were passed out to the victorious.


	35. Chapter 34

Wade and Kelly were home when the trio arrived back, Dobby already bringing their belongings, "KIDS!"

Alexander and Hermione allowed themselves to be swallowed up by the large warm embraces of the adults, happy to be home again, "We missed you Mum, Dad."

"I know sweeties, we missed you too," Kelly pulled back slightly and looked them over, "Oh, you've both gotten so much bigger, soon you'll not be my babies."

"Mum," the pair whined, embarrassed, before whispering to her, "We always will be."

"Kelly, come on, they look like they're going to burst from the redness," Severus joked, only to find himself in the same type of hug.

Wade saw the look of pleaded help from his friend and laughed, "No chance mate, I have kids to worry about."

"Chicken," the wizard groaned out but did enjoy the hold, if only for the care he could feel in it.

In the house, Wade asked the kids, "So why's Nye not with you guys?"

"Well, we can't have him going to Greece with us and he'd go raving mad by himself here, so we left him at Hogwarts, he's been living in the forest with Firenze for the term anyway. You wouldn't believe how big he's gotten, he really did make it to 20 feet," Hermione removed the photo she carried everywhere and passed it to her parents.

In the photo Hermione and Alexander were astride Nye, the Golden Pegasus floating 2 feet from the ground, each face split into grins. When the parents saw that, they were just pleased that the pair was loved so much, "He is big love. How's school been?"

The pair laughed lightly and began to tell him and Kelly, who just entered, all about their year, not able to tell them everything in letters. Obviously they left out the parts that were too dangerous for the Muggles to know, but it was still an adventurous tale. The parents were happy that they had ordered take out for dinner, otherwise dinner would have been at midnight, both were so entranced with the tale.

"Why are you going to Greece anyway dears?"

The magical trio shared a grin, Hermione answered, "There's a large supply of rare potion ingredients just recently discovered in Athens; Severus thought that it would be a once in a lifetime opportunity to go, and wanted Harry and I to join him."

"Well that's wonderful. We've got your car waiting in the garage, decided on the Land Rover, just in case you run into some rough patches on your trip."

Severus shook his head, his friends may be the adopted parents of two magical children but they still knew nothing about their world, which was probably for the best. When Lex and Mia finally come out to the public, it will be good for them to have a normal life waiting in the wings, where they can simply be Hermione and Harry, Kelly and Wade's kids.

That night, the demigods camped out in the connected back yards, the freedom to use magic outside of school being used to help warm them under their blanket. They were looking up at the stars, Hermione reading them, while Alexander simply noted the constellations again, his mind busy with what he planned on asking the girl lying next to him.

Since they were first friends, Lex knew that he loved his best friend, though at such a young age it was the same type of love that all boys had with a girl. Despite only being almost a teenager, the wizard was certain that the way he felt was not the same as it was back then. When he had given Hermione the rose on Valentine's Day, it had been more than a friendly gesture, and he was certain that she knew that also but was waiting on him.

Plucking up the courage, Lex turned to face the brunette, "_**Mia, can we talk?**_"

"_**Sure,**_" Mia stopped her star reading and faced her friend, "_**What's up?**_"

"_**Well, the thing is, for a few years now I've known that you're something really special to me, more so than anyone else ever could be. I know that we're only kids in the eyes of everyone bar the gods and Firenze, but I'm certain of the feelings I have for you and that they are not going to fade away as we age. What I was wondering is, would you be my girlfriend?**_"

Hermione's face was blank but it grew to a large smile quickly, the witch answering as she hugged her friend tightly, "_**Alexander Olympius, I have been waiting since February for you to ask me that, what took you so long?**_"

"_**My apologies kind lady for making you wait but you have yet to answer my question**_"

"_**Well let me be more succinct,**_" gently, she placed a kiss on the wizard's lips, "_**I would love to be your girlfriend.**_"

The green and brown/green eyes glowed with power and happiness, Lex grinning as he pulled his girlfriend to him, "_**We should get some sleep.**_" The young couple fell asleep with soft smiles on their faces, their invisible minder with his own smile on his face.


	36. Chapter 35

Wade and Kelly Granger had taken the week before the magical trio were to leave off of work, wanting to spend as much time with them as possible, knowing there was a good chance they wouldn't see them again until the Christmas break. An entire day was spent shopping for their trip, and then seeing a movie as a family; something that both kids enjoyed greatly. But before long, their week was over and it was the morning that Severus, Alexander and Hermione were to leave.

"Now you both are to write us every few days, alright?" Kelly weepily hugged her kids, "And you listen to what Severus tells you, no running off without him or Dobby."

"We promise Mum"

The tall man replaced his wife, "We know you'll both be good, we just worry. Try and stay safe out there, and have fun too; you deserve the chance to be the kids you are in body, if not mind and soul."

"Okay Dad"

Severus double checked that they hadn't forgotten anything, despite knowing that Dobby had packed the car and he wouldn't have missed anything, "All set, come on you pair, we should head on off. We'll call from the road Wade, Kelly."

"Stay safe," the Muggle couple stood in the driveway and waved as the Land Rover drove off, the tears running down the woman's face.

Once they were clear of Crawley, Severus pulled out the map from his satchel and passed it back to the couple in the rear seat, "So, this is the plan for our trip. We'll take the Channel Tunnel across to France, straight shot through the northern regions, into Switzerland then to Milan for the night; stopping in Reims for lunch. Tomorrow we head to Brindisi and get some rest on the ferry to Igoumensita before going directly to the temple in Athens. Now the second we touch ground in Greece, those bloody creatures will know it so there will be no fooling about. We get your weapons and then hit the road; or we Portkey back to Italy if the trouble is hot on our heels."

"Sounds great," the pair said, looking over the map, trying to decide where they would visit after the first portion of their trip.

Shaking his head, knowing it will never be that easy when it involved the two currently sitting behind him, their plotting evident to anyone and their owl. Eyes on the road, Severus was grateful for his persistence in keeping up with his driving after Lily's death, it being the redheaded witch who cajoled him into getting the damned thing to begin with. Thinking of his friend again, the man only hoped that both she and James could forgive him for deceiving them to take in Lex for that short time.

Beside him, Dobby was currently visible, though that would change should their vehicle get pulled over, the charms on the car not allowing others to look inside. The house elf was currently knitting something very large; he had refused to tell him what it was or why he was doing it. Bringing the elf was a good thing, he was able to do things that humans were unable, and his loyalty to Lex and Mia, and by connection himself, Dobby would make sure that any monster to try and kill the two demigods wouldn't make it very far.

While the trip would really only take them a couple days to and fro, Severus felt that everyone involved deserved a holiday, and he intended on making one that none of them would forget any time soon. If they made it from Greece safely, they would go back through Italy, stopping in at the large magical shopping district in Rome. Italy should be safer for the demigods, despite the fact that Hermione's maternal grandmother is Minerva. Then they would go through France on their way to Spain, Severus had plans to make their final stop before England be a day long shopping expedition in Paris, over Lex's given birthday, so they wouldn't waste time beforehand in the country. Spain held many exquisite potion ingredients, as well as sights that neither of the kids had seen before.

Once they were back in the UK, the professor intended on getting the pair set up at Hogwarts, letting them get used to being the professors instead of the students. Before leaving, Minerva had come to him about the next year's DADA professor, afraid that he would have an issue with her suggestion. While it had been a shock at first, Severus knew that the man was an excellent choice, and having one of the demigods there to replace him during the needed times would be just the experience they needed. It also meant that he would need to tell Lex all about his infant years as Harry Potter, and the three men most involved back then.

Looking at the pair in the backseat though, the man decided to let them have a great holiday before ruining it on them. They'd already been through so much, the old man just wanted to let them have a mildly normal break before reality hit them again.


	37. Chapter 36

While they were dedicated to using Muggle transport, at seeing the huge queue for the Channel Tunnel, all 4 occupants of the car chose to use the magical line, getting through very quickly and with VIP treatment when the Aurors there saw Alexander's passport, well really Harry Potter's. As to not allow their story to be a complete lie, the group did stop a few times whilst driving in the country, and would scour for potion ingredients, finding a fair few that instantly went into their collections for Dobby to take back home at the end of the day.

Milan was alluring to the young pair, neither of whom had been out of the United Kingdom before, but knew why Severus was keeping them inside; he was unsure if monsters were able to sense them while they were in Italy. They were Greek demigods, and all the information they were able to collect stated that the Roman monsters would not actively track them down but should they come across the couple on the street, then they would possibly attack; the threat made more probable due to Hermione's heritage. Even still, the sight from their hotel room balcony was one that the Gryffindors were certain they would never forget.

The next morning, Severus had them leaving whilst it was still dark out, his nervousness showing despite his attempt for it not to. Only when they were all safely on the ferry from Italy to Greece, did he take a Calming Draught and have a few hours' sleep. While he was resting, the fully awake pair decided to go and explore the ship; and the water was calling to Hermione in a way she had never felt before.

"_**What is this water Lex?**_" Hermione asked in awe, her eyes gleaming at the waves hitting the hull of the boat, "_**It's so powerful and alluring.**_"

"_**It's because we are so close to our homeland Mia, the Grecian waters are calling for the daughter of the great Poseidon,**_" the wizard placed a hand on her shoulder, "_**You mustn't go into the water here Mia, the pull may not be a good thing and if you were to be taken under, Severus, Dobby and I would be unable to help you. These waters hold dangers far greater than that of the Giant Squid or the Merpeople of the Black Lake.**_"

Mia's eyes snapped up to lock with the green ones, the second Lex had touched her, the allure was broken somewhat, but still, the water sang for her. Shaking her head, she laced fingers with her boyfriend, kissed him softly, and said, "_**Perhaps we should get some rest? Chances are that Severus will have us going for our weapons during the night; less chance of getting seen.**_"

Wrapping an arm around her waist, the son of Zeus couldn't help but be grateful for the suggestion; that singing had invaded his own mind and it had his lightning urging to be brought forth. He wouldn't allow anything or anyone to hurt his Mia, not while he still had breath in his body.

Severus woke them up a few hours later, he himself being awoken from the front seat of the Land Rover by a ferry crew member. Both he and Dobby were on full alert, and as soon as they were free from the boat, the man tapped a rune on the dash and sped off at a high speed. They'd barely left the ferry when the small house elf stiffened, his typically excited eyes hardening and looking off in the distance, "They has sensed Lex and Mia."

"Dammit," the older wizard cursed, turning in his seat to look at the demigods, "You brought along your training weapons?"

Removing a small pouch that Firenze had crafted for them, they nodded, "Yes. Dobby, can you tell what sort they are?"

Dobby peered out, his eyes unfocused, before saying, "Harpies, only 2 but they will tell others if not dealt with. They is flying so is invisible to Muggles, arrows Lex and Mia."

The couple were already drawing their bows and special arrows; Unicorn horn shafts, Hippogriff feather fletchings and Adamant arrowheads, they would return to their quivers after hitting their target or the ground. The bows were made to suit the demigods by Firenze; Hermione's made from a limb of Ash and a string of braided mane hair from Nessie, or more commonly known, the world's largest Kelpie; Harry's was a limb of Oak and a string of Cerberus hair, donated by Hagrid's pet Fluffy. They were powerful and Lex and Mia were experts at using them.

Looking out of the windows, they could see the two distant figures, certain that they would stay away from them whilst they were in the city, but they weren't going to wait for the country before defending themselves. Using the charms over the car, Lex leant out one window, Mia the other, and aimed for the Harpies. Their shots were fast and accurate, one of their attackers getting hit in its membrane wing, but the other was unhurt, and coming faster at them now.

Not taking her eyes from the monster, Mia called in to the driver, "Severus, pedal to the metal, she's angry now!"

"Right," the wizard planted his foot and manoeuvred the Land Rover between cars and buildings, "Dobby!"

Severus needn't have spoken, the house elf had a glow in his hands already, he was simply waiting for the creature threatening his master and mistress to come within his range. When the uninjured Harpy was close enough, Dobby let loose a barrage of pure magic, hitting the Harpy and making it do a danse macabre, it was dead before the second spell hit and the body vanished into dust as it hit the ground.

Not going back into the car, as there was another creature there, the demigods simply reloaded their bows and waited. Inside they could hear Severus cursing out their fathers and their choice of where to place the weapons and not really blaming him for his feelings; why they couldn't have simply moved the damn things with them to the Americas was beyond them.

After 30 minutes like that, and already 2 hours into their trek to the first temple from Severus' driving, Dobby sighed, "Lex, Mia, the Harpy is gone, called back for now."

"_**Dammit,**_" the demigods groaned, getting back into the car frustrated.

"It will just mean we need to all be extra careful now," the older wizard told them, "But when you do meet your fathers, be sure to tell them all about this wonderful idea of theirs."

Both kids nodded, they would definitely be having words with their fathers, their being gods be damned.

Little were they aware that in Olympus, Apollo was furiously moving through the land in search of Zeus and Poseidon, "I've sensed them! I've sensed the children!"

He had just burst into the convening area of the Twelve Olympians, 11 of them currently sitting there. It was Hera who was at his side instantly, "Where are they?"

"They've just entered Greece," the god said happily, bringing a cheer from the others, they had truly all missed the demigods.

Zeus and Poseidon though were concerned, "Apollo, have you seen their states, are they well?"

"Yes, they were under attack from Harpies but no longer"

The fathers were divided emotionally; one side wanted to keep them safe but their other knew that the pair had to survive on their own to become their own person. It was Ares who made the suggestion, "We send the nymphs to watch over them and a satyr to search for them, the satyr can help them find us all."

So sitting there, the Twelve Olympians began to decide who they would send for the most precious of the demigods.


	38. Chapter 37

Severus had chosen whilst on the ferry, hearing about Hermione's pull to the water, to take the long route to Athens, the one that covered mainly land. In choosing that route though, it meant that their trip was longer, but not by much due to him not removing his foot from the accelerator since they were first attacked. Hades himself would need to take him to the Underworld before he allowed Alexander and Hermione to be hurt on his watch and he could prevent it. Looking at the three other occupants, he noted that Dobby had returned to his knitting, while the couple in the rear were checking their arrows for damage.

The man sighed internally, he knew that they were going to be leaving for wherever it was that demigods went soon, and that he would be unable to follow them there. It was painful to think because he truly did see them both as his children; they had sneaked in and laced themselves around his very soul. He simply hoped that he wouldn't be forgotten in their travels, and after they had defeated the Dark Lord that they would visit him and the Grangers.

Then he shook his head, of all the stupid things to think of. There was no chance in hell that either kid would leave them totally, even if they were to ascend to Olympus and become gods, they would still work out a way to be in his life. He knew that they were interested in becoming teachers but were unsure what it meant to be a demigod so weren't putting their eggs completely in that basket, and he truly hoped that they were allowed to have real lives, they'd already been through so much and had even more trials heading for them that they deserved that chance once it was all over and done with.

His schedule for getting the weapons under the cloak of night was gone as quickly as the Harpies attacked, now it was Disillusionment, Notice-Me-Not, and Silencing spells to make it a quick solution. For added protection, the demigods would go under Lex's Invisibility Cloak and be the ones going for the two weapons, while Severus and an invisible Dobby guarded them.

"Severus, how long until we get to my father's temple?" Lex asked from his spot, a bolt of lightning in his hand, knowing that conventional weapons would be a danger in public.

Checking the map and road signs, the man replied, "An hour or so. You two ready?"

"Yes," came the joint reply.

"Good, good," Severus thought to himself, his fingers white on the steering wheel from clutching it so hard, "Glad you two are."

In the back seat, the couple were clutching to each other, their nerves hidden better than their friend's, "_**Now the temple is actually only 15 columns and a platform of sorts, completely open and not that many Muggle places to hid your weapon. Zeus probably went and hid it behind some sort of ward that only you can find and access.**_"

"_**So all we need to do is find and access it, can't be too hard then hey?**_" Lex joked badly.

Hermione reached up and kissed her worried boyfriend, "_**We'll be fine Alexander, I can't feel anything bad happening, only good.**_"

"_**Alright Mia, but be sure to stay close to me please, I can't risk losing you**_"

The witch nodded into his body, knowing that she couldn't lose him either. They were like that until Severus softly said to them, "We're here."

The young demigods looked out of the window and sighed at the 'temple' before them; it was breathtaking to gaze at and they felt as though they could forever do it but knew that they had a job to do and wasting time was dangerous. Placing the various charms on each other, they then slipped beneath the Invisibility Cloak, and out of the car. Severus got out also, a camera in one hand, looking like a tourist, causing the kids to chuckle, harder at the glare they received, "Looking good there Severus."

"Mind it the pair of you and get that bloody weapon before we're surrounded by monsters," the potions master took a deep breath, "And be safe ok?"

"We will be," and they were off towards the columns.

As they passed over the boundaries of the temple grounds, they felt the presence of the gods, warming their souls and feeling of home. Two sets of eyes scanned over the columns, looking for some sign of Zeus' touch, and Lex's weapon. When he found it, Alexander swore out his father, "_**Bloody hell, he would have to put it there.**_"

Mia looked to where her boyfriend was pointing her hand and groaned, "_**We're definitely having words with our fathers when we meet them. Do you feel confident enough to float up yourself or do you want help?**_"

Lex sighed and shook his head, "_**I'll float but be ready to catch me if something goes wrong.**_"

"_**Was going to be any way,**_" the witch gave him a kiss and left the cloak, "_**Don't lose it, I'm going to need it no doubt.**_"

With a shake of his unseen head, the son of Zeus called upon the air and rose from the ground. He had been doing this since he was young, and was pretty good at controlling it but now he had the added risk that this was in public, and whilst the Muggles weren't able to see him, if he screwed up, they would be able to. Still, he calmly drifted up, one eye always on his target, trusting Mia to warn him if any monsters appeared. It didn't take long before he was eye-to-eye with the shimmering section on the top of one of the columns. Seeing the lightning bolt symbol there, Lex brought one forth and placed it on there, smiling as it moved to reveal a cavity.

Inside of the cavity, there sat a weapon that oozed with power. It was a Labrys, or double-edged axe, and it was held in a leather holster that was designed to be carried over his back. Being very careful, as to not knock aside the cloak, Lex reached in and grabbed the handle of the weapon. A crack of lightning echoed around, everyone jumping in shock as it was a clear sky, before they remembered where they were and many began praying in some way. Lex simply removed the axe, put it on, and floated back to the ground.

Finding his friend, he threw the cloak over her and held her close, "_**Let's get back to the car, now.**_"

"_**Yeah**_," the young pair raced to the car, grabbing Severus as they did so.

Once in the car and moving towards their next destination, Lex showed the occupants his weapon. Dobby was the one who explained it in more detail, "It is a Labrys, made from Mythril with Imperial Gold, the gold of the gods, threaded within it and making the blade of each edge. The runes that are carved into it stand for family, protection, healing and divine magic. It is a powerful weapon."

The other three nodded in agreement, it had their hairs standing on edge from the power it exuded. Up in Olympus, Zeus had felt it the second his son had collected the weapon he had gotten Hephaestus to make for him. It brought a large smile to his face as he sat on his throne in the convening area; his son and niece were doing wonderfully through the challenges left by him and soon his brother. They hadn't wished it but knew that for the children to prove themselves they would have to go through tests of sorts, because while the 12 Olympians loved them both, unless they were found worthy, the gods were unable to allow them to become gods in their own right.

"I am proud of you my son," the King of the Gods said to the world he oversaw.


	39. Chapter 38

The drive to Sounion was quick, sticking as far inland as possible until there was no other choice than to take the coastal road. Hermione's eyes were permanently fixated on the crystal blue waters they were streaking by, not even Alexander was able to divert her attention for more than a few seconds. Getting from his seat and leaning into the front, the demigod said, "You best have the Portkey ready to go straight away Severus; Hermione's struggling to resist the water."

"It's ready to go as soon as we are all in the car once you get the bloody weapon. I have Gillyweed on hand if she does give in," Severus handed over the pouch of weed to the wizard, "Only if necessary. And remember, Mia isn't susceptible to your lightning but others in the water around you will be."

"Got it," Lex pocketed the pouch and returned to his seat, the worry evident on his face.

As soon as Severus parked the car, Hermione was out and heading to the cliffs that the 'temple' was situated, Lex on her heels. He all but tackled her as she stood there, breaking her from the trance enough to ask, "_**Why did you do that Lex?**_"

"_**Mia, we have a job to do. Once we get back to Italy, we'll find a hotel that has a pool or even is near the coast so you can go swimming there but not here,**_" grabbing her under her arms, the stronger demigod carried her towards the temple, "_**Can you sense your weapon?**_"

Hermione had turned back to the water but when the rush of familiarity came over them both, her mind became clear again, "_**Whoa.**_"

"_**Thank Poseidon,**_" Lex joked softly, "_**So? Can you sense it?**_"

The witch closed her eyes and tried to find the pull of her father's weapon, "_**Yes, but, Alexander, it's not here!**_"

"_**What? Well where the hell is it?**_"

Turning in her spot, Hermione pointed towards the water, "_**The time that has passed has sent it into the Aegean Sea.**_"

"_**Crap**_"

Returning to the Land Rover, the pair sighed, "It's in the water Severus."

The older wizard groaned loudly before tapping his head with his wand, changing his normal clothes into a Muggle wetsuit, "Might as well do the same Lex, it would seem we're going for a swim."

It took 10 minutes for everything to be worked out. Dobby would remain in the car, waiting for them to return, due to his being incapable of swimming. Severus and Lex would be wearing wetsuit and using Bubblehead Charms to breathe so that they could still speak if need be, while Hermione would be going as she usually, only she was now dressed in a swimsuit. She and Lex were going to be connected by a charmed rope, so that the witch wouldn't swim off as soon as she was in the water; neither male trusted her in that aspect.

They were grateful for the connection the second Hermione's toes were lapped by the ocean; she dove head first in and tried to make a break for it. Only Lex's fast charm work had him able to breathe and follow after her, Severus on his tail in seconds. If not for the danger they were currently in, the Aegean Sea would have been a gorgeous place to be, the waters crystal clear and you could see for miles around.

Hermione knew where she was meant to go, the waters were showing her the way, but she never took her eyes off of the waters around here. This was her element, and her love and pseudo-father were vulnerable in here, so it was up to her to keep them safe. They had been swimming for a few minutes when she spotted the first problem. It looked to be a person of some kind, swimming beneath them, not giving off a dangerous aura but still, it hadn't come forth to show their true form. The witch didn't divert her path, but made sure that it didn't get any closer. Of course, when it was joined by two more, things changed.

Diving slowly, the brunette soon came close enough to see that the figures were women, gorgeous women. They looked like the mermaids that all Muggle children heard about, only with blue tinged skin; their waists and legs were fused into a pearlescent tail that delivered powerful thrusts with each stroke. When she close enough, Hermione called out, thankful that her ability to breath underwater allowed her to talk also, "Hey, are you Nereids?"

The trio was startled, looking around before looking up and their eyes seemed to be opened as they saw the other trio. The leader of them swam up quickly and stayed in front of Hermione, when she spoke, her voice was musical, "You startled us. Are you the demigods we were sent to find?"

Beside her, Mia felt the two males tense slightly, fearing danger, but she laid a hand on each of them, "Were you sent by Poseidon?"

"Yes, he and the other Olympians have asked all nymphs to watch over the most precious of the demigods. We have been swimming for hours looking for your trail; have you been in the waters for long?" One of the other women asked.

"About 5 minutes but don't be concerned, we have a ward placed over us by our kidnapper which prevents gods from finding us," Hermione turned to look at Lex and added, "_**It must be negated if we introduce ourselves to them; they can't see us until we see them, that type of thing.**_"

Lex nodded but then looked at the nereid trio, "How did the Olympians know that we were in Greece?"

"Apollo, he has been watching for you both since you were taken. While they cannot pinpoint your location, as soon as you stepped onto Grecian land, your presences were stronger," the leader answered before bowing to the demigods, "Our names are Clio."

"Thaleia," the one to the right said.

"Opis," the final one said.

"A pleasure to meet you. I am Hermione Hippia, this is Alexander Olympius, and this is Severus Snape," the trio waved, "We should get going, I need to find my weapon."

The nereids nodded and moved aside, not going too far from them though, as the trio head further into the waters. Hermione was swimming faster now, the pull getting stronger the longer they swam, and it was only by a stroke of luck that she did not run straight into a sheared off portion of cliff. Looking about, she saw that the cliff part was from the temple, and motioned for Severus and the nereids to remain there, lacing her fingers with Lex's.

Once they were inside, both lit their wands, and the wizard softly asked, "_**Are you certain it is in here Mia?**_"

"_**I can feel my father's presence; the damned thing is in here and close by too**_"

It only took a minute before they spied them; Poseidon hadn't gone to the same lengths as his brother to hide his child's weapon. In the hands of a bronze statue of the Sea God Poseidon were two sai swords, their blades razor sharp and glistening even in the darkness. Hermione shuddered then, she had seen where the sheaths for the weapons were. Lex laughed, "_**At least my father didn't use my sheath as a loin cloth.**_"

"_**Alexander, I don't need or want to see my father in that way, so you get those bloody sheathes for me,**_" the witch quickly swam up and clasped the sais in her hands, removing them from the unmoving hands of her father's statue, "_**You got them yet?**_"

Lex had grasped the sheathes and, without opening his eyes, removed them from the man's waist. Hastily moving up, he gently attached them to his girlfriend's waist, "_**Fit perfectly.**_"

Hermione gave him a loving look, unable to kiss him due to his Bubblehead Charm, and they left, fingers once again laced together. Outside, when the nereids saw the two sais, they bowed once more, "It has been an honour to be in your presence, the presence of the daughter of the great Poseidon."

"We thank you for assisting us, had there been an issue with any attackers, we are aware that you would have assisted in defending us," the witch gave a slight bow of her head to the trio, "Please, if you are in touch with our fathers, tell them that we shall find them but when the Fates allow it, and to not attempt to overrule the Fates. Also, they have a lot of explaining to do, regardless of their immortal and god statuses."

"Of course great Hermione Hippia," the nereids then escorted the trio back to where they had entered the water.

Once back in the car, Severus had instantly sped to a secluded area and Portkeyed them back to Italy, a deserted area of Rome actually. From there they found the hotel they were going to be staying in for a few days. During the drive, Dobby had told Hermione that her sais were like Lex's; Mythril and Imperial Gold and with the same runes but also with the rune for water on the butt of each. The young pair were intrigued but also exhausted, so when they were in their room, they toppled into bed and were asleep before their heads hit the pillow.

When Poseidon was called down to the Aegean Sea by three nereids, he was pleased to learn that his daughter and nephew had been there and found the sais. When the Olympians' theory of why they were unable to find the pair was confirmed, he was somewhat pleased as it allowed them to be certain as to what they needed to fix. He knew that the others would not be pleased at the 'order' to allow the Fates to control what happened but knew that the results afterwards could be dire so hoped that calmer minds prevailed. Of course, when he heard that his daughter wanted explanations, a wave of fear shot through him; that wouldn't be good.


	40. Chapter 39

Alexander and Hermione slept for 16 hours straight, their magic was exhausted and also changing to meld with the weapons that were still connected to them; neither Dobby nor Severus had been able to remove them. When they finally woke, the demigods were energised and ready to have a holiday they deserved. First thing they noticed was that they were unable to remove the sheathes, they weren't fused to their bodies but even when they showered, they wouldn't be removed, they simply vanished for enough time to wash before returning. It wasn't that the demigods minded, it was just something that they needed to get used to. All four were grateful that they seemed to be invisible whilst the weapons were sheathed, even in the magical districts that would have been deemed odd.

Whilst in Rome, the group visited the large shopping districts, both Muggle and Magical; Lex had been bombarded upon during their first visit into the major magical shopping area, Harry Potter truly was a worldwide celebrity. Things were better after they left Rome, stopping every couple hours or when they passed through a location that had potential potion ingredients or an interesting attraction. Monsters didn't bother them at all in their journeys, though they were sensed and the two demigods were purposefully steered from the various temples that were around.

From Italy they barely stopped in France on their way through to Spain. Once in Spain, potion ingredients were replaced by sampling the local cuisine and sinking deep into the rich culture, all thoughts of danger far from their minds. They watched the running with the bulls, and the bullfighting, even partaking in a steak from one of the bulls that fought valiantly; Hermione had found the entire event fascinating. None of the quartet wished to leave but knew that they had to return to the real world.

The day before Harry Potter's birthday, despite it not being his true one, the group was celebrating it as Alexander's birthday; Severus drove them all to Paris. They were only staying 2 nights, and the older wizard wanted it to be a great end of their holiday, so had booked two rooms at The Hotel Londres Eiffel; a hotel that gave them a view of the Eiffel Tower from their rooms. He had gotten Lex's permission to do so, and used the Harry Potter name to get two of the best rooms the hotel had; the owners were a well-off French wizard/witch couple.

When they arrived it was dark, and the hotel staff were all pleasant, not many knew what Lex was famous for, just that he was a celebrity who the owners personally entered into the system for their best rooms. Everyone was tired after a long day and fell asleep without looking much about their newest accommodations.

The next morning, Lex was woken as he had been every birthday since first meeting Mia, with her pouncing onto him, only this time she added in a loving kiss to her waking him up. When they pulled apart, the wizard sighed happily, "_**Good morning to you too.**_"

"_**Always is when I'm with my best friend,**_" the brunette replied, "_**Happy Harry Potter birthday Alexander.**_"

The demigod groaned at the awful joke, as he had the previous year, "_**Mia, it's still my birthday in all but factuality, just like yours will always be September 19**__**th**__**. Hell, the calendars from when we were actually born were so different to the ones these days that it would be useless trying to work it all out. Now, what's for breakfast?**_"

"_**Dobby cooked,**_" Hermione replied as she got comfortable, "_**But I don't think I want to get up.**_"

"_**Oh yeah?**_" Lex happily began tickling his girlfriend's sides, making her squirm furiously.

They went on like that, though the tickling soon turned into caressing and screams were now kisses. Severus walked in on them, wondering why the screeches had gone quiet without Hermione needing to proclaim something at the top of her lungs, and cleared his throat loudly at the sight of the pair, "Care to explain?"

The two teens' faces went bright red at being caught, "Umm, I was saying 'Happy Birthday' to Lex?"

"Nuh-uh, come on, you're only 13 in body and in my care; be grateful because had it been Wade, you'd both be killed on the spot," Severus laughed lightly at their fear and embarrassment.

Lex got dressed hastily and raced out to see his usual breakfast awaiting him, as well as a couple gifts, "Thanks Dobby."

"Dobby has gotten gifts from Drs Granger, rest of gifts are waiting at Hogwarts to open," the elf explained as he dished out the rest of the food, "Dobby is heading to school today to get Mia and Lex's quarters ready."

"Thanks Dobby," the trio of humans chimed out between bites, smiles on their faces at the light red that crossed the house elf's face at the praise.

After breakfast, the house elf packed away everything that wasn't necessary to return to the school before heading off, and the trio left the hotel also, unsure of if they would be coming back that night or simply heading straight to Hogwarts. Their first stop was, of course, the Eiffel Tower, which was so close that they simply walked there.

When they arrived to the line, all three were surprised when they saw 4 large men standing off to one side, each wore a uniform of sorts. What surprised them wasn't their presence, military was usually around the tower, but on their uniforms were crossed wands and no one else around seemed to notice them.

"Severus, why are there wizards guarding just that one portion of the tower?" Mia asked softly.

"It must be the entrance to the Ministry for France, though I must say they don't exactly hide their presence do they?"

It seemed that they were spotted looking at the men, as one of them left ranks and head towards them in the line. His eyes were hard and took them all in, looking to see if they were a threat or just curious. When the steel black eyes drifted over Lex's forehead though, he seemed to slightly relax, only enough to be perceptible to those who were studying him just as hard as he was them.

When he was close enough, he spoke, his voice thick and deep but still in English, "Monsieur Potter, is there a problem?"

"No sir, my friends and I were just waiting to go up the tower and noticed you and your comrades there. We meant no trouble and apologise," Lex said politely.

"It is no problem but perhaps you would like to visit our Ministry as well. You shall have the chance to still appreciate our tower," the man explained.

Looking at his friends, Lex nodded to the man, "Very well sir. May I enquire as to you name though? My friends are Hermione Granger and Severus Snape."

The wizard nodded, "I have heard of you both also. My name is Pierre Benoit, an Auror for the French Ministry."

"Nice to meet you Mr Benoit," the demigods said while Severus nodded.

The trio followed the French Auror towards the other Aurors, who barely recognised their presence. Pierre pressed a badge against a rune on one of the tower's legs, revealing an elevator door that opened up. All four entered and the lift shuddered before dropping down quickly, startling Severus but exciting the teens.

When the doors opened, they revealed a busy atrium, like that at the British Ministry, only it seemed much more organised. Everyone was checked over, even Pierre and the other Aurors, with an instrument like a Muggle metal scanner. The teens were done together, and the scanners went haywire when they drift over where their weapons were, all Aurors in the area drawing wands, as well as a few other the others that weren't.

Mia and Lex were stock-still, knowing that if they were react the French would not hold back. Severus was forced to watch on in utter terror as this all happened, unable to do anything to assist his wards and friends. Hermione calmly spoke, "We will remove the items that caused the sounds but only in privacy. You may restrain us until then if you deem it necessary."

Pierre seemed to be higher in rank than the others and answered, "Very well; Dubois, Martin, Vincent, and Garcia, assist them into the nearest room."

3 women and another man grabbed an arm each of the teens, and all but carried them out of the atrium, into an empty room that looked as though it was a break room. Once they were inside, Severus stuck outside, the door was locked and warded, and 5 wands were pointed at the teens again. Alexander warned the quintet, "What we're about to remove are weapons but we will not use them, should we then do whatever you deem necessary force."

Pierre nodded curtly and motioned for them to get started. Lex reached back, grasping the handle of his labrys and drew it, placing it carefully on the bench. Mia did the same with her sais, drawing them from her waist, much slower than she was used to, and rest them beside the axe.

The 5 adults were amazed at what was drawn, they had truly only been expecting another wand or perhaps a pocketknife. The witch Dubois questioned, "What are you doing with these weapons?"

"They are gifts; we cannot and will not go into further details, for everyone's safety"

They could see that two of those present were visibly insulted by what they said and seemed to want to strike them, but Pierre was looking closely at the weapons, "You may keep them on your person."

"But sir…" Martin, the other man, started.

"Non," the Frenchman snapped, "Back to your posts."

The quartet left quickly, having just pissed their superior off enough, and Severus entered, gathering the teens into his hold, "Are you okay?"

"We're fine Severus, just a false alarm," Mia calmed the man's fears, sheathing her sais.

"Though I think that our Ministry could learn a thing or two from the French; not one bit hesitant about drawing on a child, and the use of those scanners to find weapons, ingenious."

"They pick up more than weapons," Pierre explained as he led them from the room, "They were created during the last war against, well, him, by a French Muggleborne witch. Seeing the many people over in the UK who were claiming being under the Imperius Curse, she set forth to find a way to disprove it once and for all. It was perfected 4 years ago and many western European Ministries use them, as do the United States and Oceania countries, but the UK has consistently refused to use them."

All the Brits muttered, "Dumbledore."

The man nodded, "As well as your Minister, Cornelius Fudge. He seems to believe anything that is whispered into his ear and paid for with blood money."

"_**Perhaps we should talk to Amelia when we get home,**_" Lex suggested to his girlfriend before asking Pierre, "Mr Benoit, where are you taking us now?"

"To see the French Minister for Magic of course"


	41. Chapter 40

Pierre led the surprised trio to another set of elevators, and they began to skyrocket into the air. They had to have gone over 80 stories before slowing to a stop, "Top floor."

When the doors opened, they showed a glass wall, and the sight outside drew gasps from the trio, "Bloody hell."

They were overlooking France, and considering the structure they had been recently beneath, it was safe to presume they were near the top of the Eiffel Tower. Pierre chuckled once, "I did say you would have a chance to appreciate the tower. The Ministry has always been just below the third level of the tower, a present from the president at the time."

"Whoa"

The man led them away from the lift, towards a set of large wooden doors, only to be pulled up by a slightly embarrassed pair of teenagers, "Mr Benoit, our apologies but we are unaware of who the current Minister is."

"Ahh, but of course. Our current Minister is Lady Apolline Delacour, and she is currently awaiting your presence, so we must not keep her," Pierre stepped forward and knocked heavily on the door before stepping back.

The door was opened by a stout man, around 50 in appearance but that could be anywhere to 100 for a wizard, and he looked out before clearing his throat and spoke in fluent English, "Senior Auror Benoit, Monsieur Harry Potter, Monsieur Severus Snape, and Mademoiselle Hermione Granger."

"Allow them entry Henri," an elegant female voice sounded from further in the office.

The man completely opened the door and the quartet entered. The first thing the teens noticed was that the Minister was not alone in her office, she had a young girl in there with her. Both women were blonde, with pure blue eyes, and fair skin; they were stunning and Lex could feel a tug at the back of his mind that he should try to impress them. The feel of Hermione's hand in his brought him back to sanity but it took the witch stomping on Severus' foot to make him close his mouth.

The potions master groaned at the pain and muttered, "Veela, perfect."

Pierre bowed lowly before leaving the office, saying he had a post to return to. Apolline Delacour rose and walked around her desk, "Henri, you may leave us."

"Of course Minister," the wizard left the room evenly.

"Welcome to the French Ministry," Apolline looked carefully at Severus before continuing, "Your fathers will be pleased to hear more about you."

That had the trio on edge, until Severus calmed and placed a hand on his wards' shoulder, "A Veela is a Slavic nymph, your fathers would have sent out requests to the other gods, which Veela are somewhat considered; though not immortal they do have god-like features, their beauty is one. They mean you no harm."

The Minister chuckled, "I see that you are well versed Monsieur Snape. Yes, I was contacted by Zaria to keep an eye out for you both. I was surprised though, to hear that you are also Harry Potter Monsieur Olympius."

"It is a long story Lady Delacour, and please, call me Alexander," the demigod said politely.

"Of course," Apolline then turned, "My apologies for my rudeness. This is my eldest daughter, Fleur; she is going into her 6th year at Beauxbatons Academy of Magic."

The 16 year old walked over to the group and smiled politely, "Bonjour. Do you both attend Hogwarts?"

Everyone settled in the chairs and Hermione answered, "Somewhat. Alexander and I will be doing a few classes that we didn't complete last term, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Lex is also doing Divination."

"And the other subjects?"

Blushing lightly, Lex answered, "Well, we've already got our masteries for them; Mia even has hers for Divination."

"Mon dieu," the two Frenchwomen gasped, "But you are both so young."

"Perhaps in body but ma'am, Lex and I have been on this earth much longer than you can imagine. Add that to only being able to read properly for the past two or so years and it is no wonder that we have rocketed through our education," the brunette explained then proudly stated, "We have been asked to be assistant professors this coming term."

Severus laughed internally at the widened eyes of the two blondes, it was almost too much but he was so proud of the couple that it shone from his every pore. Wishing to know her position on it, the man asked, "Lady Delacour, I am interested in knowing what you intend on doing on the subject of the Dark Lord's eventual return?"

That put a stopper on all fun that they were having, and the blue eyes hardened as they looked at the wizard, "What are you meaning Monsieur? He is dead."

"No ma'am, he is not, we have seen him with our two eyes at the end of our first year," Lex told the woman, "He will return, somehow he will find a way to gain a human body and return with the same, if not greater, force than he had the first time. We're you not informed of this?"

"No, I was not," Apolline was furious and it showed, "Who was informed of this?"

"Well, Dumbledore did know and we were certain he couldn't hide the death of a professor who was possessed by Voldemort…" Hermione waited for the older trio to stop shuddering before continuing, "But as he was the master of manipulations, it is not surprising that no one else was informed of this fact."

"I thank you all for informing me of this, you have helped the nation of France in doing so, and we owe you a debt that we shall not forget. My apologies for cutting this meeting off, but this new information needs handling immediately," Apolline rose and shook each of their hands.

Fleur rose with them and said, "I will escort you all out."

It was in silence that they went to the lift and down to the atrium but once there, Severus noted that the teenagers wanted to talk without an old fogy about, "I'll just wait by the other elevators."

When he was gone, the Veela led the young couple into the same room as before, "I am interested, how long have you been going out?"

"About a month now," the pair said together.

"Ahh, it must be a strong bond that you have, an unbreakable one. You see, men, all men, they will be unable to resist the allure of a Veela, even one like myself who has yet to reach maturity. When they get older, it does not affect that as strongly but when young as you are, well, I have had many boys spouting that they have flown to the moon simply by flapping their arms," Fleur laughed softly, "The only ones able to not be affected, or pull out of it easily, are those who are strongly bonded, and not by marriage. It is a soul based bonding, one built through complete trust and love for the other and reciprocated in the same strength."

The couple blushed and stood closer, "We have spent many years together as friends."

"It is a beautiful thing, one that a Veela rarely ever finds for herself. My mother was lucky, as was my grandmother, but most of us simply find men who will treat us kindly and faithfully."

Hermione placed a hand on the girl's arm, "You will find the one who is right for you, I know it."

"And if Mia says that, you can bank on it, as our goblin friends would say," Lex laughed.

The blue eyes welled with tears and Fleur smiled, "Thank you Mademoiselle Hippia. I hope you shall keep in touch."

"You bet, and it is Lex and Mia to our friends," the pair embraced their new French friend, "We had best head on out or Severus will think that the Aurors have come for us again. Stay safe Fleur."

"And you"


	42. Chapter 41

Severus had decided that they would stay the extra night in Paris, going out and having a wonderful meal in the City of Lights, and gone to sleep with filled stomachs. Early the next morning, they had breakfast at a café before heading back home, easily getting into the Channel Tunnel. Dropping the car off in the driveway of Severus and Alexander's home, the trio then took a Portkey to Hogsmeade.

Hermione and Alexander left Severus in their dust, racing up to the school and turning quickly to head to the forest, calling out the second they breached the trees, "Nye! Firenze! We're back!"

The second they entered Firenze's home, they were overrun by an ecstatic Golden Pegasus, "**I've missed you both so much! How was your holiday? Did you miss me? What did you see? Did you see any other Pegasi? Ooh, were there monsters?**"

"Nye, settle down," Mia laughed loudly, wrapping him into a tight hug, "We missed you so much too. Come and sit down, we'll tell you all about our trip. Where's Firenze?"

"**He went to see the herd about something he spied in the stars but should be back later on,**" the horse collapsed on the moss bed and spread his wings invitingly.

The teens laughed and fell in there with him, getting comfortable and told him all about their travels. The Pegasus was rapt at everything they said, giving off the appropriate gasps or chuckles when needed. He actually licked the demigods when they told him they were officially going out, causing them to elbow him in the side, which he barely felt. When talking about their weapons, they drew them, allowing Nye to look them over, his feathers shuddering from the power.

Finally they were done, and the sun was high in the air, beating down on them through the break in the tree canopy. As they were sweating, and because they really wanted to, the teens changed into swim suits and raced to the Black Lake, Nye on their heels. Just as they were able to dive in, they felt a set of teeth grasp their pants waists and lift them into the air. Nye had grabbed them and was soaring up. When he was high enough, the Pegasus let them go, eliciting excited screams from the teenagers, who gracefully entered the water.

When they emerged, Nye was snickering on the bank, "**You look funny Lex.**"

"Oh yeah?" With a large reach, both demigods were able to pull the horse into the lake with them.

Nye hated swimming, it was one of the things he really didn't do at all if he could get out of it, so when he breached the surface, he was quickly out of the water and glaring at the laughing teens, "**Not funny.**"

"Yeah, it was hilarious"

Eventually Nye settled back down on the bank, though he did watch carefully whenever the demigods were near him, not wanting to be dragged back in. After an hour, they had a visitor from the forest. Firenze had heard their playfully banter from his home and came out to find them, "Hello there."

"Firenze!" Lex and Mia leapt out of the water and hugged the centaur, "We missed you."

"And I you my foals," the half-man said caringly, "I sense you collected your weapons."

Nodding, the pair drew them and handed them over to their teacher, who scrutinised them before passing them back. Lex asked the man, "Why were you seeing the herd?"

"Come back to my home, we will talk there"

Once they were all settled around the softly burning fire, Firenze sighed, "For 2 weeks I have been seeing a Grim in the future, but no deaths that join it. I was concerned as I thought it would be a sign that the Dark One was returning soon, but then I heard from Professor Grubbly-Plank that there was an escape from Azkaban prison a couple days ago. So I went to see the herd to find out if they have had any different readings than me. I was in luck as they had seen the Grim also, only their interpretation was different to mine. It was not a Grim I was seeing, it was the Canis Major, the greater dog; particularly the brightest star in the constellation, Sirius. Bane saw that it was in stress, turmoil, over a wrongdoing and a need to keep one safe; of course, he then said it was a waste of his time to look over a human's future. Everything fell into place when I remembered the name of the escaped prisoner; Sirius Black."

"Who is Sirius Black?"

"A man that you should ask Severus about, I was a foal myself when he attended Hogwarts and do not know much about him or the crimes he is said to have committed. All I know is that the stars believe him to be innocent," Firenze began ushering the pair out, "Talk to Severus and I intend on having you both down here tomorrow morning for training with your weapons. And to hear all about your holidays."

"Okay Firenze. Bye Nye, be good," placing a kiss on the Pegasus' forehead, the couple ran from the forest.

They found Severus in the Great Hall, talking to Minerva heatedly, "You cannot allow those monsters around the school; it isn't safe for the children."

"It is not my choice Severus, the bloody Minister wants them here in case Black shows his face, so go yell at him," the Scottish brogue was thick, the woman was annoyed.

"You're the Headmistress of this school, tell Fudge to shove his suggestion up his bowler!"

Lex and Mia stood there listening to the adults arguing before clearing their throats, "Hi."

"Oh Harry, Hermione, we didn't see you there," Minerva said, surprised.

"Yes, well we were looking for Severus and heard you both arguing," the couple walked further into the room, "May we enquire as to what these monsters are that the Minister is placing within the school? If we are to be assistant professors this term, we will need to have all necessary information to keep the other students safe."

"Yes, yes you will," the headmistress sighed, "A couple days ago a prisoner escaped from Azkaban…"

"Sirius Black, yeah, Firenze told us about that. He said that we should ask Severus about him, and also that the stars tell a story of a man who was done wrong, which wouldn't be that surprising the Ministry and the stories of how insane things were back then."

Both adults were slightly stunned but the witch continued, "Well he was heard saying that 'he' was at Hogwarts. Now, Severus will explain who everyone believes 'he' is later but the Minister has insisted that Dementors be placed around the school's boundaries to capture him should he attempt to enter. The creatures are worse than evil, they suck out every happy thought, leaving you cold in the hottest of places. I'd rather have death himself come for me than be around them."

"So why can't you just tell the Minister that you don't want them here?"

"Because he can't see anything past the headlines that would come if he was to do nothing," Minerva said, stressed to the point of cracking, "These things should be destroyed, not placed around a school, a feeding frenzy for them as all children have at least one happy memory. If you'll excuse me, I need to go yell to a moron again. It is a pleasure to see you both back and will have your teaching schedules ready in a week."

"Thank you ma'am," as soon as the witch was gone, the demigods turned to Severus, "We can talk later, we need to Floo somewhere."

Severus just sighed and walked to his quarters, he had known that this would happen as soon as he saw the coupe standing there, listening. Once they were standing in front of his Floo, he asked, "Do you need me with you?"

"We'll be fine, we're just going to go see Madam Bones," the demigods embraced the man before stepping into the emerald flames together, "Ministry of Magic."


	43. Chapter 42

The two demigods landed heavily on the floors of the Ministry's atrium, neither were good at exiting a Floo properly and truly detested the method of travel. Banishing the ash from their bodies easily, they went over to the Auror at the wand station, getting them weighed and returned along with a badge stating their business. As they waited for the lift, they watched the wand station and sighed as half of the people just walked on through, no doubt workers in the Ministry.

"_**Have these people never heard of Polyjuice Potion? Honestly,**_" Hermione said exasperated at the incompetence of the government.

"_**Mia, when your Minister is a man who was never an Auror or MLE department member, and largest name to fame before becoming Minister was being the Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, you can't expect wonders. Which is why we need to talk to Madam Bones,**_" Alexander replied, placing a gentle kiss on the brunette hair.

Mia sighed and relaxed slightly before getting into the hastily filling lift. They stopped at every floor on the way up to the second level, by which time there were only two other people with them in the lift. Getting out, they made their way down to Amelia's office, knocking on the door when they got there, "Enter."

"Madam Bones, do you have a moment?" Lex asked as the pair walked inside.

"Of course, please, come in," the witch closed the door, "How can I help you Mr Olympius, Miss Hippia?"

"Alexander and Hermione ma'am," Hermione told the older woman as they settled into seats, "And you can assist us in finding a way to keep the Dementors away from Hogwarts. They are a danger to not only the students but us also, once they sense us, they will do everything possible to kill us."

Amelia sighed sadly, "I know, and that is why I argued strenuously with Cornelius against placing them at Hogwarts. I hate the things, we should be finding a way to destroy them completely rather than allow them to guard the prison. The Minister is adamant; he doesn't want the backlash of what will happen if Sirius gets into Hogwarts."

"Ma'am, what do you know about Sirius Black?"

"He was the best damned Auror I worked with, was partners with James Potter before he and Lily went into hiding, and then became my partner. We'd all gone to school together; Lily, James, Sirius, Severus, myself, and two other men, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Sirius and I began dating in 7th year, at the same time as Lily and James, and were best man/maid of honour at their wedding the following year. Sirius, you couldn't find a more honest or open hearted person around, and he loved being your godfather, and he was even if not under your real name. There was something that happened when Lily was pregnant, it caused two couples to go into hiding, the Potters and the Longbottoms, Frank and Alice were great Aurors also. Now Sirius was, to everyone but a certain few, the Secret Keeper to their location, but those of us who knew differently knew it was Pettigrew.

"That Halloween night, when you were attacked, we all knew that Pettigrew had given up their location. Sirius was furious, beyond reasoning, and raced off to kill the rat. He caught up with him, and after that there are two stories of what happened. One, the one that the public was told, is that Sirius went mad, killed an innocent Peter and 12 Muggles and was one of the loyalest Death Eaters. The truth though, which I found out after visiting him in Azkaban, is that Peter removed one of his fingers, killed the 12 Muggles, and vanished off in his Animagus form of a rat. See, the only part of him that the Ministry could find was his finger, they all believed that the rest of him had been blown to bits.

"Sirius was never given a trial, simply thrown in Azkaban as a Death Eater and left to rot; no one even checked to see if he was marked or not. Dumbledore, he was pleased to have him in prison, gave him free reign to leave you wherever he wanted, as Sirius was your legal guardian. His escape, he isn't coming for you Alexander, he's coming to protect you from something," Amelia furiously wiped away a rogue tear.

Hermione smiled sadly, "You love him still?"

The woman gave off a bark-like laugh, "I've been in love with Sirius Orion Black since I was 11 years old and the next time I see him, I will beat him over the head for doing this, no matter his reasons."

"Madam Bones…"

"Call me Amelia please," the woman interrupted.

"Amelia, we need two things from you. One is a way to contact Sirius to tell him to stay away, while the other is some way to get Fudge to keep the Dementors from Hogwarts."

The witch thought for a second before replying, "To stop Fudge, go to the Daily Prophet and do an interview that states that the Dementors are not a safe thing for Hogwarts; the public loves Harry Potter and Cornelius loves public approval. As for contacting Sirius, all I can suggest is you send him a letter, an owl will find him. If you happen to see a large black dog around though, ask if his name if Padfoot, Sirius' Animagus form and name."

"Thank you Amelia, this will be helpful. Umm, you're in charge of his capture?"

"Yes," the head of the DMLE smiled darkly, "The Chinese Ministry is currently searching for him after a tip that was sent through about his location."

That elicited laughter from all three, "Excellent. Thank you for your time."

Showing the couple out, Amelia said, "Don't worry, you are both always welcome here. Stay safe."

"Always are," they called out over their shoulders as they left.


	44. Chapter 43

Racing down to the atrium, Alexander and Hermione took the Floo once more to the Leaky Cauldron, from there they made their way into Diagon Alley and went in search for the Daily Prophet's offices. They weren't hard to find but when they arrived, the first thing they saw was the current headlines, 'Harry Potter to Attend French School After Being Found Cheating'.

"_**What the bloody hell is this crap?**_" Lex fumed.

"_**I don't know but this won't stand. Come on,**_" Mia grabbed her love's hand and dragged him to Gringotts.

As soon as they were inside of the bank, all of the goblins were looking at them warily, but the demigods were too interested in finding one particular goblin. They found him at the end, sitting in the highest teller. Bowing lowly to him, Lex said, "Good morning Bogrod, how have you been?"

"Very well, thank you," Bogrod's eyes were firmly planted on the invisible weapons, "Follow me please."

Lex and Mia did as asked, following the goblin into an unused room, "This is about the sais and labrys isn't it?"

"You wear weapons forged by the great Hephaestus, neither of you are who you state you are."

"In our defence, we weren't aware that we were demigods when we first visited and had every intention on informing you and the goblin nation of our statuses during our next visit. As for the weapons, we would remove them but they can't be," Hermione explained.

Bogrod tentatively asked, "May I look at them?"

The teens drew their weapons, "Of course Bogrod, we trust you and goblins are the warrior race; if you can't appreciate a good weapon then who could?"

The goblin was entranced by the three items before him, running a finger along the blades, listening to the metal whisper to him, "Outstanding. Such craftwork."

"It is," they sheathed them again once the goblin was finished before sitting, "We have a few requests Bogrod."

"What would they be?"

"Well, considering I'm not really Harry Potter…"

The goblin put up his hand, "It does not matter in the sense of Lily and James Potter's wills, they left everything bar a few thousand galleons to their baby boy, nothing that stated a name. As you were their child of record to Gringotts, you inherited everything."

"Alright, now in that inheritance do I have anything to do with the Daily Prophet?"

"I believe so, let me check to make sure," Bogrod snapped his fingers and a folder appeared. Fingering through it he nodded, "Yes, the Potters assisted in the starting up of many businesses and in return were given controlling shares of them. Over the years they were diminished if the Potter in charge wished to sell off shares, but with the Daily Prophet, it looks as though Charlus Potter, James' father, purchased as many shares as possible. You own 64% of the shares. Why were you interested in that business in particular?"

"Because of their latest edition," Mia growled, "Do you have libel laws in the magical world?"

Bogrod nodded, "Yes, I can get a complaint started if you wish."

"Definitely. Now, are there any other newspapers for magical UK?"

"The Quibbler, it's owned and operated by Xeno Lovegood; nice bloke, just a tad odd. His office is in his home at Ottery St. Catchpole," the goblin explained, "Did you want Gringotts to do anything in concern with the Daily Prophet besides starting the complaint, or any other business?"

Mia took the reins now, "Yes. The goblins are to please oversee every business meeting that the Potter family is involved with. Send out reminder notices to them all that there is a 'Potter' who is being informed by the best what his rights are concerning the family interest in their business. We would also like for you, personally if possible, to cull through the entire staff of the Daily Prophet; find anyone who is unqualified, has fabricated stories, has taken bribes or paid for stories, and the editor, and fire them. Replace them with people who are qualified and have everyone sign loyalty contracts that they will only print stories that are true, and have been fact checked to hell and back. Please Bogrod."

The goblin was writing quickly, "What are your names, if you don't mind?"

"I am Alexander Olympius, son of Zeus," Lex said proudly.

"And I am Hermione Hippia, daughter of Poseidon," Mia continued, "And you are our friend Bogrod, so call us Alexander and Hermione please. Thank you for your assistance and don't forget to take the money for your services."

"Of course, and may your blades always be sharp," the goblin allowed them to show themselves out before calling for his brethren, he had been called a friend by two demigods, he was going to do everything in his power to do right by them.

Outside, the couple were thinking of a way to get to the Quibbler office, "_**Floo?**_"

"_**We shouldn't arrive that way unannounced, it could lead to trouble. We could go back in and ask for a Portkey.**_"

"_**No, but we could get some Muggle money and take a cab.**_"

Deciding on that, they went back into the bank and spoke to the first empty teller, "Good day, we were wondering if you could change some galleons for us, we need to get to Ottery St. Catchpole and will need Muggle money for a taxi."

The goblin looked wary, the pair were talking to her politely, and seeing the way they treated Bogrod before led her to offer another option, "There is always the Knight Bus."

"What is the Knight Bus?"

"A magical bus, it will take you to your needed location for a small fee," the goblin explained, "Just head to a street, preferably one that is not too crowded, though Muggles don't see it, and throw out your wand. You may need to wait and will definitely want to hold on tight once on board."

"Thank you so much ma'am," the teens said as they bowed slightly and left.


	45. Chapter 44

Racing through Diagon Alley, Alexander and Hermione made it onto Charing Cross Road easily, and walked from it in search of a slow street. They walked for a few minutes before finding one, and the wizard threw out his wand, as instructed. It took a few seconds but soon they were nearly flattened after a *BANG* reverberated around them and a large purple triple-decker bus screeched to a halt in from of them.

From the bus, a lanky pimple faced wizard hopped out and said, "Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor today. Where to?"

"The Lovegood House, Ottery St. Catchpole please," the demigods said as they boarded.

"Right, that'll be a galleon each," Stan took the two handed over coins and called up to an elderly man at the wheel, "Right you are Ernie, take her away."

It was only by pure luck that neither teen went flying from the initial portion of inertia, getting settled in on a bench seat and held on tightly as they were buffeted about. It took then 30 minutes, stops everywhere from Aberdeen to Cardiff, dropping others off and collecting more. Finally Ernie said in a gravelly voice, "Ottery St. Catchpole, Devon."

The couple got up and just as they were leaving, Lex asked, "Why don't you bolt those seats down?"

"Hmm, never thought about it, thanks man," the conductor called out before the bus left with another huge *BANG*.

"_**Mental, the lot of them,**_" Hermione muttered before they walked up the drive they were dropped off on.

The house they were heading towards was large and a sleek black in colour; it looked a lot like a rook off of a chess set. The grounds about it were covered with flowers, most of them were normal, like roses, tulips, etc. But there were also magical ones, like the patch of honking daffodils, or the umbrella flowers that looked like odd trees. It was obvious that someone truly had green thumbs in the house.

They were almost at the house when they spied a set of silver shoes moving beneath one of the large flowers. Diverting their path, they saw that the owner of the shoes was a young girl, with hair as yellow as the sun and silver/blue eyes that didn't seem to focus at all. Around her neck was a necklace made from the corks from Butterbeer bottles, and she had radishes hanging as earrings. Her wand was in place, perched behind her ear, a quill behind the other.

"Hello there," Hermione said politely.

"Oh," the girl jumped slightly, startled by their sudden presence, "Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger and this is my boyfriend Harry Potter"

Those eyes, they peered at the demigods, looking straight into their souls it seemed, before the girl pursed her lips, "No, you call yourselves them but you are not them."

That shocked the teens, "How?"

"I can just tell, I've been able to since I was born," the girl sized them up and stuck out her hand, "I'm Lunette Lovegood, you can call me Luna."

Shaking her hand, Mia realise she knew this girl, "You're a Ravenclaw right? I've seen you around the school."

Luna blushed lightly, "Yes, I'm a Ravenclaw. Are you here to see my father?"

"Mhmm, we'd like to give him an interview," Lex said.

That brightened the young witch up, "Great, I'll take you to him now."

The trio made their way into the house, and then down into the basement, where they could hear the rhythmic sounds of an old fashioned printing press. When they were able to see in, they spied a blonde man wearing fanciful robes and splattered with ink, he was leaning over a desk, writing furiously.

"Daddy?" Luna softly spoke, not wanting to startle her father.

The man turned and smiled widely, showing bright white teeth and blue eyes, "Luna, I thought you were looking at Nargles."

"They weren't playing today. Daddy, we have visitors, they want to give you an interview," the girl motioned for the pair to walk forward.

"Hello Mr Lovegood, I hear that you have a fine newspaper and Hermione and I would like to give you an interview."

Xeno's eyes widened as he recognised the wizard, "Harry Potter, as I live and breathe. Come, come, upstairs in the comfort."

Bustled upstairs, with a Butterbeer in hand, Luna sitting to their side with parchment and quill ready. She asked them, "May I enquire as to why you are here and not the Daily Prophet? The Potter family does have controlling interest."

"Because they are currently going through an overhaul on our request," Hermione said neutrally, "It may be a few months before they are up to standard but many people are going to lose their jobs and money for calling Harry a cheat. We wanted to give an interview about how the Minister sees it fit to allow Dementors to be around the school despite being asked by the Headmistress and the head of the DMLE to not do it. Can you do that?"

"Of course, of course," Xeno was excited, "Please, tell us your views on the Minister's decision."


	46. Chapter 45

It took the couple an hour to finish with the interview, the subject going on from the Dementors to their positions as assistant professors, their young masteries, and touching on the subject of Sirius Black. When they were done, Xeno rose, "I will make this tomorrow's edition but I can't say how many people will actually read it; our subscriptions are not many."

"Sir, you get in touch with Bogrod at Gringotts and ask him to give you enough galleons for every magical household in the UK to receive a copy of tomorrow's issue. We want everyone getting one," Alexander said, shaking the man's hand.

Both Lovegoods looked as though they would faint at hearing that, it would be more money than they had ever seen, even after paying for the supplies needed to make up that many copies. The man gratefully shook the two offered hands before shooting off to clean up, muttering about shopping that was needed to be done.

Luna led the pair outside and sat down on stone benches in the garden, "Thank you both so much. The Quibbler is my father's great love; he has been struggling to make something of it since starting it years ago whilst at Hogwarts. Getting an interview from Harry Potter, it will help a lot."

"We're pleased to help you both," Hermione said, leaning against her boyfriend, "You're going to be a second year this term right?"

"Yes"

"Are you planning on what subjects you're going to take in third? Maybe some that your friends are?"

The blonde's face fell slightly, "I don't have any friends at Hogwarts anymore."

"Why not? You're a nice girl."

"I was friends with Ginny but then she withdrew from everyone and now she's in St Mungo's. Everyone else thinks I'm weird; Ronald calls me Loony Lovegood," a pearly tear dropped from her eyes, "I really try to be strong but they've been stealing my things and…"

The demigods were instantly on either side of the crying girl, comforting her as her entire body shook from the ferocity of her sobs. Both were well accustomed to bullying, not being able to read in primary school and having Dudley Dursley call you both freaks was enough incentive for the other students. They had handled it by being strong together and taking vengeance by magical means.

When Luna had stopped crying, and dried off the tears, Hermione asked softly, "Who is it that takes your things Luna?"

"The older Ravenclaws, they are trying to drive me out of Hogwarts, they don't want Loony Lovegood as a Ravenclaw. Just because my father is eccentric and my mother was deemed insane due to her belief in creatures that others were unable to see, and then died in a spell experiment; they class me as mad before even meeting me."

"You mean like Nargles? Those are those fairy things that swarm mistletoe right? Bloody menaces," Lex spoke, having been attacked by some a few Christmases earlier.

The silver/blue eyes widened in glee, "You can see them too?"

"Yeah, it's something we've been able to do since birth," Hermione said, hinting to the blonde's answer from before, "Now, why haven't you told Flitwick about this bullying before? He could help you."

"No, it will only make this worse; I can't escape them as they are my own house, my supposed family within the walls of Hogwarts," Luna scoffed at that.

"Well, we're going to help you Luna, we help our friends. Besides, we're going to be assistant professors this term, that means we can hand out punishments like all other professors can," the wizard's smile was dark and protective.

Hearing him call her a friend, Luna was certain her ears had been hearing things, but then seeing the look in both sets of eyes, she knew that they were speaking the truth, "Thank you and don't worry, I won't tell anyone about you both being what you are, I promise."

Just shaking their heads at how much this witch was able to see about them, the couple stood and hugged her tightly, "If you need us at all until school starts, just send us a letter, we'll be staying at Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays."

The bright blonde led them inside, to the house's Floo and let them head off, smiling to herself after they had left and skipped outside, singing, "I have friends, I have friends."


	47. Chapter 46

Severus had put off the talk he needed to have with Alexander and Hermione for a day, grateful that they had already had such large days their first day back. The demigods were thankful for it too, exhausted from everything. They had told Severus that they were going for a walk and next thing they knew, they were waking up in the Room of Requirement at dawn the next day.

"_**Dammit, Severus is going to be pissed,**_" Lex groaned as they left the room.

"_**Not as much as Dobby, we were going to see our new quarters yesterday and completely forgot,**_" Mia added, going into a jog as they left the castle.

Rounding the lake, the wizard said hopefully, "_**Maybe they'll forgive us when they read the paper this morning?**_"

"_**Doubtful**_," came the reply.

After a long run and swim, the couple went into their training area to find Firenze already waiting for them, swinging a sword before they had a chance to blink. Lex had his labrys out but it was Mia's sais that caught the blade as it descended at them. The centaur then drew another sword and attacked both simultaneously, finding his advantage lessening by the minute. They were only at it for 10 minutes before Firenze found himself weaponless, and at the business end of three deathly sharp blades, "Excellent work."

"Firenze, you're going to need an assistant soon," Lex joked pleasantly, knowing that that had been training.

"Shush you," the man grumbled, "I was thinking exactly the same thing, which is why I have in touch with the goblins."

The demigods looked at each other, they hadn't been told that by Bogrod yesterday. They had little time to continue that line of thought before two goblins burst from the forest, their own swords coming at them, "_**Bugger.**_"

Goblins were the warrior race for a reason, and they would not give up even after losing their weapons, which is why the teenagers found themselves on the ground seconds after having the goblins in the same position. After Hermione healed everyone, and they were all settled on the ground, the two goblins introduced themselves, "I am Grunhot, the trainer for Gringotts guards; this is my son Thurhot. Bogrod speaks highly of you both."

"It is an honour to meet you both," the teens said, bowing their heads slightly, "Are you both to be our trainers also?"

"Yes," Thurhot grunted, "You are both talented with weapons but lack the hand-to-hand fighting skills that defeated you just now. The Muggles are well versed in this method, martial arts are what they call it, and we shall train you in that before adding your weaponry into it."

The demigods were happy, and for the next 2 hours, allowed their bodies to be stretched to the limits by the two goblins. It was planned that every Sunday, they were to come down for a few hours training, and to add it into their exercise regimes every morning. Two sweaty, tired bodies trudged back to the castle, and were greeted by a visibly ticked house elf, "Mia, Lex, you are in trouble."

"We know Dobby, and we are so sorry, we never meant to forget about you. Please forgive us," the couple pled.

"Very well, now follow Dobby to your quarters so you can clean up before breakfast," the house elf moved quickly, forcing the tired pair to keep up with him as punishment.

He came to a stop in front of a large portrait of Rhea, the demigods' grandmother, "She was beautiful."

"I still am my dears," the Titan said from her portrait, "I do so hope that you don't fight like your fathers, silly things are grown gods and still argue over which of them I love the most."

"How is this possible?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"It's very simple really, this little fellow here requested that my painting be made, by the finest artist around, and then many different beings placed their magic into me to become animated. I must say though, it was a shock to find myself in here instead of my home, thankfully I can merge out when I wish," seeing their eager faces, Rhea smiled sadly, "I'm sorry but I cannot find you either, despite this portrait."

The couple understood, "Umm, what can we call you?"

That had the Titan laughing, "Oh, well, that is up to you both. You can recognise me as your grandmother or simply as Rhea; I won't be disappointed either way."

Thinking together, Alexander and Hermione said together, "_**We'll call you YiaYia.**_"

"_**My sweet grandchildren,**_" Rhea cleared her throat before talking in English, "You can go on inside, you've made this old Titan very happy."

"Thank you YiaYia," the trio entered their quarters and were stunned again.

Stepping inside had you entering a common area, a lounge and 2 armchairs, a coffee table and fireplace that was connected to the Floo Network; there was Floo powder on the mantle. From there they could see the study area, two desks with bookcases all around. Walking through their quarters, they soon came upon an interesting development, "Dobby, there's only one bedroom."

"Dobby knows. When Hogwarts was asked to create your quarters, she only made one and would not make any more," the house elf explained, "Severus told Dobby to remind Lex and Mia that he doesn't wish to regret this."

"He won't," the pair said together before exploring their bedroom and connected bathroom.

There was a king bed with curtains around it, two large dressers, and closets; the bathroom held a bathtub the size of a small swimming pool, as well as a shower, toilet and sink. In the bedroom, there was a set of large glass doors that opened up to a balcony; the view there was of the Black Lake and Forbidden Forest, not too high up as they were only on the second floor.

The colour scheme for their quarters was Gryffindor, which was alright as both teens enjoyed those colours. Heading back out to where Dobby was, they hugged the elf, "Thank you."

With Dobby blushing deeply, the demigods went back into the room, Hermione showering first while Alexander looked out on the majesty that were the Hogwarts' grounds.


	48. Chapter 47

After showering and dressing in clean clothes, Alexander and Hermione made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and to see the reactions to the Quibbler article. All around the island, magical households were delivered a copy of the paper, and most of them hadn't destroyed it either. As they had come back into the castle after training, the couple had spied a half dozen owls heading inside, and knew that there would be words said as soon as the demigods were next spotted.

They weren't wrong. The second that they stepped into the Great Hall, the eyes of Professors Grubbly-Plank, Flitwick, McGonagall, and Sprout, Severus, and Poppy Pomfrey flicked up to them, "Good morning."

"Good morning," each adult chimed out as one.

"Anything good in the paper?" Hermione asked innocently as they walked towards the High Table.

"A little"

Playing along, Lex commented, "That's good, yesterday the Daily Prophet had me down as a cheater who was heading to France."

"Not the Daily Prophet, though I'm certain you already knew that," Severus said, his eyes brimming with laughter.

"Oh yes, The Quibbler, Hermione and I did happen upon Xeno Lovegood yesterday. Did we mention anything of substance Hermione?"

The witch pretended to think hard for a moment, "I think we did Harry, but what was it?"

"Alright, that's enough," Minerva shook her head, "Now who exactly got a copy of this because none of us are even subscribers?"

"Everyone"

"Everyone?" The professors questioned.

Hermione nodded, "Yes, we paid for every magical household to receive a copy. I would suspect a visit from a particularly irate Minister for Magic at some stage today. Now, where are we supposed to sit?"

Severus laughed, waving to the two seats beside him, "In your positions as assistant professors you both get the option of sitting up here or with Gryffindor."

"Wonderful," the teens got settled and began to eat.

After a few minutes, once everyone had eased back into their morning routines, Lex spoke, "Professor Flitwick?"

"Yes my boy?" The Charms professor poked his head around Pomona to look who was speaking to him.

"What is the Ravenclaw house view on bullying within the 'family'?"

"The same as any other house, or any student, it is not tolerated. Once a claim is made, it is looked into by the professors, prefects, ghosts, and house elves. If it is found true, the person/people behind it are placed on a week detention; next is a months' detention and loss of Hogsmeade trips and all extracurricular activities. If it occurs a third time, they are suspended and there is no fourth time, you get expelled and your wand snapped. Why do you ask?"

"Because, we met a wonderful young lady yesterday who will be starting her second year in your house this term, and all last term she was bullied by older Ravenclaws," Hermione spoke up, "She didn't tell you as she believes it will make things worse, which it probably would as it is an intra-house issue, but it has to be stopped so we are informing you about it."

Many forgot easily that Filius Flitwick was a half-goblin, but at hearing that some of his Ravenclaws were bullying another, even worse, a younger member, everyone remembered instantly, "Which of my Eagles is it that is being bullied?"

"Lunette Lovegood"

"And the bullies?"

"No names, she wouldn't tell us but they are older than her and more than likely popular. We're putting forward warning that if we see any bullying, no matter what house is the instigator or victim, it won't stand," Lex saw the 6 heads nodding at that.

Minerva got the attention of the teens, "It has been decided amongst all the professors, that as you will all be our colleagues, outside of a few classes, that you have permission to call us by our given names."

Both teens blushed at that. It was easy to all Severus his name, he was like a father to them and a dear friend, but the other professors? "Thank you, and we will attempt to get comfortable doing so."

"Ma'am, have you found anyone for the DADA professor position?"

"Yes, he's a former Gryffindor and will be taking the role of Head of House whilst here. Remus Lupin is his name."

Green and brown/green connected, Amelia had mentioned him yesterday, but they simply nodded at the headmistress. Once they were finished their breakfast, the couple walked with Severus to the potions lab, "I suppose we should talk whilst you have time."

"Yes"

"From the beginning then. As you know, I was best friends with Lily since a child and was 'enemies' with James until a little before his death. In between we have our school years. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew met in the same carriage on the Hogwarts Express as they did myself, Lily and Amelia. I think it was the protectiveness I showed over Lily that had James on my case from the start; he was used to getting all the girls' attentions and Lily was only interested in talking to me, so he was challenged and intrigued. Anyway, those 4, they became fast friends, creating this damned group called the Marauders that same year. Their mission; bully and prank every Slytherin possible, though to be honest, I was James' pet project and Sirius simply hated all snakes because of his family; the other two would just go along with them.

"It took a few years, but I started to notice that Remus went missing every month, no one knew where he was. I'd gotten one over on Black the week previously, and his retaliation was to show me how to follow behind Remus during one of the days he went missing. Of course, looking back now, I should have realised what was happening, but I was in my fifth year and more concerned over my upcoming OWLs. James heard Black laughing and found out what he had done, he raced out and saved my life that night. See Remus, he's a nice man but when he was a kid a vicious disgusting werewolf called Fenrir Greyback bit him as punishment for his father doing Greyback wrong. Neither of us was injured but Dumbledore threatened us into remaining silent over the event.

"You know all about how I gained my mark as a rebellion against Lily going out with James, and how he and I came to an understanding as we were both important to Lily, so we won't go into that again. When Black went to Azkaban, I went to Amelia and got the full story, and even though he was an idiot, he didn't deserve what happened to him. I'm actually surprised he waited this long to escape, as a dog he would have been able to slip out when they were bringing him his meals, his emotions would have been less complex to the blind Dementors. Anyway, Remus is coming here to teach, and we will be making his Wolfsbane Potion every month, you will take over his classes during the days he is unable to do so. And that's everything."

The demigods took it all in and their only real question they wanted an answer to was, "How many of them were Animagi? I mean it's supposed to be really hard to become."

Severus only shook his head laughing, "That's what you want to know? Okay well, James was a stag, Sirius is a black dog, Pettigrew is a rat, Lily was a swan, Amelia is a dove, and…"

"You're an Animagus? Come on, show us!"

Sighing deeply, Severus stood and moved to a cleared area, away from the potion benches. He closed his eyes and concentrated on the form he hadn't been in over a decade, the burn as he changed a welcomed friend as it washed over his body. The teens were stunned as their friend morphed into a pitch black coyote, "Cool."

Quickly Severus returned to his human state, "I've not done that since that Halloween, I'll have to remember to do it more often. So yes, it is essentially a difficult process to become an Animagus but if you are dedicated and have a spirit animal to change into, then anyone can become one. And as I'm saying this it occurs to me that you will both want to try won't you?"

"Oh yeah," the teens said quickly.

"I'll make the potion for you both and find the appropriate texts. Now off with you, some of us have things to get done," the man ushered his wards from the room.


	49. Chapter 48

Alexander and Hermione, having been removed from the potions lab, wandered the halls of the old castle, finding themselves nearing the owlery, "_**Sirius?**_"

"_**Might as well,**_" the pair went in and sat at the provided desk.

Pulling out a sheet of parchment and a quill, Hermione, being the neatest writer, began to write;

'To Mr Sirius Black,

Hello, our names are Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, and we have just been informed of your predicament. As you are Harry's godfather, fugitive or not, we wish to give you a chance to explain your actions to our face, so would like to meet you. You are not to come into the magical world or you will be in danger, and also ruin the hard work of a woman who loves you enough to fabricate evidence that you are currently in China. Meet us in 3 days at a park in Crawley, you will know which one if you truly can track down your godson.

We are willing to give you a chance, do not screw it up by risking your life,

Harry and Hermione.'

"_**Think it is a good idea to use your substitute name?**_" Hermione asked as they attached the letter to an owl's leg, "To Sirius Black please, he may be in dog form so be on the lookout."

"_**He only knows me as Harry Potter, to tell him anything else would confuse him and risk him not showing,**_" Lex replied, watching the owl soar off, "_**Think Severus will mind if we let Sirius live at our home?**_"

The thought of it had the witch giggling, "_**Yes but it will be funny to watch him trying to deny us it.**_"

That brought laughter from the wizard and they made their way down from the tower. They were almost on the ground floor when the intercom system for the school came alive and Minerva's voice rang out, "Harry, Hermione, please come to my office."

"_**Fudge,**_" they groaned together as they ran towards the headmistress' office, the gargoyle moving as soon as it saw them.

Walking into the inner office, the pair saw a red-faced Minerva sitting behind her desk, Tonks standing near the fireplace, Amelia sitting comfortably in one of the high-backed chairs, and a frustrated looking man with an ugly lime green bowler pacing the floor. As soon as he saw them, he screamed, "Arrest them this instant Bones!"

"Excuse me? What have we done and who the bloody hell are you?" Hermione said.

"Who? WHO? I'm Minister for Magic Cornelius Oswald Fudge you impertinent little…"

"Cornelius, you say one more word and I will have Hogwarts ban you from the grounds," Minerva warned viciously, her eyes on fire, "It is not Hermione's fault that she has no idea who the man ordering her arrest is."

The two demigods smiled, "Thank you Min-Min-ma'am."

"Almost got it that time," the headmistress laughed.

"We'll get there. Good morning Amelia, Tonks, how have you been?"

"Very well Harry, Hermione, though I did receive a Quibbler edition this morning that I'd not subscribed to," the brunette witch said, her voice laced with laughter.

The Metamorph just laughed outright, "Bloody wonderful you two, making waves again I see."

"We try," turning their attention to the silently fuming man, Alexander asked, "Now, what are we being arrested for again?"

"THIS!" Fudge threw a copy of the Quibbler at the boy, "You are not going to slander my name and get away with it. Arrest them."

"Excuse me Minister but you are very wrong on many points. One, had this been false, then it would not be slander, it would be libel; if you want more clarification then I suggest you go talk to your friends at the Daily Prophet who are about, if they have not already been, to be hit with a complaint for libel against Harry due to their issue yesterday. That was point two by the way. As for this article, we had every right to put forward our opinions on idiotic decisions made, especially when they affect us and the students that we will be in charge of taking care of in the coming term. We have done nothing illegal but you can bet that we will be requesting that the goblins make up a complaint of your own, this time it will be for slandering our names. I do hope you have a good attorney, because we have the best in the country," Hermione said in one long breath.

All three older women were laughing, though the older duo of them were hiding it very well, while Cornelius went from dark red in the face to being as white as a sheet, "You, you can't do that. I'm the Minister."

"Does being the Minister for Magic excuse you from breaking the law? I thought that it meant that you had to follow it to the letter and spirit to set a good example for those that you preside over in said position," Lex calmly thought out loud.

"And for being Minister, the last time I checked, you had to be competent to hold that position, and you mustn't be if you believe it appropriate to order the placement of Dementors in an educational establishment. Perhaps the Wizengamot should put forward a Vote of No Confidence and someone who knows what the hell they're doing gets placed in the Minister's seat?"

Hearing that, Cornelius turned wheels so fast that it was visible externally, "Well, that's a little hasty, after all it isn't as though the Dementors are here yet. I think it was in haste that I made that decision, and on further consideration, I'm going to leave them all at Azkaban. If you'll excuse me, I do have a government to oversee."

The second that the man was gone, all pretence was gone, and the 5 occupants of the office broke down in laughter. When they were finally settled, Lex asked the head of the DMLE, "Amelia, are you even able to put forth that vote?"

"Yes but without some type of proof of corruption or complete idiocy, chances are that his loyal contributors on the Wizengamot will keep him in power. They rather a puppet that they can buy off than someone with a brain that they would have to kill to get their way."

"You could request the goblins to release a copy of Fudge's bank statements, see if he gets any money that is not his salary, and then have them backtrack it to a specific account; they are able to do that," Hermione suggested, "And if you are going there, please ask Bogrod to write up a complaint of slander against the Minster, we weren't joking."

The two Aurors were stunned at the idea, and rushed off to get onto it. Minerva looked at her lions and smiled proudly, "I truly pity anyone who attempts to get between you and your mission in life, whatever that may be. Go, have some fun while you still can, it's only a few more weeks before term starts up."

Hearing that, the couple did as suggested, spending the rest of the day going between the lake and the large Beech tree nearby.


	50. Chapter 49

Over the few days between sending the letter to Sirius and them going, Alexander and Hermione had been relaxing as much as possible. They still exercised and trained, not able to simply sit around, and they had started reading through the texts that Severus had found for them about Animagus transformation, making them swear to not try anything without him being present. It had been interesting on Monday, the day before they were to meet Sirius, when Nye had trotted into the Great Hall during breakfast. He had been bored and chased a rabbit in, not realising what he was doing. Severus was the only one who truly knew about the Golden Pegasus, so the demigods had gone through the whole story over how they saved him, during the retelling Nye had basked in being the center of attention and preened even more when he heard Grubbly-Plank request to use him in her class.

Early on the Tuesday, Hermione and Alexander woke, it was still dark but they still did their usual routine, going a few extra miles to completely warm themselves up. Shower and dressing, they ate a hearty breakfast with the staff before heading off. They took the Floo to Lex's home, before jogging to the nearby park and just waited.

"_**We really should have put down a time,**_" Hermione sighed as they entered their third hour.

"_**He's a dog Mia, how's he going to tell time exactly?**_" Lex spied the swings just off from them, and pulled her towards them, "_**Come on, you still have to beat me.**_"

"_**It's not fair though, you use air to go further than me,**_" the witch pouted over her smile as she sat on one of the swings.

"_**I won't this time, promise,**_" of course, he had his fingers crossed when he said that.

The teens pushed off, going higher and higher, their laughter flying through the air with them. Finally they were at the height needed, and with large breaths, they jumped off. With their extra training over the years since their last go at it, their landing was softer but they also were able to go farther. And once again, Lex used the air to push him just that much farther to beat his girlfriend.

"_**ALEXANDER!**_" Hermione screamed unhappily, tackling him to the ground and pinning him beneath her, "_**You will pay for that.**_"

The wizard smiled, and reached up to push a lock of hair back behind her ear, "_**Yeah but you're really beautiful when you're like this.**_"

Blushing lightly, the witch leaned down, placing her lips against his softly. As soon as her boyfriend was deeply into the kiss though, the witch threw a water ball into his face, "_**Payback.**_"

Lex groaned but simply rolled so that he was on top, going back into the kiss he had been pulled from rudely. They were still like that when they felt the extra presence, so looked up to see a large black dog grinning down at them, "Padfoot I presume?"

The dog looked around before changing into a man. This man was as thin as a rail, his hair long and unkempt, his beard was awful, he smelt as though he hadn't bathed in years, and his eyes were deep pits. But when he looked at the entwined pair, who were now on their feet, his mouth curled into a warm smile, "Just like James you are."

"Nice to know," Lex said softly, "Come on, change back and follow us."

The man did as told, following them as they returned to Lex's home. Once inside, Sirius returned, and looked about, "Whose place is this?"

"I live here during the holidays but before we explain anything, you need to go up those stairs and shower. No offense but we won't say one thing to you until you are spotlessly clean. There's a razor, and we will find some clothes that will fit you," Hermione ordered sternly before smiling, "You will be told everything."

The thought of an actual shower had the man racing up the stairs, followed calmly by the demigods who found him clothes from Severus' dressers, and a towel. Whilst he cleaned up, they set to making a large meal, certain he hadn't eaten anything in a while. After an hour, the man who came down the stairs looked much more human. His beard and hair were now trimmed, and the many layers of grime were removed. His eyes grew at the sight of all the food and he dove in eagerly.

"My apologies, I haven't eaten this well since before prison," Sirius said between bites, "I can eat and listen."

"Right, so there is so much we have to tell you, some that we've only told a few people, but first of all we need you to know that if you even think of insulting one Severus Snape, we will beat you over the head with your bloody arms. Understood?"

Seeing the ferocity in their eyes kept Sirius from saying anything other than, "Ok."

"Good. Now this is the house that Severus and I live in during the summers, or at least we did last summer when he bought it and probably will be next summer too," Lex shook his head before pointing out the back, "Connected to the yard is another yard and house, that is where Hermione and her adoptive parents live. I see them both as my own adopted parents also, so if you are to hear me talking to them and I call them Mum and Dad, don't be concerned; they've looked after me since I was 6.

"The biggest thing, and I would think the hardest for both you and Remus Lupin when we tell him, is that I am not the real Harry Potter. Well, I sort of am but also not. See the Potters' son died through a third trimester miscarriage; they told no one about it except for Severus as he was there when it occurred. It was helpful though when 6 months later, Severus was in need of a family to place me. I was 6 months old, and had been kidnapped with Hermione by someone on Voldemort's orders," Lex saw the shudder and thought that the man was going to break at the strength of it, "Anyway, Severus saved us, placed Mia with the Grangers and me with the Potters. I am the same boy who you were made godfather over, the same one you knew as Harry, only I'm not biologically a Potter."

Sirius had stopped eating as soon as he heard the boy say he wasn't really Harry, "But why would Snape do that? And you look so much like them both."

"Appearance wise, it is nothing but a fluke, though it did earn me more than enough beatings during my sentence with the Dursleys, who have been dealt with. As for why he would do it, answer me this question, did my parents, the Potters, look like they were happy with me?"

"You were their everything, I mean, I survived in Azkaban on the memories I have with you three. I get why he did it. So if you aren't Harry, who are you?"

The wizard took a deep breath, squeezed his love's hand, and answered, "We are Alexander Olympius and Hermione Hippia, the son and daughter of Zeus and Poseidon respectively."

Sirius toppled over in a dead faint.


	51. Chapter 50

When Sirius came around, he found himself lying on a lounge chair, Alexander and Hermione sitting across from him, worry lining their faces, "Watch that last step, it's a bloody doozy."

"You almost gave us a heart attack old man," Hermione half-joked, "Here, drink this."

The PepperUp Potion burned on the way but restored the man's strength, "Okay, I'm back. Let me get this straight. You are both demigods, the children of Zeus and Poseidon, and You-Know-Who had you kidnapped when you were 5 months old?"

"In body, we've no idea exactly what year we were born, I think only the gods would know, but yeah, that's essentially it. Other bits in there like how we have a Golden Pegasus as a familiar, passed our OWLs and NEWTs in most subjects, have our Masteries in most of them, and will be assistant professors at Hogwarts, but nothing huge like being demigods," Lex laughed.

"I need something stronger than a potion now pup. So who knows all of this?"

"Severus, of course; Nye, he's our familiar; Firenze, a centaur, our trainer and friend; Bogrod, a goblin at Gringotts and a friend; and Amelia Bones, who I'm sure you know very well," Hermione wiggled her eyebrows.

The man blushed lightly, "Merlin, you two may not be Marauders in blood but help us all; you are in spirit. You said something before about Moony, umm, Remus?"

"He'll be the DADA professor this term, and yes we know about his problem. We're going to tell him the same stuff we told you. Onto a happier note, if you even think of coming near Hogwarts we will kill you ourselves, we're fully capable of doing so."

"But Wormtail…"

The three blades weren't drawn for any reason but to startle the man, "We. Don't. Care."

Sirius looked at the weapons with wide eyes and gulped, "Right, staying far from Hogwarts. But you must know, that rat bastard who sold Lily and James out to his Dark Lord, he's at the school. I saw his picture in the Daily Prophet, the one where the Weasley family won the Ministry lottery."

They had seen the picture, the article said they were going on a holiday with Ginny to help her recuperate, "Where was he?"

"The rat, he's missing a toe…"

"And the only thing found of Pettigrew was his finger," the teens finished together, "Right, we'll catch him and hand him over to Amelia. Until then, you are to stay here. We will have a friend watch over you, his name is Dobby and he's the best house elf around. Remember your warning."

"Yeah"

Looking at the clock the couple sighed, "We'd best be off before the headmistress has our heads."

"Headmistress? What about Dumbledore?"

They'd forgotten that Sirius had been out of the community, "He was found guilty of a lot of crimes, then tried to blackmail us into getting off scot free. His magic was bound and he died from it. Sorry if he was a friend."

"Hell no, he's the one that refused to let you come live with me, said that Lily had died and set a Blood Ward around you, which was obviously a lie as you aren't blood related. That bastard," the Animagus was mad.

"Yeah, well McGonagall is Headmistress, Severus is Deputy, and we're about to be shot for missing lunch and then again after we tell that same man that you are living in his home," Alexander stepped forward and hugged his godfather, "It's nice to get a chance to know you Sirius."

Hugging the teen back, Sirius softly said, "Same here pup, you and your girl."

Hermione embraced him also before they took the Floo back to Hogwarts. First thing they did was send Dobby over to look after the man, then they went and told Severus what they had done. It took a large Calming Draught but eventually the man had settled enough to agree that it was the best place for Lex's godfather to stay. Though he did mutter that he would have to build a kennel as soon as he returned home.


	52. Chapter 51

The rest of the holidays flew by, Minerva giving the teens their teaching assignments the second week of August. They would attend the Arithmancy, Ancient Runes and COMC doubles with the 6th years, Alexander had chosen not to go further with Divination but would sit the NEWTs at some stage; he couldn't stand Trelawney. There was a huge rush for the headmistress that same week when Hermione had asked who the replacement Transfiguration professor would be, Minerva had forgotten with the Dementor situation.

With the assistant professor positions, the demigods would take over for Remus during his monthly issues, take over 1st-3rd years in Potions, and then take a class whenever it was requested, a week-to-week situation. They were given their choice of an office and classroom, for if they wished to continue their tutoring sessions again, so chose the classroom that Quirrell had been forced to use during their first year, due to the one on the third floor being inaccessible; it also had a connecting office for them.

They had spent a week getting it ready, clearing out all of the dirt and old items that weren't needed, and making it both homey and professional. There were desks but they weren't the hard ones of the other classrooms, these were more comfortable and easier to sit at. The lights were bright, everywhere was lit up, but the largest difference was that there were no seats or desks on the bottom portion of the room; it was cleared for if they were to duel or demonstrate anything. Their office was where they were more personal, hanging a portrait that held nothing but a lounge area, for if they were to have visitors in that respect, and adding in a foldout lounge for if they wished to sleep after a long day. To them, it was perfect.

On the weekends they would go visit Sirius, spending time with him helped both sides, but being on a Dobby eating regime was slowly assisting the fugitive to look more human. When he heard that the teens were going to try and become Animagi, he was overjoyed, and begged them to let him give them their Marauder names. When Lex had asked if he wanted them to tell Amelia where he was, the joking man suddenly went serious and said he would think about it. Later that night, the teens had decided that they would give until the start of term to decide the right decision before making it for him.

Since their trip into Gringotts, and their instructions to Bogrod, the Daily Prophet hadn't sent out an issue, nearly all of the staff had been fired and fined heavily. The goblins had slowly been restaffing but when Xeno came in to purchase a new location for the Quibbler, the subscriptions had forced him to happily do so, there had been a sit-down formed. In that meeting, the Daily Prophet was merged with the Quibbler, who retained its name, and Lex was given 50% of the shares, Luna the other 50%. From there, workers were hired and the Quibbler became the only magical printed news source, and they were 100% unbiased, but did run a column on the fantastical news it used to. Luna had been overjoyed and treated her friends with a personal tour of the headquarters, the smile never leaving her face and the skip never leaving her step.

The goblins had also been busy with Fudge. They had written up the slander complaint and delivered it to Fudge, who quickly paid the asked for sum so that it wouldn't be disclosed. Unfortunately trouble was only just starting, as Amelia had requested the documents and Bogrod was going one further; he had set a team on finding where every Knut to Fudge's name came from. At last update, they had needed to move to a second room to store all of the information they had acquired. Chances were that the Wizengamot would be called together by the end of September.

It was finally September 1st and Alexander and Hermione walked into the Great Hall for their final free breakfast until the next summer. Sitting at the table was another person, a man about mid-20 in age, red hair that was pulled into a pony tail, startling blue eyes, an earring in his ear with a fang hanging from it. His clothes were a jean jacket, t-shirt underneath, black jeans and leather boots; he looked more suited at a rock concert than Hogwarts.

"Morning," the demigods said pleasantly.

"Good morning," Minerva responded brightly, "Let me introduce you both to the new Transfiguration professor, William Weasley."

The tall man reached over and shook their hands, "Don't tell me, you're Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? I hear you're both the ones who saved my baby sister."

"We simply turned the correct people's attention to her situation. Pleasure to meet you. Are you the last of the Weasley brood?"

"Yeah, oldest one too. Call me Bill," the redhead settled back into his seat, "My employers speak only great things about the two of you; the reason I'm here actually."

"Bogrod," the pair chuckled.

Bill nodded, "That's one of them but you've both made large impressions on many of the goblins in at the local branch. Not many humans about that consistently bow to them and treat them with respect. Had I not been moving up here anyway, they probably would have dragged me from the tombs in Egypt to fill this position."

Wanting to get off the subject, Hermione asked, "Is Ginny going to be returning to school?"

"Not this term, Mum and Dad are going to home-school her, let her catch up for the lost time and get reacquainted with life without being possessed. She's gradually becoming the bright girl I remember," the blue eyes dulled slightly in sadness.

Severus interrupted then, "Are you both going to take the train or simply wait here?"

"Train"

"Of course," the man rolled his eyes lightly.

"We saw that," the entire table laughed, though Bill looked at the trio oddly, this definitely wasn't the Snape he had been taught by.

When the meal was done, Severus walked with them out to the beech tree, sitting beneath it, "What do you plan to do about the rat?"

"Well, we were going to steal it from Weasley as soon as we saw him, but now we're going to steal it and hand him straight over to Amelia," Hermione said, a large grin on her face.

The wizard ruffled her hair, "Cheeky bugger. So Amelia will be waiting on the platform?"

"Yeah, and she already has a trial set in place for an immediate, on the record, version of what happened and what Sirius' role in everything was. Hopefully Sirius will be a free man in a month or so," Lex said happily.

"And out of my home," Severus added, even though his heart wasn't in it, he knew that the mutt was growing on Lex and that meant he would need to get used to his old tormentor being around.

Both teen rolled their eyes, "Whatever you say."

The trio relaxed, acting like a father and his kids, for a few hours, until it was 10am and the younger pair was to head off to the station. Walking to the edge of the grounds, outside of the wards, Severus apparated them one at a time, as he had done the last two times, "Be safe and responsible, you are acting as Hogwarts' representatives now so no fighting with redhead idiots; that's my job."

"Not this term," Hermione said, both of them poking their tongues out at the man, who groaned before apparating off.

Situating themselves just off from the barrier, the teens said hello to the students who walked through, promising to sit with Neville and Faye when they stopped to chat. When Luna also came through they told her to find the two Gryffindors, who already knew to let her sit with them. 30 minutes after arriving, Amelia showed up, dropping off Susan before wandering over to the couple, "No Weasleys yet?"

"Nope, they're always late though," Hermione replied, "How was Susan's summer?"

"Wonderful, she had a few friends over and they both worried and bored me to death over their talk about boys," Amelia shuddered, "I'm too young to hear about my niece's ideal husband."

The demigods snickered at that as they waited. With 10 minutes to spare, the first head full of red hair came through, it was Percy, his chest flung out to show the Head Boy badge pinned there, causing the teens to groan softly. Next came the twins, who threw them large smiles before racing off to find their friends. Finally it was Ron and his mother together, and the trio head to them, Amelia walking slower.

Unfortunately she was still spotted, and Ron screeched in pain as Wormtail bit his hand, "OW!"

"CAPTURE THAT RAT!" Alexander yelled out, racing through the crowds, shooting stunners from both his hand and wand.

Of course, everyone looked on as though he was insane, which gave Wormtail ample opportunity to escape through the barrier, and into relative freedom as the trio chasing him were unable to use magic in front of Muggles, "Son of a bitch!"

"Madam Bones, there are children present," Molly admonished.

"I honestly don't give a damn Molly, that rat was the only way to prove the innocence of a wizard. You were, I would hope unknowingly, harbouring Peter Pettigrew, the betrayer of the Potters and mass murderer," the witch told the redhead, pissed off.

"Peter Pettigrew was killed," the other woman said, as though talking to a child.

It was only thanks to the two demigods holding her back that Amelia didn't attack the mother, "Get your child on the train Molly. You two, thank you for trying but we will need to find another way. I will talk to you later."

"Bye Amelia"

The couple were about to head to the train when they heard Molly speak, "Oh, my dear, you look just like James. Thank you so much for saving Ginny, she can't stop talking about you, though I'm surprised you didn't come around to visit."

"Mrs Weasley, with all due respect, we barely know Ginny, we were simply helping her because she needed it. If you'll excuse us, we are needed on the train," Hermione made a point to lace her fingers with her boyfriend as they got onto the scarlet locomotive.

Moving down the corridor, they found their three friends in a compartment with a sleeping man in the corner. Neville softly explained, "It was the only free one."

"Not a problem, that's the new DADA professor, Remus Lupin," Lex stated, sitting with Hermione in his lap, "How were your summers?"


	53. Chapter 52

The train ride into Hogsmeade was filled with retellings of their summers, Neville spending time with his Gran and his new greenhouse he'd gotten, and Faye going to America with her parents. Luna was introduced to the two Gryffindors properly and, while at first nervous and silent, soon came from her shell to join in on the fun. All three were on the edge of their seats when Alexander and Hermione spoke about their holiday, missing out all the demigod stuff.

They were about halfway there when the compartment door opened, Weasley was standing there, "What did you do to my rat Potter?"

"He wasn't a rat you moron, he was a murderer and the betrayer of my family, Peter Pettigrew," Lex fumed.

"No, that was Sirius Black, everyone knows it," his eyes drifted to the blonde, "What's Loony doing in here?"

The couple was thankful when Neville got up and belted the redhead across the jaw, they couldn't hit him no matter how much they wanted to. The once pudgy wizard kicked Ron from the doorway, "Don't insult our friend, Weasley."

Luna had tears in her eyes, "I should go."

"No you don't," the door was locked and the four Gryffindors surrounded the younger witch, "He is an idiot, we don't want you to leave because you're our friend. Never think you aren't good enough to be our friends, people who think that are the ones who aren't worthy."

"O-o-okay," the Ravenclaw sniffled, a shy smile on her face.

Faye looked over at Lupin, "You'd think he'd be woken by the racket."

Hermione grinned, "He is awake, has been since we left; he's simply observing everything that's going on."

The cloak was pulled back and a smiling face appeared. Looking at Remus Lupin, you wouldn't think him to have been the same age as Severus. His brown hair was more grey than brown, the slight beard he had in the same state, and deep brown eyes that were surrounded by light black sleep deprivation marks. Scars ran along his face, and most parts of skin that were visible from around the shabby robes that hung from his body. But he did look happy, not as haunted as the couple had thought he would.

"Very well done Miss Granger," Remus spoke with a light huskiness in his voice, "What gave me away?"

"When you would focus on one person's voice, your eyes would unconsciously also focus in their direction; I could feel you watching me," the witch explained with a knowing smile.

The werewolf snapped his fingers, "Caught out. Oh well."

"There was also the obvious tensing every time Wormtail was mentioned," Lex added, "That was easier to spot."

The fury that crossed over the brown eyes was noticed by the couple but Remus settled easily, "Yes; that I couldn't control. If you will excuse me, as I've been found out, I believe I will go talk to the conductor."

Hermione held up a finger to her friends before following after the man, "Sir, every morning Harry and I go for a run around the lake; we would like it if you would join us. We'd like to talk to you about Padfoot."

Hearing that, Lupin nodded, "I shall be there, and Hermione; it's Remus to both of you."

The witch shook her head as she returned to the compartment, the rest of the journey filled with laughter and joking.

Hopping off the train, the 5 students took the same carriage up to the castle. Just before they were to go inside, Lex spoke softly to Luna, "Flitwick is going to ask you who was bullying you Luna, please tell him the whole truth, it's the only way this will stop."

"Okay," the blonde whispered, getting two hugs from Lex and Mia as they walked past the Ravenclaw tables.

As it was the first meal of the term, the two assistant professors were going to sit up at the staff table, so they said their goodbyes to Neville and Faye, and head up there. They could feel almost all the eyes aimed up at them, but they simply continued up, taking their seats next to Severus' empty one. As Deputy, he was in charge of the first years; just the thought had the teens internally chuckling.

When he walked in, a line of awed firsties following behind him, it was almost too much but they did get control and watched as the students were sorted, clapping with all but a little harder with the Gryffindors.

Finally Minerva got up to the podium, "Welcome students to another year at Hogwarts. A few things before we feast. Mr Filch has asked me remind you all that there is no magic in the hallways, and that any contraband will be seized immediately; there is a complete list in his office. The Forbidden Forest is, as always, forbidden to all. Now this year we have some new staff additions. Taking over as DADA professor and Head of Gryffindor is Remus Lupin."

Remus rose to the loud applause from his former house before Minerva continued, "Replacing myself as Transfiguration Professor is William Weasley."

The witch barely had time to finish before the twins exploded in cheers, joined by the rest of the Gryffindors, who were having the time of their lives with the newest additions. Bill glared at his younger siblings but had a smile on his face never-the-less, "And in addition to their few classes, we have Harry Potter and Hermione Granger as Assistant Professors. Their classroom and office is located on the ground floor, the old Defence classroom during Professor Quirrell's tenure."

This time the cheers weren't just coming from Gryffindor, the pair had helped a lot of students from the other three houses, though the snakes were less than willing to make that known. Finally, Minerva said the two words that everyone wanted to hear, "Eat up!"


	54. Chapter 53

Alexander woke the next morning as he had every morning in his new quarters, his arms wrapped tightly around the waist of his girlfriend. It was a wonderful way to wake but not one to last as they had things to get done. A quick kiss after changing and he and Hermione were jogging down to the castle grounds. Stretching, they then head off for a few laps around the lake.

They'd just finished their 4th when they spotted Remus heading down to them, so called out, "Morning!"

"It isn't morning until the sun is fully up," came the reply.

Certain he wouldn't be joining them; the teens simply continued their run, 6 more laps. Forgoing the swim, they then made their way over to where the werewolf was sitting, a steaming mug of coffee in his hands, "Not a morning person then?"

"Oh I love them, whilst I'm still in bed," Remus watched in abject horror as the Gryffindors began going through various martial arts forms, "What on earth are you doing?"

"At the moment? Taekwondo"

"Why?"

Hermione laughed as she answered, "So that we can finish a battle without the need of our weapon. I'm not getting my butt handed to me by Thurhot again."

"Goblin training? Impressive," the man said honestly, "Now what was it that you wanted to discuss with me?"

"Well we were going to tell you everything personally but seeing at how little security there is here, we've decided to let Sirius explain it to you," Lex handed over a scrap of parchment from his pocket between forms, "He's living there, it's Severus' home so be careful not to break anything or he'll break us."

"And Padfoot is going to tell me something that I'm meant to believe?"

"Yes"

Remus nodded, not truly understanding but trusting enough, "Very well. I'll go see the old mutt tonight, after classes. I'm going back inside, have fun with this."

"We will"

A few hours later at breakfast, the teens sat at Gryffindor and looked over their timetables, "_**Potions, second years, followed by a double with the third years.**_"

"_**Severus is sitting in on those two right?**_"

"_**Yeah, and the other two for those years, make them certain that we're in charge,**_" Hermione said happily through her meal.

"Now what are you two chatting about?" Faye asked as she slumped into the chair across from them.

"Classes," was all that they would say.

Remus walked past, handing out timetables, "Good morning everyone."

"Good morning"

"I'm pleased that some lions know what an appropriate time of the day is," he shot jokingly at Lex and Mia.

"You could have joined us, running gets your blood pumping," Alexander replied quickly.

The werewolf gave a barking laugh, "I'd have a heart attack but thank you anyway."

"Probably," the couple said back.

Their Head of House grumbled lightly as he head further down the table, leaving 4 laughing teens behind him. When breakfast was almost over, the demigods got up, "See you guys later."

"Yeah, see you," Neville and Faye replied, knowing that their friends were up to something.

Lex and Mia walked over to Ravenclaw table, as it was their 2nd years with Hufflepuff, and collected Luna, "Good morning Luna, how are you this fine morning?"

"Fine, Professor Flitwick spoke to me last night, and he said he'll be investigating it to the fullest," the blonde witch told her friends as they head to the potions classroom, "Are you both sitting in on the class today?"

"In a way, in a way," Hermione said lightly, "You'd best wait out here for the others out here but be sure to get a seat up the front okay? See you inside."

"Bye"

As soon as they were inside, the couple got everything ready. They'd already decided they weren't going to use Severus' teaching methods, though effective to those who knew what they were doing, it impeded the students who were less confident. But they also knew that potions was one of the only subjects taught at Hogwarts where a screw-up could get your partner and the others in the room killed, so there wouldn't be any butterflies and lollipops around either.

On the board was the instructions for the Swelling Solution that all second years were taught, only thing was there was no name to it. It was the same type of test that Severus had given them their first lesson and it would also show who in the class had actually read ahead in their studies.

They were just finished setting things up when Severus walked in, "Ready then?"

"Yep"

"Then go get your students"


	55. Chapter 54

When Alexander and Hermione stepped out into the hallway from the classroom, they smiled politely at all of the second years standing there waiting, "Everyone inside to start class."

There were a few murmurs, but the group did as requested, Luna racing to the front seat, already with an idea of what was going on. Back up the front, Hermione started, "Good morning class, as you can see, we are not Professor Snape…" there were a few murmurs of happiness at that, "But he is here to oversee this first class with you all and will now explain why we are here."

"Thank you Assistant Professor Granger," Severus said, getting up from the chair had been in, "This term, I will not be forced to deal with the lot of you attempting to poison one another; that will be the job of Miss Granger and Mr Potter, who you will show respect to and obey as though they were any other professor. They can and will remove or add points, assign homework, and place you in a years' worth of detentions should you almost kill your partner. I hear one syllable of complaints from any of you and there will be hell to pay, is that clear?"

"Yes Professor Snape," the eagles and the badgers all said, somewhat afraid.

"Very well," with a hidden smirk, the man returned to his seat.

"Excellent, now, first things first, a test to see which amongst you actually reads their texts before school starts," Lex pointed to the board, "A show of hands, who knows what this potion is called?"

The couple was surprised and disappointed to see only 3 hands go up into the air, and only Luna's had gone up with certainty, "Miss Lovegood?"

"It's a Swelling Solution Assistant Professor Granger."

"5 points to Ravenclaw for knowing the answer and another 5 for the two others who raised their hands. You will all be making this potion today, and they will be marked for colour, consistency, and of course whether they are correct or not. Unlike your former professor," Hermione shared an internal grin with her boyfriend, "We will not be testing potions on the students because we are well aware of how the fear of your partner's poorly done potion can affect your own. But, you are to assist your partner, not matter what house they are from, as in this classroom and any other that we are in, there are no house rivalries, no blood statuses, you are simply students trying to learn. Understood?"

"Yes Assistant Professor Granger," the students were much livelier when they said that than before.

Lex clapped his hands, "Excellent, so get started then. If you need a hand, just raise your own."

Soon there was a stampede as the students raced to get their supplies together, and Severus stood up behind the teens, "You do know that you've completely ruined all of my hard work from last term in less than 10 minutes right?"

"Yes"

"Just so you're aware," the man returned to his seat, knowing that the third years wouldn't be this easy to deal with.

As it was only a single lesson, the Swelling Solutions were a perfect potion choice, only taking 40 minutes to complete, and giving Lex and Mia a chance to look over the potions whilst the students were still present. They handed out 5 points for perfection, which only a handful of Ravenclaws delivered, 3 points if the potion looked almost perfect, the majority of those who remained, whilst the two Hufflepuffs whose potions would be deadly if administered were placed in that Saturday's tutoring session.

"Homework, 2 feet on the origin of the ingredients used in today's potion, due next lesson," Lex called out over the top of the students packing away their things, "If it isn't legible, you will have plenty of time to get it that way over detention."

Despite the warning, the students all were saying good things about the lesson, actually leaving potions without a grimace or sneer on their faces. Luna came up to her friends and smiled, "That was so great, no offence Professor Snape."

The man waved it off, "I'll be out of a job soon, I know it. Might as well ask Filch if he needs a hand cleaning around the castle."

The younger trio chuckled, Lex and Mia embracing their friend, "You best not be late for class Luna, we'll see you at lunch okay?"

"Okay, good luck!" The Ravenclaw skipped off happily.

"So, third years now?" Lex said somewhat apprehensively.

"Third years"


	56. Chapter 55

Due to the hostility that most of the Slytherins would give off at seeing two Gryffindors their age leading them into the classroom, Severus had gone and gotten them, scaring the socks off of most of them probably as he slammed open the door, "Inside. Now."

The two houses split up, as they were prone to do, Slytherins on one side, Gryffindors on the other, a far shake from the last class where there had been a light mixing of the houses. Hermione and Alexander were sitting up the front, on Severus desk actually, and were pleased when Neville and Faye took the front bench.

Of course, the first thing that was heard from either student or professor once inside of the room was Weasley spouting off, "What are they doing up there? I thought they were put back into 1st after being caught cheating."

"That will be detention for you Mr Weasley, with Professor Snape on Saturday," Hermione said pleasantly.

"You can't do that, you aren't a professor"

"Shut up Weasley," Faye hissed, "If you hadn't been more worried about there not being any food last night then you would have heard Headmistress McGonagall state that they were Assistant Professors, which gives them complete rights to give you detentions until you flunk out of 3rd year for the 5th time."

"Thank you Miss Dunbar, 5 points to Gryffindor," Alexander awarded before turning the floor back to Severus, "Professor Snape will now explain what is going on so that there are no further questions."

The wizard glared down at the two houses, "This term you will be taught by Assistant Professors Granger and Potter; you will treat them with the respect they have earned by being the youngest people to receive their Masteries, and by being a member of the Hogwarts staff. They have all powers that any other professor has, and will use them, even if that means placing you in detention until you've been here as long as Filch has been. One iota of disrespect that I personal learn about will be met with fierce punishment, is that understood?"

There was a murmuring of, "Yes."

Severus sneered, turned and gave his wards a secret wink before sitting at his seat. Now that that was out of the way, the demigods got started with Hermione speaking and Alexander passing out numbers to the students, "In this classroom, we are in charge and we will attempt to teach every one of you about the subtle and sensual art of potion crafting. As such, we have no time for house rivalries or blood status, so there will be none. You are students, be you Gryffindor or Slytherin, pureblood or Muggleborne, it doesn't matter. AP Potter is handing out a number to you all, there is a corresponding number on your seats, find where you are meant to be sitting but don't attempt to swap numbers with someone. This feud between lions and snakes has been going on for far too long, your founders would be severely disappointed in all of you."

"How would you know that?" Tracy Davies, a Slytherin witch asked, not so pompously, as she found herself sitting beside Dean Thomas.

"Because we've read Salazar Slytherin's journals, they were the best of friends, brothers in arms. History tells us there was a huge fight, and there was one, only it wasn't over the Basilisk in the Chamber, or over blood purity; it was over Godric naming Salazar the godfather to his first born son," Lex stated, planting Seamus into his seat beside Millicent Bulstrode, "Slytherin didn't want Godric's son to be tainted by having him as his godfather, so they fought, and Salazar left. He returned the following week and took to his position as godfather to heart, taking the boy under his wing as a potions apprentice."

Hermione finished off, "So you see, there is no rivalry going back that far. I would think that it was started long after the founders were deceased, probably over this silly house cup, I mean, competition can get the blood and brain pumping but not to this extent where you have professors promoting the rivalries from the moment you step foot into Hogwarts. The first thing that we were told is that our house is our family, well that doesn't mean we can't have friends in other houses, right? Now, does anyone have any complaints as to their new seats?"

The trio of professors looked over at the new seating arrangements. Up front there was Neville/Pansy Parkinson, and Faye/Blaise Zabini. In the second row was Dean/Tracy and Goyle/Crabbe taking a seat to themselves, the couple not wanting them to actually kill someone they were partnered with. And in the third row was Seamus/Millicent. Behind them, in the back were Lavender/Theodore Nott, and Parvati/Daphne Greengrass.

There were two people without a seat, Weasley and Malfoy, who were glaring daggers at one another, "I'm not sitting with him, his father's a bloody Death Eater."

Draco paled at that, hard to see had he not been red in the face at the time. Lex slammed his hand down on the bench, quite softly but with his strength it was still hard enough to make a lot of noise, "That's it. Weasley, in that chair. 20 points from Gryffindor and another detention with Professor Snape."

Up the front a bench and chair appeared, the redhead was dragged to it by an invisible force, "You, you can't do that; you're a Gryffindor and his father…"

"What his father is does not constitute who he is. Mr Malfoy is 13 years old, he has many years to decide what in the hell sort of person he wishes to become, and when he does decide, it will have nothing to do with anyone but himself unless it drags others in. I hear one more syllable from anyone, be them in this class or not, accusing someone of things they are not, or bullying someone due to their parentage, and detentions will be far from my mind in ways of punishment," the wizard straightened and took a soothing breath, "And for me being a Gryffindor; I may be one while I am Harry but whilst I am Assistant Professor Potter, I have no house and my only loyalties lie with teaching all of you enough that you can function outside of Hogwarts."

The Slytherins, seeing and hearing Lex defend one of their own, were stunned and in awe; no one had done that for them except for Snape, and he was supposed to as their Head of House. It shone them in a different light now, one that they would not forget soon.

Hermione saw that Draco was still standing in shocked silence, "Mr Malfoy, take a seat at your bench. Should you, or anyone else, be in need of assistance at any stage, raise your hands and one of us shall come over to help. Now, this is the potion you will be brewing today; you have 90 minutes to have a sample vialed and waiting on your bench to be checked over. Do not fear though, we will not be testing them on yourselves or your familiars. Get started."

As the other students raced over, Goyle, Crabbe and Weasley lumbering over truly, the two demigods noticed that Draco was heading towards them. With his blonde hair over his face slightly, the grey eyes looked up at them, and he softly said, "Thank you."

"The sins of the father shouldn't be borne to the son, just remember that your life, your future, it is your own to do as you wish with. Think carefully before following in the footsteps of Lucius Malfoy, they probably aren't the right size for you anyway," Lex wisely told the wizard.

Those eyes lit up with understanding, and Draco moved off to collect his own supplies. From behind them, they felt Severus move closer, "I've been trying to get him to listen to me saying that since the moment I saw him as a 4 year old child."

"Sometimes a kid nears to hear it from someone his own age, I think it sinks in more that way," Hermione explained before sighing, "Don't think you're just going to sit there during this lesson Severus, you get Weasley. Make sure he doesn't blow anyone up, ok?"

The couple weren't sure if the growl was a happy one or furious one, but it was aimed at the redhead, so they deemed it not necessary to know for sure before walking into the students and assisting them. By the end, even the two lummoxes Crabbe and Goyle had pulled off halfway non-poisonous potions, though they were nowhere near good, they did earn themselves a point for Slytherin each and a seat each in their tutoring sessions. Weasley lost every single point the Gryffindors made with their perfect potions, Severus having great fun in that aspect, even more so when his protégés came over and took a further 20 points at the black potion in the cauldron. Weasley's face went even redder at the third Saturday detention that he was given for the remark that came from his mouth.

By the end of lunch, every Gryffindor knew that Ron had lost them over 150 points for his actions, and he was shunned to the end of the table; not even Percy wanted anything to do with him.


	57. Chapter 56

Alexander and Hermione were having great fun at being Assistant Professors. Not only were they doing the first 3 years in Potions by themselves, after the first lesson with each class, but they had also taken over for Professor Flitwick when he was called off by the Duelling Guild for the day, and had helped Professor Grubbly-Plank with her classes when she showed off Nye, who basked in the attention that everyone was showing him and could now be seen trotting around the actual grounds instead of simply the forest. Bill had dragged them into his first class with the twins, he hadn't admitted it straight out but having them in the class allowed the man to turn his back safely; though he was still pranked somehow, not knowing that it had been by the demigods.

Their biggest endeavour though was the Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday of their second week into term; the day before, of, and after the full moon. Those days, they were split up, something they didn't enjoy at all; Hermione was doing Potions while Alexander had to oversee the DADA classes. By not being together, it deprived them of a second set of eyes, greatly more needed in the latter class than the former as wands weren't used often in Potions.

Things were fine, though a few of the 7th year Slytherins had issues taking class from a 3rd year Gryffindor, but they soon got over it after a hastily formed duel was done. Lex had earned their respect for now. He had taken many points off but also given them, not only to Gryffindor and the Slytherin who he had duelled had gotten 15 points for his correct duelling technique.

Severus volunteered to take over the potions lesson that coincided with the 3rd year Gryffindor/Slytherin DADA class, but Hermione had been adamant in stating that that was the one class she had no fear for Lex's safety in. Which was true as the second Weasley drew his wand to try and attack the wizard from behind, he himself was attacked from behind by Draco, who was given 10 points in defending AP Potter.

3 afternoons a week and on Saturdays, following lunch, the demigods held tutoring lessons for anyone who they had told to be there or wished to be there. Their classroom was consistently filled, all houses and years mixing together. It got to the stage that the couple were forced to create sign-up sheets for the classes, their room just wasn't big enough. Though Luna, Faye, Neville, and amazingly for most people, Draco were always on the list, permanent fixtures; Faye had organised with Oliver Wood about Quidditch practice, and even threatened to quit if he didn't approve of it. That had been funny to watch as she had done it in the middle of the Gryffindor common room, one day when the demigods were up there.

Every Saturday night the couple would sleep in the forest, then go straight into training the next morning. Grunhot and Thurhot were greatly impressed by the speed at which Alexander and Hermione caught onto different methods, they were adding in weapons to their forms in the morning, just to spice things up a little bit. When the two trainers said it was a shame they were essentially humans, the teens had blushed so deep they looked like tomatoes.

Remus had gone that first afternoon to visit his old friend. From what he told the teens the next morning, having gone to Severus earlier to get a Hangover Cure, the two Marauders had spent a couple hours talking about them and then gotten completely wasted the rest of the time So the werewolf joined in as one of the few people around who called the demigods their true names.

Hermione's given birthday flew past in a rain of gifts, classes, and a passionate kiss from her boyfriend the second she woke up in his arms, in their office of course as they had fallen asleep there. She was overjoyed with the reception she received at that afternoon's tutoring session, a banner and cake that Dobby had made for her, depicting the Greek Pantheon, though some had wondered what that was doing on the cake.

On the final day of September, Amelia walked into the Great Hall during breakfast; she was wearing her Wizengamot robes and a large grin on her face. Susan waved at her aunt but didn't bother her, knowing she would be there on important business. That morning, Lex and Mia had chosen to sit up on the Staff Table, and smiled down at the witch as she approached, "Good morning Madam Bones, what news have you brought us mere mortals of Hogwarts?"

The woman shook her head at the hidden joke before handing over the scroll from her pocket, "As of 2 freaking am this morning, there is a new Minister for Magic."

Gasps rang out over the Great Hall; all eyes were now firmly planted on the trio who were talking. Looking over the transcripts for the Vote of No Confidence, Lex and Mia smiled, "And who is the new Minister?"

"Oh, a nice wizard, I've known him for years, only flaw is his youngest son, can't seem to keep his mouth shut, and his third son, who's nose is destined to be firmly pressed against an arse," Amelia could see that Bill knew who she was talking about, his head nodding as he shook it.

"Ah, well congratulate Minister Weasley for us; we're very pleased to know that the Ministry is to be run by someone who knows what the hell they're doing."

"You've got to be kidding!" The twins called out together, unbelieving of their father being placed as Minister.

Amelia laughed softly, "That was your father's reaction when he was called in at 2am to be sworn in. I believe it is the first time we have sworn in a Minister whilst he wore his pyjamas."

Many people laughed at hearing that, though the young couple could see that two sets of blue eyes were gleaming with unjustified power and plotting. Percy and Ronald were going to try and use their father's new position for their own things; they would have to go and see the man, personally congratulate him on getting the position.

"Well thank you for tell us Madam Bones, please send Minister Weasley our congratulations and our hope to see him in the near future," Hermione told the woman.

Amelia tipped her head, and left the hall, throwing her niece a smile as she passed by. When she was gone, all of Gryffindor, and most of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw cheered, while Slytherin applauded politely at the replacing of an obviously incompetent Minister. Minerva didn't bother trying to call them to order, she too was overjoyed at the replacement of Fudge.

Once they were all settled, Minerva got to her feet, "The appointment of Minister Weasley is a step in the right future. For now though, all of you have classes to be getting to, so hop to it."

With many grumbles from the students and professors, everyone slowly moved from the Great Hall, though not many minds were settled on schoolwork that day.


	58. Chapter 57

Arthur had been in office for a month now, and Alexander and Hermione were too busy to go and personally congratulate him on the new job. Now with Halloween over with, despite not having a blood relationship with the couple, the Potters had been his adopted parents for just under a year and the day of their loss was still a hard day, one that the demigods spent training to release all of their frustrations and sadness, the couple decided they would go an visit the man.

Sending word to Amelia of their intentions, the teenagers used their private Floo on the 1st of November to head into the Ministry. Going through the lacking security, they rode the elevator to the top floor, which was still many stories under the streets of London.

Walking up to a young wizard at the reception desk, Hermione smiled, "Good morning, we have an appointment to see the Minister."

"One moment and I will see if he is ready for you," the man motioned to the seats in the waiting area before leaving his own seat and heading through large wooden doors. Not bothering to sit, the couple stood and waited for the receptionist's return. When he did, he was surprised to see them still standing, "The Minister will see you now."

"Thank you," gracefully and with much more elegance than people twice their age, the demigods walked through the doors and smiled when they saw the redhead sitting behind his desk, "Good morning Minister Weasley."

"Harry, Hermione, a pleasure to see you both again," Arthur walked around his desk and shook both of their hands, "Please, have a seat."

The pair sat together, "Congratulations on the new position sir."

The man blushed, "Yes, well, I was very surprised by the announcement, as my being in my pyjamas at the time would indicate. My family has been very supportive.'

"We'd noticed," Lex said, "Speaking of family, how is Ginny handling her schooling?"

"Oh, it is hard for her, her magic was greatly affected by being possessed but the Healers say that she will still be able to do the majority of what a normal witch or wizard can," Arthur smiled happily when he said that, "We're considering sending her to the Americas next term, they have a school there that specialises in students with magic problems; this new position will help with that a lot."

That brought genuine smiles onto both teenagers' face, "That's excellent news. Well we do hope you aren't finding you job too tiring Minister."

Arthur groaned, it was barely audible but the teens heard it loud and clear, "There are so many screw-ups that Fudge was Minister for, not the least of which was the release of numerous Death Eaters simply on their say-so that they were innocent or under Imperius. I truly want to bring every last one of them in and force Veritaserum on them, but that would be illegal as they were deemed not guilty of their crimes. Then there's that idiotic tournament that I can't even stop…"

"What tournament?"

The Minister knew instantly that he'd said too much, "Uh, see, I really shouldn't have said anything."

"Sir, please, what tournament?" Hermione really set the puppy dog eyes on high as she looked at the man.

"Ask your goblin friends, that is all I truly can tell you both, I am sorry it can't be more," the blue eyes were honestly sorry.

"We will sir," Lex told the man before a pink tinge hit his cheeks, "Has Amelia spoken to you about the Sirius Black debacle?"

"Yes, it was one of the first things she briefed me on. Atrocious miscarriage of justice, not even receiving a trial. Are you aware of his relationship with regards to yourself?"

The black hair tousled from the band it had been tied with as the wizard nodded, "He's my godfather, the best friend of James Potter and not their betrayer. Yes, of that stuff, I am aware sir."

Arthur was intrigued at how much more like his eldest the young pair seemed; emotionally, mentally, physically, intellectually, and spiritually, than Ron or even Percy for that matter. It seemed as though he was speaking to full grown adults, his peers, than it did a pair who were barely teenagers. There were old souls but this was outstanding, "That's good that someone told you those things. Now, I will give you no promises but as things stand, I am working with Amelia and the Wizengamot to arrange for Mr Black to receive a fair trial, but it is a slow process, one that will be after the entire Wizengamot are made to make loyalty oaths to the Ministry and to the pursuit of justice."

Hearing that last part, the teens were pleased, Arthur Weasley wasn't a pushover not was he someone's puppet, this man would change things for the better. Though they felt the necessity to warn him of his sons, "Minister Weasley, it is not our place to involve ourselves into your personal life but we are concerned that two of your sons are going to try and use your position for their own means. Our apologies if we have stepped over a line in saying so."

"So, you haven't," the Minister sighed, "Percy has wanted to be Minister for Magic since learning of the power that the position gives, having no idea how to handle such a power doesn't seem to faze him, he has always been like that, as has Ronald. Only difference between the two is that my youngest son seems to think he deserves everything in life to be served to him on a solid gold platter. He could coast through life, earning great money, should he ever become a professional chess player, but that would mean turning his fun into work, and to Ronald, that truly is blasphemy. You needn't worry, neither will be getting any assistance in their endeavours from me, nor will I cave to my loving wife, who has very recently learnt that I am not going to abuse my powers, not even for family. Thank you for your concerns; it warms my heart that you would risk angering me to warn me."

"We've never been ones to take the easy way sir," Hermione said simply, standing to shake his hand once more, "It was nice of you to find time to see us on such short notice."

"You're both welcome at any time. Stay safe and have fun in life," Arthur told the couple, watching them leave his office arm-in-arm, a smile on his face.


	59. Chapter 58

Alexander and Hermione had business back at the school the day they went to visit Arthur, so postponed their trip into Gringotts for a better time. And life at the school went forward, Lex taking over for Remus during the full moons, both of them making leaps and bounds with their three years that they taught, more so after formally dismissing Weasley from the subject. He had almost blown up his cauldron after throwing all of his ingredients in in rebellion, only the demigods' fast work had saved them all. Molly and Arthur were called in and they sat with Lex and Mia, Ron in the corner of the room with a glare firmly in place. When they were done, it was decided that a private tutor would be found for Ron, he would not be allowed back into Hogwarts potions until his potions were to the standard of the current learning curve. When Molly had gotten through with her son though, he had suffered for days until Poppy had taken sympathy with his burst eardrums.

Crabbe and Goyle, some of the worst potioneers in the whole school, just in front of Weasley, were the couple's greatest accomplishments. After learning that neither were truly any good at potions due to their inability to connect to the subject, Lex and Mia had asked them what they were good at. With red faces, the boys had replied that they really liked cooking, and with their appetites it was no surprise in all honesty. So the assistant professors had put forward potions as though they were making an odd soup, and the two Slytherins had gone for it with outstretched arms. Severus had nearly had a heart attack when he saw the two previous dunderheads brew perfect Confusing Concoction. When their mothers received the letters stating that their boys were no longer the worst in potions, the demigods were embraced by the two pureblood witches in front of the entire school when they'd come in to personally congratulate their sons.

Inter-house attacks were at an all-time low, the occasional feud that had migrated off from the Quidditch pitch, but other than that there were more inter-house friendships than anything else. At meal times the houses were no longer stuck to one colour scheme, there were greens with reds, blues with yellows, and groups with all four in them. Severus had dramatically complained to his two wards, all of his hard work at segregating his snakes from the rest of the houses was destroyed in little over 3 months. That had earned him a pummelling with water balls and another bolt to his bum from the two laughing teens.

October, November and half of December passed by like the snowflakes that Nye had great fun chasing about, ever the foal at heart despite being almost 2 years old. The months were barely registered by the busy demigods, who were getting bugged more and more the closer the holiday break came; many students who were not going home for the holidays wanted their tutors to remain also for more sessions. But this was going to be the first Christmas holidays since they began Hogwarts, not even a blizzard and bombs would prevent them from having this gift giving season with those that they loved.

The day before they were head back to London was a Hogsmeade visit, and while they were officially chaperones for the trip, both Alexander and Hermione had snuck in some shopping whilst the other made sure the students were blowing up the town or buying items that they shouldn't be, though the Weasley twins did get past them with their pockets brimming with Zonko's products.

Lex had found the perfect gift for everyone but Hermione by the time his allotted 30 minutes were almost over. That was until he walked past an antiques store and looked into the window. It was just sitting there, in a display case, but it was perfect. Rushing into the store, he had a heated argument with the owner, who had thought him too young to be purchasing something of that nature, until another 50 gold coins was passed over to him, and he relented. Lex pocketed the gift and took his post so that his girlfriend could do her own shopping.

Mia had been in the same boat as her love, unable to find him the perfect gift despite finding one for everyone else. Then she passed by an antiques shop, little did she know it was the same shop that Lex had passed by barely 30 minutes earlier. Heading inside, her entire body was drawn to an item in the far display case and she bought it, her innocent face had won the shop owner over in an instant and had even caused the price to be cut considerably. Pocketing it, she returned to her love's side and nestled in, watching as the other students walked past.

That had been yesterday and now the teens were waiting in their quarters for Severus and Remus to arrive, both men using their Floo to get to the former wizard's home. Just as Lex was going to send Dobby off to find the pair, they barrelled through the door, "Sorry."

"Right, come on, no time like the present and all that," Hermione said eagerly, taking a pinch of the emerald green powder and hopping into the fire, "Snape Home."

With a whoosh she was gone, quickly followed by the trio of wizards. As soon as Lex arrived, he was pulled into the arms of his much healthier godfather, "Alex, Hermione, look at you both, grown so much."

"Yeah, we're not the only one though are we?" The teenage wizard stepped back slightly and took in the man holding him, "I see Dobby's been working wonders again."

"I've never eaten so much in my life, of that I'm certain," Sirius shuddered lightly before moving to embrace his brother in arms, who had just walked from the Floo.

"_**Should we tell him about Amelia?**_" Hermione asked.

Looking at the two Marauders standing there, talking happily as the brothers they were, Lex shook his head, "_**Not a chance, this is a prank worthy of the great Marauders. Let's go see Mum and Dad.**_"

Lacing fingers, the couple walked out the back door and across the two lawns, entering the Granger home's back door, "Mum! Dad! We're home!"

Two sets of feet raced down the stairs and head to where the teens were standing. Before they knew it, they were in the warm embraces of their parents, "Oh my babies, welcome home."

"We missed you Mum, Dad"

"And us you," Wade softly said into Hermione's hair.

The quartet stood like that for a long time, just revelling in being together again, until they came apart and the adults got a good look at them, "You've both grown so much."

"We know," Hermione replied, "Mum, Dad, we'd like to introduce you to some friends of Harry's parents. They're over at Severus' house."

"Alright sweetie, lead on"

Making short work of the yards, the family entered the other house and found all three men still in the living room, now seated, but they stood when they saw the others arrive. Severus walked over and embraced his friends first, "Wade, Kelly."

"Sev," the Muggles' eyes were firmly planted on Sirius, "You look familiar."

"Mum, Dad, this is Sirius Black, my INNOCENT godfather," Lex said, emphasising the innocent portion, knowing that all Muggles would have seen the stationary photo of Sirius on the news after his escape.

At first it seemed as though the married couple hadn't heard the innocent as their eyes flashed with a protective danger, but they then relaxed and Wade extended a hand, "Good to meet you, I'm Wade Granger, and this is my lovely wife Kelly. You've obviously met our little girl Hermione and Harry, who we see as another one of ours."

"You did a great job raising him sir, I'm grateful for that," the fugitive shook the offered hand.

"And as we're on introductions, this is another one of Harry's parents' friends, Remus Lupin; he's also a professor at Hogwarts this year," Hermione put in.

Remus shook the man's hand also, "Nice to meet you."

"And you. So what do you teach?" Wade asked, getting comfortable in the room.

"Defence Against the Dark Arts," the werewolf replied, "And you're a dentist?"

Kelly answered this time, "Yes, we have a surgery in London."

"_**Is it me or are adults really weird at times?**_" Lex whispered softly.

"_**Nope, it's not just you, they are weird,**_" came the reply, "_**Come on, let's go read a bit more. I want to finish this damn transformation before Christmas.**_"

The couple snuck out, leaving the adults to talk. They'd already taken the potion, done the starting transformations, and were now attempting to complete their Animagus transformations. Severus had watched them both for the first few weeks but afterwards decided that they were responsible and wouldn't screw around, so let them go it alone. It was long and slow but they were getting closer. So as they sat on the floor in Lex's room, the one thing one their mind was that they had to finish it before Christmas.


	60. Chapter 59

Over the few days before the happiest time of the year, Alexander and Hermione could be found in a near constant state of meditation, be them in one of the houses or in the backyards. When Wade and Kelly had first noticed their kids' bodies sprout fur, they'd been freaked but them Sirius had explained and demonstrated, and they were more settled. As they were back home, all weaponry work was put on the back burner, the two Muggles were already curious, no need to make it worse.

Amelia had owled to confirm that she would be arriving for lunch on Christmas day, but the apprehension was evident even in her letter, she was nervous that Sirius wouldn't love her anymore. It wasn't the case but nothing but hearing it from her love would change her mind, one of the reasons why the teens had to surprise Sirius with it; give him less chances to fake it just so that the Auror wasn't hurt from her association with him.

Christmas dawned with Alexander and Hermione cuddled together, wrapped up in a large blanket, outside. They had set up a half-tent the previous day, and slept outside together, the half-tent so that the Muggles weren't worried for their health over sleeping in the snow. The previous evening, when everyone was fast asleep, the couple had completed their transformations, and were going to show everyone as an added present.

"_**Boreas has brought us another glorious winter's day,**_" Hermione whispered.

"_**That he has,**_" the wizard holding her agreed, "_**But it would be nothing if I wasn't experiencing it with you.**_"

The girl blushed, kissing her love, "_**I love you Alexander.**_"

"_**And I love you Hermione, forever more**_"

They sat like that, appreciating the endless white, until Sirius called up from the house, "Breakfast time kids."

The meal was filled with happy laughter, and the occasional jibe at Severus over the gratefulness that Dobby was cooking. Wade and Kelly came over as they were finishing it off, their arms full of presents wrapped in Christmas themed paper, "Happy Christmas everyone."

"Happy Christmas Mum, Dad"

The large family group got settled around the large tree that they had all spent hours decorating a couple days earlier. Dobby brought glasses of cocoa out and then took his designated seat between the teenagers, after a few tears were elicited from him first. Beneath the tree there were dozens of gifts, plus many more that the loyal house elf was going through personally as they were sent to Harry Potter. Those beneath this tree were all for or from friends and family.

"Well then, Dobby, if you would be so kind?" Severus motioned to the elf.

"Of course," with a crack of his fingers, the gifts were sorted and piled in front of the right person. His eyes welled up when he saw that he too had a gift from each of the people in the room, "Dobby, Dobby is touched."

"You're a member of our family too Dobby," Lex told the elf, giving him a hug along with Hermione.

The 4 other magical people were grateful that Sirius hadn't noticed the small pile that remained beneath the tree; they were gifts they had purchased for Amelia and would give to her when she arrived in a few hours.

It was something about Christmas; no matter what age you were, when you have presents in front of you, everyone turns into a 5 year old kid, though some more than others. While the adult males all ripped into their gifts, tossing paper everywhere, the others calmly removed the wrappings, not making a huge mess.

Both demigods got clothes from the Muggle couple, which they were happy for as they were still growing like weeds. They both also got a hand knit robe, made from the finest materials, from Dobby; he had said that the materials were from a Chimaera, Demiguise, Acromantula, and even a few strands of the Golden Fleece, from the same ram that Heracles was given as a task. And Remus presented both with an ancient looking pendant, which they instantly put on and felt a rush, a connection to the werewolf, "They're Alpha Protection Pendants, essentially you are now a member of my pack and all other werewolves will know not to touch you." It had brought tears to their eyes and they'd embraced the man for a long time before going back to their gifts.

Hermione also got a scrying bowl from Sirius, a warding cuff bracelet that Severus said was from Roman times and depicted Minerva, and Firenze sent her some rare potion ingredients that were meant to assist in the Sight.

Alexander got a thick book from his godfather, "That is the Marauders' Bible; everything we ever learnt is in there. Use it well." Severus had banished a dozen pillows at his school bully for the gift but the teens were overjoyed at it. The Slytherin gave him a watch, only this watch not only told time, if you clicked the button on the side, it showed the status of everyone it was locked into. First thing Lex did was have all those present give a drop of blood to the watch, and was pleased that it worked, showing all of them as being at 'home'. And Firenze had sent him a flask of his broth, something that neither teen was able to recreate, no matter how hard they tried.

Finally there were only two gifts left, the ones that Lex and Mia had bought for each other. Picking them up in their hands, they slowly unwrapped them, unaware of the adults all watching them intently. What they found were identical boxes, ring boxes, and their eyes connected, understanding that they'd gone to the same store.

Opening them, both gasped at the items inside. In Hermione's was a ring, obviously, but this ring was made with platinum and held a stone in it, that stone oozed magic and as she looked closer, the witch found out why that was. The jasper stone was moving, it moved like the ocean and occasionally a spot would appear before disappearing, "Wow."

Alexander was in awe of his own ring. It was black and white gold, both equal halves of a whole, with a large lightning bolt down the join. It was simple but it was perfect for him. Looking over, he saw his love putting the ring on and whispered to her, "_**A promise to you that one day, when we are of an appropriate age, it will become something more formal.**_"

"_**It's perfect, and so are you,**_" the teens kissed tenderly, the adults smiling but only one was really aware that the witch had placed the ring on her left hand. Kelly had a secret grin on her face at seeing that, knowing that her husband was going to take time to get used to that development when he found out.


	61. Chapter 60

Until lunch came about, Remus, Severus, Alexander and Hermione were anxious, and Sirius had finally picked up on it, "What are you four hiding?"

"Not a thing" "Who, us?" "What are you on about Black?" Were the responses he got, not pleasing the fugitive one bit.

To take his mind off of their hidden plan, Hermione asked, "Have you been thinking of appropriate names yet Sirius?"

"Yes but I won't know if they are suitable until I see your forms," the man smiled knowingly, "Have you completed your transformations yet?"

"Maybe, you'll just have to wait and see," Alexander answered from his spot on the floor between his love's legs.

"I guess I will"

Wade and Kelly were looking on in interest, "What names?"

Remus responded to this, "When Severus, Sirius, myself and our friends were at Hogwarts, they all became Animagi, Sirius and James to keep me company during my transformations, Lily and Amelia because they knew the former two were doing it, and Severus because, well it was a challenge. Anyway, after it was succeeded, all but Severus got an official Marauder nickname. I am Moony, Sirius is Padfoot, I know that Lils named Severus Wile E. for some reason, Lily was Odette, Amelia is Paz, and James was Prongs. It seems only right to give the son of Prongs and his girlfriend a Marauder name on the completion of their Animagus transformation."

The two Muggles nodded, looking oddly at their friend, who was pointedly looking anywhere but the living room as soon as they heard his name. The demigods were laughing freely, "You were named after a cartoon character?"

"When I meet up with that redhead witch again, she'll wear it for that," Severus groaned out.

Just then the doorbell rang, and the teens raced to get it, opening the door to see Amelia standing there. Placing a finger over their lips to tell the woman not to speak, they returned to the room. Sirius, his back to them, heard them return, "Who was it?"

"It was me Paddy," Amelia said, her fingers nervously working the hem of her shirt like a schoolgirl.

The Marauder stiffened at that voice, his eyes growing wet, and he slowly turned to see his love, the woman he was going to propose to, standing there, the two teenagers standing to her side with large smiles, "Lia."

They stood there; no one moved a muscle, until the fugitive vaulted the lounge and lift the woman up into his arms. Everyone could hear him repeating that one word into her collarbone as he held her, her fingers running through his hair, occasionally planting a kiss on his forehead, "I've missed you, you silly mutt."

Sirius couldn't think properly, he simply repeated his name for her over and over, breathing in the scent of her after all this time. The last time they were this close had been a little after he was thrown into Azkaban, he'd made her swear not to visit him ever again in there, he didn't want her to see him in that condition. She'd been crying heavily as she did it, but Amelia hadn't returned to the island to see him again.

Placing her back on the ground, he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, "I've missed you too, so much."

Everyone watched happily as the pair were reunited, and the gentle kiss they shared before the wizard turned his eyes to the teens, who were still smiling and said, "Happy Christmas."

"You brats," Sirius wrapped them both in large hugs, "Thank you."

"You deserve to be happy too Sirius, never forget that," Lex said into his godfather's ear.

Remus clapped his hands suddenly, "Well then, Paz, great to see you again, but you've got presents to unwrap and we have lunch waiting."

Amelia was surprised at the small pile of gifts, and graciously opened them, thanking the sender, before they all sat down for a meal. When they were all finished, the demigods stood and cleared their throats, "As a piece of post lunch entertainment, Harry and I invite you all to the backyard."

Everyone, including Dobby, walked out and sat on the conjured chairs beneath a shade. Alexander and Hermione walked a little further out and bowed to their audience, who laughed and applauded, "Thank you, thank you. For our one and only act, we present our spirit animal forms."

All eyes were on the couple as they stepped apart and morphed in the snow. Both went on all fours, Hermione growing while Alexander shrank slightly. When they were finished, everyone gasped in shock. Where the wizard stood was a large wolf, pitch black bar a white lightning bolt blaze on his head and Lex's startling green eyes. In Hermione's place was a 16 hand tall, a solid bay bar a white patch in the shape of Ûram, the rune for water, on her left shoulder, with the witch's brown/green eyes.

They both walked up to the adults and Dobby, their faces showing smiles, and it was Kelly who said, "Bloody hell."

Hearing their mum say that had the teens returning to human form, laughing heartily, "Mum, that was so unlike you."

"Well it's not like I see my kids change into a wolf and a horse every day now is it?"

Sirius was thinking hard and everyone could see it, Amelia softly asked, "What's got that mind of yours in overtime?"

"I'm narrowing down their names," and he then snapped his fingers, "Got it. Thor for Harry, the Norse god of lightning. And for Hermione, Epona, who is the goddess from numerous mythologies as being the protector of horses. How's that sound?"

The two demigods were pleased but also hoping that the two immortals they were named after didn't take offence, "Perfect Sirius."

The rest of the day was spent having a snowball fight, Wade with Lex, Severus and Remus, Kelly with Mia, Amelia and Sirius. Dobby was saved from being pummelled after coming outside to call them in for dinner by Kelly shielding him with her own body, earning herself a friend for life.


	62. Chapter 61

With the joys of Christmas smothering their minds, Alexander and Hermione had forgotten about their intentions on going to Gringotts to ask about the tournament that Arthur had alluded to during their meeting. It was a new year, the couple and their family having watched the fireworks of 2004 being rung in from the joined backyards together the previous night, and the teens were walking hand in hand down the cobblestones of Diagon Alley, they hands moving as they walked, melting the ice and snow in their paths.

"_**Why do I get the feeling that this tournament will be bad for us Mia?**_" Alex said as they walked.

"_**Alex, honestly, when does anything happened around us of that magnitude that is good for us?**_" Hermione responded.

"_**Alex my love?**_"

The brunette blushed, "_**Well, we're getting older, and Lex is a child-like name. Besides, everyone else already calls you it.**_"

Wrapping his arm tighter around her waist, the wizard grinned, "_**I was just joking with you Mia, you can call me anything you like.**_"

Shaking her head, dislodging some snowflakes, Hermione laughed along with him, "_**Cheeky sod.**_"

As they walked, they watched people rushing about, slipping on the icy stones, and saw a few of their friends from school having great fun skating along with ease. Waving at them as they passed, the couple carefully walked up the steps to the bank, nodding their heads in respect to the guards out front. Shaking out their respective manes of hair, the demigods tied them back into ponytails before continuing into the building; smiling at the goblins and people they passed by.

"Ah, my favourite humans," Bogrod declared from his teller as they approached.

After bowing to him and shaking his hand, Alex asked, "How many other humans do you like my friend?"

"You have me there, come, let's talk," the trio left the foyer and made for the goblin's office, "You've made me a very busy goblin indeed since August. Chief Ragnok has personally come to the bank in hopes of meeting you both, an impressive feat."

"As long as you are not overrun with the work Bogrod, that is all that matters to us, your work is always perfect," Hermione said with passion.

Sitting in his chair, Bogrod smiled at them both, "There is no such thing as too much work for a goblin, just so long as we get paid, and I'm getting paid, as are the others who are assisting me in running your accounts smoothly. You've made a pretty galleon since that first visit."

"We trust you to do what you do second best, we're getting your main best thumped into us every Sunday by Grunhot and Thurhot," Alex joked lightly, "Now, we have an issue to bring up that we hope you can help us with."

"What would that be?"

"Start of November we went and congratulated Minister Weasley on his new position, and when we were there he was very frustrated about the idiot who he replaced," Hermione smiled at the sneer on the goblin's face, "And let slip something about a tournament coming up that he couldn't prevent. When we pressed him for more information, which we will no doubt need, he said that we should ask someone from Gringotts and was sorry he couldn't say anything more. Do you happen to know what the hell he was talking about?"

Bogrod sighed, "Yes, I'm afraid that I do. The tournament that he was referring to is the TriWizard Tournament that has been restarted and will be happening during the next schooling term."

The teens' minds were shooting through their memories, knowing that they'd read about that tournament before, "TriWizard Tournament, between Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang; there has been at least one death through each competition. They're bringing that back? Are they insane? Who in their right minds would want to subject students to that?"

"Cornelius Fudge; the Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Bartemius Crouch Snr; and the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman; as well as their opposites in France and Bulgaria. It was decided to happen at Hogwarts, as the other two schools are paranoid about keeping their location secret from everyone else," Bogrod then sneered darkly, "We were brought in to make a clue that links the first and second tasks."

It took many deep breaths to calm the demigods down, "Okay, thank you for answering our questions Bogrod. There is no doubt in our minds that we will be here at some stage later in this year, asking for more information."

"Which I will freely give," the goblin rose, "Before you leave, I was not joking about Chief Ragnok wishing your presence."

They'd honestly thought he had been, why would the leader of the goblin race want to meet with them? It would be like meeting the Queen of England and the President of the United States, "O-okay."

In silence they followed their friend as he led them through hallways, smiling politely to goblins who had passed on as they walked by their portraits. They reached a large wooden door that Bogrod knocked on once before walking in. As soon as they were inside, the teens and Bogrod were bowing lowly towards the desk and goblin who sat behind it. A youthful voice spoke, "You may rise, thank you brother Bogrod."

Shaking the goblins hand as he left, the teens walked forward, towards the desk. Sitting there was a goblin much younger than Bogrod, but with many magical races, trying to pinpoint his true age by appearances would be a useless endeavour, "Chief Ragnok, it is an honour to be in your presence."

"It is I who is honoured, son of Zeus and daughter of Poseidon," Ragnok said clearly, "It is a rare occasion that a human, even though demigods, impresses me with their actions. Have a seat."

The teens really were shocked at hearing that, "We, we were simply being polite to a race who has done more than enough to deserve it, even if you were to only take in our encounters as evidence. It wasn't anything special."

"But to us it is. Humans treat us with a limited amount of respect simply because we control their money, it is a respect borne of fear, not camaraderie. You have gained the respect of Bogrod, Grunhot, and Thurhot with friendship, and with that you have reminded my brothers and sisters that we are capable of being friends with humans," still seeing the belief that it was no big deal in the teens' eyes, Ragnok asked, "If Bogrod was insulted by a human in your presence, what would you do?"

The fire that flashed through their eyes spoke more than the words, "We would defend our friend."

The goblin smiled and nodded, "See; that is something that no human for a long while has said or shown. There are those who treat us as they would other humans, but the respect is still out of fear. The fact that you call Bogrod a friend in front of the customers in the foyer and have no worries that they will react badly against you speaks more than anything."

"Chief Ragnok, we understand what you are saying, and it is infuriating that people would treat a race as powerful, loyal and caring as goblin the way you are treated sickens us, but honestly, it is no hardship for us to acknowledge anyone, goblin, human, centaur, whoever as a friend. If someone were to find it a problem, well then they can take it up with us and be proven that it is none of their damned business."

"Which is why I've chosen to present you with these," passing over two boxes, "They are a token from the goblin nation to deem you both under our protection and that you are our friends and brother and sister-in-arms."

Opening the boxes, the teens found a platinum cuff, it was etched with runes and script that they couldn't understand, "Wow, this is amazing."

"A word of warning before you put it on," Ragnok said, watching them intently, "If you are true at heart, the cuff will merge with your bodies, it will become a marking on your skin."

Despite knowing they would need to explain it carefully, neither teen had a problem with it, and carefully placed their cuffs on their left upper arm, just below their shoulders. The metal began to heat up, turning nearly unbearable, before cooling and the tightness was gone. Lifting their shirts, they smiled at the dark tattoos that were now there. It was a tribal like design, mixing Celtic bands with the same symbols that had been etched into the metal. It was in their bodies that the big events were happening, feeling the strength and bravery that made a goblin warrior, the connection to their new brethren.

"Chief Ragnok, we cannot thank you enough for your trust in us, we will not misplace it or disappoint you," Hermione said, extending her hand to the goblin, Alex's right by hers.

"Sister Hermione, Brother Alexander, you are a part of the goblin nation, you will not disappoint. Let me walk you out."

The trio walked together, making small talk about the various things that the teens were going through in training. But as soon as they stepped foot into the foyer, everything stopped. Every goblin was looking at the teens, and as one, hopped down from their tellers, drew their varying weapons, and went to one knee, their weapons pointing up in front of their bowed heads. They felt inside of them they were to do the same, so did, not caring that there were humans around.

When Ragnok hit the marble with his own sword butt, everyone rose and went back to work, the teens breathless but running late, "May your blade forever be sharp."

"And your gold always flow," the leader replied, watching in fascination as the pair left in a rush.

As soon as they returned home, everyone knew something had happened, but it wasn't until Amelia spotted the tattoo that they truly knew. The magical adults had to explain to the freaking out Muggles that it was a sign that they were part of the goblin nation, that they hadn't gone out and had it done to themselves, and Wade and Kelly settled slightly. The teens got another shock when they changed forms after dinner; the spot where their tattoos were was now also white on their animals. Definitely an odd start to the year.


	63. Chapter 62

Wade and Kelly had nearly strangled their kids when end of term came around, sad that they were leaving but knowing they would be back. Sirius and Amelia were no better, though the latter was aware she could visit whenever she wished, and they also visited Sirius every few weekends anyway.

Remus and Severus apparated the demigods to the gates of Hogwarts and watched as they raced inside, shaking their heads at the energy of youth. Alex and Hermione were intent on checking in on their tutor group, see if they had stuck to patterns and were in the classroom. They weren't disappointed, because when they opened their classroom's door, it was to a full room, and Oliver Wood standing up the front, waving his wand over a cactus, "…And be sure that when you finish the spell that you flick your wand DOWN, if you do it up then it won't be your nose on the plant."

"What will it be?" A Ravenclaw asked.

"From what I saw, a tongue," Oliver said in all seriousness, before spotting the teens, "Ahh, our esteemed tutors have arrived at last."

All eyes shot around to see the pair, who laughed lightly, "Don't stop now, you were doing great Ollie."

The Keeper and Captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team chuckled, "Well with you two having a break, some of us older kids decided to give this tutoring job a crack. How in the hell do you do it?"

"You need patience mate," Alex joked, hanging his coat up in the office and coming down with Hermione, "Now, who's been keeping up with their reading?"

Every hand went up but one hand remained up, and Hermione smiled, "Yes Greg?"

Goyle spoke softly, as was his way, but confidently, "This isn't about classes but my aunt was at Gringotts on the 1st and well, did you two really become goblin friends?"

Many mouths went wide at hearing that, and the demigods nodded, lifting up their shirt sleeves, "An honour. And yes, the weapons that she saw are really ours and no we won't show them to you lot until every single person here answers a question on their readings."

Eager and correct answers flowed from every student in the room, some going more in-depth than necessary but pleasing their tutors none-the-less, so after 2 hours, Alex and Hermione drew their weapons, "These are sais, sort of like little tridents, that I can also throw if needed. Harry has a labrys, or a double-edged axe, not so good for throwing."

"Where'd you get them?"

"We've been training with goblins, these are presents," Alex was very vague, not wanting to lie to them all but not willing to tell the truth, "Right, everyone will be coming back soon. Go and do what Hogwarts is good at, tell everyone about this."

There was a scurry for the door as everyone went to do just that, leaving the teens to sigh, "_**Alex, did we just do the right thing?**_"

"_**Mia, if Greg's aunt was there and saw it, how many other relatives of other students would be there and tell them about it. When happened that day is nothing to be scared of, and the consequences won't bring forth our heritage, simply that we've got blades,**_" wrapping his love into his arms, the wizard kissed her neck, "_**Honestly, we should be more afraid of what Minerva will do after she sees the tattoos.**_"

Groaning, the brunette summoned their coats and they walked out of the room. Heading to the Great Hall, it nearing dinner already, they weren't surprised to see the tables filling already. Murmurs were going through and eyes were looking at them in many mixing emotions. Ignoring them all, the teens walked to Luna, hugging her tight and promising an interview over the development.

They were about to go to Gryffindor when a chair screeched suddenly from the staff table, and all eyes went there. Standing there was Filius, a gleaming short sword in his hands. He moved swiftly to the level floor, between Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, directly in line with the teens, and went as the goblins from Gringotts. Smiling to themselves, the demigods easily drew their blades, to the collective gasps of ¾ of the room, and went to the same position. With no Ragnok to stop them, it was the elder of the trio who hit his sword butt down, and the teens walked to meet him.

"Brother," they greeted Filius as goblins.

"Brother, Sister," he replied formally before smiling at them, "Should have been Ravenclaws."

That brought laughter from a lot of people, "Perhaps, but doesn't change things."

"No, it doesn't," the diminutive man looked at all the intrigued faces and said loudly, "You have just witnessed a great event, the greeting of new goblins to the family. A proud day for myself to know Brother Harry and Sister Hermione, the first humans in many years."

"And it is a proud day to have Brother Filius greet us into the family," Hermione said, before the trio walked back to the staff table.

Minerva was smiling and stood at the podium, "A brilliant way to return from holidays but let you all be warned, there are 3 people in this castle allowed weapons, and you have just seen them. Anyone caught bringing in or creating their own will face severe punishment. With that said, let's eat."

At their side, Severus shook his head, "You know, I may never allow you both to go anywhere alone again if this is what happens."

"Don't worry Severus," Filius said from his place, "I normally would not have greeted Harry and Hermione as I did had they been anyone else, and they possibly won't be greeted on the street by random goblins. Should they go into another bank though, well, that would be different."

"That reassuring," the man groaned into his dinner.

"Oh lighten up Severus," Alex nudged the man lightly, "Things are only starting to get interesting."

That did nothing to help the Potions professor, in fact, it sent a shiver running up his spine.


	64. Chapter 63

Life for Alex and Hermione was organised really. They had their potions classes that they taught, their 3 double classes that they attended as students, and the occasional class for another subject. They had tutoring, which the closer they got to exam time happened whenever the pair had a free moment. Weekends, outside of the tutoring on Saturdays, were spent relaxing, overnight as usual on a Saturday with Firenze and Nye, going into training with Grunhot and Thurhot on Sunday mornings. The sporadic Hogsmeade trip they would chaperone, or a trip to see Sirius, and they were going at a nice rate.

They also tried to make time for their friends, which is why, one April morning, the couple were surprised to see Luna curled up on their lounge in their office when they came in after exercising, "Luna?"

The blonde leapt up, her eyes wild with fright and red from crying, "Oh no, I'm sorry…"

"What are you doing here sweetie?" Hermione asked, sitting her back down.

"I, I, I," Luna stuttered, before saying softly, "I was kicked out of Ravenclaw."

Alex struggled with his emotions as he said, "What?"

"The girls, they kicked me out," she pointed to a beat up trunk in the corner, "I can't go back there."

"And you won't, come on," the brunette helped her friend, Alex taking the trunk. They walked to portrait of their grandmother, "YiaYia, this is our friend Luna, she's to be allowed access at all times okay?"

"Of course my dears," Rhea opened up, worry evident on her face.

Luna had been in the rooms once or twice before but never heard her friends talk to the woman in the portrait, "That was Rhea, the Titan mother of Zeus and his siblings. She's your grandmother? I, I thought you were like me."

"Sort of, while you have your talents from your mother being a demigod, we're the real deal," Hermione admitted finally, having skirted the issue for a long time, "We're Zeus' son and Poseidon's daughter."

"Wow," the blonde gasped, her sadness fading, "I never thought that. My Mum, she would tell me stories about her father, Lenus, the Celtic god of healing. And tell me of the other gods out there, the different mythologies and of the monsters who had plagued her as a child until she learnt how to get rid of them with the help of the creatures like Nargles and Crumple Horned Snorkacks, who protected her. So, what are your real names?"

"Hermione Hippia and Alexander Olympius," Alex said, sitting on the other side of his friend, "But we're still the same people as before."

"I know"

Taking a deep breath, the wizard asked a tough question, "Luna, who were the girls who kicked you out?"

The blonde tensed up, huddling closer to Hermione for help, but answered, "Cho Chang, Marietta Edgecombe, Samantha Fawcett, and Jennifer Turpin. Cho and Marietta are 4th years, Samantha's in 6th, while Jennifer is a 7th year. They stole my things, my mum's protection bracelet and other stuff. I can't go back."

Alex placed a caring kiss on her head and kissed his love before leaving, Hermione leading her friend into the bedroom, "You don't have to. Come on, you look like you need a rest."

Alex had a mission, and that started at the quarters of his brother. Behind the sculpture of a warrior knight near the Charms classroom, was Filius' bedchambers, and the demigod knocked on the sculpture heavily. Filius slid the knight aside, "Brother Harry, what is wrong?"

"Please come with me Brother Filius, it is about your eagles again," the wizard waited for the man to get ready and walked with him to the entrance for Ravenclaw Tower. Once inside, he magnified his voice, "Cho Chang, Mariette Edgecombe, Samantha Fawcett and Jennifer Turpin, to the common room now."

"What is this about Harry?" Filius asked.

Alex said nothing until the four girls came downstairs, each in various stages of dress, but all were surprised to see his standing there, "Yes?"

"I understand that you four have become the rulers of Ravenclaw overnight, I was amazed to learn it as there was no announcement."

"What do you mean?" Chand asked.

"I found Lunette Lovegood sleeping in my office this morning, she claims to have booted from Ravenclaw by you four," Alex's anger was showing now, "She is a second year witch with no friends in her own bloody house! What gives you the right to treat her that way?"

Marietta mumbled something, to which an infuriated Flitwick said, "What was that Miss Edgecombe?"

Gulping loudly, the witch repeated herself, "I said that if she wasn't such a freak…"

That was the word, "_Accio Luna's belongings_."

4 trunks came flying down from one of the staircases, landing on the floor before Alex, the oldest girl complaining, "Don't touch our things."

With a flick of his wand, each of the girls was dressed in robes, and the demigod ordered, "We're going for a walk. The headmistress will be handling this as I'm too angry, I'd chose death. MOVE!"

The 4 witches, their trunks, and two fuming wizards walked to Minerva's office, the witch shocked to see them all there, "What's the meaning of this?"

"Sit down," Filius spat at his students, "Minerva, these 4 Ravenclaws, though I am ashamed to the core that they are, are now your problem. I relinquish my right as Head of House in regards to their punishments to you, I need to deal with the fury I have right now."

As soon as the man was gone, Minerva looked to Alex, "Harry, I've never seen Filius that mad, what did they do?"

"Last night they kicked Luna Lovegood from Ravenclaw, stole her belongings, and just now stated that they wouldn't have done so had she not been such a, a freak," the demigods sneered disgustingly at that word, "I summoned Luna's belongings and got their trunks, which they also claimed as being theirs without being asked. So here they are and their trunks. I would like for all of Luna's belongings to return to her, she is obviously distraught and I wouldn't be surprised if she would request a resorting, which I would whole-heartedly support."

The Scottish witch read the transcripts and been present for many days of the trial of the Dursleys, knowing that the wizard before her had been called a freak his entire childhood, "Harry, you may open the trunks, I will summon the items."

Doing it by hand, watching the fear that shot through the girls as each clasp was undone, Alex then stood by the Headmistress' desk as she summoned the things. Out of each trunk, numerous items flew out and landed on her desk, and the witches were now shaking. The only one to have not spoken before, the 6th year, asked, "What, what are you going to do?"

"Harry, please tell Miss Lovegood that she is exempt from classes until something can be sorted out and that I am truly sorry that she had to go through this," placing the belongings into a box, she passed it over, "Be sure to close the door behind you."

"Of course ma'am," the demigod shot each teen a glare, then the watching Sorting Hat a knowing look, before leaving. Running to his quarters, he entered to find Hermione crying silently, "_**Mia, it's going to alright.**_"

"_**How could they do that to Luna? She such a kind and innocent soul, would, could never hurt a fly, and now she's terrified of having to return,**_" Hermione sobbed into his shirt.

"_**No, she won't. I suggested to Minerva that Luna may want to be resorted, and got no argument. Those girls are there now, and Filius had to leave to release his anger, I've never seen him like that before nor has Minerva.**_"

Looking over at the box, the witch sighed, "_**You got everything?**_"

"_**Everything that was in Ravenclaw Tower but I think I saw that bracelet that Luna was talking about in there,**_" Alex turned to look at the open bedroom door, seeing the girl curled up on the bed, "_**Did she drift off?**_"

Hermione actually chuckled once, "_**With the help of a potion, yeah. Alex, can you handle classes today? I want to keep an eye on her.**_"

Kissing her passionately, the wizard smiled a half-smile, "_**Of course, make sure she's okay. I'll come see you guys at lunch. Love you.**_"

"_**Love you more,**_" the brunette replied, watching her boyfriend leave before grabbing a book to read through.


	65. Chapter 64

It was common knowledge by the end of the day that the 4 Ravenclaw girls were in serious trouble, so bad that their parents were called in and not even Silencing Charms could stop the screaming coming from the office. At dinner that night, Minerva told everyone that they had been suspended for a week, have all privileges suspended for the rest of the year, going into the next term, and would be on their last strike. Of course, Hermione, Luna and Alex didn't hear all of that as they were eating up in the demigods' quarters, laughing as they did so, the older pair pleased to hear their friend laughing once more.

The next morning, they were called for by Minerva, "Miss Lovegood, I heard you would like to be resorted."

Luna looked at her two friends for support, "Yes please ma'am, I can't go back to Ravenclaw Tower."

"If you're certain, than I will allow it, and the Sorting Hat has agreed to choose a different house for you," the witch placed the hat onto the blonde's head and they all sat in wait.

It took much longer than it hand with any 1st year that even Minerva had witnessed, but eventually, it called out softly, "Gryffindor."

All three smiled and clapped lightly at the young witch, who was very happy. The Headmistress sat in her seat and said, "Harry and Hermione will show you to your new common room, and congratulations Miss Lovegood."

Luna's uniform had instantly changed after the resorting, and as they walked to Gryffindor Tower, people were looking, not one was mad, they were all supportive looks. Entering into the common room, the demigods were pleased to see Neville and Faye sitting there, "Guys, look who's changed teams finally."

The pair got and embraced the witch, Faye whispering to her, "You won't be bullied here; us lions stick up for one another."

"How about you ladies show Luna her new rooms?" Alex suggested, taking a seat in the common room.

Once the trio were off, Neville sighed softly, "It's not fair that she had to go through that, and from her own house. I mean, Weasley's an idiot but he's pretty much the only lion who picks on others."

"Well be sure he doesn't do a thing to Luna, okay mate? Last thing she needs is to think she doesn't belong here either," the demigod collapsed onto his back, "How's things going with you anyway? I feel like we haven't spoken in years."

"We all understand what you have to deal with; Merlin knows I couldn't do it. Well, Seamus asked Faye out on a date to the next Hogsmeade trip, and she said she would, the two of them seem right for each other if you look at it closely enough, both totally insane and all that. Hmm, oh, the twins belted Weasley after he complained about how Ginny gets to go to school in America but he can't even get a broom; they weren't the only ones, most of us got some sort of hit in, even though most were ink ball splats…"

Alex listened as his friend went on about the Gryffindor news, soaking in the environment, having truly missed being here, acting like a somewhat normal teenager. When the girls came back down, they made their way to lunch, it being a Saturday, and as soon as they sat down, there was an issue.

Ron spotted Luna's robes and saw they were Gryffindor, so opened his full mouth, spraying everyone, and said, "What's Looney doing in our robes?"

"Weasley, 50 points from Gryffindor and a week's detention with Professor Flitwick," Hermione barked, then comforted the sad witch.

If the redhead thought that was a good thing, having usually gotten them with Severus, he didn't catch the look that the half-goblin had. He'd lost a brilliant witch from bullying, and while he was pleased she was safer now, he was furious, and this was going to be a great way to release that anger.

At tutoring that day, most of the students were 5th and 7th years, so the demigods sent Neville, Faye, Draco and Luna up to their office to do a group tutor amongst themselves, before dealing with freaking out OWL and NEWT students. 3 exhausting hours later, they dragged themselves up to their office and saw Draco personally showing Luna a charm, and their exhaustion vanished.

"Harry, Hermione, looked," Luna pointed over at the cactus and said, "_Accio_."

The prickly plant flew across to room and was expertly caught by Draco before it could hit anyone. The group clapped, "Excellent going Luna, that's amazing work."

"Draco is a great teacher, he has a Blibbering Humdinger on his shoulder," the witch pointed.

Looking closely, the teens chuckled, there was one there, "And that makes him a good teacher?"

"Oh yes, they promote confidence in your abilities, and also reduce fear," Luna explained.

"Cute little buggers," Hermione muttered, drawing raised eyebrows, "I have an open mind and therefore can see them."

The trio nodded slowly, not getting it and not sure if they wanted to, though Draco blushed lightly at hearing that he had one, "It's not my doing entirely, Luna is a fast learner."

"Well between Luna being a good learner, you a good teacher, and the Blibbering Humdinger, a 2nd year has just done a perfect Summoning Charm, a 4th year charm."

Butterbeers were sent around in celebration, the demigods making sure they always had a supply on hand. Luna collected the corks, not saying why she wanted them, just smiling softly. Faye asked the girl, "Can you play Quidditch Luna? It's just we're losing Wood this year and won't have a Keeper, never too early to find a replacement."

"Oh yes I play but I've only ever played against myself or sometimes with Ginny and the twins before Hogwarts, I probably won't be much good."

"Well you won't have to worry about it for another year," Hermione said.

The other 4 turned to face her, "Why?"

"See, next year there's going to be a TriWizard Tournament happening but you can't tell anyone because we aren't supposed to know yet," Alex answered quickly.

"That's what Gran was so moody about," Neville muttered, "Over the holidays she was called in for a Wizengamot meeting and when she returned all she could do was bad mouth Fudge, Crouch and Bagman, I thought they'd done something illegal."

"Might as well be, my father," Draco cringed as he said that, "Has been on a high since the same meeting. Told me that things were finally falling in place for him, whatever the hell that meant."

"People have died in it the other few times it's happened, and not just the competitors, there've been judges and spectators killed and injured from different tasks. The goblins have been brought in to make items for the 1st and 2nd tasks, and can't believe that those morons would even bring the bloody thing back into action," Hermione complained.

The 6 of them sat in silence, each taking in the seriousness of the event. The bell for dinner broke them from their reverie, and the demigods said their farewells at the doors of the Great Hall, heading down for their night with Firenze and Nye.


	66. Chapter 65

April, May, and half of June passed by as it normally did, everyone extremely pleased with the progress of the students who were either in the first three years in potions, and/or were in tutoring with Alex and Hermione. The 4 witches returned from their suspension, and didn't do anything at all except go to class, detentions, and meals, their own house shunning them for what they had done. The 7th year wasn't bothering with her NEWTs, she would need to return for another year to wipe her bad mark from her record, not that Minerva was pleased about that loophole. Weasley had broken the Marauders' record for number of detentions one person can have, a record that was nothing to be proud of, and got his parents a letter home.

Luna was flourishing in Gryffindor, everyone was accepting of her eccentricities, especially after learning that Alex and Hermione were able to see the creatures also. For a break, Faye and Luna would head out and practice her Keeper skills, learning that it was like riding a bike, you never truly forget. When the prospective Quidditch captain, Angelina Johnson, had seen her out there, she'd been overjoyed, practically kissing the blonde, and the twins had done, one on each cheek, leading her to blush as brightly as their hair.

When OWLs and NEWTs finally came about, the demigods were supervising, not participating as they wanted some semblance of student life, which they would lose the second they sat their final NEWTs. Alex suffered through his Divination exams, getting a headache from the incense in the rooms and Trelawney trying to predict his death, but had predicted enough to earn high marks.

The weather allowed for all tutoring sessions to be held outside in the sun, and everyone was invited. They typically became sit-down discussions with the older students, while the younger ones would practice whatever spells they wished either on the dummies or a variety of objects. In a few, the odd professor would come and join in, and Nye could be found in each one, always ready for the attention his presence brought. It was a great way to both relax and learn, a practice that was loved by all.

When the test results came their second last morning, Alex and Hermione were given a standing ovation by those they had helped, there were more passes that year than any other in the last 80 years, as written in the letter sent to them from Griselda Marchbanks. That night, it was heavily sighing Gryffindor who won the two cups again; with inter-house fights at an all-time low, and heavy point losses they got from Weasley, the lions had only won over Slytherin by 32 points.

That night, the demigods head down to the forest, spending their last night with the centaur and Nye, who had decided to stay there once more. As they walked down the path, the couple were wrapped together, "_**Another year over and done with.**_"

"_**Yeah but this time we helped so much more. Just seeing those faces as they realised that their marks meant they could do what they planned for life, it was definitely worth it,**_" Alex groaned then, "_**Even the kiss from Ollie.**_"

Hermione giggled in his embrace, "_**I don't know, I think you liked it more than mine.**_"

With a growl, the wizard pinned his love against a tree and whispered, "_**Really?**_"

"_**Well prove me wrong then Olympius**_"

The couple kissed heavily until they were interrupted by the clearing of a throat, "Running late for anything?"

"Nothing at all Firenze," the teens said as they turned and followed him into his home, "Nye, have you been good?"

"**Aren't I always?**" Came the reply.

"No," laughing, the couple rolled onto the moss and onto their familiar, "You sure you're going to be fine here?"

"**I have Firenze and don't have to stay in the forest anymore, I'll be fine**"

From the fire, the centaur called out, "Come, read the skies."

Hermione rushed over, landing on her back instantly, Alex following slower. The witch allowed her eyes to become unfazed and spoke in a light voice, "Krotos is bright, a satyr, Pyxis is bright, a guide to go home."

Alex smiled softly, loving watching her let loose with her abilities, "So the gods have sent a satyr to get us back home. How exactly will he or she find us?"

"Satyrs aren't gods; they are descendants of Pan, the God of the Wild but are hybrids so aren't constricted by the block as gods are. It is like how I was able to find you," Firenze explained, "Satyrs are the deliverers and protectors of demigods, so whoever is sent, will find you."

"Well, we still aren't going off until we hear from your friend Firenze, as the Fates have decided," the teens stated stubbornly.

The centaur ruffled the demigods' hair, "I wouldn't think any different."

"Mind the hair"

"You know, you'll be able to plait that soon Alexander," Firenze commented.

Having not had more than a trim all their lives, Alex's hair was nearing his shoulders, while Hermione's was at her mid-back, "A ponytail will suit me fine. It adds to my mystique."

That had all three of the others laughing, the witch embracing her love, "Love, I adore it but it just makes you more Alex."

The quartet joked around for hours until the night wore on and they all retired. Little were they aware of a certain satyr heading across the North Atlantic Ocean, with one job, find the two demigods who were stolen over a decade ago, and protect them.


	67. Chapter 66

The welcome hope reunion was large and great, even better when Amelia informed everyone that she was renting the house across from Severus', which the Potions professor was grateful for as they were running out of room for her, Sirius and Remus. They had been back for a week when Alex and Hermione brought up a subject that had been bugging them, "Severus, why can't we learn to apparate?"

Unfortunately for the man, he had just take a sip of tea and it was sprayed over his paper. As he cleaned it off, he answered, "You need to be 17 for a licence."

"Is that a fact or is it that you need to be a legal adult to have one?"

That stumped him, "Go ask Amelia, she'll know."

And they did, racing across the street to the house, they walked right in, and groaned as they spotted the newly engaged couple making out, "Urgh, please do that in your room."

"Alex, Hermione," the couple jumped apart, "What are you doing here so early?"

"We can to ask a question, actually Severus sent us over because he didn't know the answer," Hermione said, "Do you need to be 17 to have an apparition license or simply be a legal adult?"

"Adult, though if under 17, all applicants must take a course on how to apparate, the same one you would in 6th year. Would you like me to sign you both up?" Amelia was certain that the instructor would sign their licenses instantly, she had the feeling that the teens already knew everything written about the travel.

The demigods nodded quickly, "Please."

"Right, well I think the next class starts in a week, so read up," as soon as the pair were gone, the witch was back on her love.

And the class was in a week, at the Ministry, and despite already reading up on it intensely, the teens read even more on it and the instructor had needed to sit down when they both began easily silently popping over the room. They last 2 hours in the class, and had their licenses all signed. When they returned home, Amelia was raking in the galleons from 3 lightly scowling men, "2 hours, I knew Pinkerton would break early."

"You bet on us?"

"No, on your instructor," Remus verified, counting out the coins needed, "I had 4 hours, Sirius 6, and Severus was wishful thinking at 4 weeks."

That had the teens laughing hard, knowing that their guardian really didn't want them to be able to vanish at will, without the licenses he at least had a semblance of control over their movements. Regardless, he hugged both, "I'm proud of you."

And they were off, every day, be it just from one house to another, they'd apparate all over, not being lazy about it as they increased their running distances to compensate, it was simply because they could. They visit their friends, and Nye, go into London for lunch, or to see Bogrod at Gringotts, simply having great fun at it.

What they didn't realise was that they were frustrating the hell out of the satyr who was tracking them all over. They'd been on holidays now for 3 weeks, during the previous getting 3 tickets to the Quidditch World Cup, which would happen the 22nd of August, from Arthur, and were happily relaxing at home. Wade and Kelly were at work, and they were swimming in the pool, when the front door was beat on heavily.

Wands at the ready, the demigods cautiously opened it to reveal a teenage girl with a large scowl on her face, and when she spoke it was with an American accent, "Do you have any bloody idea how hard it has been to find you both? One second I think I have you then the next, you're in bloody SCOTLAND! Next demigods I deal with better not be touched by magic or I swear, I'll tell the gods to shove it."

"Umm, hello?"

"Hello to you to, are you going to let me in or shall I stand here until my hooves decay?"

Opening the door all of the way, the demigods watched as the satyr removed plastic covered from her legs, revealing goat legs. Closing the door, they showed her to the living room and summoned some drinks, "You're the satyr that our fathers sent?"

"Yes and I am sorry about the attitude but I've been in the country for 2 weeks now, started in Greece, got attacked by an injured Harpy with a bad bloody attitude, tracked you through Italy, France, Spain, then all over this island. My hooves are not meant for this travel," the girl then blushed lightly, "Oh, my name is Penny Hill."

Taking in the satyr, the teens were intrigued. Her human half was a white girl, about 16 years old, with copper hair and sea blue eyes. Her goat half was, well, goat hooves and legs the same colour as her hair, "Well we're Alexander Olympius and Hermione Hippia, but if our adoptive parents are around, it's Harry and Hermione, we aren't going to tell them what we are. Ooh, come on, you should come and meet our family, the ones who do know."

Grabbing a hand of hers, Hermione apparated the satyr into the living room of Severus' house, the girl gasping lightly, "Warn me next time okay? Bloody magicals."

"Right. SEVERUS!" Alex called out.

The running feet from the garage brought a worried wizard, "Are you okay? Who's this?"

"We're fine Severus, and this is Penny Hill, the satyr we've been waiting for," Hermione explained, smiling brightly.

"Sent me all over the freaking island before I cornered them. A pleasure to meet you," Penny extended a hand.

"And you, we were thinking that you'd gotten lost somewhere along the way," glaring over her head at the demigods, the man said, "I will kill you the next time you go and scare me like that."

They just shook their heads, "No, you love us too much. Come on Penny, let's go see the last three who can see your true self around here."

Another apparition, and they were in another living room, and it was Hermione who called out, "FIRE!"

The reaction was different now, all three adults walked down calmly, "Why don't you put it out yourself Hippia? Moony and Paddy heard your scream for Severus before. Who's your friend?"

Blushing in frustration, the couple introduced their friend, "Penny Hill; Penny these three unimpressed people are Remus 'Moony' Lupin, Amelia 'Paz' Bones, and Sirius 'Padfoot' Black. Sirius is Alex's godfather, and Amelia is his fiancée."

"Nice to meet you," the satyr said, pleased to see that after the initial look at her legs, they were looking at her face.

"And you. So where are you going to be staying?" Remus asked, flopping into a chair.

That sent red over Penny's face, "Well, I've been on the move since arriving in Greece, and haven't exactly thought about anything except tracking this pair…"

"You can stay here if you like dear, we've got an extra room and it's just across the road from Severus'," Amelia offered.

"Thank you"

"Aren't your parents worried about where you are Penny?" Sirius questioned.

Despite her not being magical in the traditional sense, the room's temperature dropped a few degrees, "My mother kicked me to the curb after finding a normal family. I joined a small band of demigods in Chicago and we slowly made our way to Camp Half-Blood, I'd only been there a week when Chiron gave me this quest. The only people who will miss me are now surrounded by their demigod family, and I'm set on being a protector as all satyrs are, I received my horns for bringing in the 5 demigods."

That was when everyone noticed the growing nubs on her head and the demigods congratulated her, "That's brilliant. Penny, when you were in Scotland, did you see a large castle around where you tracked us?"

"That huge thing with winged boars on the gates? Yeah, the power there tussled my fur."

"Excellent!" The couple cheered, "That means you can come to Hogwarts with us."

"Whoa, whoa, no, I'm to get you both back to Camp Half-Blood, not attend school with you"

That stopped the celebrations, "No that's what our fathers want, despite our implicit instructions they not mess with the Fates. We've got a set time for when we will be leaving the UK, and that is after this coming term, not a second beforehand. The stars are not to be messed with, and we aren't going to either, so you have two choices, come with us to Hogwarts or don't, it's that simple."

For the first time, Penny was seeing that these demigods weren't simply teenagers, and also knew that she wouldn't stand a chance at changing their minds, so sighed heavily, "And how pray-tell are you going to explain the fact I'm a satyr?"

"Easy, you're an American exchange student we met whilst in Greece. Everyone knows there are two schools in Greece, one for humans and magic, and the other one for demigods, satyrs, centaurs, those who have an instinctual magic with the elements and nature, and most of whom are from across the globe. The only people you need to be human for are our adoptive parents, like we said, they don't know and aren't going to be told."

"Alright, so what do you two do at school?"

The adults chuckled at hearing that and the answer, "We're assistant professors, though we also attend 3 classes a week, and train with Grunhot, Thurhot, Firenze and Nye every Sunday. There's also our tutoring sessions that we hold for the other students, and that's about it."

"Don't forget your morning torture sessions," Remus groaned just thinking about it.

"And your chaperone trips into Hogsmeade," the other man put in.

"Or the fact you spend Saturday nights with Firenze and Nye in the forest, reading the stars," Amelia finished.

Penny waved her hands quickly, "Whoa, who are these people?"

"Oh, well, they're our family. Firenze is a centaur, he was the one who told us who our fathers were, and then trained us; Mia's strengthened her Sight greatly and we both were trained at first just by him with weapons. Nye is our familiar, a Golden Pegasus who we rescued after his mother was slaughtered by the evil force we were prophesized to defeat, he's a real sweetie. Then there are Brothers Grunhot and Thurhot, who are father and son, and our battle trainers, they became our brothers after we were accepted into the goblin family," the teens raised their shirts to reveal their tattoos, "Freaked everyone out when they saw that, Mum and Dad still have suspicions that we got them ourselves."

"And then you have Severus, who's like another father to us, he was the one who rescued us from Voldemort's clutches after he ordered our kidnappings. Sirius is Alex's godfather and like my uncle, he's also an unjustified fugitive so we don't talk about him in public or else he could get found out. Amelia's like an aunt, more so now that she's engaged to the mutt she's sitting on. While Remus is both an uncle and wolf Alpha," they now pulled out the pendants from around their necks, "He made us cubs in his pack. Then we have our friends at Hogwarts, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, Faye Dunbar and Draco Malfoy, only Luna knows that we're demigods, she's the daughter of a Celtic demigod, and all 4 are like our brother and sisters. That should be about it for the main people but if you want a complete list, you'll have to give us a few hours of your life."

Penny flopped into a seat, "Never again, no more magicals ever again."

Everyone laughed, "You'll get the hang of it Penny, everyone does eventually. Just wait until everyone learns that they're demigods, think about that headache."

The teen simply groaned again, her hands over her face, "I'm not ready for this. Curse Chiron."

Hermione looked at her friend's pants and then her bag, "Where are all of your things Penny?"

"I didn't bring much, you know, being on the move all the time, and I didn't expect to be sticking around after finding you…" that was all she got out before the other two women clapped loudly.

"Yay! We can go shopping then," Amelia wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "And no complaints when Hermione buys, she's got a wicked punch."

"We'll, uhh, just stick about here then," the men said uncertainly.

Hermione raced back and kissed her love before following her friends, talking a mile a minute, and each of the three wizards breathed heavy sighs of relief at not being dragged along.


	68. Chapter 67

Hermione, Amelia and Penny spent hours out, and when they returned, the satyr's face looked as though threatening to split in two. Having never been in a magical shopping district before, she had been wary about not having her fake legs on, but when her companions dragged her into a beauty salon, and the witches inside hadn't baulked in the least at seeing her legs, she began to have a great time.

When they returned, each female had new things, though Penny had much more to her name. The beauty witches had streaked her hair with a subtle blue, and done the same with her fur, perming it also. They'd also buffed her hooves, lightly coating them with various potions and finally a glitter sheen.

Madam Malkin had actually gleefully clapped at seeing the satyr, her last one had left a heap of clothes unpaid for, and with a few alterations, she'd sold them at a reduced price. Seeing herself freely able to walk up and down a Muggle street in a mini skirt had been the highlight of Penny's 16 years, the clothes all charmed so that anything odd looking was replaced by normalcy. All three teens had had great fun burning every piece of Penny's belongings that were meant to hide her true self.

The three teens were now a sight that was seen every morning, jogging around the streets of Crawley, the demigods waving to people they knew, even stopping to introduce their American exchange student friend when asked. That had been the story they gave the Grangers, who were pleased that their kids had another teenager to hang around with during the holidays. Thanks to the wards that Severus had placed, that were added to and strengthened by each of the other wizards and witches, the teens would spend hours every day training, Penny fascinated by their human magic but even more so by their natural magic, how they worked in a team with barely the need to talk. When they had spoken in their native tongue, the satyr had been amazed but laughingly told them that she didn't understand a word they were saying.

A week after Penny showed up, the Gryffindors had contacted Minerva, telling her about the 'exchange student' and the headmistress had been approving, allowing Penny to come to Hogwarts with them, even though unable to use a wand. She would be sticking with one of the assistant professors during classes and sleeping in the newly added rooms of their private quarters, which the Scottish witch had been frustrated when the castle created it.

When they were relaxing, Penny would tell stories of her life, her battles, while the English pair would do the same, finding out fast that their protector was deathly afraid of snakes, bringing much laughter. She would also explain what Camp Half-Blood was like, the sorts of things that happened there, despite having only been there for a week before heading off again. The demigods were excited about going there but they also were stubbornly sticking to the plan.

Before they knew it, it was the date of the Quidditch World Cup, and all three were standing in Severus' living room, already having been farewelled by the Muggles, who'd been running late for a root canal, "Now, you know to apparate back to Hogwarts once you're ready? Remus and I will already be there."

"We know Severus," the teens rolled their eyes lightly, "Don't worry about us."

"I'm allowed to, I've been worrying about you two since you were 5 months old, I'm too set in my ways to stop now," the wizard hugged all three, having grown close to the satyr, "Penny, you make sure they don't do anything stupid."

"Of course Severus"

Remus shoved his friend out of the way, "I'll see you whenever they finish, hopefully it won't last as long as the last one."

"How long was that?" Penny asked as she hugged Amelia.

"5 days, they lost the bloody Snitch, it was hiding in this large witch's bosom, and her husband placed her under a Sleeping Curse so that she wouldn't complain," Sirius answered, "Only found the bloody thing after the man got randy and woke his wife up. America was furious at the Egyptians over it."

Everyone laughed at that. With a final farewell, Hermione wrapped her friend in an embrace and the trio left without a sound. When they arrived, Penny barely stumbled, having been popped all over the country the last month, but was still unused to the mode of travel. All around them, people were racing about, and there was a Muggle couple in a shed telling people where their campsites were, their eyed glassy over continuous Memory Charms.

"Let's wander," with Alex in the middle, the trio made their way through the campsite, waving at people they knew, or stopping for a chat.

They'd walked into neutral territory, no green for Ireland or scarlet for Bulgaria, when Hermione spotted her first, "Fleur!"

Standing out front of an elegant tent was their French friend. Over the year since meeting her, the two factions would correspond frequently, talking about various things, just being friends. When she spotted them, the Veela raced up and hugged them, "Oh, I was hoping to see you both here, though was unsure what team you went for."

"Neither really, we just like the game," Alex explained, "Fleur, this is another friend of ours, Penny Hill, she's here as a protector."

Spying the not hidden legs, Fleur nodded, greeting the satyr with the customary pecks on the cheeks, "It is nice to meet friends of Alex and Hermione's. Are you going to Hogwarts this term also?"

"Yes, they won't return to New York with me until the Fates say they can, so I'm to attend a magical school," Penny was looking at the girl closely, "I have not met one like yourself, if you'll excuse my rudeness."

"There are no satyrs in Slavic mythology; that is why. I am to be a full Veela in 4 days. You are the second satyr I have met," Fleur's nose crinkled, "Unfortunately males are more vulnerable to my natural allure, or at least that was his excuse at the time."

Looking about, Hermione didn't notice anyone else, "Isn't your mother here with you?"

"No, I am here with the Bulgarian mascots, my cousin is one and is trying to get me to join her after my birthday," another nose crinkle, "I'd rather eat a toad."

"Don't like being a mascot?"

"No, it isn't being a mascot, it's using my abilities to cause the Bulgarians to have an unfair advantage. They are hit with numerous charms before starting so that our allure won't affect them when the Veela are sent to distract the other team. I am proud of being a Veela but it is, as all gifts, also a curse, one that I cannot stand being used like that. So I'm going to simply enjoy my time and the match."

"That seems a good idea. Well, we'd best find the man who sent us the tickets, we'll see you around Fleur," the trio waved and head into Irish territory.

It didn't take long to find the Weasley tent, the fact that Bill and another redhead were happily resting out front was a good sign. Walking up, the two older wizards rose, shaking their hands, Alex saying, "You must be that Charlie we've heard about."

"Ah my brothers have been talking about me? Can't tell, where I work, your ears burn, best check your head isn't on fire," the second born Weasley child joked, "Hagrid sends his well wishes, busy mothering a new batch of newborns back on the Reserve."

They'd gotten letters and gifts from the half-giant since his leaving, barely legible but still touching, "That's great. Oh, this is Penny Hill, exchange student from Greece."

"Really America but who cares about details," the teen laughed, shaking the offered hands, "Nice to meet you both."

"Same here," Bill spotted Hermione's eyes searching carefully and put her at ease, "Ron and Percy are back home, made some remarks about Dad sending you tickets, so they weren't allowed to come."

"Ginny's here though?"

The brothers nodded, calling inside of the tent, "Weasleys front and center."

A big scramble and 4 more redheads left the tent. When Ginny saw the demigods standing there, she threw herself at them, crying heavily, "Thank you for saving me."

Holding her as she wept, the Gryffindors softly said, "It was our pleasure Ginny, we hope you're feeling better."

"I am, Dad's sending me to America in a week to start school again. The Montessori Institute is best for me now."

"Just so long as you get better, don't push yourself further than you're able," letting the girl go, they shook hands with her father, "Minister, great to see you again."

"And you Harry, Hermione," seeing Penny, he smiled, "You must be the exchange student Minerva was talking about last week. Hope you're finding the UK enjoyable."

"I am sir, though with these two as my hosts, how could I not," Penny joked, ruffling the two heads, knowing they hated it.

"OI!" The demigods scowled and retied their hair up, "So, who are you guys supporting?"

"Ireland"

Then the twins said softer, "Bulgaria will catch the Snitch but Ireland will win."

Everyone's eyebrows rose at that, "That's rather specific."

"Damn right, Bagman is giving us great odds"

Hearing that last name, the demigods and Arthur all but screamed, "No."

"What?"

"Don't bet with Bagman, the goblins have collectors after him, he owes them a lot of money. If you want to bet, go to a goblin booker, you can trust them and they will still give you good odds," Alex said passionately."

Arthur sighed heavily hearing that and the eager glances from his twins his way, "Have Charlie put it on for you both, they won't accept your bets as you are still underage. You tell your mother though…"

Everyone shot him a 'you're joking, right?' look before the trio head towards where the goblins had set up shop. The teens joined the family outside, joking around and being carefree until an announcer loudly spoke, "Take your places for the 422nd World Cup."


	69. Chapter 68

The match was outstanding, Alex, Hermione and Penny were in the Top Box along with the Weasleys, Ludo Bagman as announcer, the Bulgarian Minister and his translator. As predicted by Fleur, the Veela mascots had used their charms to attempt to cheat, only to be banned from the field by the referee; the reaction from the spectators only more forward than when they had first come out and men everywhere were attempting to get at them. When Krum caught the Snitch but Ireland won, the twins celebrated so hard that they almost fell from the box.

Afterwards, the twins shouted everyone a few Butterbeers a portion of their winnings, the rest going into their pockets for safe-keeping. Ginny and the twins had head to bed an hour earlier, everyone else was outside relaxing, when the first curse rang out. Arthur was screaming at his sons, "Get the twins and have them run with Ginny! Then help out here."

Hermione turned to Penny, "You can't help here, so protect Ginny with everything you have, we've got a job to do here."

"But…"

"Do it Penny, please," the couple rushed to where the fires were.

Rushing past goblins, Alex called out, "Brothers, Sisters, your assistance is asked for to assist the innocent."

Even though they looked like they simply wished to be away, the group nodded and began helping families that were rushing around without a clue. Hermione was thankful for the cauldrons of water everywhere, sending torrents of the liquid at the fires, putting them out as they ran. When they got to the large bonfire, both demigods were disgusted at what they saw; the Muggle family from the shed, the parents and two young daughter, were dangling in the air.

"_**Mia, deal with whoever is suspending them there, I'll catch them,**_" Alex ordered, shooting spells from his wand and bringing forth a gust of wind to settle beneath the family.

The attackers, people dressed in bone masks and black robes, began to fall from the spells that the brave few were sending at them. Hermione could see Charlie and Bill binding those that fell through the smoke, having extinguished the bonfire, thankful that the wind beneath the family prevented them from being suffocated by the smoke. All of a sudden most people stopped, Hermione looked as she continued to cast, and saw a green skull and snake in the sky. It must have been a message to the attackers as those able, popped away as one.

The family fell a few feet, landing on the wind pocket, and Alex floated them down, rushing over to check on their condition, "I NEED A HEALER HERE!"

3 witches raced over, but only one continued after seeing it was a Muggle family, "What's happened?"

"They were up there, they need the best care you can give them, send them to St Mungo's," Alex purposely flicked his hair to reveal his scar, "Send me the bill for their hospitalisation."

"Of course Mr Potter," the witch called back to her colleagues, "Get over here and help me now!"

Alex left, infuriated at many things, the fact that Muggles were treated badly being the latest, and ran over to his love, "_**How'd you go?**_"

"_**Got 6, Mr Weasley's had Aurors send them back to the Ministry,**_" looking about Hermione sighed, "_**Such destruction.**_"

Bill trot over, "You two alright?"

"Yeah"

"Great, now all we need to do is track down the kids," Charlie growled, his anger more evident over the events.

Holding up their hands, the teens halted them, "_Expecto Patronum._"

A large golden eagle and a dolphin erupted from their wands, and seeing no Dementors, turned back to their masters, "Take us to Penny, Ginny, Fred and George."

The quartet, Bill and Charlie stunned, raced after the Patroni, who were thankfully going around tents and going at a slower pace. They head into the woods surrounding the campsite and soon found the four of them, Penny holding a freaking Ginny, while the twins were standing with wands at the ready.

As soon as she saw her older brothers, Ginny raced over, shuddering so much she looked as though she would break. Bill lift her up, his face straining a little, "Charlie, take the twins to Dad; I'm taking Gin home now. Thank you for protecting her Penny, and I'll see you all at Hogwarts."

"Bye"

With the family gone, none of the remaining trio said anything, Penny simply allowed Alex to apparate her to the gates of the castle, not even taking in truly in as they walked inside. Walking to the dungeons, they entered Severus' quarters and found him reading, a large smile on his face at seeing them before he actually saw them, "What's happened?"

"There was an attack when everyone was celebrating, these monstrous people in bone masks and black robes were terrorising the Muggle family who owned the plot the World Cup was on. We got a few of them and saved the family but the remaining few all apparated off after seeing this green skull and snake in the sky, it looked a lot like your mark."

Severus paled, checking his mark and paled even more when he noticed it was darker than it had been that morning, "He's growing much stronger but I don't think the Death Eaters tonight were doing that on his orders. More likely as a way to get their jollies, sick bastards. Was anyone hurt?"

"The family was sent to St Mungo's, took one of the Healers to see the scar for them to do anything, but I think it was mainly shock. Their minds were already vulnerable due to the high number of Memory Charms that the Aurors were placing on them. Honestly, why couldn't they have simply had a Muggleborne take their places, save their poor minds that kind of damage?"

"I don't know but I'm starting to wish you would just go to New York," showing his mark, the man sighed sadly, "He's going to be back sooner than we all hoped."

Clapping their other father on the shoulder, the mature teens said, "Severus, the Fates are the only ones who truly know what is destined for us but we like to hope that they'd cut us a break after the crap we've been through. We have every faith that the gods will shine on us and assist us in the great challenge we have had placed before us, or at least be there should Hades try to take us."

"Why is that no comfort? Off, go to bed the three of you, relax while you can"

The trio did as ordered, their bodies weary and in desperate need for showers and sleep. Alex, being the true gentleman, allowed the girls to wash first, attempting to not think of the fact they were both in the bathroom, naked, at the same time. Saying good night to their friend, the couple fell into a comforting sleep, reassuring themselves that what they had told Severus was what they truly believed.


	70. Chapter 69

It was on the front page of the Quibbler the next day; Xeno must have pulled everyone in out of bed to get it out. A list of the captured Death Eaters joined the article, and Alex and Hermione sighed as they read it, knowing many of those listed had kids that they taught. They saw one name though and knew that Draco would be overjoyed, after that first lesson with them the previous term; the blonde had started vocally admitting that his father was a bastard. Now with him arrested and not going to be able to get free of the trial he should have had years earlier, their friend would be overjoyed.

"Come on Penny; if you want to meet Firenze and Nye, you'd better be here in the next 3…" Alex didn't get a chance to finish as the satyr clopped out in a rush.

"Keep your pants on, I'm coming," Penny said as she pulled her hair back, "You have no idea how hard it is to get pants on, even after all these years."

Simply groaning dramatically, the wizard waited and then the trio jogged down to the forest, each of them sighing in pleasure as they breached the tree line. As was the case every time, the demigods were barrelled over the second they entered the clearing, "**I'VE MISSED YOU!**"

With Penny laughing heartily, the two demigods groaned beneath the weight of their familiar, "Nye, mate, you've got to stop doing that."

"**Did you miss me?**" The horse wasn't going to move until they answered.

"Of course we did, now get off!"

Snickering, Nye moved, and trotted over to the new person, "**Who's this?**"

"I am Penny, a satyr and Alex and Hermione's protector. You must be Nye," Penny told the stunned Pegasus.

"**She can understand me too?**"

"Of course mate, satyrs can understand all creatures, sort of like how Firenze can understand you as you're an equine also," Alex explained, "Penny's going to be here with us all this term."

Nye gave her a sniff before head-butting her shoulder, "**Fine.**"

From the trees, Firenze walked out, a large smile on his face, "I see that your prediction came about Hermione, that's another one. Soon you'll be reading the weather to within a minute of rain falling."

Penny was much shorter than the large centaur, but even still, she was the one who looked the newcomer up and down, "At least you're like Chiron and not those bloody Party Pony centaurs."

The man shuddered, stamping a hoof, "We do not have those here, they are reserved for the Americas only. Insane beasts, drinking, impregnating unsuspecting women, cavorting about like common animals."

"That's pretty much how Chiron sees them also, though he's much more into fighting than his Sight, something about how the future depresses him."

"As it would after the death of so many of his family, being immortal is not all that it is cracked up to be apparently," Firenze sadly stated, "Shall you be joining Alex and Hermione in their training?"

"If I am allowed, though perhaps I should start with just yourself, as a satyr, I've little practice with true weapons," Penny blushed lightly.

The centaur nodded, "Yes, you are all sent out with nothing more than your natural talents, an instrument, and perhaps a gift from Pan. I shall do as I did with your friends."

"That's great Firenze. So, what have the stars been saying lately?" Alex asked, leaning against a stump.

"This tournament will be a problem, bringing the return of the monster, but after that it will be time for you both to leave," despite that news, the man wore a great smile.

"What's with the smile?"

"I am happy as you will return for the next term, this time with a freedom," turning his eyes to the only one with true Sight, he said, "Observe the stars Hermione; they will tell you everything you need to know."

The witch nodded, "Of course."

The group chatted for a while longer, mostly about training schedules, as Penny wasn't attending classes, she would be able to spend more time training than the other two could, and also the goings on in the forest, the Acromantula colony was growing in numbers once more but they were moving further into the forest. Nye spoke up a few times, complaining about how he would need to fly over to Camp Half-Blood when the time came, no one in their right mind would miss him if he were to go Muggle and they were going to hide their movements from the Magical world as much as possible.

When lunch came, the trio of teens said goodbye and went up to the castle for a meal. Walking in they saw the usual professors present, those who never returned home over the summer, and said their hellos to them all, introducing Penny. Minerva pondered aloud whether they should start another class, completely optional, but on the various mythologies that they were in the center of. Most of those present liked the idea but had no clue how to handle it, so it was chosen that they would simply discuss it in their own classes through the term.

Penny got her hands dirty with Pomona, who was excited that the satyr was a blank slate when it came to magical plants, intent on teaching her all she could, and inviting her to many classes. Being one with nature, the girl felt right at home assisting in the greenhouses, it actually fuelled her powers to be that close and as the plants were powerful themselves, it powered her even more.

The last few days of the summer flew past, and for once, the demigods weren't riding in on the train, not wanting to deal with the bother, so simply kicked back with a book each while the day passed by.


	71. Chapter 70

"Welcome all to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it is a pleasure to see all the old faces and the new ones," Minerva said with confidence after the sorting, "We have a few notes before we eat. Mr Filch had requested I remind you all that magic in the halls is banned, though after last term I was surprised. A list of those items that are contraband in the school can be found in the caretaker's office. The Forbidden Forest is as it is named, forbidden to all. This term I have the misfortune to state that the Quidditch Cup will not be occurring…"

"WHAT?" Came the screams from most of the students.

"Silence!" The witch called out, waiting until it was quieter to continue, "As I was saying, it will not be occurring due to the TriWizard Tournament taking place…"

Once again she was interrupted by many loud murmurs but none more than the Weasley twins exclaiming, "You've got to be joking!"

"I am not, nor do I like the idea of the barbaric event being held, let alone on this castle's grounds. Unfortunately neither myself, the Head of the DMLE, nor the Minister were able to prevent it from going through, or moving to another one of the schools. So on October 30th representatives from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang shall be arriving, and from them until the 31st the Goblet of Fire shall be present to take names of those who wish to participate," Minerva spotted the many underage faces light up and quashed that instantly, "Due to the danger involved, and the many deaths, it has been decided that only those who are of age can compete, meaning over 17 as of Halloween. There will be precautions put in place to prevent all of you who try to defy that ruling, so save your time and hope that none of the tasks kill you as they have in the past.

"On a lighter note, we have the privilege to host a student from another school here this term. Miss Penny Hill comes to us from Olympus College in Greece, a student of nature, so you will not see her with a wand. She shall be sitting in on classes whilst here and I expect each of you to show her what Hogwarts is all about," Minerva watched as the satyr rose and waved from the Gryffindor table, sitting with Neville, Faye and Luna, "And with that said, tuck in!"

All around people were clamouring for food, the demigods watching their protectors grab a large bowl of untouched salad, eating from that, knowing she was vegetarian. Smiling as they watched her seamlessly join into conversations with the others, they were positive this would be a good thing, and went about eating their own meals.

Looking down the few seat to the Headmistress' seat, Hermione asked, "Ma'am, what security has the Ministry supplied for the tournament?"

"Amelia and Tonks were adamant on residing in the castle as soon as the goblet arrives, and they are calling in former Aurors to assist. Arthur would have like to place active Aurors on site but with the hiring freeze only just lifted, and half of their numbers replacing the Dementors at Azkaban, they are stretched tight," the witch looked thoughtful for a few minutes, "Perhaps I can ask the centaurs to assist in patrolling the forest."

"Minerva, you will only get a polite response from Firenze, the rest of his herd have already attempted to hurt Hermione and I after we were found in their territory. If you truly require more protection, why not utilize the house elves? They are bound to Hogwarts and as it is their home, will defend it is they are given the freedom to," Alex suggested.

"I will be sure to talk to them about that Harry"

"_**Think we should suggest the goblins?**_" Hermione whispered.

Pursing his lips in thought, Alex shook his head, "_**No, but I would like to get my hands on a couple of those scanners that the French have. Perhaps Minister Weasley will get some if we were to suggest them, he probably hasn't even heard of them.**_"

"_**Or we could forgo that and simply ask Fleur to bring some along when she arrives. Chances of her not coming are little to nil.**_"

"_**I knew there was a reason I loved you, so smart, it's a wonder you aren't Athena's daughter instead,**_" the wizard joked lightly.

Poking his side, the brunette stuck her nose in the air haughtily, "_**I don't know what you mean, I'm obviously the elegant daughter of Poseidon. You though, you could be confused for the son of Dionysus.**_"

"_**Wine, celebrations and ecstasy, yeah, that's a real insult to a teenage boy Mia,**_" Alex wiggled his eyebrows before returning to his food, his girlfriend huffing lightly, though squeezing his hand beneath the table.

At the Gryffindor table, Penny was having the time of her life, talking to her newly found friends, especially Neville as he had an affinity to nature as she did, "So you assist Pomona in the greenhouses often?"

"As often as I can, she wanted me to take my OWLs last year but I didn't feel ready," the wizard blushed lightly, "I think I'll just take my exams at the same time as everyone else. Do you have greenhouses at your school?"

"No, we have the entire area as one large greenhouse, because we all gain power from nature and to store it away would be counter-productive," Penny was grateful for those brochures from the school she was meant to be from, "Though one does have to be careful where they graze, I've had the misfortune of coming across poison ivy while feeding, that was unpleasant."

A soft giggle came from beside her, Luna knew that Penny wasn't from where it was announced, as she was the only student to know about the demigods, "That would have been uncomfortable."

The quartet joked around, even when she was leading the demigods to Camp Half-Blood; Penny hadn't truly been this free to joke, always on the lookout for the next monster or a cop who was following up a shop-lifting complaint. And even though only one student knew the truth, it didn't negate the number of people who were utterly fascinated at the teen, and not simply because she was a satyr, but because she was from somewhere else and they wished to learn more about where that was.

Looking up to the staff table, she spotted the demigods watching her with a grin, so toasted to them with her goblet of pumpkin juice, and received the same back, "Yes, this is going to a very interesting assignment, one that Chiron will be getting some choice words over."


	72. Chapter 71

With a new supply of 1st years to teach, Alex and Hermione were ecstatic, bringing the passion of brewing to another 40 children. More confident in their abilities now, they split their teaching times, while one would teach; the other would either assist another professor, or hold office hours for any student who had a break. Penny would occasionally sit in on their classes, outside of Herbology, her favourite class had to be Ancient Runes, but most times she could be found in the forest, training furiously; Hermione would heal her every lunch and dinner break she had, for which the satyr was happy for.

Amelia and Tonks would pop into the school every few days, set up different things or simply plot what their plans would be, always making time to see the two demigods and satyr. Remus seemed even more happy that the young Auror would be sticking around, having met her the previous year when she had come in to see the teens, and had talked to her for a few hours. That had earned him many days of ribbing, but also a belting over the head after he grew depressed after a full moon, not wanting to drag such an innocent down should she accept his offer of a date. His two cubs had sat him down and told him in no uncertain terms that there was nothing wrong with being a werewolf, it was an unfortunate curse that he had but it also defined the strength that he showed in not giving up. Remus had asked Tonks out on a date and it was decided that they would waiting until after the names were drawn for the tournament, the Auror being overrun by problems that would hopefully have settled by then, but she was definitely interested in the date. The Marauder was walking on Cloud 9 for a week after she said that.

The second day of term, the young couple had sent a request to their French friend, asking if she could bring along a supply of those scanners when she came. Her answer came 3 days later, with a sealed confirmation from Apolline that the scanners would be in Fleur's hands until they were passed over to the demigods. Hearing from the woman warmed their hearts, fully aware that their fathers were kept up to date on their activities through her and also the merpeople in the Black Lake. The way things were going, the two gods would be aware of their entire lives before they had a chance to see them.

During that first week Alex received a letter from St Mungo's, it was the bill for the Muggle family from the World Cup. They were all fine, having their memories cleaned up and reassembled, apparently the Healers were furious at the sloppy work that the Aurors had done on realigning everything as they supposed to. The bill went directly to Bogrod, who paid it, but a responding letter also went to the Director of St Mungo's, stating how he was pleased that the family was taken care of but disappointed at the reluctance to assist them at the event as they were Muggles. The witch replied by saying things would be changing, and they were, as the Quibbler announced, a large number of Healers were being forced into Muggle Relations workshops, and would then be judged if able to return to work. Alex decided that being Harry Potter was a good thing if it assisted those who truly needed it.

Severus was now teaching the Gryffindor/Slytherin 4th year class that his wards would have been in, and as he walked into the class that first time, he nearly did a double take at how they were. The only same colours at a bench were Crabbe and Goyle, and Draco, who was sitting alone. They'd kept the same seating arrangements as the previous term, but instead of quivering fear, each oozed confidence in that they could handle any potion he threw at them, it was unnerving. As the lesson progressed he realised something, they didn't even need him, if there was a problem, either their partner would assist or they would ask a neighbouring bench. A bolt of pride shot through him and it didn't leave the further into term they got, it simply grew.

Bill had been given another year as professor, having actually asked his Gringotts employers if he could remain at Hogwarts, enjoying the work but not enough to leave his other profession. The goblins were fine with it, he had spent a few weeks during the summer in a temple that many prized treasures were found in, so could deal with not having one of their best Curse Breakers on hand at all times, and also knew that he had two substitutes available if they truly needed him urgently.

Over the two months between start of term and Halloween, the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan were seen huddled over thick text books, causing many hearts to skip beats, until realising they were trying to work out a way to get around any type of block to enter their names into the goblet. When they were caught by the demigods, they thought the jig was up, before Hermione took the book and told them to continue on, she'd needed it for another reason. Rumours circulated and apparently the trio of troublemakers were trying everything from an Aging Potion to cursing the goblet.

As Halloween approached, Hermione could be found every evening on the balcony in their room, reading the stars, trying to work out what was going to happen, but finding that they weren't revealing anything useful. Alex had another way to handle the nerves, and that was holding his love to his body and reassuring himself that she was safe; he was so afraid that whatever was going to happen to them would happen to Hermione and not him, no matter what everyone else tried to tell him.

Finally it was time for the two foreign schools to arrive, and everyone was waiting outside in the chilled air. Only the demigods were looking in the air, having been told by Fleur that that was their travel method. It was a 2nd year who called out what the demigods had seen for a while, "Look! In the air!"

"What is that?" "It's a flying house" "No, it's a huge magic carpet"

Hearing the silly guesses, the pair simply smiled wider and wider the closer it got. When the large white Abraxan steeds hit the ground, and the Beauxbatons' carriage came to a stop, they were practically bouncing from excitement. The first thing they saw after the page boy opened the door was a large, high heel clad foot, followed by another and the rest of a woman who could have towered over Hagrid. She strode forward, towards Minerva, but got a shock when the demigods broke from the ranks and raced to their friend, "Fleur."

The Veela had changed since coming into her talents, nothing noticeable by eye but the power was greater, and Alex was pleased that he loved Hermione or else he would be acting as the teenage boys in the gathering. Embracing as a trio, the French witch then gulped lightly as she spotted her headmistress looking at her, "Our apologies Madam, my friends were excited to see me again."

The half-giant woman nodded, Fleur had been a worry for her since starting her school, as a Veela very few witches wanted to be friends with her for jealousy, while the boys wanted only one thing. Turning back to Minerva, she spoke in a deep but soft feminine voice, "Minerva, a pleasure. Has Karkaroff arrived yet?"

"Any moment now. Would you like Wilhelmina to take care of your horses?"

"They are very powerful, perhaps…" Olympe Maxime was cut off when she spotted Fleur with her two friends and another girl by her stallion, the wildest yet strongest of her herd, and they were scratching his ears, "Perhaps I was wrong."

"Madam Maxime, do not worry yourself, they have that effect," Severus explained, "Your students must be freezing, come inside and warm up, there's plenty of time to see Durmstrang once they arrive."

"Yes," the woman's voice drifted, watching with fascination at the quartet, before snapping her fingers to her shuddering students and following in.

By the large stallion, Hermione was talking to him softly, "_**Now, will you behave if a professor takes you to the stables that we've had built especially for you all?**_"

Dax, the leader of his herd, liked the quartet who talked to him, so agreed, "_**Of course but we only drink single malt whiskey, be sure whoever it is knows that.**_"

Kissing his head, the group walked over to the COMC professor, "They'll go with you calmly ma'am, oh, and they only drink single malt whiskey, you may want to send an elf to the Three Broomsticks for some now."

"Thank you for that," Wilhelmina walked over and unhitched the horses, leading Dax and the others followed calmly.

Minerva smiled at them, "Miss, your headmistress is inside with your fellow students, if you wish to join them out of the cold."

With a flick of her wand, Fleur's light cloak became heavier, "I am fine ma'am, I would prefer to stay with my friends."

The headmistress nodded and returned to her place in the welcoming party, watching with one eye as the quartet moved closer to the castle to talk privately, "Did you bring them?"

"Oui, they are in my trunk in the carriage. Mama gave me 20 of them and instructions," looking about to make sure they were truly alone, the witch said softer, "You have caused troubles with the gods, more so when Rhea finally approached her children for the first time since before you were both born. They are growing impatient, and the Fates are being hounded daily."

The couple groaned and banging their heads against their foreheads, "A year, not even that, it's only 10 months. After many thousands of years you'd think that they could wait another measly 10 months, I mean we're the supposed children and we're fine waiting until the Fates allow, even though it means we must wait that much longer without seeing our fathers."

Fleur and Penny giggled, "The gods, from all cultures, are not known for patience, except perhaps the Buddha."

"Suggest they do bloody meditation, we're not budging on our decisions"

Their group was disrupted by another student, an older Hufflepuff this time, calling out, "The lake!"

All eyes turned to face the choppy waters, Hermione shuddering violently at it, "_**I hope the merpeople and Giant Squid are safe.**_"

"_**They have enough common sense to get out of the way,**_" Alex reassured her.

From the waters rose a huge boat, the Bulgarian flag fly at top mast. Once it calmed and a gangplank appeared, a sly looking man disembarked and walked towards Minerva, who looked as though she had swallowed a Flobberworm when he kissed her hand, "Minerva, a pleasure."

"I cannot state the same Karkaroff," Minerva said frostily, "Come along children, indoors and we can all eat."

All of Beauxbatons sat with Ravenclaw, bar Fleur, while Durmstrang was at home at Slytherin, though Draco was seen viciously talking to one of the boys at one point, no doubt for disparaging remarks that were no longer appreciated. After Neville got a head slap, he was fine around Fleur, blushing in apology for his reaction, which was better than that of most of the other boys. The Veela wasn't bothered, she was used to the reactions and simply ignored them all with good grace and a laugh as she was lightly teased by her friends.


	73. Chapter 72

Halloween for Alex and Hermione began at the typical 5am, having not spent the night with Firenze, Penny fumbling about as she raced to join them as they jogged from their quarters, their exercise clothes charmed to warm their bodies. As they went past the large boat, Hermione held up a finger, "One moment."

Jogging on the spot, the remaining two watched as the daughter of Poseidon dove into the frigid waters. Knowing she could be there for a while, they head off for their jog, and by the time she resurfaced, they'd already done 2 laps of the lake. Seeing the rage, Alex pulled her back from the boat, "_**What's the damage?**_"

"Those, those, PRICKS!" Pointing at the exiting students, catching one of their attentions.

The tree trunk of a wizard walked over and, with a thick accent, said, "What did you call me?"

"I called all of you pricks!" Hermione was only a few inches shorter than him, and got right in his face, "Do you have any idea the damage you morons caused when you arrived that way last night? You killed the Chieftain's mother! You're monsters!"

The wizard was shocked, his face falling into sorrow, "We, we had no control over how we came, I was unaware there were even creatures in the lake. Karkaroff, he ordered we arrive in that fashion, spectacle; we usually just arrive as though the ship is a Portkey. This, I am sorry."

Seeing the obvious sadness and regret in his eyes cooled Hermione's temper, "My apologies for being like that but you can understand, the merpeople did nothing at all and next thing they know, their village is destroyed."

"You can talk to them?" At the nod, the Bulgarian continued, "Put forth my wish to assist in the rebuilding of their homes."

"Thank you," blushing softly at her actions, Hermione stepped back into Alex's embrace, "I am Hermione Granger."

"Penny Hill, Greek exchange student"

"Harry Potter, Hermione's boyfriend"

"I am Viktor Krum," seeing the recognition at his name, the Seeker laughed, "It is nice to meet you all."

The Hogwarts trio relayed the same sentiments, "Our apologies, but we have exercise to see to before we get beaten up by goblins. We hope to see you later Viktor."

"And I you," the Bulgarian watched in fascination as the teenagers jogged away, before scowling, he would be having harsh words with his idiot headmaster about what his actions had caused.

After a vigorous training with Firenze, Grunhot and Thurhot, the trio returned to the castle, showering and coming down to the Great Hall for lunch. They were pulled up though by the large group surrounding the Goblet of Fire, so pushed their way forward and saw the trio of Gryffindor pranksters standing there.

"Fred, George, Lee," Alex called out.

"Oh, hi there, we were just looking," one of the twins said innocently.

Rolling his eyes, the wizard went on, "If you go forth with whatever plan you've decided on, be sure that Poppy won't be fixing you for 4 hours; you'll have to run to get to the selection tonight."

Their eyes gleaming, the trio said as one, "We'll risk it."

Stepping back again, folding his arms, the assistant professor simply said, "Then tempt fate, we will not stop you."

"Thanks mate," as one, the three wizards stepped over the age line, and as one, they were thrown back into the cushioned walls of the entrance foyer.

When they got up, everyone held their sides in laughter. They'd gone grey, wrinkled faces, and long white beards reminiscent of the deceased Dumbledore. After getting past the initial shock, even they were laughing and joking, using three conjured canes to assist their bodies to the Hospital Wing, Alex calling after them that they were warned, earning him three arthritic birds.

Entering the Great Hall, the demigods left Penny at the Gryffindor table before heading to the staff table. They'd planned out how they would inform every one of the destruction caused by Karkaroff, and his sitting there at the table with a smug look on his face made it that much more important they did it right.

When the student body was halfway through their meals, Hermione rose and walked to the podium, catching the populous' eyes, "If I can have some quiet please. As you are all aware, we at Hogwarts have been blessed to have an ecosystem that provides food and homes for many different magical races. Unfortunately last night that ecosystem was massacred thanks to the improper and highly disturbing arrival of the eyesore that is currently docked in the glorious Black Lake."

Many Durmstrang students went to argue, but were stopped by Krum glaring at them, "Last night the arrival of the Durmstrang ship churned the waters so badly that the merpeople village was decimated. That can be rebuilt but what cannot be fixed is the MURDER of the Chieftain's dear sweet mother. I was informed this morning that our Bulgarian guests could have arrived as though by Portkey, landing softly on the water's surface, except Igor Karkaroff wanted to make a larger spectacle than Madam Maxime."

Now all the students were in an uproar, Durmstrang may be known as a Dark school but they respected the creatures of their world, and to kill one like that, it was despicable. Karkaroff was black with fury, "How dare you."

The only reason the strike landed on Hermione's face was due to her attention not being on the man, but when it hit, the sound echoed through the dead silent hall. Everyone was in stunned fury that someone would hit their favourite professor, or in the case of the visiting schools, a female. Igor realised what he had done, and began to back away, but for him unfortunate luck, Alex saw through his rage and called out, "AMELIA!"

The Aurors were brought from their shock at the call, and Tonks forwent her wand, using her slight natural body to tackle the retreating man, "Igor Karkaroff, you are arrested on assault of a minor."

While two Aurors struggling with the foreign wizard, Alex handed his love a goblet of water, his wand aimed at her face to make it seem he was healing her, "_**Are you alright my love?**_"

"_**Bastard, hitting me for telling the truth,**_" the witch sighed as the water flowed from her lips to her swelling face, "_**I allowed my attention to drift. That could have easily been a curse or a weapon.**_"

"_**I'm supposed to be watching your back, I'm so sorry,**_" despite not showing the affections whilst at the staff table or while in their role of AP, the wizard couldn't stop himself, nor did he want to. He gently kissed his love and then rest his forehead against hers, "_**He's an evil prick.**_"

"Gospojitsa Granger?" A soft voice said from the ground in front of them.

Looking there, they saw that most of the Durmstrang students were standing there, followed by Beauxbatons, then Hogwarts, "Yes?"

"We'd like to help," every voice said.

A touched look came over Hermione's face, tears welled up in her eyes, "Thank you, all of you. Come on then."

Really, the only people left in the Great Hall were the Ravenclaws who had gotten into troubles the previous year, each looking downtrodden knowing they weren't wanted, and Weasley, who was still stuffing his face. While Hermione raced down to the water and dove straight in, Alex and the professors started up a relay. Some students would create building materials, the 5, 6, and 7th year Ancient Runes students, plus their professor and the students from the other schools who were good enough, would add runes to strengthen and add longevity to them. The younger ages would float the materials to the water, where 3 dozen students were already in the water, Bubblehead Charms, Warming Charms and slings waiting to take the items down. Filius, Pomona, and Wilhelmina were already down in the water with Hermione, who had put an illusionary bubble over her head to make it seem like she needed assistance to breathe underwater. Viktor, Fleur, Hermione and Alex remained underwater the entire time, doing everything from rebuilding the homes to playing with the merchildren.

By the time the sun was setting, the village was almost completely finished, and the building supplies were there for the merpeople to complete the rest themselves. They followed the 4 teenagers up as they left, and waved to everyone in thanks, Hermione embracing the Chieftain.

There was a great rush for the remaining people to put in their names and for everyone who had gotten wet to shower and change. But soon it was dinner, and time for the Goblet of Fire to make it's decision.


	74. Chapter 73

Everyone in the school was nervously and anxiously waiting for the goblet to be ready, which caused a collective jump of surprise when the doors slammed open to reveal youthful Fred, George and Lee, who smiled pleasantly, "We didn't miss it did we?"

That seemed to ease the tension, but soon the blue flames shot red once and Minerva stepped forward, "It has decided. If your name is called, head to the antechamber behind the staff table."

When the flames turned red again, it was joined by a crispy scrap of parchment that the witch caught easily, "The Champion for Durmstrang is Viktor Krum."

Cheers rang out from Slytherin and the demigods, polite applause from the others. The Bulgarian stood and came to the staff table, shaking the teens' hands, Maxime and McGonagall. Once he had gone into the antechamber, another scrap came up, "The Champion for Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacour."

"Go Fleur!" Alex and Hermione cheered, unwilling to stop themselves.

"Mon dieu, you two," the Veela sighed dramatically as she embraced them before heading into the chamber herself.

The 'final' scrap came out, "And the Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory."

All hell broke loose, everyone was cheering as the 7th year Hufflepuff strode forward, shaking the hands of the two Headmistresses, embracing his two young tutors, and being squeezed tightly by his Head of House. All celebrations were going on as the flames went red once more, the demigods looking on without surprise. Minerva grabbed the scrap and read it hesitantly, "Harry Po…"

She was cut off by the scrap floating from her hands, burning to a crisp and being replaced with a fresh one, "Alexander Olympius?"

"_**Shit,**_" the two demigods swore, having just been outed by a goblet. They could see Severus and Penny each banging their heads against their respective tables, out of frustration.

Taking a deep breath, the young couple rose, and all eyes went to them, gasps ringing about the hall, "That's me Minerva."

Minerva simply pointed to the antechamber, not bothering to stop Hermione going with him. As soon as they were inside, Fleur gasped, "Non, non!"

"Oh, it's worse than you think," Alex sighed dejectedly, slumping into a chair, his head hanging under his hands, Hermione rubbing his back.

"What happened mate?" Cedric asked concerned.

"The goblet revealed something best left hidden until we were ready," Hermione hinted, seeing the Veela's eyes widen.

Fleur sat on the other side of her friend, lifting his head, "Is this not what you wished? No hiding?"

The boy nodded sadly, "Yes but not until AFTER we'd seen them this summer. Now they'll know from everyone but still be unable to find us. The Fates are really testing my faith in them."

"_**Alexander Olympius, do not talk like that. This is not the end of the world, and our fathers will handle not being able to find us just fine, they are bog boys regardless of what YiaYia says,**_" Hermione stated firmly.

A shot went through him and Alex truly listened to what his love said, before standing and locking the door, turning to the two wizards, "As my fellow champions, you have a right to know before those others who don't. My true name, well birth name, was revealed by the Goblet of Fire, which being a magical object no doubt wanted the true name in the contract and history. My name is Alexander Olympius, Hermione's is Hermione Hippia, and we aren't what we seem to be."

"Who are you then?" Krum asked.

"Demigods, but everything that Harry Potter is famous for was me doing it," pointing to his damned scar, "I did stop that curse, I just have no blood connection to my adoptive parents."

The two wizards sat heavily down, the seat Viktor landed in creaked violently, and Cedric softly asked, "Celtic?"

Hermione shook her head, "Greek."

"Whoa," everyone in the magical world knew that the Greek pantheon were the more powerful of any, for nothing more than their believer base, "Who?"

"Zeus for Alex, Poseidon for me, our mothers were also demigods but they're long dead"

They took it in before Viktor began to chuckle, "And I thought that I would have problems with too much attention being an International Quidditch player."

That brought laughter and eased the tension, Cedric embracing them again, "Doesn't matter to me, you're still the ones who helped me get top OWLs when only 2nd years and will help me get top NEWTs this year."

"Yeah, just remember us when you're leading England to victory of Bulgaria in a few years"

"Hey!"

By now the pounding on the doors was becoming unavoidably loud, and Fleur sighed, "Think we could simply stay here and they will leave?"

"No chance," with a silent flick of her hand, Hermione unlocked the door and sighed as the adults poured in.

"What in the hell was that about Harry?" Minerva asked, being roughly moved aside as Severus went to his wards.

"Bet you're wishing you'd head off now aren't you?" The man tried to joke as he crouched in front of the, "You telling everyone now?"

Nodding silently, and with the support of the champions, the demigods walked past the adults and out onto the podium, "Hello everyone. I guess you're all wondering what the hell is going on. Well, with a fourth champion, no idea, but concerning my names, well that is one damn long story."

There were a few chuckles but they realised it was when the teens conjured seats, Hermione saying to them all, "We will tell you everything, just don't interrupt, okay?"

"Mia and I, we honestly don't know when we were born, calendars are useless in trying to pinpoint as they've changed so much, but regardless, it was a bloody long time ago, back when everyone knew about the various pantheons and actively prayed to them. I know what you're all thinking, how is that right? Well, we'll get to that in a moment. Everyone here knows about the Greek gods, mainly the Big Three, the three sons of Kronos, and how Zeus and Poseidon were some of the worst adulterers around, well, you're looking at the results of their ways. My father Zeus had his wicked way with Ares' Amazon demigod daughter Asteria, while Mia's dad Poseidon was with Cassia, the demigod daughter of the Roman goddess Minerva and a Greek mortal.

"Now we were born at the same time, our mothers allowed entry to Mt Olympus to deliver us for whatever reason, and then they ran off, with Hera around I'd have done so too. Speaking of my step-mother, she was fully intent on killing me, as she did many of her husband's bastard children, and then Mia because while she wasn't a child of Zeus, she was still a bastard child. But upon looking upon my gorgeous self," the laughter was loud at that, "She stayed her hand and we were saved, declared safe. And for 5 months, we were the happiness of Mt Olympus, all of the immortals loving us. Then Apollo gave a prophecy."

Hermione took over, "We don't know what it said in total but the gist of it was that two children of the Big Three would be needed in another time, their great love to defeat an evil that would threaten the three harmoniously working worlds, Muggle, Magical, and Immortal. And see, it wasn't in a few years or even decades, it was now actually, and as we aren't immortal ourselves, the gods were forced to place us in the care of the Lotus Eaters, an African tribe who can cease their aging by feasting on a mythical lotus. Our fathers, well there were a load of sacrifices made in their names over the many thousands of years since then.

"In the early 1900's the new world was founded, and the Lotus Eaters set up shop in Las Vegas, FYI, you ever go over there, don't go to the Lotus Hotel, you'll never leave, ever. And we went with them, happy, but we were 5 months old, being fed, cleaned and played with, what did we care where we were? Anyway, November 1990 shoots forward, and we're only a week from being reunited with the gods, when we're kidnapped," gasps rang through the hall, "We don't know who by, no one does, but we were kidnapped on orders of Voldemort, the same evil we were prophesized to get rid of. And then, we were saved, rescued by a wonderful man," Hermione made sure not to say Severus' name in case the person who entered Alex's name was still around, "And he placed us with two families who truly needed children."

"My adoptive parents, James and Lily Potter, everyone and their owl know they were pregnant with a baby boy, and were due to give birth on July 31st. They probably would have had a wonderful child, had the Fates not taken him from them from a third trimester miscarriage. But I'll have you all know; they were the best parents and loved me like their own the entire 10 months I was with them. Mia's folks, the Grangers, they'd given up on falling pregnant but still wished for a child. And so, our saviour saw an opportunity to give happiness to all, placing Mia with the Grangers, and myself with the Potters. I am the same child from every story pertaining to Harry Potter, this scar is the real deal and I did get hit with that curse."

Looking over the students, seeing those they tutored and those they were close friends with, and tears welled up into Hermione's eyes, "We are the same people that you knew an hour ago, we've never truly lied about who we were to any of you. We're still exceptionally proud of every one of you; proud to know that we assisted you get a higher grade, or perform the perfect charm, or even when Blaise's handwriting got legible without a phrase book. Please remember that."

Everyone, bar one, had sat and listened in fascination as the teens bared their deepest secret, and it was Draco who rose and cheered first, followed by the rest of the school, the professors politely clapping, and the other three champions standing by their sides. For the first time in a while, the demigods heard their fathers' voices in their heads, "**Hermione, we are so proud of you and Alexander. While we are unaware of where you are, we will try to watch over you as much as we can, if only in spirit.**"

"**My son, Alexander, you are turning into the man I knew you would become. We will watch over you as much as possible but remember we all forever in your hearts, each of us are there when you need it. I readily await your arrival in Olympus.**"

After being passed around the numerous people, and getting a look that said that they were wanted the next day to talk from Minerva, the newly outed demigods and their satyr protector went up for some much needed rest.


	75. Chapter 74

The next morning, during their run, Viktor came jogging up beside them, "Good morning."

"Good morning Viktor, how did you sleep?"

"Marvellously. Our deputy arrived in the early hours, and informed us that Karkaroff has been fired. As soon as our Ministry heard who he had attacked, they denied his claims of immunity, that was while they knew you both still as Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, so your Ministry has full control over him," the bright white teeth shone in the autumn dawn.

Penny was so happy she bleated and blushed furiously, "Freaking goat."

The group chuckled, "It's who you are Penny; don't wish for anything other than that."

"Yeah, you try and explain to people your fascination with tin cans," the half-goat grumbled as they jogged around the water.

After a half dozen, a winded Krum pulled what little self-respect he had and slowly returned to the ship, Penny giving up a few before him. When the demigods went through their forms, moving like water and air, they didn't bother hiding their weapons as they did so, with the news out, it felt good to hide their true selves, which they realised after waking that morning, no sense of foreboding at people learning what they were.

Bidding Penny farewell, the couple ran up, hand in hand, to Minerva's office, smiling politely at the gargoyle that stepped out of the way without a password. Walking into the office, they spotted their former head of house, current boss, and friend sitting at her desk, "Take a seat."

"Ma'am…" the teens tried only to be politely cut off.

"I need to speak first then you can both respond. For over 3 years now, I have watched you both grow from confident children to the assistant professors I see before me. That Halloween night, I was torn about leaving you there Ha-Alexander; I knew those people were awful but allowed Albus to overrule my common sense. Then you arrive here and you've got a best friend in Hermione, another father in Severus, and are nothing as I feared you would be; I was overjoyed at that," Minerva sighed and looked much older than she was, "I understand why you felt you couldn't tell me about your true selves but it is still a hurting sensation to know that you didn't feel you could trust me to keep your secret safe."

"Minerva, we only told those who already knew in some way. Severus rescued us, so he knew before we even did; Luna is the daughter of a Celtic demigod and could sense it about us but even then we only informed her after she was booted from Ravenclaw. Fleur knew from her mother, who was contacted by a Slavic goddess to be on the lookout for us; Firenze told us about who we were so there was no hiding it from him. We told Bogrod after he sense our weapons, and then when we became members of the goblin family, they all knew; just as Dobby knew when he bonded with us. Amelia was told after Dumbledore attempted to blackmail us and we owed it to her for keeping it safe without even knowing, and Sirius and Remus deserved to know that I wasn't truly a Potter."

Hermione softly added in, "My parents, the Grangers, don't even know. We've been hiding it for that long ma'am that it became second nature. We always intended on telling everyone, but after our fathers had met us; see, they can't find us, no gods can until we introduce ourselves, make ourselves known. Minister Delacour was able to as she isn't a real god, but some nereids that we met in Greece were swimming only a few yards beneath us and got the fright of their lives when we called out to them."

The stern woman's face softened, "I'm sorry that you were outed, as it were, before time."

"No Minerva, it was probably always meant to occur like this, the Fates have been hiding this next year very well from the stars, I've only been able to see that we will make it through alive, but other than that…" the brunette sighed, "I feel very blind without their assistance."

"Then you're like the rest of us Hermione," McGonagall joked before growing serious once more, "Alexander, this tournament…"

The wizard held up a hand, "You are bound by rules Minerva, but we have friends who are not, and will go to them for assistance."

That calmed the woman, who had been worried about her favourite students and employees, "You'd best be off, no need to be late for breakfast."

Leaving the office, Hermione said, "_**You're going to Bogrod as soon as classes start?**_"

"_**Hell yeah. We're sharing the information with the others right?**_"

"_**Of course, there's no point in you knowing if the other three don't, it's an unfair advantage. And as you didn't want to be entered into the tournament anyway, it seems only right that we share all information with our friends.**_"

The couple rushed off, grabbing a few pieces of fruit from the Slytherin table before going to shower before they head in different directions. Hermione to a potions lesson and Alex went outside of the Hogwarts' bounds, apparating to the apparition zone of Diagon Alley. The wizard was grateful that Luna had asked before sending the story off, knowing that it would mean at least one day of peace for him and his love.

As he walked into Gringotts, he nodded to the guards and all of the goblins he passed by, but couldn't see Bogrod, so walked back to his office, smirking as he heard one of the purebloods complain, "Why does he get to go back there?"

Shaking his head at the man's stupidity, Alex knocked on his friend and brother's door, opening it at the order, "You up for a visit brother?"

"From you, it will be a thankful respite," the pair embraced as the brothers they were, "What has brought you here this dreary morning?"

"Ah, well that would be my true name coming out of the Goblet of Fire, after of course Minerva had already said most of my other name. Mia and I then sat in front of the entire school and explained everything," the green eyes burned softly with humour, "I'd like to take you up on that offer you placed earlier in the year."

Smiling, Bogrod passed over an official looking document, "The 'itinerary' of the tournament."

Looking over, the wizard's stomach both leapt for joy and clenched in fear, "Do I want to know how you got this?"

"We tracked down Bagman and I knew he was one of the spearheads for bringing the tournament back, so made him an offer he couldn't refuse. For 1000 galleons off of what he owes us, he gave me that," seeing the worry, the goblin calmed his fears, "I've made more than that in the past month just looking over your accounts, it was not a problem, and it was also approved by Chief Ragnok."

"The people who put this together, they are aware that we're simply teenagers, right?"

"But where would the challenge be if you were to not risk your life completely?"

The teen shot his brother a look, before pocketing the parchment, "How has life been otherwise?"

3 hours later Alex left Gringotts and his stomach returned to tightening, this wasn't going to be good once Hermione found out, let alone Penny and Severus. With lunch starting soon, the demigods hastily apparated back and went into the large castle, straight to the Great Hall. Stopping at Slytherin, he collected Viktor, then Cedric from Hufflepuff and finally Hermione and Fleur from Gryffindor. Shooting their friends reassuring smiles, the wizard led the group to the demigods' classroom, "Take a seat."

"What did you find out Alex?"

"Oh, it's bad," quickly copying the manifesto 3 times, he handed all 4 out, "Dragons, underwater adventures, then to top it all off, a maze full of problems."

"What type of problems?" Cedric asked, not at that point yet, his eyes still stuck on the dragon part.

Fleur saw and groaned, "Bad for us, worse for those who are demigods. A sphinx? Why, why would they think putting that in there would be a safe thing for teenagers? Damned thing's a monster in waiting; only give demigods a fraction of a riddle and even less time to answer before attacking. Thankfully they don't actively track them down, so Hermione should be fine in the stands. So Alex, you need to the hell away from that, but at least the dragon shouldn't be a problem."

The two demigods looked at their friend as though she was insane, "You must be kidding, a bloody dragon?"

Rolling her eyes at the dramatics, the Veela crossed her legs and spoke in a textbook style, "As the son of Ares, you are capable of speaking to all serpents, and you've already spoken to a dragon if you have forgotten about the one you told me about. And as the son of Zeus, which the beast will recognise the moment she senses you, you'll be lucky if you even have a fight. Majorly unfair but we've all got our own advantages that we'll be using."

"Damn man; want to trade just for the task?" Cedric joked, "Dragons, beautiful. Think they'll be getting them from the bank?"

"Nope, with a Weasley in power, only one spot they'll go," Hermione stated with a grin, "We've got to make sure Hagrid joins them in bringing the dragons, get ourselves a forward glance at what your opponents will be."

The Hufflepuff joined the other two Hogwarts student in smiling, then explained to the unknowing two who Hagrid was. When they left, their camaraderie tighter, their friendship closer, and fears somewhat subdued as they now had the formation of plans in their minds.


	76. Chapter 75

With less than a month before the first task, it wasn't surprising that the residents and guests of Hogwarts would see the 4 champions, Penny, and Hermione out, every morning, exercising together and then, after the latter two head to the castle, the champions would use a quarter of the Quidditch pitch each, large walls erected to keep what they were doing secret. The headmistresses and newly placed in charge deputy headmaster from Durmstrang were pleased at their togetherness, as that was the true reason behind the tournament. Not all of the tournament judges were pleased though; Barty Crouch had personally informed the quartet that they were disgracing the tournament, and was promptly told to go to hell; while Bagman never got a chance, Fleur transformed into her natural Veela form, reminiscent of the Harpies from Greece, and scared the man so badly a wet patch appeared as he screamed off.

Severus and Penny had needed large potions to deal with the information of what the tournament was bringing forth for Alexander; they were meant to protect him and Hermione, how could they do that if he was crispy fried by a dragon, not even listening to the demigods' explanations on why that wouldn't be a problem. Slowly they got used to is, and both were seen plotting while the former would create large batches of burn ointment and other various healing potions.

A great concern came when the demigods and Veela handed Amelia over the supply of scanners, suggesting that she use them on herself and her people to familiarise themselves on how they should act on untainted people. The surprise had been when they caught 'Alastor Moody' by surprise and the scanner went insane. Unfortunately in their surprise, the imposter had fled, leaving everything that he had brought with him in his quarters. After reading the scanner's history, and finding that it was a Polyjuice Potion reaction, everyone had searched through the imposter's room, locating a sleep deprived, pissed off, and incredibly hungry Mad-Eye, Hermione assisted him out of his trunk, his missing leg a hassle. Poppy fixed him up, and Healers were brought in to replace the stolen body parts, as the man told a story of being attacked by Pettigrew and a blast from the past, Barty Crouch Jnr.

Hearing that, Crouch Snr was arrested, the family house searched and all that was found was a dead house elf. Crouch was fired and thrown in Azkaban after it was found out that he had committed numerous crimes in his positions of power over the years, the largest being freeing his son from Azkaban, making Sirius not the first to escape. Neville had been inconsolable for a week; he'd explained what happened to his parents before retreating into himself, concerning his friends. But when he drew himself out of it, he was more determined than ever, joining the group in the mornings for their exercise and practicing his magic until he would drop from magical exhaustion. Faye, not wishing to be left out and to support her friend who was in worse physical shape than she was, joined him, many times carrying the larger boy up to his dormitory to throw onto his bed.

Charlie had been contacted the day after learning about the dragons, and he was stunned as hell that they knew about it before remembering that they had enough friends in high places that anything was possible. When he jokingly complained about needing to find another nesting mother to bring along, Hermione suggested he bring Siofra, who had just laid her first batch, the tear stained letter from Hagrid had been happily received. Pursing his lips, the news of their being demigods not reaching him yet, the dragon handler reluctantly agreed and left, saying he needed to drag Hagrid from the eggs long enough to explain what was happening.

On November 13th, Luna was racing down in the light snow to the Quidditch pitch, "HEY!"

The champions couldn't hear her over their training, but Alex definitely felt it when she slipped on a slick patch and barrelled into his, "Ugh, Luna, couldn't you have just called out?"

"I tried that, you didn't hear me," the blonde got up and pulled her friend, "Come on, time for the wand-weighing ceremony. I'll get Fleur."

Shaking his head, and with an ear splitting whistle, he waved to the three champions who poked their heads out from their partitions, the 5 of them racing into the castle from the cold, their little areas charmed to always remain warm. Once inside, and stamping the snow from their bodies, Fleur asked, "Why are we in here now?"

"Wand-weighing ceremony"

They followed Luna up to a free classroom, the heads of the schools, Bagman, Ollivander, Colin Creevey, a 3rd year Gryffindor, and, "Percy, why are you here?"

The pompous redhead stuck his nose into the air, "I'm here in place of Mr Crouch, who is… indisposed."

"Yeah, he's rotting his arse off in Azkaban for being a crook," Alex said seriously before walking to the wandmaker, ruffling Colin's hair, "Sir, pleasure to see you again."

"Mr Olympius, it is nice to see you living up to your wand," the old man grinned knowingly.

Bagman clapped his hands then, "Right, how about we get this started. The representative judges are present, Mr Percival Weasley replacing ole Barty. Mr Ollivander will be checking over your wands, being the best in the country. From the press we have Moon…"

"It's Lunette Lovegood and Colin Creevey, Mr Bagman and can we please get this moving, some of us have training to return to," the demigod interrupted, pissed at the man.

"Very well, Mr Ollivander"

"Hello to you all, I'll be checking to verify that your wands are in working order for the First Task. Mr Krum, you first," the wizened old wizard took hold of the crooked wand and inspected it, "Hmm, Gregorovitch?"

"Da, the last one before he retired"

"Thick, rigid. 10 ¼ inches, hornbeam, dragon heartstring," with a flourish, he cast, "_Avis_."

A small flock of canaries erupted from the wand tip, soaring from the castle through an open window, "Good, good. Mademoiselle Delacour."

Fleur smiled as she passed over her wand, knowing that it would shock the man, and she wasn't disappointed when his eyes went wide as he studied the elegant wand, "9 ½ inches, inflexible, rosewood, and… dear me… the head hair of a Veela."

"My grandmother proudly donated it to me to use," the witch said, her head held high.

"Perfect for you my dear, I personally find Veela hair too temperamental and rarely selective," a circle in the air, "_Orchideous._"

A single white rose sprouted from the end, and both the wand and rose were handed back to Fleur, who removed the thorns and stuck it behind Luna's ear, both girls giggling, "Mr Diggory."

"Hello again sir," Cedric said, passing over his gleaming wand.

"Ah, one of my own, 12 ¼ inches, ash, pleasantly springy, and a unicorn tail hair from a stallion who was 17 hands high and nearly gored me after I plucked it," a stream of multi-coloured smoke rings came from a silently cast spell, before being handed back, and Ollivander looked at Alex, "Mr Olympius."

"Here you are sir," the demigod swiftly drew his unusual wand and passed it over.

All ears were listening intently as Garrick spoke reverently, "Ah this wand, a wand with such power, it could have only ever belonged in the hands of a demigod. To find that the demigod was the son of Zeus, I wasn't surprised at all. Your half-brother personally removed the Cretan Bull as one of this labours, this horn was removed from its head when it was being sacrificed to Zeus. The core is of a Phoenix that gave only two feathers, one to the first Ollivander wandmaker who collected it and the horn before coming over with the Romans; and the last to myself 80 years ago. But I have taken enough time, so…"

The man spouted a fountain of wine come from the tip of the horn, landing into his goblet, before handing it back to Alex, who smiled and holstered it, "Thank you sir, I never knew that."

The moment was ruined by the idiot Bagman clapping once, startling them all, "Right, pictures."

30 excruciating minutes later, the teenagers all ran from the room, Colin rushing off to process his first paid job as a photographer, while Luna went to write the articles on the 4 champions, the schools that were participating, and a slight article on Grecian mythology to help explain items that would be in Alex's part.

Seeing that the snow had picked up, the demigod pointed his friends to the ROR, explaining how to use it, before retreating to his office for a slight sleep. He'd gotten a few hours before he was woken by his love, not that he minded as it was by her lips on his, and no one interrupted them for many more hours.


	77. Chapter 76

Hagrid arrived the day before the First Task, and Alexander and Hermione were there when his Portkey dropped him on the grounds, racing to him happily, "HAGRID!"

"Oh you two," the half-giant wrapped them in a large warm hug, and began blubbering, "Read that article… could of told me… nicest kids ever met… missed you both…"

Blushing, they hugged him back as tightly as possible, "We missed you too Hagrid, and we're sorry for not telling you, you were one of the hardest to hide it from. Every letter we'd want to write you to say who we were but would always stop."

"I understand," the large man said, somewhat calmly, "Fang misses you, so does Siofra."

That brought large grins to their faces, "We've missed them too, though we'll be seeing Siofra soon enough."

"Who told you?"

"We were the ones who suggested it to Charlie, he was thinking of bringing a Hungarian Horntail," the teens shuddered.

"Ooh, not Roberta, she's a vicious beast, only just started getting on her good side lately, after Siofra took a chunk from her side after she went at me," Hagrid laughed his belly laugh, warming the demigods, "The other dragon handlers are right jealous that I've got a dragon body guard. So proud of little Siofra, made me a granddaddy with this handsome Norwegian Ridgeback male, Buck's what we all call him though he's probably got a different name. Hey Ha-Alexander, maybe you can come around to the reserve and find out everyone's real names? Might make them like us better if we call them the right thing."

Shooting a pleading look to his love, he wanted to but wouldn't if Hermione said no, the wizard laughed happily when she nodded, "Of course, but we'll have to work it all out. After the task tomorrow, I'll do the girls you guys have here."

The man cheered, lifting the pair onto his shoulders, each of them laughing, "So, what have you two been up to since your last letter?"

Retelling their friend all about the classes they'd attended, the antics of Nye, all of their friends, the demigods felt whole once more, truly missing their large friend. When they entered the castle, they'd ducked quickly to prevent hitting the door frame, but didn't get down, enjoying being so high up. Severus was turning a corner, his head in a text book, when he heard Hermione calling, "Severus! Look who's here!"

Looking about, he saw no one until he spied Hagrid and then his wards on his shoulders, "Merlin, I thought I was hearing things. Nice to see you again Rubeus."

Had the teens not told the bushy man about Severus change, they were sure they would have been on the floor from shock, but all Hagrid did now was shake the offered hand, "And you Snape."

"You pair, I've taken your classes for the day, so be teenagers for Merlins sake, have a bit of relaxing fun," the man waved as he moved off, a classroom waiting for him.

Bending over to look into the dark eyes, Alex asked, "Do you want to meet our friend Fleur, and perhaps her headmistress?"

A deep blush was noticeable through the hair, "I, ahem, I'd like that."

"Great, head towards your old place, the carriage is by there and the stables we put up"

As they walked, the teens tried to settled the hair and beard, getting it so that it didn't look so wild, and Alex conjured a large bouquet of various French flowers, lilies, irises, daisies, and sprigs of rosemary flowers. Placing a single lily in the coat pocket of the man, he placed the bouquet in his hands. When they were standing out front of the carriage, Hermione knocked on the door, and gave Hagrid a reassuring grin.

The door opened, and Fleur smiled out at them, "Good morning, I thought you were busy this morning."

"Our friend Hagrid came today with the task," Alex hinted before looking about, "Is Madam Maxime here?"

Looking at the nervous as hell man holding flowers, the Veela chuckled, "Give us a moment."

As the trio waited outside, Fleur called for her French brethren, "We have a suitor for our headmistress."

The entire group were pleased; they knew that Olympe didn't date due to her being a half-giantess, and wanted her to have a life, looking to her as another mother for the remainder of their lives at the kindness she showed. With Fleur in the lead, they all walked down to where the woman's quarters were. When Olympe saw them all, her eyes widened, "Yes my dears?"

"Madam Maxime, we are not ones to usually threaten our superiors, especially those we respect as we do you, but you have a suitor outside and we are going to get you ready whether you allow us or not. There are enough of us here to forcibly stun you," Fleur's expression softened and she sat next to the stunned woman, "You have been alone, looking after the students passing through Beauxbatons, for many years now. Being half-giantess is nothing to be ashamed of; isn't that what you told me about my being a Veela? Now, there is a man outside who is in desperate need of a haircut but also I've heard nothing but brilliant things about him. If nothing else, you will accept his flowers, his arm, and his offer of a walk."

Maxime had tears in her eyes as she looked at the students she mothered and taught, "But…"

"No buts, get dressed in something nice and we will quickly fix your hair and makeup," the Veela ordered, pointing her finger at the wardrobe.

20 minutes later a nervous Olympe opened the carriage door to see Hagrid by himself, the demigods and Veela standing to the side, watching. At seeing the flowers, the French witch smiled, "Oui?"

"Madam Maxime, umm, ahem, I was wondering if you would like to go for a walk," seeing his friends mouthing 'name', Rubeus groaned, "Oh, umm, my name is Rubeus Hagrid. I was the groundskeeper of Hogwarts before going to work at a dragon reserve."

Laughing lightly, the witch took the offered flowers, smelling them before taking a lily like the one in Hagrid's coat, placing it behind her ear, and passing the rest of the bouquet to one of her students, then took his arm, "I would like that, and I am Olympe."

The trio sighed heavily, "Match-making is way too hard."

"Too right"

After a moment, Hermione said, "I think Faye and Neville need a push in the right direction."

"Yeah," and the trio began plotting away again.


	78. Chapter 77

The morning of the First Task, Alex and Hermione didn't go for a run, they didn't go to breakfast, all they did was stay in bed together, wanting as much time together to reassure each other that everything would be alright. Penny had realised what was happening, and went about her day normally, only exercising with Faye and Neville as the other champions were also still in bed. Dobby was called in from Sirius' place, and delivered breakfast to the 5 people, nothing substantial as everyone's stomach were already in knots. The tasks weren't to start until lunch, and nothing short of a dragon getting loose and coming after the students would get them out of bed before then.

"_**I'm terrified Alex, what if Siofra doesn't remember you? Or you aren't to face her?**_" Hermione whispered, afraid that speaking too loud would cause time to speed up.

"_**Mia. I am going to do everything possible to get Siofra, no matter how they decide who gets which dragon. As for her not remembering me, I find that hard to believe as dragons have longer memories than elephants,**_" kissing her, Alex tried to feel the confidence he was sending through his words.

The witch looked down at her left hand, at the ring that hadn't left her finger since she put it on there, she smiled, "_**Mum asked me before we left for the World Cup if I was ever going to explain to you why I put my ring on my left hand. Do you know why Alex?**_"

He shook his head, the teen had no idea that it meant something different than being on her right, "_**Not a clue.**_"

"_**Engagement and wedding rings are placed on the left ring finger love, something that Mum noticed immediately but Dad is pointedly ignoring. I've loved you since I was a 6 year old, and I didn't care that we were young, I was wearing this ring as my engagement ring. If we weren't so young, I'd be booting your butt to get you to an altar because I know, deep within my soul, that you and I are meant to be together until the end of time. What I'm saying is, don't go getting hurt or killed on me before I get the chance to be walked down the aisle at least 3 times by 3 different father figures,**_" her brown/green eyes welled with tears as she looked deep into her love's eyes.

Alex was speechless, he hadn't thought she had considered herself his fiancée, not that he hadn't thought of her as that way numerous times since giving her the ring, but hearing the words and the images of three weddings, one for Wade and Kelly in the Muggle world, one with Severus in the Magical world, and one with Poseidon in Olympus, his lips spread into a soft smile, "_**Mia, I'll make sure that you get those weddings, even if I need to flap my arms to get you to Olympus for Poseidon to walk you down the aisle before the Immortals.**_"

That earned the wizard a deep kiss followed by another and another, the couple just revelling in their love until the ominous announcement came across the speaker system, "All champions, please make your way to the tent by the arena. All spectators, you may now go to the stands to watch the First Task."

Pulling themselves away from the other, the couple got dressed, before clinging to each other as they walked to the newly constructed arena. Along the way they ran into their Gryffindor friends, who were with Penny in the Great Hall, and a very green Cedric, who Alex clapped on the shoulder in a way to calm his nerves. Outside of the tent, Hermione had tears of worry going down her face, but it didn't stop the toe-curling passionate kiss that she gave him, "_**You come back to me Olympius, you owe me a proper proposal. I love you.**_"

"_**Love you too,**_" now Alex's mind was scared for more than the dragon, he had to propose to his love, finding the right words were what freaked him out.

Walking into the tent, he spotted his friends standing together, all three had silently moving lips, they were praying. Joining them, Alex thought his prayer, "Father, please don't let my friends be hurt whilst in this task. I'll be fine, the gift of Ares will make sure that the dragon does not hurt me, but my friends, they are not the same. If you could give me a clue how to propose I'd be really grateful."

In that split second, up in the collecting area, Zeus heard his son's first ever prayer and called for the gods, "Alexander has prayed!"

"What was it for?" Artemis asked.

"To not let his friends be hurt in some sort of task; he said he would be fine thanks to Ares' gift," the god then smiled proudly, "He also asked for help on how to propose."

There was laughter and a few cheers, but Ares asked, "What gift?"

"He's up against a dragon; Alexander must be able to speak to serpents"

"How can we help his friends? We can't even find him," Demeter sighed.

That aggravated the dozen immortals to no end, even after sending Penny they were unable to even see the kids, even when the satyr was talking to them. It was the Goddess of Wisdom, Warfare and Divine Intelligence who had the answer, "Didn't we get word from Zaria that one of her Veela had a daughter who was their friend? We find _her_ and see if she's the friend that Alexander meant."

"Everyone, they're in Scotland, SEARCH!" There was a great scramble as the Immortals went about finding the Veela teenager.

In the tent, Fleur felt a rush of power, the type she felt when Zaria first contacted her, only greater, different. She was sitting as they waited for the selection to begin, and looked over at her demigod friend, "Alex."

"Everything okay Fleur? You look like Nearly Headless Nick flew through you," Alex joked.

"Did you ask for help?"

His eyes darting about, the teen nodded, "For you, Viktor and Cedric. Why?"

"Because I've just been found by a god, but not one of mine," seeing the look on his face, the Veela rose and hugged her friend, kissing his cheeks, "Thank you my friend. I'll go make sure the gods know who else to watch over."

The second she was gone, Alex softly spoke to the universe, "Thanks everyone, that's one issue down, one to go."

Zeus smiled to himself, having heard the words, and looked at the large display ball that was above the table in the room. Inside was an outer view of a gorgeous blonde talking to an invisible Alex, and then heading towards two sickly looking boys, "Cedric, Viktor, you should know, Alex prayed for his father and the other gods to watch over us. They found me and I'm introducing you, as it were, so that they can track you both down to make sure the dragons don't kill us. Perhaps I should do the same with Madam Maxime so that they can watch Alex during the tournament."

The two wizards shuddered as the presences hit them, and Viktor replied, "Yes, every father deserves to watch their son, but could they even watch properly? Hermione said that they were unable to see them even if watching someone talking to them."

"There is that, but mighty Zeus is still his father," the Veela embraced her friends before heading off.

Poseidon whacked his brother over the head, "Don't get ideas brother, Hera is on a tight rope as it is, and she's a friend of our children."

"I would never…" seeing the quirked eyebrow, the man rolled his eyes at his older brother, "I haven't in a long time brother but I can still admire."

"Should have taken Amphitrite when you had the chance," the God of the Sea whispered to the younger man before moving off to his seat, joining the others in watching the display ball.

Alex watched as Fleur went over to the wizards, who shuddered and then shot him thankful looks, and then she went over to her headmistress, who also came under the presence but nodded in understanding at the explanation the Veela was giving. His peace was broken though as Ludo walked in and held a bag in his hands, "Ah, you're all here already, good. Now, in my hands I have the selection method for the, umm, type of challenge you will face. We will go by age, Mr Po-Olympius, just pop your hand in and pull one out."

Smirking, Alex did so, holding his hand near the opening inside, and silently summoned the Norwegian Ridgeback into his hands. Removing it, he was surprised to see it was a miniature dragon, a number 4 around her neck. As he watched, the dragon sniffed his hand before turning as a dog, and going to sleep in his hand, puffing steam clouds from her nose.

"She is cute," Fleur commented, taking the dragon into her own hands for a moment and then returning it, "Give them a chance to see beforehand."

The wizard just shook his head in laughter, "Right. You know, I'll be pleased when they can actually see Mia and I, this is getting slightly old."

Laughing herself, Fleur reached in next and grabbed out the Common Welsh Green, with a number 2 around its neck. This dragon looked about before following mini-Siofra, falling asleep, "Okay, maybe it's the models."

That was shot down when both Cedric's Swedish Short-snout with number 1, and Viktor's Chinese Fireball with 3, both spurted flames at the wizards, bringing laughter, "Or not. Don't worry you two; you don't have to handle the big ones."

The laughter that followed seemed to unnerve Bagman, who went to leave before coming back and saying, "The objective is to get the golden egg."

All four teens, now alone, burst out in laughter, forgetting for the moment that they were about to face dragons. Unfortunately it all came rushing back when Bagman began announcing the event, and called out, "Going first is Hogwarts' very own Cedric Diggory."

"Don't worry mate" "Easy as pie" "Don't take your eyes from the dragon" and the Hufflepuff was gone.


	79. Chapter 78

The 12 Olympians watched the wizard called Cedric as he left the tent and walked to the entrance of the arena. They watched as he stamped down his utter fear and stepped onto the arena floor, and flew into action. He transfigured an entire herd of cattle out of rubble, and went into his pocket, pulling out a vial, tipping a portion of the potion onto the backs of each of the cows, before sending them into the eye line of the dragon. Rapping himself over the head, his body began to meld into the scenery, and he slowly made his way out from behind the boulder he had been hiding behind.

The spectators were getting a great view of a feeding dragon, the mother dragon latching onto the first cow as soon as she saw it, swallowing it whole. The other half dozen weren't as lucky; they ran and were pulled apart a little at a time. Hermione was loudly cursing Cedric for his plan, watching as nearly everyone turned green and a few of them began to lose their lunches, and she was busy handling that when it happened. That potion was a highly potent sleeping potion, the amount that he poured out was enough to knock the dragon out, and as she had eaten all the cows, that mother dragon was out for the count.

Unfortunately for the wizard, he walked past her just as she snorted, send a fire ball the size of a house at him. The two brothers in Olympus were working as soon as they saw it, one reducing its speed with a gust of air, the other reducing its size from the moisture around it. When it hit Cedric's robes, he yelped but it was only Quaffle-sized and he easily extinguished the flames before racing for the golden egg. He was in the hospital tent in a minute, getting burn salve lathered onto his lightly fried skin, thankful he had a friend with loved ones in high places.

Fleur gently pecked both boys' cheeks before leaving the tent with her head high. She had a plan, one that had saved her grandmother when she was Fleur's age and faced with an irate dragon. Of course, that dragon had been a male and a different breed, but the concept was still the same. All she needed was a trigger to help her with the anger she had to have to get it going. Hearing the cannon going off, she stepped into the arena and instantly thought of the most infuriating thing she could.

It was a memory, one that had led to her changing for the first time since her 17th birthday. She had been walking with Luna, talking to her passionately about all of the different creatures that were hidden by the 'mist' of the Immortal realm. There were many more than the younger blonde had heard of, and Fleur had found herself an avid audience whenever she would talk about the creatures. As they walked, they had been interrupted, quite rudely, by a redhead boy with an awful look on his face, as though he was better than everyone.

"Hello there gorgeous, I hear your mother's the French Minister," the boy came uncomfortably close to her, looking her body over, "My father's the British Minister. We should get to know each other much better."

Luna could see her new friend was disgusted and spoke up, "Ronald, bugger off. Leave us alone."

"No one was talking to you Looney, leave me and the good looker alone," then he did something even stupider; he pushed Luna against the hard wall

Luna's head cracked against the stone, and she fell to the ground, blood freely flowing from the scalp wound. Seeing the girl injured and bleeding at the redhead's hand, Fleur lost control, her Veela fury coming forward and she transformed, becoming the Harpy-like creature that her kind were in true form. The only thing that stopped her from attacking the screaming boy was that his screams had alerted others of the situation; not that that helped him as Bill was there and saw what had happened.

"RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY!" Bill was furious, but calmed enough to look at the blonde, quickly healing the wound and sending her to the Hospital Wing with her friends, "My. Office. NOW!"

The youngest Weasley boy scrambled off, and that was when Bill noticed the seething Veela behind him, "You can change back now, trust me when I say you've got nothing on our mother."

Fleur calmed enough to change back, but was weak from the effort, "Whoa."

Bill caught her in his arms, "Maybe you should take a seat. OI! You lot, get back to what you were doing, nothing to see here."

"Merci," the witch sighed, leaning against the cool wall, "That boy, he, argh!"

"Yeah, Ron has that reaction. I'll be requesting to Mum that she home school him, chances of her doing that though are nil, would you want to be stuck with him every hour of the day?" The professor joked before going serious, "Are you alright?"

"Oui, it just takes a lot out of me, my birthday I slept for 5 hours after it happened. Thank you for helping my friend."

That stunned Bill, "Oh Luna? Yeah, I've known her since, well I can remember her Mum being pregnant with her so that long. Nice girl, just needed to get some friends and kept the hell away from my idiot sibling."

After that they had spoken for an hour until Bill remembered his currently suspended brother, and rushed off but they were going out on a date on the next Hogsmeade trip. It was the furious portion that Fleur remembered and relished the slight burn that came over her as she changed. Having been practicing since that day, the witch flew over and roared at the pissed off dragon.

Everyone in the stands were amazed at what they were seeing. Fleur had transformed in her natural self, flew up to be in line with the dragon's eyes, and then roared loud enough to cause ringing in many ears. What happened after that though stunned even the Immortals watching in silence. The dragon slowly backed away, she was scared. When Fleur flew down to her nest, she baulked but settled when the Veela grabbed the golden egg, before flying away.

"Whoa," was the collective expression for everyone as soon as the Veela was gone.

Fleur changed back and did a celebratory dance before heading to the medical tent to check on Cedric and grab a PepperUp Potion.

Inside the champions' tent, Alex sighed, "Your turn now Viktor. Good luck my friend."

"And to you also my friend," the large Bulgarian nodded to the younger wizard before leaving to face his dragon.

He had it all settled in his mind, though when you're facing a huge red dragon, your mind tends to go blank for a moment. Barely dodging a fireball brought him back around, and Viktor aimed his wand to the stands, "_Accio Firebolt_."

His broom sped from the hands of one of his fellow Durmstrang students, and he was on it in a second, speeding from the fire barrage the Fireball was sending at him. On Olympus the gods were split, half were doing what they could to prevent the spectators from being hurt, while the other were keeping the flyer safe. It was hard work, even for Dionysus, who had the dragon feeling the effects of large wine consumption and was wobbling about.

On his broom, Viktor noticed that the dragon was having trouble balancing, so shot down and grabbed the egg before she could stomp on any of her own eggs, ruining his points and the next generation. Having a few injuries, he too joined his friends in the medical tent, and all of them just waited to see what Alex had up his sleeve.


	80. Chapter 79

"And finally, the fourth champion, Hogwarts' second, Alexander Olympius"

Alex groaned but got up, pocketing his little model dragon, who was still asleep, and strode with false confidence to the stadium. The crowds cheered as they saw him breach the tunnel, and he shot a loving smile up to his love, before looking over at Siofra. She'd grown huge, 25 feet long at least, her hide the colour of deep clay earth, but she still had those same soft eyes.

Stepping forward, he watched as her eyes connected with his, and her anger subsided, "_**Alex?**_"

"_**Hey Siofra girl, how have you been?**_" The wizard strode over and caressed her large nose, careful of her fangs.

"_**I have babies,**_" Siofra proudly moved her tail to show them, "_**Daddy Hagrid is so proud of me. But, they gave me something that isn't like my eggs.**_"

Seeing the golden egg that he was meant to collect, Alex sighed, "_**I know sweetie, it's for me. Can I take it?**_"

The large head nodded but then looked about the stands, "_**Can I get Hermione? Please, I want her to see my eggs.**_"

"_**Wait until I get the gold one and then go for it Siofra,**_" the demigod ran over and pocketed the egg, hearing the cannon go off again, and then called up to the brunette, "_**Siofra wants to show you her eggs!**_"

Hermione laughed and eagerly jumped from the stands, landing carefully onto the dragon's head, placing a kiss between her eyes, "I missed you too Siofra."

Everyone watched on in amazement as the dragon gently put the demigod to the ground, "_**My eggs.**_"

The couple ran their hands over the warm shells, feeling them shake slightly under their touch, "_**They're going to be brave and strong, like their Mum.**_"

Siofra's face smiled as much as possible but then she growled at the new presence. Entering the arena was Charlie, who called to the teens, "You guys okay?"

"Of course, Siofra wouldn't hurt us, we're friends"

"Ah, well, could you get her to let us collect up her eggs and return her to the forest?"

"We'll do that, you guys can watch at a distance, like Alex said, Siofra won't hurt us," Hermione said back.

"_**Siofra, can we take your eggs and you back to the forest? You'll be going home soon and can raise your babies in comfort and safety. And Hagrid won't be able to remove his smile after seeing them,**_" Alex told the dragon.

"_**Okay, but I really wanted more time with you both**_," if dragons could sulk, then she was.

The demigod relayed that to his love, and they both laughed heartily as they carefully placed the dozen eggs into a carry case, before the wizard said, "_**Well Siofra, are you going to carry us into the dragon nest? Otherwise how are all of the other mothers going to get jealous that you have two demigod friends?**_"

A stream of smoke billowed from the large nostrils as Siofra put her head down, letting the duo and case onto her head, before moving towards the forest. The couple astride her head latched on tight, and secured the case, but also waved to their friends as they walked past.

The other three champions were looking, their eyes wide and mouths agape, and Fleur said softly, "Zeus, Poseidon, your kids are riding the head of that dragon."

In Olympus, Ares was gloating, his chest out, "That's my gift."

"I think I had a heart attack," Poseidon groaned, fear shooting through him still, "My daughter is riding on a dragon."

"Would you rather a horse of some sort? Or perhaps a whale?" Apollo joked.

Shooting the god a glare, the God of the Sea turned to his brother, "I have a plan brother."

"What would that be?" Zeus muttered, his wife patting his arm in a comforting manner but with a grin on her face.

"When we finally get them here, we lock Alexander and Hermione into a tower and not allow them out until they're 30."

Zeus raised his head, eyes gleaming, "Yes but by that time we would be grandparents many times over from them. Perhaps separate towers?"

Aphrodite gasped in horror, "You are joking, you would deny them the love they have for one another?"

"Perhaps I could create a tower that allowed them to see and talk to one another but not indulge in that activity," Hephaestus pondered aloud before wincing at the glare his lovely wife shot at him, "Or not."

That set the 12 of them off, each having different ideas on how to keep the couple safe, the women stating they should be allowed to show their love, while the men were adamant; no babies until they were married and older.

Alex and Hermione had no idea what was going on in their homeland, they were simply enjoying the ride into the forest, hoping that no creatures were around when Siofra walked the path in, the dozens of handlers vanishing and reappearing the trees to create the path. When they reached the area where the three other dragons were, all three mothers' heads popped up, "_**What have you got there Siofra?**_" "_**Are those HUMANS?**_" "_**Why are you letting them ride you?**_"

Setting her friends down, the Ridgeback went to her area and waited until her eggs were in her nest before sitting on them, "_**These are my friends, the ones I told you all about. Alex and Hermione.**_"

"_**We're being introduced Mia,**_" Alex translated before giving the three other dragons a flourishing bow, "_**Ladies, congratulations on keeping your eggs safe. They are gorgeous, like their mothers.**_"

When Hermione saw the rolled eyes of Siofra and the many smoke rings from the other three, she knew that Alex had charmed them, "_**Such a ladies' man.**_"

The witch stuck with Siofra after saying her hellos to the dragons through Alex, she trusted her large friend but not the other three. Alex though went over and talked to the trio, sitting in the lotus position on the ground before lifting himself into the air to be at their eye height.

When Charlie and the others walked in, the redhead instantly came over to Hermione, "What is Alexander doing?"

"I would hope getting these beautiful ladies' true names. Do you have any idea how pissed off I'd be if I was called the wrong thing all the time? While dragons aren't able to understand much English, they can tell when they aren't being called their right name, or are being insulted/praised, basic things. Incredibly intelligent aren't you girl?" The brunette asked up to her friend, who winked.

"Did, did she just wink at you?"

"Yep"

Charlie sat heavily on the ground, "I've dedicated my life to dragons and you two have never met one before Siofra, and you already know more than me."

Hermione placed a comforting arm on his, "It helps when you're in love with a guy who can talk to serpents. Alex will probably Floo or Portkey over to the Reserve at some stage, talk to all the dragons and give you their names, likes, dislikes, that type of thing. Don't worry, not everyone can be touched by Ares' gift."

It was nearly midnight when the handlers were ready to go, Hagrid, Alex, Hermione and Siofra were all teary at the leaving, but the teens promised that they would see them again. They waved for a good minute after the Portkey left with them all, before heading back to the school, depressed but also happy at everything that had happened, and knowing that Hagrid would be back a lot sooner than anyone thought; he had secured another date with Madam Maxime and would be taking her to the Yule Ball that would happen in a months' time.


	81. Chapter 80

The talk about school for 2 weeks following was the First Task, and how Alex and Hermione had acted around the dragon, leading them to explain that they had known her when she had just hatched. No one could truly believe that Siofra was only almost 3 years old, leading to Wilhelmina teaching dragons for a week, getting everyone up to date in their knowledge of the large beasts. Cedric, Fleur and Viktor were in awe of their friends, but also knew that there was nothing truly normal about them in the basic sense, and just went with the flow.

The demigods learnt the morning following the task what the final points were; Cedric got 40, lost a few from getting burnt; Fleur got 43, apparently she risked the dragon by scaring her from her true eggs, or so she was told; Viktor got 42; he'd also been injured and therefore lost points; while Alex got 45, Percy had called it cheating that he hadn't even tried so only gave him 5. None of the other champions were annoyed that Alex had used his natural talents, Fleur had and no one minded that either. They were all of agreement, first two it would be use whatever you had at your disposal, while for the third, as two of them could essentially fly, it would be walking for everyone; not that Fleur and Alex minded at all, it was a bigger challenge that way.

Penny had spent the entire of the following week on her wards heels, not wanting to let them even go to the bathroom without her there, which led to some embarrassing moments, but she finally settled after that week, though did keep a closer eye on them both.

It was December 10th now, and everyone was settled in for dinner in the Great Hall, when Minerva stepped forward to the podium and everyone when quiet, "Before we feast tonight, I have an announcement. During every TriWizard Tournament, there is a ball on Christmas night, the Yule Ball, opened by the champions and their partners. The dance shall be open to 4th year and up, 3rd year and below may attend but only if accompanying an older student. For those who are in 1st and 2nd, if you are asked and do not have the required dress robes, a permission slip is to owled home and signed so that a staff member can escort you to Hogsmeade to purchase some. That's everything, eat up."

Barely anyone noticed the food arriving, but they did spot as three wizards, two from Slytherin and one from Hufflepuff rose together and moved towards Gryffindor table. Alex and Hermione were smiling, knowing where the boys were headed, and watched on. Draco stopped behind Luna, Viktor behind Fleur, and Cedric behind Penny, "Excuse me?"

The three girls turned, only Fleur not shocked by the presence, "Yes?"

As one, the boys asked, "Would you do me the honour of being my date to the Yule Ball?"

Fleur nodded elegantly, "I would love to Viktor, thank you."

"Draco?" Luna questioned, shocked.

"Please Miss Lovegood"

With tears making her eyes glisten, the blonde cleared her throat, "Of course Mr Malfoy."

"You've got to be freaking kidding me!" Penny exclaimed in shock.

Cedric struggled not to laugh but a smile did grace his face, "Penny, you're a nice girl, and I'd like to take you to the dance. Besides, this way I don't have to worry about stepping on your feet."

The bleat of laughter rang through the hall and the satyr went bright red but sighed dramatically, "Well if only for that reason but any fresh stuff and I'll gore you."

The Hufflepuff's eyes went to see that the horns were a little larger now, "Got a bit to go before that would be deadly girl."

Neville, seeing Seamus and Dean looking at Faye, drew onto his Gryffindor courage and faced his friend, only to see her about to speak, "Nev."

"Faye"

The pair laughed softly and Faye continued at Neville's insistence, "Go to the ball with me?"

"I don't know, see I'm sure that there's a Mimbulus Mimbletonia I could…"

The boy didn't get to finish as his lips were suddenly planted against the Seeker's. It was only chaste but when they came apart, they knew it was perfect, "You were saying?"

"I'd love to go with you Faye Dunbar"

"Good," the witch placed another kiss on his lips before turning to see many people looking at them.

Food was forgotten about, there was a scramble for boys and girls to get the dates they wanted. The demigods watched as the only people eating were those already paired up and Weasley, who'd just returned to school and was gorging himself on the food. Alex turned and whispered to his love, "_**Come with me?**_"

Placing her napkin on her finished dinner, the witch followed Alex out of the hall, "_**Love?**_"

Up against the stone wall, Alex kissed Hermione deeply until they were out of breath, "_**Will you be my date for this ball and every other one that we are ever invited to?**_"

"_**Isn't that what a girlfriend is for?**_" The brunette answered and joked at the same time.

Taking a deep breath, Alex removed the ring from the slender finger, "_**I was thinking more as my wife.**_"

"_**Alex…**_"

The Son of Zeus knelt on one knee, took his girlfriend's left hand into his two, and looked into her eyes, and spoke in English to put across how much it meant to him, "Hermione Hippia, Daughter of Poseidon, I think I've loved you since I was 6 years old, when I first ran into that bench. We have fought bullies, shared everything from a room to tender kisses, raised a Golden Pegasus, been outed by a bloody magical goblet, and everything in between, all the time together. I can't think of one moment when I've not wanted to be with you, even all those times you've frustrated me to death, I've never wanted you anywhere but by my side. You are the love of my life and getting older won't change that, we're joined by our very souls, and I wouldn't want to lose that for anything in the different realms. Please, please; be my wife the very second we're allowed to marry."

Hermione had tears streaming down her face as she launched at her love, kissing him deeply but still letting him put her ring back in place. When they came apart, she said, "_**Of course I will.**_"

"_**Good, because I was thinking of a Scottish wedding on my 16**__**th**__** birthday, Muggle followed by Magical the next day.**_"

"_**Not soon enough but I'll take it,**_" looking at her ring, the brunette smirked, "_**Should we tell Severus now or after dinner?**_"

"_**Merlin I love your pranking side,**_" wrapping her in his arms, Alex began to head for the Great Hall, "_**Let's tell him now.**_"

The couple laughed heartily as they made their way back inside.


	82. Chapter 81

By breakfast the morning after the Yule Ball announcement, everyone and their Hippogriff knew that Alex and Hermione were engaged; the fact that Severus had almost choked on his dinner and then full out embraced the young couple in full view of the Great Hall was a helpful hint, as was the now visible to all ring on Hermione's left ring finger. All the girls were surrounding her, trying to get a look at the ring, and all gasped and sighed when they saw just how special it was. The boys began ribbing Alex, but he was literally in the air from happiness, he didn't walk about for 3 days, he simply floated an inch off of the ground, to the humour of many.

At the end of the week, everyone was paired off, at the demigods' insistence a smaller party would be held for the younger students who weren't to attend the ball in the Room of Requirement, Wilhelmina volunteering to watch over them all. Even still, a fair few 3rd years were asked to the ball by older students, usually 4th years, the largest shock was when Padma Patil came into Gryffindor Tower with her sister and, with a large blush, asked Colin Creevey to go to the ball with her. The 3rd year had immediately keeled over in shock but when he came back around, he agreed enthusiastically and, after placing a gentlemanly kiss on the back of the Indian witch's hand, rushed off to owl his folks for money to buy some dress robes.

3 days before the ball, a huge spectacle was made in the Lion's Den, when the twins, practicing their dancing with each other, commented to their idiot brother that he had no date. He threw out his chest and stating bluntly that he was taking 'that Veela chick', only to be laughed at by everyone present. He was lucky to walk too after his big brother learnt of his words, Bill was attending and the only reason Viktor had asked Fleur was so that she would have a gentlemanly date; he had a fiancée back in Bulgaria, while it would be inappropriate for a professor, even from another school, to ask a student to the ball. So Ron was racing about, asking and demanding girls to go with him, before pleading his mother via Floo to force his cousins or aunts to take him; he'd already earned a Howler for demanding she bring Ginny back over from America to go with him. He must have found a date as he was strutting around like a peacock on Christmas Eve.

Christmas dawned with the demigods pounding on Severus and Remus' two doors, "WAKE UP! We're going to be late again!"

The two men proved they were up before the teens raced to Amelia and Tonks' rooms and did the same thing. The women were more vocal in their displeasure at being woken up on their morning off but did get a move on. 20 minutes later, and with Penny in tow also, the teens were joined by everyone else out front of Hogwarts, in the snow, and apparated away, Remus taking Tonks as she didn't know where they were heading.

The second they landed, Tonks and Penny toppled over, though the latter only did so after the former hit her on the way down. A curse and a bleat later and they were all up and looking at the gaudiest Christmas house on the planet, "Sirius, what did you do to my house you mutt!"

Sirius poked his head out, a large grin on his face, "Oh come one Severus, it's not that bad, actually, Wade and Kelly love it."

"Yeah, well I always thought they were off their rockers to dive into peoples' mouths," the wizard shook his head, embracing his once enemy, "Happy Christmas, you got everything set up in here?"

"Of course, I've nothing else to bloody do," the Marauder complained, hugging everyone who entered, taking longer with his cousin, and leaving his arms around his love, "Wade and Kelly will be up in a few, they forgot some presents."

Dobby popped in with large mugs of cocoa, a flashing Christmas apron around his waist, "Happy Christmas everyone."

"Happy Christmas Dobby"

The day moved quickly, as the Hogwarts contingent was due back by 2pm, or so the girls swore to the men. Thankfully Hermione sent word to her mother to warn Wade about the engagement, so all he did was embarrass both teens in stating he was not to be a grandfather for a few more years at the earliest but did admit he had seen this happening, it was as obvious as the nose on his face. Hermione slipped off and privately told her mum about their plans for the wedding on Alex's 16th birthday, a Muggle ceremony in Scotland somewhere, not telling her about the following two as she wouldn't be able to even attend them to the teen's sadness. Kelly began to plan in her mind, a huge smile on her face, and even a place in mind, the same place she had married Wade when they were 16, eloped was more to the point but no reason for her lovely daughter to know that.

As 2pm got closer, those that had to leave were packing away their presents and saying their farewells, promising to stay in touch, and to be safe. Alex and Hermione embraced the Grangers for a long time, knowing it would be a while before they saw them again, and were torn over that. Sensing something was up, the adults pulled their kids aside, "You won't be coming back for summer will you?"

With tears in her eyes, Hermione shook her head, "No, at least not until near the end. We love you both so much and we want you to remain untouched by the things going on in our lives, we need you to stay in the dark so that we can have a normal life here. One where you are our Mum and Dad and nothing else can ruin that. Do you understand?"

"Honey, we've known since that first summer back from Hogwarts that you two were even more special than we'd already known," Wade told his adopted daughter, wiping away the tears that fell from her eyes, "We will always be just Mum and Dad, and we know there's a lot more in your lives than being simply a witch and wizard, and we're fine not knowing. Every day that we've had you both in our lives has been a privilege, one that your Mum and I never thought we'd ever have, and we cherish whatever time we get with the two most important people in our lives."

Now both teens were crying, and buried their heads into their parents' shoulders, "Thank you."

Giving them as much time as they needed and more, the adults pulled back, wiped the tears away, and kissed their cheeks, "You two go out and do what needs doing but always remember that there are two people in this world who will only ever see you as Harry and Hermione, our kids."

"Love you," two uplifted teens called out as they rushed to join the large group.

"Love you both too," Kelly and Wade replied, waving goodbye out of the back door as they all left as one.

Sirius came up behind them, "You two look like you need a drink, come on."

So with Sirius and Dobby, the Grangers celebrated the rest of Christmas, laughing and telling stories of the two children that brought them together as the odd and large family.


	83. Chapter 82

As soon as their group returned to Hogwarts, the women raced off, Hermione and Penny heading to get Fleur before re-joining with their many female friends up in Gryffindor Tower, which had been confiscated by the women, all males were to find somewhere else to get ready and Slytherin had been gracious enough to open their dungeon rooms to their former enemies. Seeing no point in getting ready yet, wizards from every year and house/school were called together and a massive snow battle was carried out on the Hogwarts' grounds, even the professors getting involved in the war until 6pm, the ball starting at 8pm.

With barely a girl walking about the castle, males from Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff went to their houses, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to their ship/carriage, professors to their personal quarters, and lions and snakes descended into the dungeons, Alex and Draco, both splattered with snow, in the lead. Out front of a portrait of Salazar Slytherin, the blonde said, "Unity is true power."

"Too right," the man replied and opened up.

After being pointed to the showers, many rushed that way, while Alex organised for the house elves to deliver the stored dress robes and corsages to the right wizard before he joined them. As there were so many more students than usual, the lions were grateful that the Slytherin girls' area didn't have charmed stairs as they used their showers. One by one, wizards were leaving the Slytherin living area, heading to the entrance foyer out front of the Great Hall's doors, the universal meeting place for their dates.

Alex straightened his clothes once more, wondering how in the hell the ancient Greeks had handled the clothes. Both he and Hermione had chosen to honour their heritages by wearing realistic era clothing from when the gods had been known to all. So he was standing in, thankfully charmed warm. Grecian armour. A bronze breast and back plates that had been sculpted to his own body's contours, bronze shoulder plates, a leather and metal skirt that went to his knees, bronze greaves on his legs, and two bronze armour cuffs on his forearms. He was eternally grateful that he had a shirt and pants on beneath it all, or else he would seriously freeze and show of parts that only Hermione was to ever see.

Penny came down before Hermione, dressed in a simple green winter gown, and laughed at her friend's clothing, "Oh for the love of Zeus, if only your father could see you now."

"Penny, not one word," Alex warned, though his own laughter was bubbling up.

"Listen, I've seen pictures of your father, and standing there, the only difference is that you need to grow, a lot. When in his mortal state, you two could literally be brothers," kissing him gently on the cheek, the satyr saw her date, "I'm proud to be your protector. Best get to my date. Hermione won't be much longer."

"Thanks Penny"

Hermione had spent much more time to get ready than she meant to, even with the assistance of her fellow witches to get her hair perfect. With her shoes in her hands, Grecian sandals weren't to be run in, the demigod raced for the entrance foyer. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she popped on her shoes, straightened out her hair, and took a calming breath.

The second Alex saw his fiancée coming around the bend in the staircase, all breath left his body. She was even more gorgeous than usual. Her wild hair was tamed into ringlets, hanging loose with a gold tiara settled there, the large sapphire gleaming with power. She'd put on light blue makeup, with pale lipstick, accentuating her features. From her ears and around her neck were the earring and necklace set that the merpeople presented her as a gift for helping them, blue oyster shells on silver hooks and a large blue shell on woven gold threads. On her arms were matching platinum arm bands, owls at each end, and platinum armour bracelets.

Her dress was a single shoulder light dress made from Acromantula silk, a melding mix of blue and white, and as she walked, it looked like ripples in the ocean. She wore also a steel bustier armour, which looked rather heavy. On her feet were sandals much like Alex's own, simply wrapping further up her legs.

The smile on her face was aimed directly at her love but when Penny spoke, she turned to face her, "Holy bloody Athena!"

"Penny Hill!" Hermione chastised, knowing full well she looked like her Roman grandmother, continuing her descent to the foyer, stepping in front of her fiancé, "_**Alexander?**_"

"_**Hermione, you, you look like a goddess, and I know that was corny,**_" the demigod cut in before the witch before him could say anything, pinning a rock rose corsage to the part of her dress not covered by the armour, "_**Utterly gorgeous.**_"

"_**I must admit, I did fashion my look after my grandmother, but she's just so very pretty,**_" the brunette blushed lightly.

Being careful of her makeup, Alex chastely kissed the teen's lips, "_**I think she would be proud that you decided to do that. We must make sure YiaYia see us before we change.**_"

"Champions, to the doors now please," Minerva called out, her own dress her family's tartan.

The three couples walked to where the witch was standing and Hermione said, "You look very nice this evening Minerva."

"As do you Hermione," the Scottish witch opened the doors and allowed them to enter, followed by the remaining students.

The Great Hall had been turned into a winter wonderland, the ceiling letting through the snow from outside to fall directly over the cleared dance floor. As they walked through, the champions and their dates noted that the snow vanished before hitting them or the floor, a pleasant finding as it would no doubt ruin their clothes and the women's makeup. Already sitting up at the staff table were the professors, all dressed in their fineries, Hagrid seated beside Madam Maxime and dressed in a suit he was ordered to get made for him, Ludo Bagman, and Percy who wore a disgusted look at the reactions at the girls that walked into the hall.

Dinner was a calm event, the champions, Penny and Hermione sitting at the staff table, listening to classical music that drifted through the large room. Once the meals were gone, Minerva motioned to the 6 teens and stood at the podium, "And now the Champions shall officially open the Yule Ball."

Taking their dates into their arms, the men began to move as one, leading the women in an elegant waltz, not one foot stepped on the entire time. Alex saw something in the corner of his eye and almost ruined the dance, "_**Mia, look behind me when I spin you.**_"

Hermione did so, and a slight giggle came from her lips. Weasley's date had just arrived and the woman looked to be a hundred years old, in a hideous purple dress and hat, and could clearly be heard complaining about being there, "If your mother wasn't owed a Life Debt from me, I would have made you suffer by yourself Ronald. Straighten up, you have food on your robes already, idiot boy."

"_**Oh my god, who in the hell is that?**_" The witch asked as she tried to stifle her laughter.

"_**No idea but I would have come alone if she was my only option,**_" looking at his lovely fiancée, Alex kissed her softly, "_**Not that I'll ever need come alone.**_"

The couple continued to spin around the floor, and just as the song was ending, with a collective nod from the males, they switched partners effortlessly, Alex with Penny, Cedric with Fleur, and Hermione with Krum. The song turned into another, and while others could join if they wanted, everyone was awestruck at the trio of couples dancing like professionals. They did another switch, and then another soon after before bowing to their original partner and walking off of the dance floor, everyone in need of a drink.

"You boys have been plotting that for a while now haven't you?" Penny said accusingly as she drank her pumpkin juice.

"Maybe a little while but you must admit, we did that perfectly," Cedric stuck his chest out proudly, only to have it softly hit by his date.

Fleur was looking across the dance floor and caught Bill's eye, "If you will excuse me."

When they saw the redhead moving across the floor, barely avoiding the dancing half-giants, everyone laughed lightly, Viktor shaking his head in amusement, "I'll steal dances from others if I need."

"Thank you Viktor," pecking his cheek, the Veela moved to meet her true date on the dance floor, being easily swept into a dance as soon as she was in arms reach.

"I wish Iliya could have been here," the Bulgarian sulked slightly.

"Why wasn't she?" Hermione asked, having not heard much about the teen's fiancée.

Viktor smiled sadly, "Because she is only 16 and you had to be at least 17 to come. She will be joining my parents in coming over for the Third Task, so I can see her once more; this is the longest we've been apart since we began to date when we were 13 and 12."

Alex couldn't even begin to fathom how his friend could stand it, being apart from his love for the day drove him to insanity the one time it had happened in recent years. He simply clapped him on the shoulder and watched as Hermione took his arm and dragged him to the dance floor.

Over the course of the evening, Alex had danced with everyone, not just women as the twins and Neville had caught him, even dancing with the staff, though it was slightly difficult to dance with Madam Maxime but it was done. At 10pm, giving everyone a chance to traditionally dance, Minerva announced the Weird Sisters, and dancing became jumping in the same spot with your friends to the music. Most of the staff retired at that time, but Severus stuck around, Filius and Pomona heading out to make sure no students were getting in trouble. The Potions Professor was dragged onto the dance floor by Hermione and shocked everyone as he sang to the lyrics, not missing a single word.

When midnight came, no one wanted to leave but they did, reluctantly, and the demigods showed their grandmother what they looked like before collapsing in exhaustion in their room. Dobby popped in and removed the uncomfortable armour and jewellery, dressing his friends in pyjamas before doing the same for Penny and returned home, laughing softly the entire time.


	84. Chapter 83

Days returned to normal for everyone, though many people were concerned when they spied 8 people jumping into the frozen lake, Hermione defrosting a hole every few yards and putting guide chains in the water for her friends. Already knowing what the next task would be, the champions had chosen to get training in that way, and Penny, Neville, and Faye joined in to show their support, though did curse their choices the first dozen mornings before they got truly used to it.

A big surprise from the Yule Ball was when the next morning Draco and Luna walked into the Great Hall with laced fingers, eliciting wolf whistles from their friends and congratulations on getting together. The two blondes had blushed furiously but were extremely happy at what life at given them, and outside of classes, you couldn't really find them apart, Draco picking Luna up outside of the Fat Lady every morning and dropping her off back there 20 minutes before curfew.

Valentine's Day came with a perfect sunny day that the professors had made a free day, knowing no one's mind would be on schoolwork had they had classes. So everyone from 3rd upwards went to Hogsmeade, older students sending back treats to their younger housemates, and dates were happening left, right and center. Alex, Hermione, Cedric, Penny, Viktor, Fleur, Bill, Neville, Faye, Draco and Luna all had a large date, not wanting to leave their alone three friends out, and Rosmerta happily clearing them out a large enough table for the day. Alex had gotten Hermione a golden chain necklace with a pendant of sea foam green quartz. The brunette had gotten her fiancé a dragon earring cuff, to which his eyes had opened surprised. She'd then pulled him out of the pub and led him to a magical tattoo parlour, whispering to him, "_**In a little we can get something more substantive if we want.**_" Alex left with the cuff in his newly pierced left ear, and Hermione had another set of piercings in her ears.

Late on February 23rd night, Hermione and Penny were called for by the Headmistress, and only because Alex knew what was coming was he not scared, simply kissed them both and wished them luck, which earned him a clip over the head by the nervous satyr. The teen ended up taking a Sleeping Potion to assist in falling asleep, needing to be fully rested for the task the next day.

All four champions woke early, earlier than usual, the day of the Second Task, knowing that people they cared for were currently in the frigid waters of the Black Lake. They were prevented from swimming that morning, the wards were up already around the lake to stop their morning rituals, so they ran for longer than they had before, trying, unsuccessfully, to rid themselves of the nerves that were shooting through them. Each had a plan, not going into detail with their fellow champions, but they knew that their 'hostage' was safely waiting in the merpeople village.

None of them attended classes, Severus taking over those that the demigods would usually take, his own nerves up due to the two teenagers he knew who were in the water. When Minerva finally said that they could head down to the water, they ran, each transfiguring their clothes into the Muggle wetsuits Alex and Hermione had shown the three purely magical champions, and placing many heating charms on them. Once by the water, flippers were conjured and put on, as were goggles, resting on their heads.

Percy walked past them with the rest of the judges, and he scornfully said, "You four look like idiots. Really, to wear Muggle clothing."

"Percy, every time you put on bloody underwear, you wear Muggle clothing," Cedric called back, "Just be a judge on our task, not our clothes."

With his nose in the air, the redhead moved off, leaving the teens rolling their eyes and going over their plans in their heads. Minerva's voice called over the stands and water, "Welcome to the Second Task. Our champions have 1 hour to find the things they would miss most in the Black Lake. If they have successfully worked out their clues from the last task, then they shall have no problems. Remember, you have one hour to return to the surface. Go at the sounding of my whistle."

The 4 teenagers impatiently waited on the dock for the whistle, pulling their goggles in place, and when the whistle sounded, they all dove in. Alex dove head first in and silently put up a Bubblehead Charm, not missing a beat as he kicked long, strong strokes. His wand was out, leading him towards the merpeople village, and his hostage fiancée, knowing that his friends would be following on behind him. Grindylows were pushed aside softly, a barrier put up to prevent them attacking further.

Alex had one mission, find Hermione and get out of the water because while it was her zone, he truly felt vulnerable as he was unable to use any of his natural powers in the water, or else risk his friends and the creatures in the lake. Breaching the beds of seaweed that were on the outskirts of the village, Alex's eyes darted about and looked for his love, only to find her pole empty, "_**HERMIONE!**_"

"_**What?**_" The brunette's head poked out from a house and she gasped, "_**Oh, has the task started already? Sorry love, I was eating lunch with the Chieftain.**_"

The wizard swam forward and hugged her as closely as possible, "_**We have to get going.**_"

Hermione nodded before turning back to the Chieftain and thanking him for his hospitality, and taking Alex's hand, kicking powerful strokes towards the surface, ascending much faster, "_**I was awake the second I touched the water, just played to be under the Sleeping Charm until it was just me and the merpeople. I can't believe I actually slept in the village last night, it was amazing but I really missed you.**_"

"_**I had to take a Sleeping Potion,**_" Alex admitted.

The speed at which they were swimming had them both leaping out at first, and falling back in thanks to gravity. When they made it to the bank, Hermione watched laughing, as she always did, as Alex dried himself off magically whereas she didn't even have a strand of wet hair. Severus raced over and held Hermione to him tightly, "You have had me scared out of my mind young lady."

"Severus, I was safe, the merpeople watched over the others all night, made sure nothing hurt them, and fed me well. Do you have any idea how nice seaweed is?"

"Wait, you were awake? But Minerva placed a very strong Sleeping Charm on you"

With a knowing smile, Hermione explained simply, "Daughter of Poseidon remember?"

Alex laughed at the agape mouth of their friend and went with his love to sit on the dock to wait for the others. Fleur burst from the water soon after they returned, crying hysterically as she hadn't made it down there, her wetsuit saving her body from being attacked but she had Grindylow claw marks on her face. After a talk with Hermione and a Calming Draught, the French witch went to lie down until her sister was returned by the merpeople, the whole event had shredded her nerves.

Cedric came up just after the hour ran out, Penny waking as her head left the water, and was cursing that same second, "If I wanted to spend my night in water, I'd trade places with Hermione. Freezing my tail off in here, couldn't even charm my clothes to stay warm. Lucky I didn't die of hypothermia down there of everyone would be hearing from Chiron; killing off his best satyr."

"Good to know you haven't lost the fire in your soul Penny," Alex called out from his spot.

The satyr flipped him off as she swam as fast to the edge as possible, Cedric right alongside her. Once dry and warmed up, Penny did give him a kiss for saving her, then joined her wards on the dock. 20 minutes after Cedric came up, Viktor appeared, a pretty girl in his arms. He didn't say anything, simply went as fast as possible to the bank, and warmed her up before getting seen to himself, worried about her.

Heading back to the tent where everyone was waiting, the trio were greeted to the sight of Viktor and his hostage kissing deeply, only to pull apart at the cleared throat, both lightly blushing, "My friends, I would like to introduce you to my fiancé, Iliya Petrov; Iliya, these are my friends I told you about."

Iliya was a thicker girl, with black hair, black eyes, and a smile that lit up her entire face. She spoke with an even thicker accent that Viktor, "I have heard a lot about you all from my Viktor; it is a pleasure to meet you all finally."

The group spoke for a minute more until Fleur scream with joy, "Gabrielle!"

Being brought along the water's surface by three large mermen was a young girl, about 12 in age, who looked like a younger version of her sister. When she got to her, Gabrielle was speaking in very fast French, Fleur no better, and none of those watching could understand a thing that was being said. The young girl was wrapped up tightly, a large cup of cocoa in her hands as her sister dried and fixed her hair. It was only after finishing that she noticed the questioning looks and she realised that she was still speaking in her native tongue, "My apologies. This is my sister Gabrielle, she is 12 and attends Beauxbatons also; Gabrielle, these are my friends."

The young girl blushed deeply and looked at the large group around her, her blue eyes landing on the demigods and satyr, "Children of the Grecian gods, I didn't believe Mama and Fleur when they said they met you."

"Don't worry, we barely believed it when we were told ourselves," Alex told the girl.

"Guys, and ladies, the scores are coming up," Bill said as he poked his head in, wrapping an arm around Fleur as she left the tent.

Alex received 48 points, Percy again, Cedric 43, Viktor 40, and Fleur, as she didn't get her hostage, got 25 points. The total points now were Alex with 93 points, Cedric with 83, Viktor with 82, and Fleur only had 68. They had their entry order into the maze and everyone was safe, the group head up to the castle to join the party their friends were throwing for them, all happy and relaxed once more.


	85. Chapter 84

The Third Task was set for June 24th, a Friday, but halfway through April Ludo Bagman called for all four champions to come to the Quidditch Pitch just as dinner was starting. He got one hell of a surprise when he was flipped off and Viktor stated to him that they didn't care what the maze looked like, having already seen it that morning during their exercising. When asked how he knew that, Alex was the one who sent a copy of the manifesto over to the moron, with one word, "Goblins." Ludo had rushed off, knowing that if anyone got word that he had been the one to give the goblins the manifesto to begin with, he'd be out of a job before you could say Quaffle.

Classes went as usual, every morning Draco and Luna would join their friends in exercising, the blonde wizard more determined than ever after receiving word that his father had been killed in Azkaban, where he had been sent after the World Cup incident. When his mother requested him return for the funeral, Draco had told her no, going in and getting the family ring, and immediately disowning her as a Malfoy for being a marked Death Eater. With Sirius once more in control of his family ring, he had removed her and Bellatrix Lestrange from the Black Family, and brought Tonks and her mother into the family once more. So Narcissa No-Name was out on the streets for less than a month before getting hit by a truck, she didn't stand a chance and Draco had lost both parents in a month, and his stance was much freer, as though without the weight of the world on his shoulders. Luna had instantly offered her home as somewhere for him to go should he wish over the holidays, and he had accepted with a passionate kiss.

Thanks to their daily exercising, each of the 10 were in the best shapes of their lives, which they were all thankful for. Penny had received her very own longbow and arrows from Firenze for Christmas, and a set of daggers from Alex and Hermione at the same time, the satyr excelling in long range fighting but very competent in hand to hand also. Grunhot and Thurhot were running low on things to teach the demigods, bringing in a few trainee Gringotts guards to train in battle against the pair every Sunday, and usually they would wipe the floor with the trainees.

In April, the two demigods had snuck down to Hogsmeade on a morning they had no classes, and went to the magical tattoo parlour, where the owner had simply nodded to them both and had them sit in a chair each. Both had their ideal tattoos in mind, and where they wanted them, so it was quick, easy, and relatively painless. Hermione, wishing to honour both her father and her grandmother, got Minerva's owl tattooed on her right upper arm, on the opposite side the her goblin one, and a large trident on her inner right forearm, getting a hint that it would be important in the future to be there. Alex had the same idea, honour his father and grandfather, so for both Hermione and Ares he got a water dragon tribal tattoo on his right upper arm, and for his father, he got a soaring golden eagle on his back. It took an hour for the tattoos to be placed and Lasting Charms put over them, the pain was minimal and they were back at the castle in time to take over classes.

When Severus had noticed the tattoo on Hermione's forearm, he almost passed out but after asking about any more, he did succeed in fainting, and when he awoke had many words with the teenagers, who simply stated that they wanted something that honoured those they respected. The fact that they had only been out of the Lotus Eaters' hold for just over 14 years truly didn't matter to them, they were already millennia old and a few tattoos weren't going to kill them. The wizard understood, after a few days of shooting them glares, and accepted that it was something that they both felt necessary, but was going to leave telling Wade and Kelly all to them.

The closer the day of the Final Task got, the sicker Hermione felt, knowing that it was to do with her gift of clairvoyance and the only reason she was getting sick was that the Fates were blocking the future from her. It got to the stage that she was bedbound most of the day, only getting up to eat in the lounge, walk to the office where she would sleep between tutoring sessions, and exercise, the only time she felt better was when in the water. Alex would pray to his father every day in an attempt to get Hermione to feel better, even if the Fates were to show something they already knew, like the creatures in the maze. They did that, and the witch felt better enough to go to the Great Hall for meals, but she still was unable to teach or attend her own classes.

And then, on the day of the Final Task, Hermione woke perfectly fine, feeling as though she hadn't been ill at all, "_**Alex! I'm better!**_"

"_**Of course you are my love, it's the 24**__**th**__** today,**_" the wizard groaned as he tried to get more sleep.

Hermione wasn't having it though, sitting on his waist and snogging his brains out, "_**Get up, I need to run in the forest.**_"

After working out what was going on, Alex nodded and rushed to tell a still sleeping Penny, who threw a pillow at his face, so he left her a note just in case. Still in his pyjamas, the young man followed his love out of the castle, the second they left the doors, they changed into Thor and Epona, and raced across the grounds and into the forest, relishing as the power of nature rolled over their bodies. Soon they were joined by Nye, who would be leaving in a few days to start his journey to Camp Half-Blood, and spent many hours being animals, having great fun at it too.

Much too soon for their liking, Firenze found them near a small pond in the forest, "Unfortunately it is time for you two to return to Hogwarts, the task that will start the Second War begins in an hour."

Sullenly nodding, the horse and wolf nudged both of their friends before returning to the school, only 30 minutes remaining. As soon as they left the forest they returned to human form and transfigured their pyjamas to robes, wrapped their arms around them and head towards the Quidditch pitch.

"Alex, Hermione, where have you two been?" Fleur called out, waving them over to where Gabrielle, Apolline, and a man stood, "You've met my mother and sister, and this is my father, Marcel."

"A pleasure to meet you sir," the demigods shook the man's hand.

"Oui, my love, she speaks highly of you," his English was fractured, nowhere near as good as his family's.

"Oh, we are being called for, I'd like to sit with all of the families of Fleur, Cedric and Viktor, if you would join me Minister Delacour?" Hermione asked.

The Veela nodded, "Of course Mademoiselle Hippia."

The couple smiled and head over to where Viktor was waving, "Alex, Hermione, these are my parents, Viktor Senior and Ana, and you've met my lovely Iliya."

"Pleased to meet you both"

"Da," the two adults said, their son translating for them.

"Oh, umm, Viktor, can you ask if they would like to sit with Mia during the task? She'll be with the Delacours and hopefully the Diggorys."

The Seeker did so and the responding 'Da' and nods were greeted with smiles, and then the couple was off again, this time to where Cedric was standing, "Alex, Hermione, nice to see you've left the call of the wild. My folks, Amos and Enid Diggory."

"Heard a lot about you two from my boy here," Amos said, his handshake strong but trembling, he was nervous for his son.

"Hopefully it's been good sir," hearing a whistle, Alex sighed, "We should get over there Cedric. Mr Diggory, Mrs Diggory, Hermione is sitting with the other families, if you would like to join her."

"We would like that," the plump witch responded, kissing her son before following Hermione to the stands.

"Well mate, time to face our destiny," the Hufflepuff rested his hand on his shorter friend's shoulder, "Ready?"

Alex laughed, "Cedric, this is barely a blip on my destiny, but even still, not in the slightest am I anywhere near ready."

That had the three listening teens laughing, "Just so long as you're certain. Remember you two, no floating."

Fleur and Alex grinned, "Would we go back on our word?"

"Yes" the other two said joking, knowing they wouldn't.

The three school heads approached, along with Arthur, Percy and Bagman. Seeing the Minister, Alex waved, "Minister Weasley, nice to see you again sir. Have you been well?"

"This ruddy tournament has given me an ulcer but other than that," Arthur grinned, "And yourself?"

"About the same sir"

Many staff and all of the Aurors had red stars on their hats, Minerva explaining, "You get into trouble and need to resign your place, send up red sparks and stay put, someone will be there to get you as quickly as possible. Each of you, as stupid as it is too say, stay as safe as possible in there."

"We will Minerva," Alex said for them all.

With the judges heading off, Ludo sticking around, and the helpers leaving for their spots around the maze, the champions stood there patiently waiting. Finally the former Beater magnified his voice and spoke, "Welcome to the Final Task of the TriWizard Tournament. The champions will be entering this maze, face both the challenge of finding the center and the trophy within, and the challenges of various spells and creatures. The champion will enter in the following order, Alexander Olympius, 10 minutes later Cedric Diggory, 1 minute after Mr Diggory Viktor Krum, and then a total of 25 minutes after Mr Olympius' entry, Fleur Delacour shall enter. To win the tournament, simply grasp hold of the trophy and it will transport you back to this spot. Very well, Mr Olympius, at the ready."

The moment the cannon went off, Alex raced into the hedges and immediately transformed into Thor, knowing he would ace less challenges as a wolf, be faster, and would easily find the center with his sense of direction. 10 minutes flew by quickly, and with only a brief encounter with a Blast Ended Skrewt that he soared over the top of, when the cannon went off, Cedric was in the maze followed a minute later by Viktor. There was only one creature that Alex really was concerned about, and that was the Sphinx, but he knew where she was, he and Hermione might have cheated slightly and had Nye soar overhead to find where in the maze the monster was, and that was where Alex was staying far from.

A flash of something out of the corner of his eye concerned him, someone had sent up red sparks already, and Fleur wasn't even in the maze yet. Hoping that his fellow champions were alright, Alex sped up, intent on ending this barbaric event before someone was killed, they'd already beaten the previous tournaments and he intended on having no one die during this one, and then have Minister Weasley ban it from ever being put together again.

Finally the final blast sounded, and Alex knew that Fleur was in as well as either Cedric or Viktor. As he was thinking that, another set of red sparks went up, and they were much closer to him than Fleur could be, but there had been no sound coming from there, concerning the demigod greatly. He was mollified by the fact that if dead or unconscious, they couldn't have sent up the sparks, so trudged on.

Hermione was in the stands with three worried and nervous families, they'd all seen the two sets of sparks but no one had called out which of the boys it had been who were bowing out, or what their statuses were. Alex had been in the maze for 40 minutes now, Fleur 15, and they must be getting close to the center, or had taken seriously wrong turns. She was clutching onto Penny and Gabrielle's hands, Iliya was sitting between her legs, worry causing her to squash the brunette's foot, but Hermione didn't notice, she was worried too, "Come on Alex, show me you're alright."

He'd done it, he'd found the middle. Going back to human form, the demigod's eyes were fixated on the gleaming trophy in the middle of the clearing. He never noticed the huge spider until, from out of nowhere, Fleur tackled him out of the way, "Alex!"

Seeing the spider was really an Acromantula, not that it mattered in the big scheme of things, the demigod felt a chill run down his spine, he really hated arachnids. Another scream came from his friend, and he saw her trying in vain to get it from her, so did the one thing he knew would work. Calling forth 2 lightning bolts, he called to the witch, "Fleur, don't touch it!"

Seeing what he was holding the Veela transformed herself and flew from the spider, just as the two bolts and two more hit it. One of the bolts would have been enough to kill the Acromantula, but Alex was mad, it had hurt his friend, he could see the blood from a wound. But with 4 pulsing bolts in the already dead body, it was going to happen, the spider grew and burst, sending it's liquefied insides everywhere. Both teens were covered and both very quickly threw their stomachs up.

Groaning as she transformed back, Fleur hit her friend around his gooey head, "Alex, that was disgusting."

A wave of his hands had them both pristinely clean once more but still feeling dirty, "You have no idea. I didn't intend on having that happen."

Their bothers were removed though when their eyes hit the trophy, "You deserve it Alex, I mean, you did save my life."

"Like you didn't do the same just moments before that? You should take it, give Beauxbatons some glory."

"We don't need it," the witch thought for a moment, "If we take it together, then we both win, both get the 1000 galleons and the supposed eternal glory. What do you think?"

Moving over to the trophy, they held their hands over it and counted together, "1"

"2"

"3," and they both touched the trophy at the same moment. And at that same moment, they both felt the tug of a Portkey behind their navels, transporting them to places unknown.


	86. Chapter 85

When Alex and Fleur dropped to the ground, the first thing they did was see if the trophy was a returning Portkey. It wasn't. So they minimised it, Fleur pocketed it, and looked about where they were. It was a Muggle cemetery, an unkempt one.

"Alex, this wasn't meant to happen," Fleur whispered.

"We need to go, come on," Alex could feel the Anti-Apparition wards around them, so with his wand in one hand, a bolt in his other, the demigod led his friend away.

They'd gone a few steps before hearing an evil voice say, "Wormtail, kill the spare and get me Potter!"

"FLEUR, RUN!" Shooting lightning bolts over his back, Alex got between wherever Pettigrew was and his friend, not allowing the rat a clear shot.

He must have hit something important as there was a scream like nails on a chalkboard, and soon they were free from the cemetery. Alex barely missed a step in grabbing his friend and apparating off, seeing Pettigrew sending a green curse from a far distance.

Hermione had felt it happen the second Alex had left, turning to Minerva at the Judges' Table, "Minerva! Alex's been taken!"

"LOCKDOWN THE SCHOOL!" Minerva called out, magnifying her voice in a second, "ALL STUDENTS IN THEIR COMMON ROOMS! STAFF, AURORS, FIND THE CHAMPIONS AND GUARD THE GROUNDS!"

Penny and Hermione had rushed off, knowing that somehow, Alex would find his way back, and grabbed Severus on the way. They'd barely reached the locked down gates when Alex and Fleur arrived, "Alex, you'll have to float over the gates, only Minerva can open them."

"Right," lifting his shaking friend into his arms, Alex followed Severus' instructions, hastily floating over the gates, landing on the ground and placing the Veela on the ground, "I think Fleur's hurt from an Acromantula."

Severus saw the quickly infecting wound and looked to Hermione, who already had a basin of water in her hands. When Fleur felt the water heal her wound, she gasped in slight pain before slumping over unconscious, everything catching up to her. Alex took her back into his arms and they made their way quickly up to the castle, Bill spotting them as they entered, "What happened to Fleur?"

"She's fine, just needs to rest," passing over the girl, Alex asked, "Where's Amelia and your Dad?"

"Dad left, back to the Ministry as soon as the school was locked down, but Amelia should be in the Great Hall," the redhead explained before moving towards the Hospital Wing.

"Why do you need Amelia, Alex?" Penny asked.

Looking sadly up at Severus, the demigod answered, "I think Voldemort is going to return tonight."

The man wobbled in shock, the three teens helping him remain standing, "Are, are you certain Alex?"

"Pettigrew was helping him, I'm so sorry Severus, I thought we would have found some way to remove it by this time," the wetness in Alex's eyes wasn't even hidden, he loved his other father.

Taking all three into his embrace, Severus shuddered as a few rogue tears left his eyes, "It's not too late, it just means not leaving the castle or somewhere very safe until we remove it. It's going to be okay kids."

The four of them stood there for a while, not wanting to leave the safety they had, but eventually reality came to a head and faces were swiftly cleared of the tear stains and they walked into the Great Hall, "Amelia, we need to talk."

The Head of the DMLE looked up from what she was doing with Moody and sighed thankfully when she saw Alex, rushing over and embracing him tightly, "You had us all scared. Did Miss Delacour get taken also? We can't find her."

"She's in the trusting care of Bill in the Hospital Wing, she had been injured before we were taken," Alex handed over the miniature trophy he had removed from Fleur's pocket, "Amelia, we really need to talk."

Waving them to seats, she said, "What about?"

"Voldemort will return tonight"

At that statement, all movement and sound ceased in the large room, every eye was firmly planted on Alex. It was Mad-Eye, who walked over on his new metallic leg, who asked, "How do you know that?"

"Because I think he meant to use me to do so sir, he organised the trophy to take whoever touched it to a cemetery somewhere instead of the front of the maze. Now that I think about it, Cedric and Viktor, what caused their sparks?"

"Broken leg and tangled in the maze," Amelia answered quickly, before going pensive, "Though both swore they hadn't been doing anything to cause that to happen."

Alex nodded knowingly, "They were cursed or something so that I would make it to the center and be the one to grab the trophy. Pettigrew, he was ordered by someone to kill Fleur and grab me."

"But with you here, that will slow him down," Amelia said, trying to be hopeful.

Severus shook his head, his face pale as a sheet, "The potion he's using, I've read about it, it is a disgusting thing but he simply requires the forcibly taken blood of his enemy, which is every Light witch and wizard in the United Kingdom. You'll no doubt find whoever it was' body in the next week."

That did it, the two Aurors got up, "Go to bed you 4, you'll need it. Penny, if I don't see you again, it was great to know you. Alex, Hermione, I'll see you both when you come back. Severus…"

"I'll be staying here," the wizard cut in sadly.

"Very well," Amelia hugged each of them tightly before heading off with her former trainer.

That night, not many people got much sleep, and it was only the first of many.


	87. Chapter 86

Over the week between the end of the tournament and end of term many things happened. Fleur was released from the Hospital Wing as soon as she woke the next morning, Arthur had sent two pouches with 1000 galleons each to the two champions. Alex immediately gave his to the Weasley twins, having heard about their plans to start their own joke shop, and got kissed square on the lips by them both in the middle of the Great Hall. Cedric and Viktor had congratulated their friends on winning, infuriated that they had been robbed of their chance to win until learning of what had happened after touching the trophy. Severus' mark began to burn for his presence the moment Voldemort had gotten his body back, and the man was to the point of cutting his arm off for some peace by the second day.

Two days after the events, the Quibbler announced that the Ministry was giving free lessons on how to properly ward your home and protect your family; that announcement followed the front page proclamation that Voldemort had returned, actually using his true fake name. Many kids were pulled out of Hogwarts that week, their families wanting them home, but everyone was allowed to want their kids nearby in such times. A smaller notice stated that all underage students were allowed to do magic outside of school as long as it was in an emergency, to ward the family home, and so long as it was out of Muggle view if possible.

Firenze got word from Chiron 3 days after the task, and sent Nye off with the coordinates for Camp Half-Blood. His centaur ancestor was awaiting the demigods' arrival with Penny the day after their final day of term, though that was simply if they were going to take Muggle transport. As soon as they had the coordinates, the teens had head into Gringotts to have them make them an International Portkey to the camp, which was finished the day before end of term.

Dobby had been unhappy that he wasn't allowed to come with his master and mistress but had understood when they told him that he was needed to take care of everyone they were leaving back there. He'd nodded and stuck his chest out proudly, before getting hugged tightly.

The day before the train would return with their friends to London, Viktor and Fleur sticking around but would both be leaving on the train also, catching International Portkeys from the Ministry, the 10 friends were sitting beneath the large beech tree, trying to forget that one of their group may not be returning.

"So what exactly will you be doing at this camp?" Draco asked as he fiddled with Luna's hair.

"Training but first thing we're going to do is get our butts up to see our fathers," Hermione laughed lightly.

The others chuckled too, "So much trouble just to see your fathers. If you ever find out who it was who kidnapped you, be sure to beat them once for all of us."

Alex reached over and nudged the boy who said that, "Nev, we'll let you have your own shot at a Death Eater, that'll be good enough."

The war may not have officially started yet but those present knew that it was only a matter of time before Voldemort got tired of working in the background while the Auror's got even stronger. The demigods looked over at their friends and smiled, knowing that each of them would fight at their side when the time came, "You guys will continue training right?"

"Every morning," was the collective reply.

"And?"

"And also do those forms you taught us," Viktor said in a slightly bored voice, they'd all been reminded of this for the past week.

The demigods grinned, "Good. We're proud to have you all as our close friends; you do all know that right?"

Nods, "Of course, we feel the same."

"Let's hope the gods look over us all and allow us to be victorious, you've all got weddings to attend in a year and a bit"

The demigods' personal lives were a running joke of only fall in love with someone who won't cause you to need three weddings but also an inspiration. Fleur had found the man Hermione swore she would get, someone who loved her soul rather than her beauty; Draco and Neville had gained the courage to ask out their current girlfriends, and were certain that they were the ones for them, Viktor had witnessed true love at its deepest and was going to be a better fiancé to Iliya from now on, showering her with love in public as well as private; while Cedric had great fun joking about with Penny, uplifting her self-confidence and taking her mind from the fact she was half-goat.

The group chatted and laughed for hours that day before heading in and having their final dinners together.

The next morning, Alex and Hermione made certain they had everything they would need packed away, all of their weapons in their possession, and went with Penny to wave their friends off as they left for the summer. Turning around, they saw a depressed Severus standing there, "Guess it's time for you to go now."

Rushing over they had a large group hug once more, "We're going to come back Severus, we'll never forget you, you're our father also."

The tears leaving his eyes, Severus placed a kiss on all of their heads, barely missing poking his eyes out on Penny's growing horns, "I love you each, even you Miss Hill, and I expect contact every few days somehow."

"We will"

"And don't go falling in love with Olympus"

The teens laughed, "We'll try not to."

"And come home to me"

"We will always do that"

Penny cleared her clogged throat, "I, umm, I'm thinking of asking Chiron to become Alex and Hermione's protector only, not a collector of demigods. And, I'd like to think, that had I known my father, he would be a lot like you are."

Severus smiled softly, embracing the girl tightly, "Well if you're looking for a substitute, I apparently am pretty good at it."

All four laughed wetly, none of the teens wanted to go, but the Portkey was vibrating madly to alert them it was time, "We…"

"I know, go on, get to the next step in your lives, I'll be here when you get back," Severus watched as the trio reluctantly ran outside of Hogwarts' Anti-Portkey wards, their hands already touching the brass ring. They were swept away the moment all three were out of the wards, and the man sighed before going back into the castle.


End file.
